


The Contract

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 107,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: After almost three years on the "Most Reviewed Story Ever" list, I feel it will be soon that it is overtaken by another.  Thank you to all those who have reviewed the story.A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads  Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?It is Lucius they need to be worried about?Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contractWarning****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****Note: Nothing new, just editing with the suggestion of a reader





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Summary: A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads the Draco and Harry on a year long affair.

Author's Note: I originally was setting out to write a squick fic. Then there were three people who decided this could be more. Samayel, WVSailor, and Splodge. If you read the warnings well, you can skip over the squick-ier parts and still enjoy this fic. After the claiming (in about chapter 4) it is pretty much smooth sailing. Well, as smooth as this fic gets. But the warnings are there. Skip over what offends you. The parts you skip are referenced later on without the detail!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my house. They belong to her… the great lady in the UK that allows us to play in this madhouse she calls Harry Potter.

The Contract

** Chapter One **

** **

 

_How had he gotten here?_ Last thing he knew was enjoying rhubarb crumble which Mrs. Weasley had prepared for his birthday. In the midst of his friends and people he considered family when there had been a rush of magic. The next thing he knew, Harry had fallen onto a perfect Persian rug on the floor of the Malfoy Mansion.

“Mr. Potter, how nice of you to join us.” Harry looked up into the rather cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy. “Please don’t bother getting up, you won’t be allowed until the ritual is complete.” Harry remained kneeling, his powers bound, wondering what was happening, until Draco entered the room.

“Father, please allow him some dignity.” Draco asked, his voice long suffering. 

“Son, we have discussed this. Your pet will need to learn his place for the year of servitude, which he will serve. His place is kneeling at your feet, when not in motion.”

Harry tried to speak, but found he had no voice. “Father, he doesn’t understand yet. Can we not allow him to, at the very least, have basic knowledge of the contract before we go any farther?” With a disgusted huff, Lucius Malfoy removed the bindings surrounding Harry.

He turned and walked to the office and, much like Draco had done all those months ago, expected the two teens to follow him. And they did. When the boys were seated, Lucius pulled out an aged parchment. “Harry, this is a contract between your father and myself.” He handed the roll to Harry. “You may have one-half hour to read it, however, when you complete your review, you will realize that you belong to my son for the period of one year. You were placed with your Aunt and Uncle to learn servitude. Once the ritual is complete, you will remember the additional training learned as a child and during your summers that is now suppressed.”

Harry’s eyes were wide and strangely innocent. “I don’t understand…Sir.” He said.

Draco took Harry’s shaking hand, “Harry, our parents decided that since my father saved James Potter's life during the first war, that the wizard’s debt would be repaid with your seventeenth year. Beginning tonight, at midnight, you and I will be Master and ‘Pet’. You will live with me, serve and service me. You will live within my life. At the end of the year, you will be released from the bond to continue your life.”

“But I don’t like you Draco.” Harry retorted, “But, aside from that, I believe that your father owes me a Wizard’s Debt himself, so can I use that to terminate this contract?” Draco looked to his father. 

“No, Mr. Potter, you cannot. However, I do acknowledge that it is true I do owe you for my life. At some point, at the conclusion of this contract, we will discuss it further. For now, please drink some tea and read the contract.” 

With Lucius Malfoy's words, Harry looked to the parchment that shook slightly in his hand and noted that the ink lightened just a bit before his eyes.

Harry nodded. Drinking tea and reading this document proved to be more difficult than he would have ever imagined. He would lose his virginity to Draco. He would be considered a pet without any rights, save what was negotiated before the ritual, for the duration of one year. Twelve months of servitude, rather than a lifetime that Lucius could have demanded. He wasn’t sure he was bound by what his parents wanted, but at least there was some leeway. 

He could negotiate, if he could clear his head fast enough. Taking a deep breath, he asked the burning question, “And if I refuse to complete the ritual?”

“You will lose your magic, your magical holdings, and your name. You will be the last Potter and you be treated as though you had never existed. Your friends will not remember you. Your life as a wizard will be forfeit.”

Draco gasped just as Harry did. They turned to look at one another. The only question Harry asked was, “Are you a virgin too, Draco?” The blush would have been cute under ordinary circumstances, but the answer was obvious. Draco just nodded.

“I believe there are a few things to work out. Because I do not wish to forfeit my holdings or my magic, I will agree to this contract." Had Harry not been so intent to show Lucius he wasn't scared, he would have noticed with his agreement, that the words on the contract became rich in color again. "However, I do believe that there are certain things upon which I must insist. One, I will not call you Master in public, unless I choose to.”

Draco nodded his agreement. The contract was modified. “Two, I will not move into the Slytherin dungeons.” 

Draco opened his mouth to answer this one, “You must. Once the ritual is complete, we will spend every night together to renew the bond. That one is not negotiable. However, I will not force you to take the same subjects as I do, so you will have some time without me.”

Harry nodded and the contract updated itself. “Three, you and I will be forced to consummate our bond, apparently often…” he paused to take a sip of tea, finding the strength to continue, “but you cannot embarrass me with sexual acts or innuendos in front of other people, unless I am willing.” Draco nodded.

“And four, you cannot whore me out to anyone. I expect this to be a one-on-one relationship between the two of us. You can’t go off with any of your girlfriends or boyfriends for a quick shag or blow. If I am off limits with my cock, so are you.” 

Lucius coughed at the vulgarity of the statement and looked to his son. Draco thought for a moment. “I agree but, if you and I both want to involve others, together, we can.” Harry nodded. “Anything else?”

Harry thought for a few moments. “No, I don’t believe there is.” 

“Then shall we continue on to the ritual?” And with an affirmative nod, Harry and Draco followed Lucius Malfoy to their destiny.

To Be Continued:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so it begins. For those who have never read this story, enjoy, but take the warnings seriously. For those who have read and are taking a second look, enjoy more. 

Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.


	2. Chapter Two - Bonding and Memories

  
Author's notes: A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads the Draco and Harry on a year long affair.  


* * *

_Disclaimer: They aren't mine -- damnit_

 

**Chapter Two: Bonding and Memories.**

 

Lucius led the boys down a long corridor to a great stone door. Several wards were dropped before the door opened with a long unused creaking noise. With barely a glance at one another, Harry and Draco followed the blonde man down several flights of stairs before coming to yet again another door.

“Mr. Malfoy, where are we?” Harry asked as they entered an ornate sunlit room. He could not figure out how there was sunlight in a room this deep underground.

“We are in the oldest part of Malfoy Manor. " Draco answered before his Father could. "Our ancestors used this room for all bonding ceremonies. The sunlight is magic, of course, much like the Great Hall at Hogwart’s. For eons, we have used this room for births and funerals. Now we will use it to bind our magic with the terms of the contract.” 

Harry nodded, sincerely hoping he would wake soon from this nightmare. “And what shall I do?”

Lucius shuddered with controlled fury. “You will kindly shut your mouth until told to do otherwise.” Harry and Draco nodded.

“Enter the stone circle.” The boys did. “Face one another, hold right hands, and repeat after me.” The Boys did.

“I pledge my magic for the term of one year to honor the terms of the contract set before me.” The boys repeated the statement. 

What neither heard was the other say was "Please love me." Just before a flash of light surrounded the two and flashed out to the edge of the circle for a moment then returned to the two men. The bonding was complete. 

“In one year, you will return here for the rite of the Wizard's Debt for which I owe." He paused for a moment to swallow the bad taste that had crept into his mouth at the acknowledgement. "You will also, the same day, be released from this bond. Now, I will be leaving you here at the Manor for the next week. When I return, you will have consummated this bond and learned how to live with what you have agreed.” With a flourish of robes, Lucius left the room.

“Pet, you can let go of my arm now. Follow me to our wing. Consummation will wait until you have been cleansed.”

Harry looked at him, but did not speak. Any cleansing he had in the past was never quite this ominous. 

As Harry followed his new Master, he found himself thinking back to the end of school. 

 

**Memories**   
__

_Professor Dumbledore had spent the year explaining about the Horcruxes. When he left the Headmaster’s office to have dinner, never did he think that his life would end up here._

_He had just left the great hall when he heard, “Potter, a word if you have time.” The speaker had been Draco Malfoy, alone in the foyer of the great castle. “Alone, if you don’t mind.” He had not looked at his friends with the usual disdain, just requested that he have a private moment._

_After reassuring his friends that he would be fine, he followed the beautiful blonde out into the evening. Standing very close to one another without speaking for a moment, the two looked across the front lawn, still beautiful in the evening light. “Down by the water?” Draco asked. Without assurance, he walked, Harry following out of curiosity._

_When finally, they arrived at the appointed place, Draco turned to face the smaller brunette. “Harry, I would appreciate it greatly if you would end this war with the Dark Lord. There is enough to be going on with this summer with coming of age and all, and I would rather not be marked by that lunatic.” He said it without emotion. Just assumed that that Harry would fill in the blanks or ask questions._

_“Sorry if I seem to have taken my time with that. I just happen to not have a clue as to how to accomplish it. There are things that I have to find and I don’t know where to look.”_

_“You could look at Godric’s Hollow. Your parents knew where they were and secured all but four of the seven pieces. You have already destroyed three. The fourth one is…” and he handed Harry the silver locket, the metal burned his hand and made him almost sick, but he did not show Draco weakness. “Now, as I was saying. Perhaps you could hurry this little war along?”_

_Harry nodded mutely. The locket was the Horcrux. He had a Horcrux in his hand and Draco Malfoy had just told him where the others were hidden._

_Blonde hair flashed in Harry’s peripheral vision. Lucius Malfoy stepped from the tree and looked at the odd couple. “Hello Draco, Harry. Did you deliver the information as you were asked?” Draco nodded. “Harry, do you have any idea how to destroy the Horcrux?” Harry shook his head._

_Taking a deep breath, Mr. Malfoy continued. “There is a potion, Severus has been working on for months, that should assist you with that endeavor.”_

_“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand why you are helping me, if in fact that is what you are doing.” Harry said, looking from father to son._

_Draco touched his arm. “Harry, I told you. There are things scheduled this summer in which I do not wish to participate and others that I would like to look forward to. Father and I spoke and decided that this was the most expedient way to end this war. Please let us help you.” The last bit was whispered in Harry’s ear and made him shiver._

_Lucius Malfoy touched his other arm, “I know we have had our differences, but there are promises made which will be fulfilled this summer and the Dark Lord is making it impossible for me to honor a promise. This simply will not do. Once the Horcruxes are secured and destroyed, he will be left weak. Within twenty four hours, he will be on the verge of death. He will summon his inner circle and I will be glad to bring you. You can end this rather quickly and with no additional deaths. But, unfortunately, you are the only one who can do this.”_

_Harry nodded. He wanted this to end. He wanted to come back to the school next year and finish his education. He wanted to turn seventeen without complications. “I need to think about this overnight. Can you meet me here tomorrow, after breakfast?” The Malfoys nodded. “Thank you for the opportunity, even if I don’t understand it.”_

_Draco smirked, “You will, Harry, I promise you.”_

_As the three turned to leave, Harry paused, “Sir,” they returned the few steps to the gathering, “will you swear a blood oath that this is not a trap of some sort and you will not be leading me to my death or allowing me to be lead to my death? Will you swear on your life and magic that this is on the up-and-up?”_

_Both Draco and Lucius knelt before Harry Potter. Each gave their oath on their magic that this was not a trap. At the end, Harry was satisfied. With a quiet “Thank you.” The meeting ended.  
_

~~~TBC~~~

~@~@~@~@~@~

Author's Note: Please remember that this is a work in progress. I will be glad to notify anyone of an update and hope to update at least three times a week. Of course, the easiest way to get an update is to just add it to your favorites.

As this story progresses, quickly, there will be what is knows as "squick" but you will always be warned. This is also slash, my now third attempt at detailed sex between two men. Enjoy and please if you have a suggestion, let me know!


	3. Chapter Three Memories

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress** A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads the Draco and Harry on a year long affair.  


* * *

**Chapter Three – Memories, Continued** __

_At breakfast the next morning, several things happened at once. The owl post arrived sending Harry an invitation to stay at the Burrow rather than the Dursley’s. The Slytherin sixth years staged a fight that removed the entire house from the Great Hall as a whole. Recognizing the intent look from Dracy, Harry suggested that he and his friends make a hasty exit, which was followed by most of the school._

_When the Great Hall was emptied, the door shut and Harry put his hand on them, using all of his considerable effort attempted to seal the doors, without realizing the reasons. When his magic alone could not seal the doors, Draco Malfoy joined him and the two combined were able to seal the doors just as a loud explosion took place inside._

_The chaos that followed was considerable. The two boys had been blown across the foyer and were laying very still next to one another. The Prefects were ordered to get the students to their houses. Harry and Draco chose to stay in the foyer, although no one else realized this until the houses were secured._

_Turning to the blonde, Harry asked, “Was that Voldemort’s doing?”_

_Draco nodded. “Why else do you think that there were so few people at breakfast, and we staged that fight. I had hoped that enough people would be involved that we could effectively get everyone escorted out. Detention is worth saving a few lives, isn’t it?”_

_Harry nodded with almost wonder as the headmaster approached the pair, still lying on the floor from the blast. “Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, are you quite alright?” After checking they both agreed that they were fine._

_When quiet was resumed, Harry asked if he could meet with Professor Snape for a few moments. The meeting was short and to the point. Harry needed to go to Godric’s Hollow to retrieve the Horcruxes and felt that now was as good a time as any. The potion master would make the potion that would allow the destruction of said horcruxes._

_Professor Snape then provided Harry with a Portkey which would take him to Godric's Hollow. When he returned to Draco, Harry circled both of them with the provided chain, tapped it with his wand and with a pull just behind his naval, Harry and Draco were transported to the building at which his parents were killed._

_The recovery of the Horcruxes required Harry’s blood. When neither could find anything that would break the skin of Harry’s hand, Draco sighed, apologized to Harry, reared back and hit Harry in the nose. If Harry had not been so shocked, there might have been a fight of epic proportions. But when Draco crossed his arms, smirked, and said, “There, you now have blood.” Harry actually laughed._

_It took three drops of blood for the wards to recognize him and release the spell that held the horcruxes in place. The goblet of Helga Hufflepuff, the clasp of Godric Griffindor, and the emerald encrusted ring, which had the name “A.B.W. Dumbledore” on it, was inside. Harry was a bit taken back that these things still existed, but picked up the box, nodded to Draco, and portkeyed back to the dungeons of Hogwart’s._

_While Draco tapped his ring to alert his father that the summer project was set in motion, Harry turned to the greasy haired man. “Sir, if we could just hurry this along, these things are making my skin tingle.”_

_“It’s the darkest of the magic Harry. Your magic is actually being pulled toward it. It will feed off of your soul and magic until it is destroyed.”_

_“Then perhaps, gentlemen, we could finish this?” Draco interjected. “Father will be here any moment and I would appreciate this phase being complete.” The brunettes nodded and proceeded to drop the items into the cauldron one by one._

_Harry shuddered, remembering that Voldemort was revived in a cauldron. It almost seemed fitting that he be destroyed in one as well. Lastly, as Lucius Malfoy entered the potions classroom, the locket was dropped into the violent liquid. Both Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy dropped to their knees clutching their left arms._

_Harry looked to Draco for a moment before walking closer to Snape. Pulling the right hand away, he looked at the dark mark. It was violently red and almost seemed alive. Harry reached for it and placed his hand over the mark, wanting nothing more than for this man to have some relief. It took a few moments, but Severus, still panting, looked into the brilliant green eyes. The pain stopped and Harry took his hand away._

_“What have you done?” Severus asked with complete awe in his voice._

_“I didn’t want you to hurt any longer.” He said with a casual shrug. “I can’t do that for Mr. Malfoy yet because he has to take me to kill the bastard tomorrow. But you didn’t have to go.”_

_He said it with such conviction and honesty that it was almost terrifying to believe that anyone could make it that simple. With a nod, Harry walked to a desk, thought for a moment and transfigured it to a comfortable couch, upon which he promptly plopped down and relaxed._

_Lucius was still panting in pain but it was now passing. Severus stood, straightened his robes and walked to the pale man, helping him up. They disappeared through the door, presumably to get a pain potion of some kind. Draco stood, mouth opened, looking at the gryffindor. “What have you done? How did you do that?”_

_Sighing dramatically, he answered, “I owe Severus Snape many times over. I could not bear to see him in that type of pain. Your father has to keep his mark until this is over. Before the Aurors get him, I will remove his mark as well and replace it with a muggle tattoo.”_

_“A what?” Draco asked incredulously._

_“I’ve been thinking about that. If he has a muggle tattoo, when he is brought before the Wizardgamut for trial, he can say he was on our side all along. I’ll support that statement. When its all over, we can have the thing removed. No problem Draco.”_

_Sitting on the other end of the couch, Draco muttered, “Bloody Gryffindor, do-gooder, perfect bleeding pouf, that’s what you are Potter.” Harry smiled._

_When the two men returned, Lucius had returned to his normal, aloof self. Harry told them the plan and surprisingly, he agreed. He would set off later and have the tattoo on his right forearm. They then planned the rest of the evening and the eventual meeting between the hopefully dying Dark Lord and the incredibly stupid teenager._

_The coup went off without any kinks at all. When Lucius was called, he brought Harry who was polyjuiced to be Draco. Within minutes, Harry brought out Gryffindor’s sword and plunged it into the dying body. Finally pulling it out and beheading the snake-like man. Lucius killed the snake, Nagini, just before falling to the floor in agony as the rest of the marked followers did.._

_Once Harry was sure that Voldemort was dead, he turned and rushed to the blonde. “Forgive me sir, let me help you with that.” Harry concentrated all his magic into removing the dark mark that was draining the life of the man who had helped him end this war without any other deaths of his friends or family. It took a few moments as Harry had trouble concentrating due to the amount of screaming which surrounded them from the dying followers. But soon was helping Lucius Malfoy to his feet._

_The Aurors, having been tipped off by a certain professor began apparating in. Tonks found it funny that the cloaked figures were writhing on the floor while Lucuis Malfoy and Harry Potter stood in the midst speaking quietly._

_***_

_The trial was over before Hogwart’s was released for summer. Just before the school was released, the two boys were found sitting beside the lake talking quietly. They spent the time between dinner and curfew over the past week there, and although they did not touch or show emotion, it was easy to tell that it was there._

_No longer were they at each other's throats or trying to hurt one another. Their friendship turned into something Harry felt he would miss over the summer._

_And although Draco and Harry spent time together, Draco would not tell Harry why it was so important that the war ended before the summer began. When they parted ways, it was with a joyful heart Harry’s new life began._

__

~~~TBC~~~


	4. Chapter Four  Cleansing Part One

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress** A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads the Draco and Harry on a year long affair.  


* * *

This part of the story is considered squick. Both this and the next chapter will be details about the ritual of the cleansing. Please don’t flame me, it isn’t as though you weren’t warned.

 

**Chapter Four – Cleansing Part One**

 

Harry came out of his memories when Master stopped before a large door. “Pet, this is the entrance to my wing. Your new home. We will talk freely when we enter this room, before your cleansing.” Harry nodded mutely wondering when he started calling this man “Master” and why couldn’t he think of his other name now?

The parlor room was spectacular. Colors of rich gold and tan adorned the muted furniture and large fireplace. “First, Pet, you will need to let the Weasleys know that you are fine and will contact them later in the summer. You will find what you need in the desk through there.” Master, Draco, pointed at a door to the left. 

Harry composed a short note and hoped that it was enough information for his friends to accept, telling them that he would see them at the end of summer to purchase supplies. Standing, he took the letter to Master, knelt beside his chair, and watched passively as the letter was read. Draco called a house elf to deliver the letter post haste. 

“You do realize Pet, that you may or may not be able to make that date with your friends?” Master asked.

Harry wondered if he was allowed to answer and so chose to say nothing.

“Please sit in the chair until the conversation ends.” Pet, with hesitation, moved to sit opposite him in the heavy wingback chair. “ _Pet_ , I like that name it suits you.” Harry nodded. “You will be cleansed this evening. The water that enters you will be expelled and along with it the waste that currently fills that part of your body. It will not be comfortable, but it is necessary that your body be cleansed before I enter you.” 

Draco tried to not let his voice crack, but found it difficult. He knew he was about to begin a sexual relationship with a man he had hated for years. Even if he had helped to bring about the end of the Dark Lord, he knew that it would be happening soon and he was genuinely scared to admit how terrified he was.

“Pet, you must know by now that I have always had strong feelings for you. I did not know the extent of this contract when it began, but I am glad for it. I believe you and I will work well together. Your punishments, hopefully, will be few.” 

That statement got Harry’s attention. “Punishments?” 

“Interrupting me is one offensive habit you must break. We will work together for you to learn that is not done. Agreed?” Harry nodded. “You and I will have a glorious seventh year. The sex should be fantastic, at least for me. Do you have any questions?”

“Sir,” Harry almost choked on the word, “will I be allowed to play Quiddich?” He asked knowing the answer.

“That would be difficult from the Slytherin Dormitories, don’t you think?” 

Harry realized his Master, _when has that become easy to think of Draco as ‘master’?,_ was correct. Just as his Master was always correct. _This is not a good thing to believe that Dr…Master was always correct._ Harry closed his eyes as he thought these things, but did not say them out loud.

“Is there anything else?” 

“Please tell me about the cleansing. It just does not have a pleasant ring to it.” 

Master smiled. “It isn’t that pleasant at all. First, you will undress and I will visually inspect you. Then you will kneel on the floor with head down and your arse in the air. A house elf, Bibby, will come in and push a very long tube inside of you and release large quantities of a mixture of water, oil, and potions to assist the removal of all waste in your body.” Harry shivered.

“You will hold the first part of the cleansing for…perhaps… ten minutes. During which time I will talk to you and attempt to help soothe your pain.” He looked into the beautiful green eyes. “It will all be fine Pet. Trust me.”

And with those words, Harry shivered all the more. Draco saw the fear in his Pet’s eyes. “Come here.” How he knew what his Pet needed was not in question at the moment, he just put it off to the bond. “Kneel here.” Harry did as he was asked. Kneeling closer than before, Draco motioned for Harry to lean on his knee. Petting him gently, he added, “What ever happens from this point forward, I will do what is necessary for a successful union. Nothing more and certainly nothing less. This is just a step on our year long road together. I will be with you and it will always be in your best interests.” 

Harry nodded and his trembling came to an end. Once Draco felt that Pet was relaxed, Draco asked him to stand and remove all his clothing.

There was only the slightest hesitation before complying. Pet was at the height of physical beauty. His long lean muscles, honed by Quiddich and yard work, with the tanned skin completed his look. The longish hair on his head made it seem almost ‘tame-able’ and lay with some type of semblance of being in style. As Draco circled his Pet, he touched his back between perfect shoulder blades and watched as Pet’s skin developed ‘goose bumps’. He smiled as he looked down to the two perfect round globes that held what could only be thought of as a prize.

He paused in his unobstructed view for a moment to remember what his father had told him earlier that day, _“You must make it painful the first time. Your pet must bleed. He will cry and hurt, but it is necessary.”_ There was no other explanation given and Draco had doubted his ability to hurt his pet. But then again, he would do what was necessary for this bond to be wonderful. It was one year to convince his school rival that he had feelings for him.

Coming out of the reverie, he continued to walk around Pet. Perfect strong shoulders coupled with strong arms and muscles that rippled across his chest. Nipples hard and pink moving with each even breath that was taken. When he saw the perfect abdomen, he shuddered. Sparse hairs covered the center down to the naval where a perfect half-hard, uncut cock rested in a nest of thick curls. It was everything Draco had in him to keep him from kneeling before his pet and worshiping this perfection. 

Looking up into the green eyes, he said without emotion, “The hair on your body will have to go, Pet.”

Harry nodded his agreement. “Of course, sir. Will that be before or after the cleansing?”

“After. You will need a shower between the steps and during the last one, I will shave you myself.”

“Thank you sir.” Harry heard his words, but still had trouble accepting that he was the one saying them. It was one thing to honor a contract to save his magic, but another to realize that he was going to live within the terms of that contract without argument. “When we will begin?”

Draco clapped his hands with a dramatic flair that Harry had always associated with Mal…Master. A house elf appeared. She had two sets of long tubing with a bag and bottles of what must be the potions and oil. Walking to the brunette, she looked him up and down, his cock, now filling out under the scrutiny of his Master. 

Without warning, he could feel the blonde behind him, “Put your hands to your sides, Pet.” Harry complied. Master’s hands were on his as he whispered in his ear, “She will insert a tube to your bladder. You will be allowed to release this last. It will be uncomfortable for a bit, but I know you can handle this. Breathe deeply, Pet.”

Looking down, he saw the elf take the end first tube in one hand and viciously grab his cock with the other. Harry closed his eyes and tried not to scream. Master’s voice still whispering how proud he was in his ear. His breath ghosting over his neck as he spoke his praises. “Open your eyes Pet, look at what is happening to you.”

Harry looked down again. Seeing why the pressure seemed so unbelievable. Not only had he lost his erection, he now had over eight inches of tube still hanging out of the head of his cock. The elf still sliding it without being gentle up the tip of his penis until it hit resistance. Once again, he gasp as the elf gave the tube a little twist and felt it enter his bladder. The feeling was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He watched as the tube that was exposed filled with his urine.


	5. Chapter Five Cleansing Part Two

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress** A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads the Draco and Harry on a year long affair.  


* * *

**Chapter Five– Cleansing Part Two**

Then he watched that sadistic elf clamp off the end of the tube and not allow it to leave his body. He lay his head back on Master’s shoulder. Tears falling slowly from the corners of his eyes. “Pet, it will all be allright. This is just the second part. Let us continue to the third portion.”

With a raspy “Yes Sir,” Pet awkwardly went to all fours on the floor. His head down and his perfect arse in the air as was directed earlier. 

With a sigh, Draco motioned silently to the elf to begin the cleansing. He watched for a moment as she walked around and spread the white globes to reveal the small pink hidden hole. There was some hair there as well, but not enough to be repulsive. She poured a bit of oil on the crack and he watched with baited breath as the beginning of the tube was inserted. 

He watched as his Pet’s breath changed and his body began to tremble. Moving near the brunette head of hair, he gently stroked his Pet. “Just relax. It will be over soon and then you can expel the waste.” He then lay on the floor and allowed Harry to rest his head on his chest as he continued to speak to him. Harry cried out as the tube went deeper to get into the colon. “Shhhh, Pet, this is necessary and I love watching you this way. You are pleasing me. Please, don’t cry and ruin this for me.”

Harry tried to think of anything other than the invading tubing. But when broomsticks involved straddling a broom, he found the pain returning. Then there was a rush of liquid to his insides. His whole body tensed, as he felt more full than he had ever felt before. “Please sir, I’ll be good. No more. Please it hurts. I’m too full.”

Draco would have cried under different circumstances, but because this was the ritual preparation and he had wiggled his way into having this done without witnesses, he had no choice but to allow it to continue. “You’re only half way there, Pet, just a bit more and then you will hold it. I know you can do this.” He cooed in Harry’s ear. “Just try to relax, listen to my voice.”

And slowly, it worked. Harry listened to Master’s words as he spoke of the gardens surrounding the Manor, the picnic planned for tomorrow, the shopping trips to Paris they would go on next week. The words barely strung together to make coherent sentences succeeded. Harry relaxed through the rest of the filling.

Draco looked to the elf, who nodded and set a tempus alarm to give Pet ten minutes, before removing the tube and inserting the plug. Harry rolled to his side and curled into a fetal position, sniffling through the pain. 

Pet felt Master lay behind him. Felt a gentle hand massage the distended belly full of the mixture that would clean him. “You are doing so well, Pet. I am so very proud of you for complying this way.” Harry nodded and was lulled into a state of near unconsciousness.

When Pet was calm, Draco stood and removed his clothing. Casting a feather-light charm on the brunette, Draco picked up his new Pet and carried him into the en-suite loo. Placing him gently on the floor of the large shower, he turned on the water and positioned it to spray on Harry’s genitals. The warmth added to the relaxation of the moment as the steam began filling the small area.

Sitting behind him, Master pulled Pet into a semi sitting position. “Reach between your legs and remove the plug.” Harry leaned into the warm skin behind him for a moment before reaching between his legs. Once his hand reached the plug, he pulled it out. “Wait for a moment to release the waste.” Harry was then commanded to raise his knees to his chest and relax. 

Master pulled Pet’s knees up and whispered that it was all right to release the water. Harry cried out as the water and waste left him. His body trembled with embarrassment and pain. Draco could not take his eyes off the cock that was soft and still full of urine. It was perfect and twitched with expectancy of release. 

Harry’s bowels emptied quickly as the water washed the evidence down the drain. It took many minutes to complete, by which time Harry had passed out completely. Draco continued to hold the knees for a few more minutes before releasing them to rest on the tile. Then gently, he massaged Pet’s abdomen. He relished in the touch of skin as more of the water made its way out of the opening. 

Draco finally woke Harry with an “Enervate”, gave him a moment to come back to himself as the cramping subsided, then helped him stand. Face to face, Draco kissed his Pet’s forehead and cheeks as gravity worked its magic. He looked deep into the humiliation of the man before him. 

There was nothing more private than releasing one’s bowels, and the flush of his skin had little to do with the temperature of the water.

When, after what seemed an eternity, the phase ended. The boys stepped from the shower enclosure, pausing for a moment as the water was turned to the off position. Walking was still a bit difficult as Harry was exhausted and his bladder still felt as though it would explode at any moment, but trusted _**trusted?**_ his Master to know that he was in pain. 

“Come Pet, on to the next phase of the cleansing. Place both of your hands on the vanity.” He did as he was told. Draco watched for a moment before kneeling behind his Pet. “This will be a bit unpleasant for you. But I expect you to continue to do as I say.” 

“Yes Sir.” Came the clear reply. Harry could not seem to say anything other than what Master wanted him to. He refused to think about it any longer when he looked to his still soft cock. Long pale fingers circled the cock and pulled it back between his thighs. He felt more pressure on his bladder as his cock was pulled down and back. He grimaced at the feel of the tube being stuffed into his abused arse. 

With a whispered spell, Draco released the stopper on the catheter and the liquid released into the anal area of his pet. He watched as the beautiful orbs flexed with completion and effort to keep the tube in place. He thought about pulling harder to push the cockhead into the wonderful hole, but decided at the last moment, that he wanted his own cock to be the first to enter his pet. 

The relief of his bladder was wonderful. It had been so full from the dinner and tea earlier, that if he had been allowed to use the loo properly, it would have taken him a full two minutes to release all the liquid. As it was, the feeling of relief was complicated by the fact that it was being put back into his body. 

This phase was strangely erotic. Or perhaps it was knowing that he could feel kisses on his skin as Master stayed behind him to hold the tube inside of him.

“Master, my bladder is empty. Thank you for allowing my release.” Harry did a double take at his kind words. The part of him that screamed for release was shut down without any seeming effort as the thanks left his mouth.

Another whispered spell, and the tube was secured inside of his tightest orifice. Standing, Draco walked to the vanity and picked up a potion. Handing it to him, Pet took it without question. Within seconds, Pet was violently ill in the sink. The entire contents of his stomach erupting back through his mouth. It was violent, but not prolonged. Draco handed him a glass of water and asked that he only wash his mouth out, but not drink. Pet complied.

With shakey legs, Pet was returned to the earlier position in the shower floor. Water on, Master sat behind him, relishing in the skin on skin contact. Pet could feel his Master’s arousal pressing against his spine as he waited for the spell that would release the liquid once again. 

Draco took a moment to just enjoy Harry, his Pet. Glad he had been able to prevent these things from happening in the Ritual room that the bonding had taken place. Ordinarily, a witness would ensure that all was done correctly, but Draco had been adamant that he would not share this with his father, or anyone else. 

Any humiliation his Pet might feel would be only between them. And only when his Father had agreed to leave the house after the bonding, did he agree to complete the necessary parts of the ritual.

 

Several moments later, it was over. Master knelt in front of Pet and gently removed the tubing that was still secured inside the beautiful cock. Then he began shaving his Pet. Stroke by stroke, Master took his time with each leg, his cock and balls, his abdomen, and finally his face. The hair on his head was allowed to remain, but other than his eyebrows and eyelashes, he was now hairless. A whispered, “Thank me Pet.” Came from his Master’s mouth.

“Master, thank you for making me what you want me to be.” 

Stepping out of the shower enclosure, Pet was wrapped in a large fluffy towel and gently dried by his Master. “This will be the only time I do this for you. However, after tonight it will be expected of you to do this for me.” Pet nodded but did not say anything as the roughness of the towel descended his body and surrounded his cock.

When they were both dry, Master told his Pet to go into the bedroom and wait for him.


	6. Chapter Six The Burrow

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**  


A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic united.

**Warning**  
****Graphic details ahead****  


* * *

**Chapter Six: The Burrow**

The scene at the Burrow had been one of upheaval and panic. Harry had been taken from their midst and the entire family was now out looking for him. Arthur had even called in Kingsley Shacklebolt to bring a team of Aurors to assist. 

When the large Eagle Owl entered the kitchen window with a note, it was with a held breath that Molly took the offered letter.

_Dear Weasleys and others,_

_I know it is hard to believe, but I am fine. I am now in the midst of receiving a special gift that my father had set up for me to receive on the eve of my seventeenth birthday. I will be away for awhile, but will contact you if possible to let you know I am okay._

_Please don’t worry, I’ll meet you in Diagon Alley to get supplies. Hopefully, I will have a surprise of my own when I see you again. Take care of Hedwig for me until I see you again._

_Love  
\--Harry J Potter_

And that was it. No hidden “rescue me as soon as possible,” message inside the letter. No “excited until I get to tell you everything” indication. Just I am fine and will contact you when I can.

Well, if Harry James Potter thought that someone could just take someone out of her home and simply expect no one to search for him, he had been sorely mistaken. Note or no, she would find her only brunette son, and woe betide the person or persons that took her son away from her. Gift from James Potter be damned.

They searched for hours before returning to the Burrow to discuss their findings, which was nil. Grimmauld Place and Hogwart’s was searched as well. The Auror service had been put into service for a country wide search. At some point, the people who took Harry would have to surface and they would all be waiting.

How anyone could expect a mother to wait a month, A MONTH?, to see a child that had been stolen was beyond her. Obviously Harry had been coerced into writing that letter. Someone had been watching him. He was innocent and pure and finally free. 

It was with a heavy heart that she lay with her husband that night. Her mind still whirring in a fast forward motion regarding possibilities. 

It was near three in the morning when the answer occurred to her: Severus Snape. He knew everyone who was ever involved with the Death Eaters, anyone who might hate or want to hurt Harry.

She sat straight up in bed when the second possibility occurred to her: Remus Lupin. Any gift that James Potter had set up that long ago would be known to those he trusted. Remus was the last of those from his inner circle of friends that would be able to assist.

Without thinking of the time, she wrapped her dressing gown around her to make a few fire calls.

 

When Arthur entered the living room, it was to the sight of his wife’s arse sticking up in the air, and her head in the emerald green fire. Her shrieking at the poor person at the other end was certainly hard on his ears, he could only pity the poor sod at the other end of her wrath. It took a few moments to rationalize out that it was Remus at the other end. With a slight smack on her hip, Arthur made his presence known. A few seconds later, Molly was upright and brushing ash from her graying red hair.

“Remus is coming through now.” She said as if her husband knew her thoughts without explanation.

“I’ll just put on some tea then?” Arthur asked. And with a confirming nod, he left her to it.

Once Remus had come through the fire, he gave her a weak hug. The full moon had been only the night before last, and it always took him a bit of time to recover. She led him into the kitchen, set an Imperturbable charm on the kitchen door and waited as Arthur served tea.

“Now, what is happening with Harry?” Her voice was stern and did not give Remus any leeway with mollycoddling. “Where is he and what can we do to get him back?”

Relishing the sip of tea, Remus closed his eyes and remembered the conversation with James before Harry was even born. 

_Remus, you don’t understand, I have to do this. It could have been our son’s life. Don’t you think that one year would be better than that? Imagine what it would be like for him to be reared as nothing more than a house-elf. As it is, this seems to be the only way. “ James pleaded with his friend to understand._

_“What does Lily think of this little plan? Save him from the Dark Lord then turn him over to his most trusted servant’s child when he becomes an adult? Have you lost your bloody mind James?” He looked at his friend with incredulity._

_I understand, Remus, really I do. But the lessons he will be taught will be hidden deep inside his mind until the…claim…uhm, claiming takes place. Then the lessons will surface. If Lucius’ son does not claim him, then Lucius will have the option. But right now, I doubt any of the Malfoys will live to see the end of the year, let alone seventeen in the future. If Lucius dies, then it ends.”_

_Remus paced as James explained. Glad that Sirius was not there. This was a dangerous game and he had to think of a way around it. Pausing, he looked to the man he had counted as a friend for so long. He looked hopeful that Remus would understand his reasoning._

_“You do understand, James, that this is your son’s life with which you are playing. It is not a joke, nor is it amusing to believe that it will not turn out for the worse. What happens if your son likes his life? What happens if he finds a nice girl to settle down with and feels an irresistible urge to this young Malfoy scion? Have you given any thought to that at all?_

_With a bowed head, James tried to find his voice. No, if the truth be known, he had not given that any real thought. What would it be like if this were him. Would Lily have waited for that year? Looking into the caring brown eyes, he answered, “A year is better than forfeiting his whole life. And a single year with a child his own age is better than a year with that madman Lucius Malfoy. I don’t know why this has come to pass this way. Only that it has. I don’t have any choices, Remus. Its this way, or I hand my precious son over to that horrid blonde creature for the duration of his life._

_“He is the Potter heir. He will survive this. If he has no inclination to the male sex, he can just deal with it for twelve months. I will make sure he is prepared and hopefully he will come to understand, in the fullness of time, what it could have been. At the end of the year, he can be obliviated and escape the life that was set for him._

_“You know the prophecy, he has so much to live for that I can only hope he defeats that bastard and takes Lucius with him.”_

_Resigning himself to the inevitable, he sat next to James. “Who will be guiding him through this journey?”_

_“I can’t tell you that. I am so sorry, it is the only way. They must remain unknown until the time comes for the memory charm to be broken.”_

_“The charm will be broken during or after the claiming rites?” James nodded._

_“Lucius has assured me that he will instruct his son to be gentle and coax the memories from the deepest part of the mind. I probably shouldn’t believe him, but I am left with little choice. It’s the son or the father. The son is an unknown, but the father is not. I could not bear the thought of my son being taken by that monster._

_“His magic will be forfeited if he does not comply.” He finished softly, just before he then hung his head and cried for the baby yet to be born and the future he was destined to have._

__

There was silence around the table. 

A sewing needle could have dropped a kilometer away and still have been heard that night.

Harry’s entire miserable existence as a child was to lead him to his seventeenth birthday.

He had received private tutoring to accept his place for the year. 

Harry James Potter was enslaved to Draco Lucian Malfoy for the last year of their education. 

Lucius Malfoy would claim the boy if Draco did not wish to pursue him.

Draco Malfoy would have sex with Harry Potter which would act as the trigger to release the memories that had been part of his every day world as a child. The additional memories that had been suppressed would be released after he had sex the first time.

Remus Lupin knew and never warned anyone about this.

The Savior of the Wizarding World, Defeater of The Dark Lord (several times), Tri-Wizard Champion, Boy Who Lived, and The Daily Prophet’s favorite celebrity was a sex slave. 

And there was NOTHING that could be done about it unless Lucius Malfoy released his claim on the young man.

Magical contracts be damned, Molly Weasley would see her son again and the Malfoys would be condemned to Hell before she was through.

****TBC****


	7. Chapter Seven The Claiming

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**  


A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic united.

**Warning**  
****Graphic details ahead****  


* * *

I apologize for this everyone! I have added a new Chapter Six "The Burrow". It seemed that it was needed and has now been placed where it is needed. Forgive me?  
***********

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine – but you can see what I would do if they were!

 

**  
Warning: This chapter is intense, psychologically and sexually. There is blood and slash sex. Please don't bother to flame me as I have given you adequate warning.  
  
\--RD**

**The Claiming**

 

Harry left the loo and retreated to the bedroom. Without additional instruction, he wondered vaguely what he should do while waiting. He was nervous, but relaxed after the cleansing. He found himself unconsciously assuming the position that he found himself when he first arrived at the Manor: on his knees, which were shoulder width apart, resting on his feet. After a moment, he took a deep breath and clasped his fingers at the back of his neck. For some deep unknown reason, he knew that this was what was expected of him. Closing his eyes, he waited for his Master to claim him.

 

Draco stood in the loo, looking at the mirror, glad it did not have the normal enchantments to give an opinion about the situation. Just outside that door, the _Savior of the Wizarding World_ waited for him to walk through that door and, effectively, rape him. The Claiming had to be savage, a blood claim to establish the relationship as his superior status. As Draco considered Harry, it seemed as though he was already subdued. He considered going against what his Father had told him to do, but decided it was best not to aggravate his father any more than he already had.

Taking a deep breath, steeling his nerve to hurt someone so perfect and pure, Draco had to pause to keep from vomiting at the thought. Thinking again about how he had promised his Father that he would comply fully with the completion of the Ritual. If he did not, he had no doubts that Lucius would, except his Father would enjoy it. With that last thought, he turned and opened the door.

His first step into the candle lit bedroom took that deep breath away. There, kneeling in perfect pose was his Pet: Harry Potter. His hands were perfectly placed, his breathing even and steady, almost in a sleep like manner waiting for his Master. When Draco approached, it was with apprehension, then confidence as he found his voice.

“You have done well so far Pet.” Harry opened those enchanting green eyes and looked up. “There is one more step. I ask that you trust me to take care of you and understand what is not explained. Will you do that for me? Willingly submit to what must be done next?”

Draco waited, clearly trying to control his stomach while he waited for the words that would take part of the guilt over what he was about to do away. “Master, I am yours. I trust that you will only do what is necessary to complete the bond and I will not intentionally make it more difficult for you to do so.” If Harry had thought, even for a moment, about the words he spoke, he would have realized that he did know the proper words and had learned them very early in his life.

“Stand and come to me, Pet.” Harry complied. With shaking hands, Draco raised the chin to look into those eyes. Then saw the tongue dart out and lip the rosebud lips as his breath increased in… apprehension? Perhaps fear? Desire? There were too many options to make the proper decision about the emotion behind the action. Grasping his Pet’s left hand, he drew him closer. Their lips almost touching. The matching heartbeats increasing. The cocks filling with desire. 

Thought was lost when their lips finally made contact. Draco felt Harry’s skin, before wrapping his long thin fingers into the dark hair pulling him closer. Harry tasted wonderful. A hint of mint, a bit of the essence that made his Pet unique among men, hidden in that kiss. Their leaking cocks aligned as Harry bucked forward to rub himself against his master, relishing in the feel of skin on skin.

Harry pulled away first, panting. When Draco regained his senses, he was almost angry at the break in contact, “Pet, why did you stop?”

“I feel as though I am going to explode, Sir. I have never been in this situation before, and they are… my… are so tight, my… it hurts… its so hard… I was afraid…”

Draco crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, “Of what were you afraid?”

“I was afraid that because I hurt so bad that you would be in the same pain. I don’t wish to cause you pain like I feel, Sir.” He finished with a tear falling down his flushed skin. 

Assessing the situation, and unable to convince himself that his Pet had never ejaculated, he stepped closer and looked, again, into the eyes of the man. “Pet, have you ever had an orgasm?”

Harry genuinely looked shocked at the question. Stepping a half step away, he answered, “No Sir. I’ve been this hard and I understand the principles behind sex, even the kind we are going to have, but Aunt Petunia was rather adamant that I never touch my penis more than necessary to use the loo.” He was almost ashamed again. His skin flushed under Master’s scrutiny. He continued, however, “The guys in the dorm all have, I know what it is Sir. But every time I thought about finishing it, someone would walk in, or I would hear something, or someone would attack me.”

“Attack?”

“Voldemort, Slytherins, Moaning Myrtle, Death Eaters… A Basilisk, Werewolf, Umbridge… it isn’t as though I have had nothing else going on. At home, with my Aunt and Uncle, I worked from the time I woke until late into the evening. I was usually too tired and hungry to think about, uhm… wanking when I was sent to my room for the evening.”

 

Feeling the edge slip away from his determination, he stopped the conversation. “Pet, look at me. You will orgasm, I am sure, several times tonight. Let it happen. This will be the one night you will be allowed to do so. Beginning tomorrow, you will ask me for permission and learn control, but tonight… if you can, you should.”

Taking a deep breath, reaching out to stroke the cheek of the heated face, he continued, “Tonight, we will simply feel and until tomorrow morning, whatever happens should just happen. Punishments and offenses will be discussed then, at the picnic in the garden. Agreed?” Wide-eyed innocence nodded.

“Now, I want you to get in the middle of the bed, on your knees.” His command was quickly followed. “Lean over toward the headboard.” He did. “I will secure you as I do not want you to move. Do you trust me?” 

“Yes Master.” And with a few spoken words, Harry Potter was tied tightly to the bed, his arms outstretched painfully so, his body fighting the desire to move closer to relieve the tension the ropes were causing on his shoulders. 

Draco watched for a moment before continuing the instructions. “Put your head down and your arse high. Show me that you desire me.” As Draco walked closer to the prey, he watched as Harry’s hips began to sway just a bit as the tip of his cock brushed the comforter. He listened as his Pet moaned.

Climbing behind, he added, “Tell me Pet what you desire.”

“I don’t know how to put it into words, Master. I want your touch, your breath, your kiss. I want you to claim me, but I do not know the words to express this to you. I want you to be happy and content with me. I need you to make me complete.” His words were accentuated with movement of his hips and panting of his breath.

“I will, Pet.” Kneeling behind the perfect globes, Draco put his hands on his Pet, who almost jumped at the contact. Leaning down, Draco pulled this body apart and stared at the perfect clenching hole that waited for his penetration. Unable to resist, he leaned further down, Pet’s ball sack was tight and the perfect vein was throbbing with desire. Without any further delay, Draco licked those tight balls, sucking one then the other. His breath ghosting over the skin making Harry cry out.

He moved up, licking his way to the hole he desired so very much and pushed his tongue into that hole. Harry, unable to resist, pushed himself back to the invading wetness, moving, moaning as Draco claimed what he chose. Harry finally spoke semi-coherently, “Master… please… I feel… explode…please…” Draco stopped his ministrations and allowed Harry to calm before he came.

Master knew that his Pet would be too relaxed if he were allowed to cum before he was penetrated. Rising up to his knees, he lined his engorged cock to the destination. Holding both hips he apologized and said a small silent prayer begging for forgiveness as he plunged his considerable girth and length completely into the unprepared man below him. 

The scream filled the room from the pain and shock of the invasion. Draco leaned over and pulled his hair to snarl in his ear, “It must be like this. There is no other way.” 

Releasing the grip just before he pulled out and plunged back into the man, over and over again. Finding resistance for the first few thrusts. Then, just when he wanted to relax and enjoy himself, he looked down to watch his cock slide in and out of his Pet’s body. His lust was jolted when he and realized that his entire pelvic area was splattered with blood. 

Closing his eyes to shut out the sight, he continued to use the vessel that his Father had secured for him. Until finally, blessedly, he climaxed.

Draco looked down at the body as it fell limply forward, blood leaking from the oddly stretched hole that was so perfect before. Quickly standing, barely remembering to release the bonds before he retreated to the loo, barely closing the door before he lost the contents of his stomach all over the floor. 

He crossed to the shower and turned on only the hot water. Grabbing the soap, he stepped in and began scrubbing. The water ran red with Harry’s blood and even after it was long clean, Draco scrubbed his nether regions. 

His cock was fiery red, but whether it was from the stain of ruining something pure, blood, heat, or scrubbing, he did not know. He hated his Father in that instant. Regret filled his body as he slid down the wet wall. Sitting in almost the exact place he had held his Pet just a bit earlier, he hung his head and cried.

When the house-elf entered the loo to clean up the sick, she also turned off the water and told Master Draco to go see to his pet. Remembering that Harry was still laying on his bed injured and bleeding, he rose and prepared to return to the man he had just hurt so badly.

~@~@~@~@~

TBC


	8. Chapter Eight -- Completion

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**  


A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

Chapter Seven gives the morning after for out heros...

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

Disclaimers are in Chapter One.

**Chapter Eight -- Completion**

 

Draco released the bonds and left the room. 

Harry lay curled in as tight as he could force himself when his Master left the bed. Part of him had wanted his Master to wrap him in his arms and tell him all would turn out well, the other part just wanted to crawl into a hole and perish. 

The searing pain from his throat, nether regions and abdomen coupled by the harsh words not only broke his body, but his heart as well. When the door to the loo closed, he heard Master sick up and the splat of it hitting the floor.

Rolling gingerly, he fell to the floor. He squirmed his way under the bed where the darkness and pain overtook him. Curling into as tight a ball as he could manage, he released his hold on reality and fell into a deep sleep.

As he dreamt, the memories of his young life became real. The long hours of submissive posturing for his Uncle and Aunt. The years of physical punishment from his cousin replayed in small broken bits through the dreams. 

There were also other things revealed to him. How he knew, all along, that this would happen. What could be expected of him and his role for this year? He had fought the pull he felt toward his Master, from their first meeting on the Hogwart’s Express. Fought to desire to allow him the power he now had. 

His dreams revealed the long lessons with others, faces now blurred with age, showing him the proper way to conduct himself in public. The proper way to accept gifts from his Master. The correct manners for public functions, as well as those manners expected behind closed doors.

The years of memories of his being locked in a small cupboard were placed in his mind as a veil, only to be dropped when the time was correct to do so. He remembered how to take long items into his throat, even though it was never human flesh, or even phallic shaped, he was taught to suppress his gag reflex in the training. Yes, until tonight, when his Master claimed him, he had been pure, but he also knew what was expected of him.

The long hours of torture, then, must have seemed cruel to a little boy, but showed him how to take whatever his Master desired. His resilience was found in his trust that his Master would always take care of him.

He drifted back toward wakefulness when he heard his name being called, but quickly fell back into other dreams lasting until the early morning.

 

Draco left the loo and went to the bedroom where he had last seen his Pet, bleeding, and curled in upon himself. Now, the room was pristine again. The bed made carefully, the sheet folded down waiting for him to enter. The window open to allow the evening breeze into the room. The smell was one of fresh laundry, not the smell of blood and sex for which he was expecting.

He also saw that his Pet was not in bed any longer. Panic over took him as he called for his Pet, Harry, to please come back to him. He checked everywhere in his quarters, hoping that the broken man could be found. Somewhere during his self-inflicted pity party, he had decided he would heal the wounds, if he had to call Severus and tell him everything, he would do it. Whatever he had to do to have his heart repaired, his soul complete, his Pet made whole again.

The door to the rest of the manor was still sealed. Draco knew that unless he made a port key or apparated, that Harry must still be somewhere in the wing. He opened his wardrobes, looked out on the balconies, looked below to see if perhaps he had thrown himself from the upper floor to the garden below, but was gratified to find that there was no sign of suicide. He looked back in the loo, anywhere he could think to look. Finally, exhausted, near dawn, he lay in bed and fell into a troubled sleep.

 

Pet woke early. Still under the bed, he stretched like a cat and edged his way out from under the bed. The horrors from the night before healed as though they had never happened. Although he still had dried blood on his thighs and buttocks, there was absolutely no pain. Therefore he ignored the sticky substance and simply put it out of his mind. The only part of his body which still caused him pain was his throat and that had been from the screaming.

As he stood, he looked at his Master curled around a pillow looking less than peaceful. Harry took a moment to study the man with whom he would be spending the next year.

The face, almost angular when awake, took a softer look when in deep sleep. Even contorted as though in pain or in the midst of a nightmare, his features were ones of beauty. Pet wanted to touch him, but knew after the memories of the dreams that he shouldn’t. However, being the Gryffindor he was, he could not resist as Draco rolled over, eyes still held in a dream.

Pet's eyes traveled down the blonde hair, which lightly covered his nipples, following down a straight path around his naval, finally settling upon a long, wide, very erect cock. The blonde pubic hair, so light it was almost invisible, seemed the perfect nest. The long lean legs showed little to no fat, and when the one farthest from him was bent and fell away, Harry could see the fuzzed ball sack hanging proudly.

Taking a deep breath, knowing he could be punished for waking his Master, Harry licked his lips and crawled carefully onto the bed, settling his face at the tip of the superior cock. He ignored the harsh feeling of his throat pain. 

As he put it aside, tentatively, as though he expected to be slapped, he licked the slit. 

His master’s breath hitched for a split second. 

Harry hesitated. Then wrapped his lips around the full head, his tongue sliding between the foreskin and the crown in soft caressing movements. 

His Master moaned.

Harry did not hesitate any longer, he simply breathed, released the breath and swallowed the cock to the base. Now **that** sensation woke Harry’s Master. Eyes opened wide as the feeling of contentment thrust him out of his nightmares of the previous night. He groaned and groped to find the source of the pleasure he was receiving.

His hands coming to rest in his nether region, wrapped gently into the hair of the boy for which he had looked just a few hours previous. Harry opened his eyes to look at his Master. 

As gray met green, Draco’s hips left the bed and with a loud groan, his balls released the seed that Harry gratefully swallowed. When soft, Harry released the cock with a ‘pop’ and a final lick before sitting upright and kneeling to await further orders or desires.

“Pet?” His Master’s voice was ragged with sleepiness and desire.

“Yes Sir?” Came the reply tentatively.

“Are you okay?” The question was one of guilt and concern, but he found he could not look at the man and ask him.

The answer was raspy. The voice clearly not recovered completely from the night before. “Except for needing to shower and use the loo, I am fine sir.”

“Do your business and return to me post haste.” Harry thanked him and shuffled off to relieve himself and have a quick shower.

Draco lay in the post-orgasmic bliss, trying to get enough blood back into his sleep-deprived brain to sort out what had happened. _’Where had he been all night? How was he healed? Where did he learn to do THAT? ‘_ Wanting the answers seemed so unimportant at that moment.

When Pet returned, he hesitated until Master opened his arms with invitation and snuggling close, fell into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter Nine A Mothers Love and  Friend's Trust

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**  


A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

New Chapter is Author's Note Only -- and Don't worry, I am not going to abandon this story!

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

Disclaimers are in Chapter One.

Warning: Het sex ahead...

 

**Chapter Nine – A Mother’s Love and Friend's Trust**

 

To say that Molly was not pleased was like saying the Sahara was just a desert. Remus slouched at the kitchen table, lost in his memories. He had hoped that James had given up on the insane idea of Harry and Draco. Over the years he had thought of the ‘contract’ only a few times, but since he had basically been exiled while Sirius was in Azkaban, it had not played a huge part in his life. 

Now, realizing that it had come to fruition, he felt the guilt over his lack of action overwhelming. Molly’s accusation that he could have, in some way, prevented this, or warned this child of his best friends was ludicrous. How was he supposed to have known that James had continued on? And now, because he had not successfully talked James out of the madness, Harry was gone.

They all three knew where Harry was. He had to be at the Malfoy Manor. Remus sincerely hoped that Lucius, for once in his life, had kept his word to James and told his son to be gentle. The blood, he knew from his research in the early months of the conversation would be used to seal the two in a relationship. 

Not a relationship of equals, but of literal Master and Slave. He cringed at the thought of what Harry’s personality would do when it was forced into submission. His magic was strong and depending on whether he had fought the contract, and how his first time had been would determine how the year went.

Remus looked up when he saw a quill moving furiously across a piece of parchment. A pause here, a rewrite there and Molly had finished the letter. Rolling and sealing it, she called for Pigwidgeon to take the letter to Harry Potter, at the Malfoy Estate. 

“I have informed them that I will be at the Malfoy Estate at Five O’clock to see Harry to give him his birthday gifts that he did not open before he was taken.” Arthur smiled at her cunning. “I may see about returning his wand to him while I am at it.” Her blue eyes betrayed nothing but mischief and Remus realized where the twins learned their craft.

 

~@~@~@~@~@~

 

As Pig flew across the United Kingdom, heading off to Wiltshire, Hermione lay curled in Ron’s arms. She was supposed to camp in Ginny’s room, but after they had returned from their area of the search, she found she needed comfort. She lay away thinking of the different books she would need to procure in order to do the proper research to find their friend. With Voldemort gone, she knew that it would have to be one of the death eaters and they had forced him to write the note.

Ron had stayed awake for a long time as well, listening to Hermione’s breathing, knowing she was not awake but also knowing that she was not going to talk or listen. Any words spoken between them had long since faded away. If he hadn’t continued to stroke her arm while he held her close, she would not have known he was awake.

Finally, near dawn, the two fell into a trouble sleep. Close and secure, plotting and planning, each in their own way, for their best friend’s return. 

Near mid-morning, Ron woke, still holding a sleeping beauty in his arms. Smiling, he realized that he was extremely aroused. Which of course led to extreme embarrassment.   
Hermione was spooned against his front. Her perfectly curved back arching in a dream against him. Aggravating the already horrible situation. 

 

He knew she was asleep. Her long, thick brown hair resting across her beautiful face as her breathing continued to be normal. He couldn’t see her face from this angle, but knew if she kept pushing against him, that he would explode. And then, he thought he could just Avada himself and get it over with.

He did not see the flicker of a smile as she felt the hardness between them almost pulse when she moved against him. Knowing he was trapped against her, she pulled the arm that was surrounding her tighter and gave a soft moan in her ‘sleep’. She heard his breath hitch from behind her. 

She moaned a small quiet moan that she hoped he would take as a pleasurable sound. Of course, she could not be sure, but she thought the hardness twitched just a bit when she did make that sound. She wondered for a moment if she moved against him…

 

Her lower half was covered by a pair of denim shorts; not too tight or too short, but perfectly Hermione. She made the most perfect morning noises and for a moment, he wanted to know what she was dreaming about. He moved, just a bit to put some type of friction on his aching erection. When he pushed forward, she pushed back and almost sighed. He tried this a few more times, just to hear her reaction. 

It was consistent, he pushed, and she pushed back. His hardness bit into her low back, his cock head, still concealed beneath several layers of clothing, found the belt loops just perfectly, she moaned. He said her name, ever so quietly, so lightly that no one else could have heard it. And he was certain he heard her breathe in a bit faster.

The rutting against this beautiful woman was making him a crazy man. His cock throbbed in almost pain, his desire pushing his potential embarrassment aside. Pulling his hand free, he moved her hair until he could see her long neck, arching gracefully into the ear. The tiny stone in her lobe made him weak. He slowly, painfully, closed his mouth on her neck. Small tentative kisses he placed, each punctuated by the small thrusts he made. 

She felt his hands wrap gently in her hair. Knowing that he was nervous, she stayed still as if still asleep. Sure that if she moved, he would leave her and be difficult to talk later that day. Unable to make a wonderful situation awkward, she stayed right when he wanted. Trying to control her breathing as she felt the first kisses against her skin. Tingling in places that she had only known about because she lived in a dorm with Lavender and Parvati. A hellish combination if one was a prude.

Unable to control herself by the third tiny kiss, she arched her back against him. Her voice, raspy from the tears of worry made the word sound husky, “Ron… please…”

“What do you want ‘Mione?”

She wasn’t sure how to answer. Those lips keep kissing her. His hands to keep touching her. Keep making her thinking fuzzy. There was heat pooling in her crotch and dampness` on her panties. With her mouth slightly open, she moaned and moved against him again. “Please…”

She was not even sure for what she was asking. His arms grasp her tighter. The hand holding her hair released and moved to stroke her arm for a moment, just before wrapping around her waist and pulling her forcefully against him. He moved, a bit faster this time. His breath, still on her neck sent chills down her back and landed squarely where she could feel him.

“Ron…” she loved the way his arms circled her. Kept her safe. Made her feel… pleasure. 

 

He was going to cum, right her against the woman he loved but had not even kissed properly. _Please, Merlin, let her understand._ he thought desperately. He could not have stopped if he had to now. He was so close, his balls so tight. Her body felt so hot against his, even through the clothes. His hips moved faster, the friction ruining any chance of stopping. It just felt so… perfect. “Oh… Merlin…” 

And then it was over. He was emptying himself all over her back and his inside his shorts. He panted against her, unable to speak. Somewhere in his blood-deprived mind he heard her whisper, “Thank you Ron.”

With a smile, and unable to figure out what she was talking about, he smiled as if on Muggle drugs and relaxed. Falling back into a deep sleep, holding a panting woman in his arms. He hadn’t even realized that she, too, had an orgasm.

~@~@~@~@~@~

He woke some time later to the shouts of his mum for him to wake. After sitting straight up in bed, he noticed that one, he was alone, and two, he was clean. Unable to clear his head enough to know if it was all a dream or real, he made for the loo, got dressed and went downstairs.

 

“Hullo everyone.” He said with a half yawn. Hermione blushed. _’So, it wasn’t a dream then…_ he thought to himself.

Tea and a late breakfast were interrupted by a beautiful eagle owl swooping in through the kitchen window. It dropped into his mum’s lap, swooped and left the room.

It took a few moments for her to read the note, then reread it, before declaring that she didn’t care what he wanted, she was going anyway. Looking to Hermione, he recognized a determined look on her face to say that she agreed with whatever his mum was ranting and raving about.

 

“Uhm, I guess I missed something?” He asked, almost with hesitation.

“Yes, _Ronald Weasley_ you most certainly have!” His mother’s tone was sharp and cut through the room. Flashing him a bit of anger, she told him that she had sent a note demanding to see Harry. 

“Where is he?” Just as a second note was dropped from a second owl of the morning. Ignoring his mum for a moment, he unrolled the scroll to see Harry’s familiar scratch.

_Ron,_

_I know by now, your mum is on a tirade about rescuing me. But please try to talk her out of it. I am asking you, as my brother and friend, to trust me. I may not know all of what is going on, but I am trying to figure it all out._

_He isn’t hurting me, and for the first time, I feel like I am in some type of control of my life. I am beginning to understand a lot of things and I just need a bit more time. He has agreed to certain things and I want time to sort this out. Please, trust me. I need to figure this out on my own._

_\--Harry_

 

He reread the letter twice before speaking. “Mum, can I see your letter?” 

“What?” She paused in mid shriek. He repeated the question. She nodded and handed it to him. Hermione assessed him with a shrewd, almost calculating look.

_Mrs. Weasley and anyone else who may be reading this letter,_

_Thank you for wanting to check on me. I had wondered if, perhaps, my dad had discussed the situation with Remus. I am guessing that is where the information came from anyway._

_Although I know your intentions are honest and that you love me, I must ask this of you:_

_Please leave me alone and let me get a few things settled before you come in with wands drawn. I will owl you, or come to you, or have you over next week. But for now, please just stop trying to see me._

_\--Harry_

Once again, Ron reread the letter he was sent and after laying them both on the table, met eyes with Hermione. He zeroed in on his mum who was putting the final touches on to leave the house for some type of important meeting. Calmly, he drew his wand and Stupefied his mother.

When she hit the floor, he calmly walked over to her, made sure she couldn’t move, and lifted her. Walking without words, he took her to her room and left her in bed. He would wait until he could talk to his dad before he removed the spell.

He returned to the kitchen and sat across from a shocked Hermione. “Harry asked me to trust him. He asked her to trust him. All he wants in a little time to get things sorted out. I am going to trust him and she isn’t going where ever he is.”

Taking a deep breath, Hermione told Ron all she knew of where Harry was and what was happening. She expected Ron to jump up, revive his mum and rush to Harry. Instead, he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“What do you know of Life Debts?”

“When one wizard owes another a Life Debt, there is the option of writing a contract to repay that debt.” Ron nodded. “And when those terms are agreed upon, they are… Oh God, Ron, they are unbreakable.”

“Now, Harry is stuck in a Wizard’s Contract. He could have wiped it out with the debt he had with Lucius Malfoy, but probably did not have enough Wizarding education to know that. Even if he did, Mr. Malfoy probably told him he couldn’t and since he didn’t know any better, he agreed to the terms of the contract.

“This is why purebloods can pull things off, Muggleborns, are not reared with the same knowledge that Half-bloods or Pure-bloods are. No offense, of course love.” She blushed. “He is there and trying to make the best of a bad situation. He has asked that I trust him and let him be for a while. He asked the same thing of mum.

“I have to trust that he will contact me when he needs me. And I have to believe that the ferret knows what will happen to him if he fails to meet the terms of the contract.”

Hermione looked at him. He had never been what one would call reasonable. He was the one that was most likely to blunder in where angels feared to tread. Now, sitting here, calmly explaining that he trusted his other best friend was a bit mind boggling. “Ron, are you seriously considering just leaving him there? Not even checking on him?”

Ron’s chair hit the floor when he stood. His face flushed with anger, his voice, strong and stead, but hinted with that anger. “Blimey, Hermione, you think I want to do this? You think I don’t want to go rescue our best friend from that slime? You know me better that that. But one thing I have learned in our six-year friendship, is that I have a dark-haired brother named Harry. He is smart and cunning as any Slytherin I have ever met.” He leaned on the table and looked at her in the eye. “I pity the Malfoys. If they have lied to him or violate whatever he agreed to, he will bring every curse down upon that house. And as much as I would like to see it, I want to be safe too.

“Give him a week to let him get settled. That’s what he asked for and it is what we are going to do.”

”But Ron, he isn’t even gay?”

“Gay? Well, I can see why being with Malfoy wouldn’t make him exactly happy, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“Gay, as in homosexual, you idiot. Harry doesn’t fancy BOYS!”

“Fancy Boys? Gay is Homosexual? Is that something that you were taught in the Muggle world?” She blanched. “Well, here’s a news flash for you: Most wizards are bi-sexual at the least, and there are a fair few that don’t like witches at all. And it is accepted here. There are no prejudices against it. Don’t you know that?”

“How can there not be prejudices against it when too many same sex relationships would reduce the amount of children in this world?”

Ron snorted, sat down and looked up at her. It was rare for him to have the upper hand in any conversation with Hermione Granger. It was even more rare for him to realize it before he opened his mouth. So he took a moment to savor it before answering her. He watched as the look of victory swept over her beautiful face.

Then, just when she was sure she had won the argument, he dropped his news “Wizards can have children.” She looked dumfounded. “Wizards, males with magical ability, can get pregnant, and carry their lover’s child, give birth, and still remain a male.”

“You’re having me on, Ron. That’s not possible. Men don’t have anywhere to carry the child.”

Ron stood, calmly and walked to the bookshelf. After perusing it for a few moments, he returned with a book titled,  What To Do When You Are Expecting. He opened it for a few moments, flipped to a page and handed it to Hermione.

_When a Wizard become pregnant; it is a bit more painful than a Witch. The small organs to carry a child grow and push the regular ones aside. It is believed that it was from the 1400’s during the Muggle persecution, that this became the standard in order to keep the Wizarding Lines alive…_

Ron watched as Hermione read the page. Her eyes widened as she learned something that was completely beyond her imagination. When she looked up, her mouth was hanging open. “But…” she spluttered.

“You know what? I never thought I would hear myself say this out loud. But that’s why Voldemort was so successful. He learned the ways of the Wizarding world. He played on our fears and knowledge. He wanted the Muggleborn children that knew nothing of our world to stop bringing their prejudices into it. You know I don’t agree with him or his way of going about things, but dad and I have spoken about how anyone could have gotten that powerful. It was because he wanted to purify our world of the anger and Muggle beliefs that are distorting things like ‘childbirth’ and what did you call them? Oh, Gays.”

“But, Ron,” Clearly trying to reestablish her authority on every subject, “its wrong. Homosexuality is just wrong. And to have it forced upon you when you don’t swing that way makes it so much worse.”

“I don’t know why you think it is wrong, Hermione. There are few men in our world that have not, at least a little bit, _swung_ that way. Harry is no different. I don’t know for a fact, but I have often wondered why Cedric’s death affected Harry so much. 

“I do know that Sirius and Remus were a couple for many years. Even Professor Snape has little use for females. I even wondered if maybe he had a crush on James and that was why he hates Harry so much.”

Standing and stretching, he looked down at the woman sitting at the table. “I have to Floo dad and discuss this all with him. Please don’t revive mum until he is here. Since Gin is with the twins this morning, you are the only chance she has of getting out of there.” She nodded slowly, looking at the man in front of her in a new light.

Had something happened overnight to make him an adult? Was the orgasm he had this morning made him more than he was before? Or was she just wrong and he was going to gloat? “I won’t Ron, I promise.”

And just before she could look away from him and continue reading her book, he knelt beside her, “I don’t like men ‘Mione. I do, however, like you, very much.” And although he blushed like mad when he said it, she still bent just a bit and kissed him on the lips, whispering that she liked him too.

He would spend the next few minutes talking through the floo to have his dad return home and deal with his mum, just before packing his school trunk, just in case he had to move out over the whole fiasco.

~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~


	10. Chapter Ten  The Morning After

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**  


A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

New Chapter is up -- as promised!

Thank you for the reviews. It makes me think about what to write and now I know that almost 1,000 people have read chapter one and the other eight chapters are not far behind. Thank you to everyone reading!

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

**Chapter Ten – The Morning After**

 

When Master and Pet finally woke, they were wrapped soundly around one another. Master’s hardness poking rather solidly into his Pet’s thigh. It took a few moments for Pet to realize that he had been holding Master, the blonde hair tickling his nose as they slept. Master listened to his heartbeat and regular breathing of his Pet when he woke with a moan of longing.

Harry did a quick ‘breath cleaning charm’ on himself and his Master. Knowing he _could_ get in trouble but hoping too, that it would be appreciated in the long run.

Draco pushed his throbbing member against Harry and moaned at the contact. The sleepy name, “Harry…” on his lips.

Harry held him close as he began to rut against him. His own cock standing straight up from his body as he lay on his back was ignored. With each movement, the silk sheet fluttered on the tip of his leaking erection until he lost the ability to think. “Master… please…”

Master took a deep waking breath, “Harry… what do you want?”

“Master, you… inside of me…” Harry’s words dripped with lust.

The word Master brought Draco suddenly completely awake. He closed his eyes and shuddered when he remembered the blood from the night before. Without warning, his erection faded to a distant memory. 

Pet stilled as Master pulled out of his arms. The body heat suddenly gone was nothing compared to the let down he felt from obvious lack of desire directed towards him. He looked into the steel gray eyes, “Master? Don’t you… don’t you want me? Have I done something that displeased you?”

“Come on, Harry, get dressed, we will have our picnic in the gardens and talk for awhile.” 

They showered separately. Draco first, and when he came out to the bedroom, instructed Harry to shower. It was with trepidation that Pet did as directed. Although once in the shower, he did not know whether he needed to re-shave or let it be. He took a few extra moments to remove the re-grown body hair that his master had done the night before. Only, Pet did it wandlessly and wordlessly. Stepping from the last drips of the shower, he realized that he did not have anything to wear. 

Entering the bedroom completely nude, he saw clothing laid out for him and got dressed without question. Of course, he was alone, so there wasn’t anyone to ask that question to. Draco entered the room from the hall and handed Harry a letter. “I didn’t read it. I doubted it was for me anyway.” 

Harry took the scroll and carefully unwrapped it. Scanning it, he said, “Its from Mrs. Weasley.” And handed it to Draco to read.

 

_Dearest Harry,_

_I was not pleased that you were taken from our home without so much as a proper explanation. However, since we have received your letter and have additional information, it is time we dealt with it._

_When you left last night, you still had many Birthday presents which remain unopened. You have said that you will not be back until just before school. Since you won't come home, I am forced to bring them to you._

_I will be flooing into Malfoy Manor just before 5:00 this evening to bring the rest to you._

_We will speak about all this contract nonsense then._

_Until tonight,_

_Love from Molly_

 

“Well, that is interesting. Why would our floo be open to any of the Weasleys?” Master asked with a smirk while handing the letter back.

Harry reread the letter. “She knows…” Harry, sensing his Master’s displeasure, assumed the classic Slave position. His voice squeaking almost into a panic, Draco watched as the brunette’s body language changed abruptly immediately after the words left his mouth. He sunk to the floor, kneeling, with his hands behind his neck and his head down. Taking a moment to just appreciate whoever taught him this, he quickly came back to the blood and wanted nothing more than to apologize.

From the floor, his voice barely above a whisper, Pet continued, “I didn’t tell her, I swear. I haven’t talked to any of them since I got here except the letter you read before I sent.” 

“Harry, please get up.”

“Sir?” Pet asked without looking at his Master, and then was certain he had not heard him properly.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Harry, get up off the floor, for Merlin’s sake and look at me.” Harry did. “Answer her. If you want her to come to the Manor, I need to open the floo. I will leave it to you to decide what you want regarding your… family.” The last word was difficult to use because he was still speaking about the Weasleys, after all.

“I would like to write her a note, if it is permissible.”

Rolling his eyes, he answered, “Of course it is. You know where the desk is.” Harry quickly wrote two notes, one for Mrs. Weasley and one for Ron. He could only hope that Ron still trusted him completely and would allow him the time he needed.

Returning to the bedroom, he again found it empty. “Master?” He called. When no answer came, he resumed his submissive state and waited.

“Harry, if I have to tell you to get off the floor one more time, I swear by your Muggle Aunt’s hairnet to hex you.” When Harry looked at the blonde Adonis, he gasped. He had a large eagle owl to carry the letter. 

“Here it is, you can read it, I didn’t seal it or anything.” Draco took the letter without reading it, rolled it tight and secured it to the owl. 

“Take this to the… Weasleys and return. Don’t wait for a reply.” The owl nipped him gently and took flight out of the open window.

“Sir, I have a second one as well. Its to Ron.” 

“We’ll go to the Owlry and you can send this one as well.” Pet followed Master out of the room, up several flights of stairs and sent the letter off without words.

Watching it fly made Pet miss his owl Hedwig. He knew that Ron would take care of her and it was only fitting, his second real friend with his third real friend. When the owl could no longer be seen, he followed Master out of the room, through enough corridors and hallways to be lost for days in, and out into the gardens.

 

Master was right, the gardens were spectacular. He felt Master take his hand and pull him along when he paused to smell a rose. The skin, which touched was tingling by the time he felt strong enough to hear Master’s voice. “Harry, come along, you have the rest of the summer to explore. I am hungry and lunch has been prepared.”

Looking up, he looked to where Master was pointing. A tent that strongly reminded Pet of a circus style was set up near a lake. There was a table with food set for them. However, when they entered, rather than Pet taking the extra chair, he knelt at Master’s feet and waited.

“Harry, what did I tell you about being on the floor? Please sit in the seat across from me. We have much to discuss.”

Without fully understanding, Pet rose and seated himself at the table properly. 

The feast was wonderful, fresh fruit; cold meats and cheeses, fresh breads and vegetables were set out in grand platters. It took a few prompts from Master to get Pet to feed himself, but once he started, Pet continued to eat as if he would not be fed properly for another week. When finally they were finished, Master beckoned Pet out of the tent and down a manicured sloping hill to sit by the lake. 

It was warm and sunny, but here, under a tree, it felt like heaven. “Harry, about last night…” he paused, unsure of what he wanted to say. “What did you think about it all? I want you to speak freely and just talk to me. No punishments or threats, just talk to me – please.”

Pet was dumbstruck. Master wanted to have a… conversation with him? “The cleansing wasn’t as bad as I thought. More humiliating than anything else, I suppose.”

“I understand, but you do know it was necessary?”

“I understand that had I had any waste in that area, and there had been a tear that I could have gotten very ill.” Master nodded his agreement.

Moving closer to Harry, Draco looked into the green eyes. “What about the sex?”

The pain flashed then faded. “It hurt. It hurt so very much that at the time, I just wanted you to stop. Then when you did, you left me…alone.”

“What happened when I left you?” Draco asked, trying to understand just what had happened to Harry when he could not be found.

Harry talked to him about falling onto the floor and seeking out a small place. They spoke a little about the dreams and what they had revealed. The training firmly set in motion. When he finished his diatribe, he looked to Master. “I remember you being sick. What happened to you?”

“Although I am loathe to admit it, I sicked up all over the place when it was over and I saw what I had done. There was something about the contract that stated you had to be taken with blood to seal it.” 

Pet nodded. Master continued, “But there was just so much blood, Harry, I have never seen anything like that before. It was everywhere. You were whimpering and crying. I just wanted it over so I could go be sick. After I…finished, it was all I could do to even release you from your bonds.” Pet nodded.

“Harry, I don’t want to hurt you again. I can't honestly say I will ever willingly ever hurt you. I have no plans to be inside of you again. Can you forgive me for that?” 

Pet, his head swimming from the realization that his Master would not ever be inside of him again, looked into his Master’s eyes. “I thought you liked me being your Pet.”

“I thought I did too, until I realized what I had done to you. Then I just didn’t want that anymore.” He felt almost embarrassed. “I always thought that this would be a bit of a riot. You being my servant, my slave. A bit of embarrassment goes a long way in Slytherin when it comes to being a Gryffindor. But then, you cried last night.

“I have seen you fall from fifty feet and hit the ground, and you didn’t cry. I have seen you fight and argue with Professor Snape, and you didn’t once ever shed a tear. I saw you have all your bones taken out of your arm. I have watched you time after time, word after deed after fight. I watched you this year when I taunted you about your Godfather’s death, but you didn’t, not once, cry. Harry… I made you cry and I felt like I broke the wings off of an angel’s back.”

The gray eyes shown bright with unshed tears. “Please forgive me, Harry. I don’t want you broken.” And he meant it. Last night, when he tried to wash the filth of what he had done down the drain, he realized that breaking Harry Potter wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted the whole, healthy, happy Harry Potter. He wanted the light in the green eyes to show that he had fought with, glared at, laughed at and with, threatened, and finally wanted and lusted after. 

The green eyes went blank, and Harry Potter, Pet passed out cold in his Master’s arms.

 

~~~~~TBC~~~~~


	11. Chapter Eleven -- Research and Understanding

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**  


A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Eleven, The Author's note was answered... I will continue this fic. Thank you to everyone that responded!**

****Find out what happens the morning after the Claiming...

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

Author’s Note: I have asked someone to look over my chapters and he has agreed – but I may have just guilted him into it. Whatever – as long as he helps me. Thank you Michael. And for Samayel, thank you for your suggestions. Homemade chocolate chip cookies should be sent out any day… Much love – RD

 

Chapter Eleven – Understanding and Research

Ron Firecalled his father while Hermione went in to check on Mrs. Weasley. She apologized to the Stunned figure and kept her promise to Ron. Studying the features of the woman, she saw a lot of Ron in her face. She was shocked when the spell hit her, and that look had remained firmly in place. Hermione shuddered involuntarily when she thought of what would happen when they released this spell. 

She left when Ron called her into the kitchen. Arthur walked in from the living area and sat at the kitchen table. Ron got them all a cup of tea and the teens watched as he sipped it. “So, you felt it necessary to hex your mum? Not quite what I expected to happen today.” He had the hint of a smile, but also a bit of a concern.

“Dad, she was going to go after Harry. She told us about the contract and she was planning to remove Harry from it. I couldn’t let her do it, and…well…I didn’t know what else to do.” He finished a bit lamely.

“Mr. Weasley, would it be so bad for her to go just check on Harry?” Hermione asked with a bit of trepidation. 

The two men ignored her completely.

Ron pushed Harry’s letters across the table to let his dad read them both. “Those came after you left.” 

He watched his dad read them both. When he finished, he took a sip of his cooling tea. “It seems as though Harry is clearly asking for his family to trust him and give him some time for the bond to settle. I don’t think that is an unreasonable thing to ask. If he were not safe, I believe at this point, there is not much we could do about it.”

Ron seemed relieved while Hermione was fighting to keep her mouth shut about Harry’s rights. She couldn’t understand how this could happen, and how they were just going to sit by and _allow_ it without doing something. 

“Ron, take Hermione to the library at the Ministry. I’ll give you passes for research. Take your quills and parchment. You should probably not be here when I Enervate your mother. I doubt it will be a pretty sight and I believe that if I don’t have to protect you, it will be easier. Stop by the joke shop and ask the rest to stay away until supper.” He wrote out passes and sealed them with his wand.

The teens went to their rooms to get ready while Arthur poured himself another cup of tea. _'I cannot believe one of my sons is going to have to live with that bastard of a Wizard, Lucius Malfoy._ ,' he thought savagely. He and Molly may not have given birth to Harry, but he was their son. And he hated Lucius Malfoy on general principle. But he also knew that his son, Ron, was right. It was high time that he trusted Harry to let them know when it was acceptable. And if Lucius Malfoy did anything to prevent them seeing their son when he was ready, well, he would have something to say about it. And woe betide the man that came between him and his children. Even Molly had never attempted it.

With another sigh, he finished his tea and went to see about his lovely wife.

Ron and Hermione flooed to the Ministry, checked their wands, and were escorted to the library. While Ron was a bit overwhelmed, Hermione was in her element. She understood exactly how to get the books they needed, so while she did that, Ron took the supplies and found a quiet table. Ten minutes later, she returned laden with books about life debts, bonds, and male pregnancy. 

With a long suffering sigh, he pulled the top book off the stack and began to read about Life Debt Contracts.

 

“Molly, dear, I am going to release you.” She did not reply. And with a smile, he removed the Stunning Hex.

Sitting straight up in bed she let out a howl that reminded Arthur of a Banshee. “Molly, calm down.”

“Where is he?” She shrieked.

“Ron or Harry?” 

Her eyes flashed dangerously, “Ronald Bilius Weasley. When I get my wand on him, I will spank him like a three-year old!” She made to stand up, but Arthur sat next to her.

“Molly, you cannot spank Ron for protecting Harry. You were in the wrong love, and he did the only thing he could by Stunning you. I found it to be a brilliant course of action.”

“But Arthur,” she began, her eyes filling with tears, “they have our Harry. He is going to be enslaved to that… horrid… egotistical, self-centered, arrogant boy for his last year of education. I can’t even bring myself to think of what they will do to him… Please we have to save him.”

He held her while she cried. In over thirty years of marriage, he had learned to let her have her say, then her cry, then they could talk like adults and rationally come to a conclusion. Before the first two steps however, it would be useless to even attempt to give his view point.

After a time, she settled a bit. Sniffling, she took the offered handkerchief and blew her nose. “Molly, lets get you some tea and talk for a bit, shall we?” She nodded and followed her husband into the kitchen.

 

********************

They had been in the library almost two hours, Ron was reading silently when he heard Hermione gasp. Looking up, she moved to sit next to him and began to read in a whisper that only he could hear. It was maddening for him to have to look at her mouth to catch the words, because every time he looked at that mouth, his mind just sort of went ‘clunk’.

_…a bond is sacred when consummated with blood. Only a few drops are needed to seal the bond and it is usually done with a sacrifical knife, but there are other ways, depending on the end result…_ ” 

She read to herself for a moment, then gasp again, “ _…if blood is drawn during the loss of virginity, the second coupling will result in pregnancy._ “ They looked at one another.

“Hermione, you don’t think that they… but Remus told Mum and Dad that Lucius promised James that they would… we need to go home now.”

As they left the library, she pulled Ron into an alcove. “Ron, no matter what happens, we will support Harry...right? If there is a baby, he will need us more than ever.”

He looked at her in the half-light of the alcove, knowing she was saying something again, but as always was lost in those perfect rosebud lips. He tried to pay attention. He honestly did. He agreed with her and before she could move away, he grabbed her arm and gently pulled her against him.

She looked into those caring blue eyes for a moment, before settling into the embrace. He whispered that whatever happened, he promised to support Harry, the ferret, and her with everything he had in him. He could feel her nod. When he released her, he was glad of the robes he had worn over his jeans.

 

********

As Molly and Arthur sat at the table, they reviewed everything they knew. She acknowledged that she had no right to rush off to Malfoy Manor if Harry didn’t want her to, but also expressed her feeling of uselessness. She was afraid for him. She had been so sure he needed her that she did not stop to consider that perhaps it would be better to allow the magic to keep him safe, rather than the love she felt for him.

The conversation lasted hours until they were interrupted by the Floo. Hermione stepped out first, followed by Ron. Both looked at his parents and then each other, each willing the other to speak.

Finally, it was Ron who told them, “We have found something you need to see.”

Hermione showed the book to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, pointing to the passage regarding pregnancy. Terror filled her eyes as Molly read the passage. “How did you find this? This book is ancient.”

“It was in the Ministry library. I always do thorough research, Mrs. Weasley.” She said as a matter of fact.

“I wonder if Lucius read this at some point in the past few weeks…”Arthur’s train of thought veered down the same track everyone else’s did. 

“It would make sense, dad. If Malfoy makes Harry bleed during the consummation,” and he said this with a straight face, “then the second time he is uhm, taken, he will get pregnant. And a pregnant servant loses his name and property to the heir he carries. Right?”

“Not quite Ron, but close. If the term of the contract is a set amount of time, the servant loses nothing. It is all put in a sort of holding pen until the end of the contract. If he decided to continue the relationship, which knowing how much Harry wants a family, he would. Then the holding pen is opened and they will then go to the master. In this case Malfoy.”

“And because Lucius owes Harry a life debt, he is hoping that Harry will carry his grandchild and agree to continue his relationship with his son?” Molly asked incredulously. 

Arthur thought for another long moment, but it was Hermione that answered. “It isn’t about the money, it is about the power. His son would be well placed if Harry decided to release a father in law from a life debt. It is about Lucius Malfoy not being in debt to Harry.”

And with that declaration, the four bent their heads together to decide their next course of action.

 

~~~~~TBC~~~~~


	12. Chapter Twelve  Waking Harry

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**  


A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**New Chapter added. The delay was nothing more than a lack of confidence.**

****Hermione does some research...

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

I don't know if Michael is doing this willingly or not, but at least he is still looking over the chapters before I post them Because if you think there are errors, I assure you that you have no idea! Thank you Mike.

****

**Chapter Twelve – Waking Harry  
**

Severus was sitting in his home in Spinner’s End when a blond head appeared in the grate. “Please Severus, I need your help!”

Looking at his chess opponent for a moment before standing, then inadvertently knocking over the set in his haste, he quickly moved to kneel in front of the fire. “What has happened?”

“Its Harry. He’s unconscious. I got him back up from the garden but he isn’t waking up. I don’t know what to do!” Draco was beside himself with panic.

Remus Lupin looked up in horror. _Harry?_

“Stand back, I will be through in a moment.” Draco’s head disappeared and Severus stood again, looked at Remus and told him he would be back as soon as possible.

“I’m coming with you. That’s my godson there.”

“Let me assess the situation first. I will return as soon as possible.” Taking a step toward his friend, he clapped him on the shoulder and asked that he wait there. A final look and promise, and with a _whoosh_ , Remus was alone.

Entering Malfoy Manor was the same as it always was. The elegance and beauty of the centuries old home was forgotten when he saw a terrified Draco waiting. “Come on! He’s in my room!”

When they entered, Harry was still laying motionless. Severus withdrew his wand and began casting diagnostic spells. Several minutes later, he turned to Draco. “I can’t find anything wrong with him. What happened?”

“We entered the contract last night, he agreed to be my servant for one year. We consummated that bond…” of course, Draco did not tell Severus the finer details, “this morning we woke, he gave me a blow, and we went to the Gardens for lunch. We ate, began talking, then he just passed out.”

“That’s it, nothing else I need to know about?” Severus’ eyes had the normal shrewd calculating look about them that he always did when dealing with any Malfoy.

Draco faltered for a moment. _’he couldn’t tell Severus about last night. He would never admit that to anyone.’_ “No Sir, that’s everything.”

Severus returned to the bed. Pulling back the sheet to see the man that lay there. With a whispered spell, the brunette was completely starkers. His hard cock, finally released, sprang straight up, bouncing once as though a straight tree was bent and then released.

With a bit more visual scrutiny, he once again looked at the man lying there. Perfection was a good word. Harry looked healthy. Until one’s eyes looked at that cock. It stood proudly, purple and engorged, steadily leaking from the tip down the shaft. It looked painful. The balls were swollen and tight as well. It took only a moment to notice that there was no body hair. “Draco, explain this to me.”

When the blonde stood next to his Head of House without speaking, he waited for Draco to look at Harry’s cock and balls. Severus looked at the smaller man. “Have you allowed him to have an orgasm?”

Draco swallowed hard. “I… I’m sorry, I just don’t know, sir. I was a bit preoccupied with my own to notice.” He looked guilty and felt his heart shatter. “Do you think that is what I should do? Make him complete an orgasm?”

“I don’t know Draco. We should call in a Medi-Witch for examination, I think.” 

Draco’s eyes were wide. “Can I just try the other first, maybe?” 

“Of course, if you and he have entered the contract, he is yours to do with as you please. Or do you want someone else to bring him off?”

“NO!” Draco squeaked, the cleared his throat, “I mean, no, sir! I am sure I can handle it. If he doesn’t respond with the stimulation, I will call St. Mungo’s.” No one would ever touch his Harry if he had any say in it, certainly not in the next year!

“You will do no such thing. The press would have a field day with this. If you need further assistance, you are to contact me and I will contact Madame Pomfrey discreetly. Do you understand?”

Draco nodded. “Oh and Draco, do use lubrication. I would hate for you to hurt him anymore than was _absolutely_ necessary. Quite honestly, his erection seems to be causing him a great deal of pain.” They both turned to look at Harry once more, the purple cock throbbed and twitched slightly under their scrutiny.

“Thank you for coming, if this does not work, I will contact you post haste.” With a nod, Severus Snape left the room.

Draco closed the door and turned to Harry. It was a bit scary to think about what he needed to do. After the way he had hurt Harry the night before, he couldn’t believe he was even considering this. Taking a deep, calming breath, Draco removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Toeing his shoes off, he took a step toward the bed, halting for a moment to collect himself.

With shaking hands, he opened his belt, released the button and zip on his trousers and allowed them to fall to the floor. Reaching to his shorts, he pushed them down as well. He knew why he was not in an excited state. He was scared.

Finally, he moved to the side of the bed upon which Harry lay, flat on his back, perfectly still, his cock the only sign of life. Reaching to the nightstand, half hoping that Harry would regain consciousness before he had to pursue this course of action. 

His long thin fingers closed around the jar of lubricant he had brewed the week he left school. He was confident in its healing qualities as well as its lasting ability, but his Father had told him he could not use it last night, he could not make it pleasant.

Because Lucius had slammed his cane down on the desk in front of Draco as a way of making his point, Draco agreed to do what was necessary. Now, he would do what was necessary for someone else. Making the decision, he dipped his fingers into the thick liquid and brought them back out. Reaching behind him, he slowly prepared himself. His eyes closed as his own fingers penetrated his untouched hole. Gradually, deeper he pushed, adding one finger after another, until three entered him without pain.

When he finally felt he could take Harry inside of him, his fingers returned to the jar and dipped again into the liquid, this time bringing out enough to coat the weeping cock. 

Harry did not move as Draco wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft. Stroking up and down from base to tip, until it was coated with the lubricant. It was with terror that Draco straddled Harry.

With trepidation, he lined up the head to his relaxed hole. Then sunk, slowly, gently onto the head. Pausing to feel pain that did not come, he rose and pushed down a bit more, taking part of the shaft into him. Deeper and deeper the rocking went, Draco making love to Harry in the hopes he would revive without Madame Pomfrey’s assistance.

Draco wanted to take care of Harry. Wanted to have him by his side for the rest of their lives, not just the one year. When Harry was fully sheathed in his tight anus, Draco began to rock. Gently at first, then he turned just a bit and he saw stars. Shuddering, he realized that must have been the prostate. His own cock now fully awake and dripping to the pace that Draco set. 

Over and over, Draco ground against Harry. Reaching to his own hardness, he stroked himself in time to Harry’s penetration. It just felt so good. He knew something was coming only seconds before it happened.

Harry’s eyes opened and he screamed his release into Draco who followed immediately. His own seed landing across Harry’s chest. The last thing he knew was falling into Harry’s arms, shuddering and Harry pulsed inside of him.

 

 

It was evening when they woke, their chests almost glued together from the dried cum between them. The intensity of the their release still evident. Harry gently brushed the blonde hair away from Draco’s face without thinking of consequences. With a smile, he reached over and kissed his forehead.

Waking slowly, Draco looked into the eyes of his lover. “Harry…” then it occurred to him that Harry was awake. Pulling away from him, they both yelled in pain as they became violently unstuck. Trying to ignore the nerve endings that were currently on fire, he looked at the brunette. “You… you’re awake! Thank Merlin… I was so worried!”

Harry asked him what he was on about. Draco explained about the garden, Harry remembered the conversation.

“I turned you down when you asked me to be inside of you. The next thing I knew was you passing out. I was so scared. I couldn’t wake you.” He was trembling.

Harry sat up and reached for him. Pulling Draco into his arms, he stroked his arm as they lay together. Kissing him on the top of his head before whispering, “Shhh… it’s okay now. I’m fine. I’m sorry I frightened you. Calm down love, tell me what happened.”

“I couldn’t Enervate you, so I finally levitated you up here and got Severus.”

“Snape?”

Draco snorted, “Do you know any other?” Harry shook his head. “Anyway, he came and checked you over. He is the one that thought of it. I was so terrified to do it though. But I didn’t know what else to try. I assumed that it would be okay and it was, oh Harry! It was wonderful!”

“Draco? What was it? What was wonderful?”

“Your cock in my bum! That’s what. You were so hard. Severus suggested that I help you achieve an orgasm as you probably did not get to have one last night, when…” he couldn’t finish the statement of “I tried to break you.”

“So, I used the lubricant I brewed, and prepared myself.” This made Harry look at him in surprise. “I knew I could have just stroked you, but I felt like I deserved to be hurt a bit after hurting you so bad. I am so very sorry for that Harry, please forgive me.”

“Its okay Draco, don’t fret.”

Taking a moment to compose himself, he told Harry about straddling him and how incredible the feeling was. He also admitted that he wanted to repeat the act often.

“But wait. There are so many things we need to talk about. You are supposed to be my Master. Therefore you should be in charge. I was so confused. Of everything I learned, this was not one of them. I don’t know what to do now.”

“Then perhaps, we shall figure it out as we go?”

With a smile, Harry nodded, before suggesting a hot bath and a meal.


	13. Chapter Thirteen  Conclusions and Suppositions

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**  


A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter 13 added.  
Conclusions and Suppositions - A discussion among those who love them**

****

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

Author’s Note: Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers out there. I hope this chapter makes you smile… just a bit.

\--RD

 

**Chapter Thirteen – Conclusions and Suppositions**

Ron and Hermione were taking a long walk in the evening sun. Holding hands seems natural for some unknown reason. They had talked, first with his parents, and finally alone. Harry and Malfoy were the topic of conversation. When at last they sat on the hill facing the Burrow, Hermione leaned against him.

“I know he can handle anything, but it seems as though he has been through so much.”

Shifting behind her, Ron leaned down a bit, his breath soft against her ear. “I love him too, but can we maybe talk about something else?”

Turning in his arms to face him, she looked into those blue eyes that haunted her dreams. It took a moment to notice that his arms now hung loosely on her shoulders. Smiling an almost shy smile, she asked, “Such as?”

“Such as us, you and me. Look, I’m not good at this.” And her being this close was not helping his words form properly. Closing his blue orbs, he continued, gaining strength and speed as he opened them mid way through the words, “At least Harry had the decisions made for him. I have watched you month after month; day after day agonize over every detail of your life. I sit back and watch you make good choices and say the right thing, over and over… and ‘Mione, I will never be like that.”

She was looking at him almost as though she had never seen him before. “I like you the way you are.” She admitted with sincerity.

“Let me finish, because I have made so many mistakes, and I don’t want to make this one too. I love you Hermione Jane Granger. I’m not ready to get married. I am certainly not ready to have children. But I am ready to try to make a go with you. You seem to be everything I could ever want in my life. You know my weaknesses, and you still put up with me.” He paused, which proved his mistake.

She lunged at him, her hunger overwhelming her. Looking down at the man she had just tackled. Without any more words, she kissed him. Hard and completely taking the initiative, she kissed him. Her whole body supported by his larger frame, he returned her kiss. His long arms, which had hung loosely on her shoulders seconds before, now wrapped around her with his hands wrapped in her bushy hair.

Rolling over, but trying to be careful of his weight, they continued the kiss. Pulling back only long enough to look into her eyes for a moment and giving her a smile. However, it was short lived when he shifted to lie beside her and began to tumble, one over the other, down the slope, gaining speed until… SPLASH… the two of them rolled right into the pond. 

When they come up the air, they were both laughing, the sexual tension dissipating with the evening sun. They laughed and dunked one another until they heard Molly yelling for them to come in.

 

Entering the kitchen, still wet from their impromptu swim, they barely released hands before Molly smiled indulgently at them. “I had no idea that you were going for a swim.”

“It wasn’t on purpose mum. It just kind of happened.” He said with a slight grin.

Hermione’s eyes grew wide for a moment, just before they heard the silky voice of Severus Snape was heard, “Hello. I come with news of Harry.”

Another ‘whoosh’ was heard and Remus Lupin appeared. “Hello Weasleys.”

Instead of acknowledging the former professor, they all looked to Professor Snape. “There is something odd happening with the bond. Mr. Potter was apparently unconscious after the consummation and hid. This morning, they resumed their activities and after a meal in the garden, Draco watched as Mr. Potter fell unconscious again. This time, however, he Fire-called me.”

“And ruined a perfectly wonderful chess game as well.” Remus interrupted with a smile.

“I went to them, assessed the situation, and made a few suggestions as to how Draco might help.” He paused with an almost amused look on his face. “When I returned to check on them an hour or so later, they were latched on to one another…sleeping. Three hours after that, I heard them in the bath speaking about their lives. They are getting to know one another.”

Ron stopped himself from gagging, glad his dad had spelled both he and Hermione dry.

Hermione, however, felt no desire to gag, rather she asked, “So is Harry doing well with this bonding? I mean, other than the obvious of course.”

Taking a cup of tea from Molly, he sat comfortably at the table before answering, the others following his lead. “I do not have an absolute answer Miss Granger. It seems as though he is better, at the least awake. I will return tomorrow to check on them, because I was invited only. I will ask if it would be possible for them to socialize soon. Perhaps a dinner?”

“That would be lovely, Severus. Thank you.” Molly said, and she meant it. She just wanted to know he was fine with this, or at least could live with it.

After a hearty dinner, the teens were dismissed to bed. No one had noticed that Ginny was extremely quiet throughout the diatribe. Her heart broke at the thought of Harry being forced to be with Malfoy. Making her plans, she went quietly to bed.

 

When the teens were gone and the room encased in a Silencing Spell, the four adults spoke openly. Severus told the details of what he gleaned from Draco’s mind in the few moments he took to enter it. He spoke of the details of the state of Harry, erection and all. He also told them, in no uncertain terms, that Draco was head over heels in love with the man and had no desire to destroy him.

His posturing that he had probably started out to appease his Father was replaced by empathy. Or perhaps sympathy. Draco had acted exactly how his father had expected, but those feelings changed rapidly, when precisely it had happened, he did not know but Draco seemed to have genuine feelings for Harry.

The problem, they all decided, was Lucius’ reaction to the situation. “Can he change the terms of the contract now that the boys have bonded?” Remus asked.

“As far as we’ve been able to find from the book Hermione seems to have fingered from the Ministry Library, no. However, depending on the details of the contract, we could all be mistaken. I believe that when we see Harry, it would be best to attempt to get a look at the Contract itself and find out what the details are.” Arthur suggested.

Looking around the table, Molly took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Severus, did you, listen to the boys when you last checked on them? Did you actually hear what was said?”

“Yes Molly, I did. It was quite eye opening to say the least. Harry was apparently trained at some point?” Remus growled. Everyone looked at him, but when he did not elaborate, Severus continued. “Of course, Draco told Harry a few rather unhappy truths as well, however, I am not sure they are mine to tell. Let us set them aside for now and hope the boys will include us at some point with the finer details.”

Molly bit her lip. She wanted to know exactly what Severus knew, but she was aware that he would tell her no additional details. When she spoke, she was surprised to find that her voice was one of calm concern. “When you see them tomorrow, would you please let Harry dear know that… I love him very much and only want him to be happy. If he has found that happiness, I only want to share in it. Even if that means I accept a Malfoy into our family.”

Remus decided to elaborate on his earlier growl before Severus could agree to deliver the message. “The bond is so new that I simply do not know what shape it will take. I do know that it was supposed to be a term of enslavement. Otherwise, James would not have said that he had Harry’s training set up and that it would be revealed only after the bonding ritual. I do not know who was Harry’s trainer, or how repressed those memories were. If they were hidden too deep, it would take a trauma to break through, rather than just a spoken word.”

”Why would James pledge his son to that awful man?”

“I have been doing much thinking since we spoke the night of Harry’s birthday. I believe that James assumed one of two things. On one hand, he wasn’t sure that Voldemort could be defeated. Perhaps he was ensuring Harry’s continued existence by entering the contract with Voldemort’s right hand man. On the other hand, as he knew the prophecy, he also knew that his son had potential to destroy the Dark Lord, and would probably take the blonde bastard out at the same time. Either way, Harry would be conditioned, but not truly expected to fulfill the terms of the contract.” Remus speculated.

“But why didn’t Lucius just cancel out the debt? He must know that at the end of the year, Harry can demand ANYTHING from him and receive it per our laws.” Molly retorted.

Severus reached across the table and gave her shaking hand a squeeze then released it. “With Lucius, it is like a game of cat and mouse. He is always the biggest cat in the house. I believe that he wants more than just a year of humiliation for Harry. If Draco succeeds in inducing the ancient magic involved with consummation and bonding, and Harry were to bear a child, Lucius is assured a place in that child’s life as the grandfather and father in law. It would also afford him a renewed place of authority in the Wizarding world at large.”

He took a sip of tea before continuing. “You see, a man like Lucius is used to directing other people’s lives. For years, it was the school governors and the Wizengamut, or the Minister of Magic. Now, who can he control? Although some have believed the cock and bull stories told at his trial, most are wary of him and his reputation. If his son were to father a child with Harry Potter, the family would have to be accepted back into Wizarding high society once again.

“Because Harry is a forgiving soul, or perhaps because of his training, he would, at the end of the year, want to continue a relationship with Draco. Perhaps in a different context, but continue to be with the father of the child. He has such a capacity; he would probably be willing to forgive Lucius if it made Draco happy. Of course… those are only suppositions. I know no facts to support most of the theories.”

“You forget old friend,” Remus began, “Harry may have been conditioned, he may have been trained to be the perfect servant, but he is still Harry Potter. And that boy is the best combination of Gryffindor and Slytherin. It would not shock me a bit for Draco to end up the one pregnant, and Harry be ignorant of how it happened.”

“Can someone who has spent so much time being trained, as we believe Harry to be, revert back to what he was before?”

“That would depend on how deep the bond had developed at the time and if it is broken, I believe.” Molly answered her husband’s question.

As the conversation went into the late night, in Wiltshire, two boys lay close together, touching and feeling bare skin; gently kissing and exploring the other’s body with mouth, fingers, and cocks.


	14. Chapter Fourteen  Getting to know You

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**  


A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter 13 added.  
Conclusions and Suppositions - A discussion among those who love them**

****

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

Author’s Note: Michael, you are wonderful and I adore you for helping me. For the reviewers – wow! Thank you for being so consistent and generous with your time and reviews.

**Chapter Fourteen – Getting to know You**

As they lay beside one another, an elf appeared, clearing his throat and apologizing for the intrusion. Draco took the gift from him, dismissed the elf, and read the note. The note attached was for Draco, again, reminding him of the proper bond that his slave should feel by then. The box was a gift for Harry from Lucius. Harry did not make any effort to stop Draco from opening the package. Once he saw what was inside, he lay it back on the nightstand to be ignored and forgotten. 

Draco sat up and stood, in all his glory, beside the bed. Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled before taking the offered hand and walking with him to the en suite bath. This evening, they would spend their time in the tub. While Harry hadn’t truly noticed it the last time he had been there, he took time to look around.

The bath, while large enough for four adults, certainly did not come close to the prefect’s bath that he had visited his fourth year. But the granite and tiles fashioned around perfect pipes now gushing steaming water made him pause in awe of the beauty. When one coupled that with the arse of the man leaning over to select the proper bubbles and potions to add, one could forget the stone beauty and concentrate on someone who’s beauty outweighed it all.

When he stood, Draco stretched. Raising his arms above his head, and pulling back, Harry was given a full frontal view. Even though he has tasted that wonderful appendage, he still was taken back by its size.

With a gasp, Draco relaxed and asked Harry to join him. Harry did, almost embarrassed by his enthusiasm to be with the blonde again. When they were settled, Harry leaning against Draco, they talked.

Harry told him about his childhood, from living in the cupboard and being what little amounted to a servant to the Dursleys, to his training. The only part Harry could not remember was the trainer. He knew that it was an adult and someone he was comfortable with, but he did not know who that person was.

When Draco reached around and held him close, he relaxed and listened to the sounds of Draco’s voice as he spoke of his own childhood. “I knew I was a bit spoiled to the outside world, but they never knew the truth. I was on a strict schedule from which I only attempted to deviate once.

“I was, perhaps, nine years old. My tutor was not feeling well, so I offered for him to go home early, giving my word that I would stay and study.” Harry imagined a younger Draco with a smirk on his face lying to his tutor. “As soon as he left, I got my broom and went for a fly around the gardens. What I didn’t know was that my Father had returned early from his business in the city and was having tea with my mother in the garden.” 

Draco shuddered at the memory for a moment, before Harry caressed his arm and asked him to continue. “I landed as soon as I saw him, hoping that he had not seen me. I rushed to put my broom away and return to the classroom. He was waiting for me there. I cannot ever remember being afraid of him until that moment.

“My mother, who always appears to be the epitome of perfection and aristocracy, is actually a cold hearted bitch. I found out that day how she could have been reared in a home that produced Aunt Bella. My father asked me to come over to him, which I did with all the arrogance my terrified self could muster. When I got close enough, he instructed me to take off my trousers and shorts. 

“I remember looking at him in shock and hesitating to do what he said. Then he said ‘you may keep your robes on, but everything else from your waist down must be removed. With that codicil, I did as I was told. As soon as my shorts hit the ground, he grabbed me by my robes and bodily picked me up to bend me over the tutor’s desk.

“I felt my robes pull up and my backside exposed. He told me to open my legs a bit further and when I did so, I felt his hand on the small of my back. Then I heard a whooshing sound and I felt pain like I had never felt before. I remember he said, ‘That’s one, Draco.’ As though I could not count for myself.

“At five, I could not support myself. At eight, I begged him to stop. At ten strokes, my bladder released. At fifteen, I was released and fell to the floor. He looked at me with such anger as I showed my weakness from the pain. He told me that he would not allow me to be healed, that I had to learn the hard way to always do what I was told.

“My mother looked down her nose at me as though I was the lowest of the lowly elf when she told me to leave the room. I remember struggling to even crawl away. Before I closed the door, I looked back and saw her on her knees sucking my father. I didn’t understand then, but after years of this, I know that she finds it erotic when my father exerts control over others.” He found he could not go on for a bit. 

Harry pulled away from him, turning as he did so, and pulled him into a close hug. “I understand love, I do. I am so sorry you had to go through that. You will never suffer because of me, I give you my word.” When Draco calmed, they relaxed a bit more and spoke of the bond.

“I started having feelings for you near the end of our fifth year. Nothing romantic, I just did not want to fight with you anymore. I knew that we would never be here doing this, but I was content to just be friends. At the end of last term, I felt connected to you. I have never known what love is, exactly, but I sort of feel that I am okay as long as we are together.” Harry explained.

Draco felt the same way. “Father told me about the Horcruxes near the end of May. He said that I would be rewarded if I could get you to destroy them. I decided on a very un-Slytherin way to do it...I told the truth. You did as was asked, and then destroyed the Dark Lord. Did I ever just say ‘thank you’?”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Well, then,” he reached over and gave Harry a chaste kiss, “Thank you for freeing me and my family from that madman.”

With a second kiss, Harry accepted his thanks. When it ended, Draco continued. “After you successfully defeated the Dark Lord, and my father was cleared, again, thanks to you, he told me that come July Thirty-First, I would have my heart's desire. We talked about the finer details only several hours before you were summoned.

“I hate it when he makes his point with his cane. He says something just before he slams the bloody thing down on a hard flat surface and let me tell you, you’ll agree to anything to keep him from hitting you with it. I had to hurt you, last night. You said you forgive me, but when I released your bonds, I barely made it to the loo before being sick. I showered for who knows how long, trying to get your blood off of me.

“Or maybe, it was to get the guilt off of me. Merlin, Harry, when I came out and could not find you, I went spare looking. How did you hide so well?”

“Many years in a dark cupboard, Draco, helps me seek out safe dark places.” His tone was neutral. He had spent much time in his cupboard, but even more time out of it, learning how to serve the man that now held him close. “This morning, all I could think of was calling you Master, and how important it was that you wanted me as your Pet. Now, I’m okay calling you by your given name. I don’t understand how the change happened.”

“Tell me a bit about your training.”

“Apparently, when your father saved mine during the first war, the result of the negotiations of the Life Debt was a year of servitude between you and me. So to make it easier, my dad set up all these lessons for me. I don’t know how it was that the Dursleys knew what to do, but there was this ‘Trainer’ who used to pick me up and take me to class. Don’t ask, I have no idea who that person was, I can’t remember. Anyway, any of what I learned was…I don’t understand it, but until last night, I didn’t remember any of it. It all came back in a rush while I was under the bed.

“I know all the right things to say at a dinner party, I can dance the waltz, as well as almost any other ballroom dance you can think up, I can play the piano. I even know how to speak French and how to order a meal at any restaurant. And of all that, the best part is that I can swallow you whole and not gag.” He wiggled his eyebrows a bit and winked at Draco.

“I’m getting pruned and hard, which is so bad for the skin. What say you and I find out just how well you can swallow me, and perhaps teach me a few tricks?”

As they stood, Harry got out first and got a large towel. When Draco stepped out, Harry dried his toes first, working gently up his body until he was at his shoulders. “I know that I am insanely crazy about you, but can we hold off with the actual sex until we have a bit more of a chance to get to know one another?”

With a grin, Draco asked if he could still get a decent blow before they went to sleep. Nodding, Harry led him out of the room and lay him in bed, turning just so Draco could mimic his movements as long as the blood flow to his brain was adequate to do so.

 

Spent and content, the two spend very little time speaking when they spooned one to the other and slept peacefully the night through.


	15. Chapter Fifteen Dinner with the Family

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**The REAL Chapter Fifteen is up! Take a moment to read it!**

****

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – Dinner with the family….**

 

After their lie-in the next morning, both enjoyed the embrace and rutting that led them to mutual completion that was followed by a quick shower. The gift lay on the table, like a bad omen, unopened. The rest of the morning was spent in the garden riding brooms. With the removal of expectation of the actual act of sex, the relaxed atmosphere made ‘Catch The Snitch” seem equitable. Anything they did was with their whole heart and the competition was friendly.

They continued to simply get to know one another throughout the days and the evenings were spent eating and playing. Sometimes it was chess, which Harry now knew how to play rather well. Or sometimes, simply reading aloud from a book they had chosen. 

One afternoon there was a rainstorm. The wind was calm, but the slow steady rain, so uncharacteristic for August, was cooling. Harry smiled at his lover, pulling him out into the drizzle. Holding him close, they began to dance in the rain. There was no music, only a sense of somehow feeling the music.

When the rain stopped, the rainbow seemed to end right over their swaying forms. It was interrupted only when an owl dropped a letter from Lucius stating that he and Narcissa would take an additional five days and would return then. 

 

Lucius pointedly reminded Draco that the bond must be cultivated in the ways they had discussed, every night, without fail, Draco must do as he had been instructed. Harry read the letter over Draco’s shoulder, and when he realized that the blonde was trembling, he took the letter out of his hand and dropped it, forgotten on the floor. Then he held Draco until he stopped trembling.

 

Since there was now time, Harry spoke about the Weasleys, why they were important and how he felt that they should probably have dinner with them. It would be an excellent way to show that Harry was not hurt or being kept against his will. Draco agreed, and Harry retreated to write a letter asking them to dinner on Thursday evening.

The feeling of excitement as the owl took his message was tremendous. Draco watched as the brunette became almost giddy with excitement. Since Harry had never been on a proper shopping trip, he decided that it was time. They made plans to visit Gringott’s before going to Madame Malkin’s for new robes that same afternoon.

 

********

 

Molly was sitting in the kitchen when the owl approached. Rather than leaving, it landed and waited for a reply. Her shriek of happiness was heard far from her tiny kitchen, and as she finished her acceptance letter the kitchen door flew open to reveal Ron, Hermione, and Ginny coming to check on her.

Ginny was excited to find out that they had been invited to dinner. She was so certain that she would finally get to talk some sense into her Harry, who she had loved, but long since given up on. She looked to him as a brother. Wanting him to be safe and happy, even if some twisted part hoped for a shred of desire between the two, that part was usually hidden deep enough to prevent her making mistakes.

Her main goal was to get Harry alone and talk some sense into him. How, just yet, she wasn’t sure.

The night of the party, the dressed in their finest Weasley fashion and prepared to floo to Malfoy Manor.

********

The trip to Diagon Alley went well. The Daily Prophet followed the boys around, but other than knowing that there was going to be an article about them in the Morning Edition, they were given some respect and distance. No reporter, in beetle form or otherwise, approached them for a comment until well later in the afternoon.

 

Dinner was to be held in the formal dining room of the manor. Harry dressed in a Muggle-style suit, which matched Draco’s perfectly. Harry had to pause to adjust the bulge that developed in his trousers when Draco let his hair fall gently around his face that evening, rather than the normal severe hairstyle.

Taking a deep breath to stop the desire he felt, when he opened his eyes again, Draco was smirking at him. That smirk said volumes. “Harry, after they leave, we need to discuss what will happen when my father returns. But for tonight, I promise to do everything in my power to make your family feel welcome. Even if they are all poor and redheaded.” That earned him a playful slap on the arm and a gentle chaste kiss, just before they heard the pop of an elf telling them that guests had arrived.

~@~@~@~

Once Molly and Hermione stopped crying, the group made their way to the dining room. The feast, which seemed to have enough food for Hogwart’s was delicious. When they noticed that Hermione wasn’t eating, however, a quick look at one another made Ron and Harry stop as well. “Hermione, are you alright?”

“I’m trying here Harry. I really am. I didn’t want to do this now. I hoped we would have a few moments to talk privately, but I can’t eat and still do what I need to do.” Harry looked deep in her eyes and gave her a nod to continue. “What is really going on here? I mean, we know that there is a contract of some kind, and that Draco claimed you. But everything past that is supposition. What is the nature of your relationship?”

Draco answered, surprisingly calm as he did so, “Granger, I take offense to that question. Whatever Harry and I are is between he and I. However, as he seems to consider you his family, perhaps it is appropriate for you to see that knowledge. My father came to me near the end of May…” He told the story of the Horcrux adventure as well as his conversation with his father the night Harry arrived.

“We have been bound for one year. He is to serve me per the contract. But there was a glitch of some kind. After…” he took a drink of water to clear his throat. Harry reached and gave his hand a squeeze. “I claimed him that night, which was not what I expected, I’ll admit. We have taken the time to just get to know one another. I have not told him to do anything so much as asked him if he would like to.”

“I don’t know what has happened Hermione,” Harry continued. “I wanted him to care about me as a human, not a pet. And it seems as though he had something of a crush on me. So the bond didn’t quite come off as planned.”

“Harry,” Mr. Weasley said to cut the tension of the conversation, “are you aware that if your… consummation is… er…” He balked at the words he was trying to say.

It was Ron that picked up the thread, shocking everyone with his bluntness. “That’s to say that if he was very rough with you the first time, then, mate, the second time will result in…”

“Yes, Mr. Weasley, please tell them what the second time will result in.” The room held its collective breath as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy entered the room with a flourish.

 

~~~TBC~~~


	16. Chapter Sixteen  Proper Punishment According to Lucius Malfoy

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**The REAL Chapter Fifteen is up! Take a moment to read it!**

****

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

**THERE IS MAJOR SQUICK GOING ON -- IF YOU DO NOT CHOOSE TO READ THIS CHAPTER --- ENOUGH WILL BE DISCUSSED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TO UNDERSTAND -- AGAIN NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A VERY DISTURBING SCENE!!!!!!!**

 

**Chapter Sixteen – Proper Punishment According to Lucius Malfoy**

 

No one said a word when Lucius’ voice cut across Ron’s explanation. Harry, without thinking, slipped off his chair and assumed the position of servant, kneeling next to Draco’s chair. The motion was not lost on the crowd or Draco. When he reached out a hand, it was to stop Harry’s trembling.

Draco, putting on the mask of indifference said, “Father, it is so good to see you and mother again. Did you enjoy your trip?”

“Yes, our excursion was adequate. We returned early, however, as your mother has broken a fingernail, and believes the only decent witch to correct it is in Diagon Alley.” His words were curt and short. “So we have returned early only to find a dinner party, in our home no less, with the… _Weasleys_. I did not realize you had become friends with them.”

Draco still stroked Harry’s hair, attempting to calm both him and himself with the action. “You see, Har…Pet expressed a desire to see his friends after leaving them so abruptly at his own birthday celebration. And I thought…”

“We rather pushed our way in Mr. Malfoy.” Ginny spoke for the first time, fierce blue eyes meeting the steel gray of the man who, her first year at Hogwart's, made her life a living hell, without flinching. 

She did, however, stop speaking when he opened his mouth to reply. “Perhaps, but it is now getting quite late, and as Narcissa and I have only arrived home, I wish to see my son alone. Perhaps we could reschedule time for you to spend with the boys another day?”

Standing, Arthur said, “Of course. Thank you for your hospitality. Molly, children, come.” An elf escorted the group without an additional comment. It would be half an hour later when the Weasleys realized that Ginny had not made it home with them.

 

When the family left, Lucius escorted his wife to her usual seat. Ever the gentleman, he doted on her for a moment before turning to his son. “Not the reception I expected.”

“I did not know you would be returning tonight. Your note said it would be next week.”

“Plans change, Draco. Perhaps we should stop dancing about the hall and speak openly.” Draco stopped touching Harry because he shook so badly in fear of his father, he could not conceal it. “Since we arrived shortly after that family, we have been privy to your conversations. So there has been a change in the bond? Is that why your servant has clothing on his body? Or perhaps that is why he is not wearing the collar I sent you.”

Calling to an elf, Lucius instructed her to bring him the collar. Once done, he removed his traveling cloak and gave it to the elf to put away. His traveling clothes, trousers, white shirt, and tight vest, showed a man in his prime. Narcissa watched the interaction closely, wondering just how hard she would be taken later that evening. That would depend upon Lucius’ actions in the next hour. But one could hope that he would properly lose his temper. 

“I instructed you to claim him as your own. I told you that you must do it without lubrication and you must use him as a vessel. You were to claim him and show the world he was yours and your alone by putting this around his neck. This was your opportunity to show me that you had grown to the point that I could leave you to live your life as a Malfoy. As it is, I do not believe that you have done as instructed. For that, you will be punished.” And to accent his words, he slammed his cane on the table, breaking several dishes in the process.

Narcissa said nothing, but felt her nipples hardening at the sound of the command in her husband’s voice.

Harry and Draco both flinched. Walking closer to his son, he paused only a moment, before moving faster. Grabbing the younger blonde by the back of the neck, Draco found himself standing and being thrown face first into a wall. With a wave of his wand, which resides inside the cane, Draco was nude.

Standing very close to the pale boy, Lucius said, “Perhaps you will learn something tonight. You will receive your punishment, then I will claim the boy.” Draco whimpered. Harry’s eyes stayed on the floor. “Do you understand?”

“Yes father.” Draco’s words were full of fear.

“I have been gone ten days. You will receive ten strikes. Do try to hold your bladder this time. Now, Draco, count.”

“One…” Draco yelped. “Two…” Draco screamed. And on and on it went, one after the other, Draco counting between attempts to breath. Lucius was violent and relentless in the caning of his son. At ten, he released Draco and watched as he slid helplessly to the ground.

“As for you…” he turned to face Harry. “You will be claimed the way you were meant to be. My son may not have the ability to control you for your year, but I certainly do. Draco has given his agreement that I do so.” And with a flick of his wand, Harry was nude again. “Crawl to me.”

Harry did as he was commanded. Crawling only a few feet to the end of the table where Draco’s chair lay turned over. “Resume the proper position.” Harry did. “I claim you Harry James Potter, as my own slave for the term of one year.” He clasped the collar around his neck.

Then, using that collar, he raised the smaller boy up and bent him over the edge of the table. The broken dished cutting into his torso. His arms straight out to the sides, the broken glass and discarded cutlery cutting into Harry. Meeting his wife’s eyes only for a moment and seeing the lust she showed him, she gave him the tiniest of nods, which made him all the more vicious in his quest. “I will claim you as I instructed my son to do.”

Draco, still on the floor had passed out from the pain. Pointing his cane, which hid his wand, at his son he said clearly, “Ennervate!” And seconds later, Draco woke. A look of mixed fear and pain was visible in his eyes.

Reaching into his own fly, he released his hard cock. A bit bigger than his son’s, he stood behind Harry. It was odd that Harry had not struggled against him. There were no words of begging, no promises of better actions in the future, only submission. When Harry was breached, Lucius did not look at the boy, did not hear the screams of the brunette, he looked only at his wife sitting across the table from him. 

Saw only her hand as it reached to pleasure herself as he claimed the boy. With every thrust, they were lost in the one another’s desire. When he came back to himself, he heard Draco’s sobbing which disgusted him, Harry’s frantic pleas of mercy which he ignored and held onto the flailing hips all the more tightly and his wife’s panting breath as she came closer to climax. 

She climaxed at the same time he did, his seed pulsing deep into the boy. When he pulled out of the used man below him, he used a cleansing charm and tucked himself back into his trousers. 

Smoothing his hair, he gave his wife one last glance before he instructed Draco to take _that_ pet to the proper quarters, where he was not to be healed, and they would discuss his actions fully the following day. 

With much difficulty, Draco complied and led a crawling Harry out of the dining hall, across the foyer to the stairs and up into his wing.

Neither saw the red-headed girl, silently crying from the shock of what she had just witnessed before rushing across the hall and flooing home.

 

~~~TBC~~~


	17. Chapter Seventeen Fight or Flight

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Seventeen -- Fight or Flight  
** Can anyone save the two boys from Lucius?

 

>

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

Thank you, Samayel, for going back and Beta-ing this for me! Hopefully I haven't missed anything else! 

**Chapter Seventeen – Flight or Fight**

 

After finally getting both of them up the stairs and into his quarters, Draco closed the door and warded them against intrusion. Panting with the effort, he leaned his bruised face against the cool wood. Hearing a sob, he turned to see Harry sitting in the ‘position of servitude’ that his father had demanded. His head hung low, his breath quick as the pain seeped through his body. The trail of blood across the floor continued to leave Harry’s body.

The pain Draco had experienced was nothing next to the breaking of his heart as Harry’s tears fell silently. The silver collar tight around his neck covered only a few of the hand-shaped bruises, which seemed to go from his collarbone to his jaw line. The cuts down Harry’s torso and arms were not bleeding as bad, but there were bits of food stuck to some of his skin. His face was still blotchy from the terror of being taken. Harry’s sobbing was increasing as he came back to himself.

 

With a start of realization, Draco crossed to the kneeling man, intent on apologizing and healing him. Sitting in front of him, he reached to pull Harry’s arms down, and the brunette closer to him. He was met with resistance as Harry released his arms from ‘the position’ and pushed him away. “YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER ANY MORE! YOU LET HIM DO THIS TO ME!” With that declaration, he slumped to the floor, the pain in his heart much more than the pain in his bum or the cuts on his. Not sure if he was exhausted or if it was from the blood loss. Just before he lost consciousness, he screamed out “DOBBY!!!” Then fell back onto the floor. 

Bewildered at Harry’s words, it took only a few seconds before loud pop behind them made Draco turn his head. “Are you Dobby?”

“I is. I is hearing Harry Potter call me. I is always listening…” Then Dobby saw Harry bleeding freely on the floor. The elf was suddenly angry. “What is you doing to my master? I knows you is a bad wizard. I knows… What is you doing to Harry Potter? What…”

Draco cut him off, a decision made. Trying to push the combined pain away for an instant, “Shut your mouth. I did not do it to him this time. It was Lucius. Now, you say he is your master?”

“I is taking care of Harry Potter. He is not taking me to be his elf, but I loves Harry Potter and serves him.”

“Then do this for him. Take him somewhere safe. Then return to me.” When Dobby hesitated, Draco yelled, “NOW, ELF. Take him somewhere safe. Then return to me quickly now.”

Dobby reached for Harry and with a click of his fingers, left the blonde alone in his quarters. Draco wasted no time. He took out his softest robe and covered himself. His heart beat with hope as he waited for Dobby to return. Moments later, he did.

“Dobby, thank you. Now, I want you to use your magic and do these things without delay. Take everything that is Harry’s out of these quarters and take them to…Hogwarts I guess. I don’t know where Harry has a place for them. But after you are finished, please, come back and remove anything of mine as well. Take it to Severus' house, or Hogwarts if he doesn’t want it there.” Dobby eyed his old master for a moment. “Then go to Harry and stay with him. Where did you take him?”

“You is a bad wizard from a bad family. I is not telling you. Why is you wanting your things out of this house?”

“Because I am leaving here and never returning. Not as long as my parents are still alive anyway. They hurt Harry. I can never forgive Lucius for that. Please, will you help me?”

“I is helping Harry Potter. I is helping Draco Malfoy, only because I is wanting to. You call out to Dobby when you is where you is going. I is taking Harry Potter’s things to him.”

”His wand is still in the Dining Room.” 

“Don’t yous worry, Draco Malfoy, I is getting ALL of Harry Potter’s things from this house and taking them to him. Then I is taking Draco Malfoy’s things and taking them somewhere safe. You is needing to decide what you is going to do with Harry Potter if I let you near him again.”

“I love him Dobby. I am giving up everything to be with him. I need him safe and healed. But to do that, I need help. He can’t take care of himself right now. There are strange things happening with an arsed-up bonding ritual. I need to find out what happened...why Lucius hurt him. Just stay with Harry. He healed up all right the first night he was here. Maybe by tomorrow, he will do it again.”

“You is leaving Malfoy Manor? Where is you going? Is you going to a bad wizard’s house? Is you going to get someone else to hurt Harry Potter?”

Frustrated, Draco resisted the urge to swat the elf across the room. Trying to stay calm enough to get through the conversation, he counted to five before replying. “I will NEVER hurt him again. I will never allow anyone else to hurt him again. I need to get to someone who can help me help him. Things are confused right now and I need to get them sorted out. Then I promise, a Wizard’s Promise, that I will call you. Then, if he wants me, fine, or if not, I will release him from our bond. But I have to do the proper research before I do anything to make it worse for him.”

With a final nod, Dobby said, “Then I is helping you, Draco Malfoy. I is helping you help Harry Potter.”

Relieved, Draco walked to the mirror. Seeing the broken nose and bruising from the impact of his face hitting the wall, he placed a Glamour around him hiding most of his injuries. Taking one last look in the gilded mirror, he pocketed his wand, and left the room. His walk faltered a bit as the injuries touched the cloth he wore. He stood outside the dining room, his ear pressed against the door. He heard the grunting sounds of his parents having sex, and fighting the urge to sick up, he turned and went to the fireplace, which was attached to the Floo Network.

With a decision made, he threw the powder into the fire and said clearly “The Burrow!” And he left Malfoy Manor forever.

 

The Floo took him to the little house full of Weasleys trying to sort out what Ginny was telling them. Her words were disjointed and she could not stop crying long enough to tell them. Finally, Arthur decided that she would take a Calming Draught and a Dreamless Sleep Potion and go to bed. Ron and Hermione were instructed to take her up, get her ready and stay with her until she went to sleep.

When the teens were gone, Molly turned to her husband, “What did that child see that could effect her so bad? She wasn’t but twenty minutes behind us. I figured she was talking to Harry for a moment, but that wasn’t what I expected from her.”

“Molly, until she can tell us, we won’t know.” Replied Arthur as the Floo came to life once more. Both he and Molly raised their wands at the intruder.

Both were shocked to see the blonde hair of Draco Malfoy as he came to rest inside the fireplace. “Please, I need your help.” Was all he said just before he fell, face first on the hearth.


	18. Chapter Eighteen  Flight

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Seventeen -- Fight or Flight  
** Can anyone save the two boys from Lucius?

 

>

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

Thank you Michael for going back over this AGAIN for me... ***Kisses and Hugs*** ****

**Chapter Eighteen – Flight  
**

Molly and Arthur looked to one another as Ron rambled down the stairs. “Hermione is going to stay with Gin…”

Just as his parents began rushing across to the fallen young man, a yelp flew out of the young man’s mouth. “What the Bloody Hell is he doing here?” 

“Ron, I don’t know yet. Come help me get him on the couch.” Arthur said. 

“Move, dad, I’ll get him.” Ron rolled the blonde to his back and bent to pick him up. Draco screamed as his weight settled against his wounds. Quickly, Ron rolled him to his stomach.

Meeting his father’s gaze, Ron pulled the robes up just a bit to show the long, bloody wounds, which disappeared abruptly at the top of his thighs. “What the…?” 

Arthur thought about it for a moment, drawing his wand he muttered, “Finite.” And the glamour was removed. With a nod from his dad, Ron pulled the robe up a bit more; the extent of the punishment was revealed.

A shriek from the doorway showed Hermione. “Is that… Draco?”

“Yes, dear, please stop yelling.” Molly told Hermione.

“Ginny told me just a bit before she dozed off. She said that Lucius punished both Harry and Draco.” Looking up at Ron, she continued, “Oh God, Ron… Where is Harry?”

Molly put her arm around the shaking girl, “Hermione, dear, we don’t know yet. All we have so far is a beaten child who has asked for our help. Please settle down for a moment, or _I_ will be forced to stun you.” There was no hint of a joke passing between them. Molly was serious.

“Arthur, call Kingsley and Snape. We need to report what has happened to the authorities and if necessary, take him to St. Mungo’s.” Nodding, He did as asked.

Ron could not stop staring at the wounds. When he finally realized that Hermione was staring at Malfoy’s bum, he covered it with the robe. Gently turning him on his side, he scooted a bit and laid the blonde head in his lap. Although he knew under ordinary circumstances that this would be something he would never do, this man was bonded to his best friend and less than an hour ago had promised not to hurt Harry again. For the moment, he would give him the benefit of the doubt.

It took more than a quarter hour for the two men to arrive. Remus, seemingly ever close to Severus these days, was the third one through the Floo. Kingsley was returning to the Floo to call for additional help from the Ministry.

“Mr. Weasley,” Snape asked, “why is my Godson’s head in your lap? What has happened now? I thought everything was turning out well.”

 

Ron glared at the man. “Professor, when everyone who needs to be here is here, I will answer your question. In the mean time, I ask that you remember you are a guest in my parent’s home and not treat me as though I am at some fault here.” Ron was miffed at the accusatory tone of the voice behind the question. But also knew that if he exploded as he wanted to that he would be as much at fault as the greasy-haired bat. 

Severus did a double take at the boy’s words. He sounded so… adult. Severus said nothing else. Hermione winked at Ron.

Tonks, Shacklebolt, Madame Pomfrey, and several others were now crowded around Draco and Ron. With a quiet Enervate, Draco’s eyes opened and he immediately realized where he was laying. Groaning from the pain in his back and from laying on the floor, he coughed. “Why am I in your lap ,Weasley?”

“Because I didn’t want you to put on a freak show when you realize you are surrounded by Aurors and Healers to find out how bad you are hurt, who hurt you, and where the _Bloody Hell_ my best friend is.”

“Ronald Weasley, that is enough!” Molly’s voice cut across the room. Draco winced.

Arthur’s voice was the next he heard, “Son, tell us what happened to you. How did you end up here?”

Nodding and closing his eyes for a moment, he told of what happened when the Weasleys left. Every detail, including the collar and Dobby, was told from the floor and Ron’s lap. Not that he was comfortable, but at least as long as he lay there, he knew he would not hurt any worse. When he finished, he looked into the blue eyes of Harry’s best friend. The tears falling silently with his own. Answering the unspoken question, he said quietly, “Dobby took him somewhere safe. I don’t know where.”

Hermione, having listened to the story, retreated to the kitchen to make tea, assuming they were in for a long night.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, lead Auror for the Ministry of Magic, stood in a shocked silence for a moment. The quill and parchment keeping up with the words from Draco paused in anticipation of continued conversation. Coming out of the shock, his deep booming voice a bit higher than normal, he asked, “Mr. Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, injured you?” Draco nodded. “May I see the supposed injuries?”

With a last apologetic look at Ron, he nodded yes. “Weasley, can you help me up? I don’t think any part of me doesn’t hurt and I don’t want to fall again. That would be terribly embarrassing and I have already ruined my reputation as it is.” 

Wincing as he sat up, Ron stood shaking each leg for a moment before reaching a hand to the man on the floor. When he was finally on shaky feet, he put his arms up on Ron’s shoulders to steady him.

Before Ron could start to hitch up his robes, Draco leaned closer to Ron and whispered, “You may not want your mum to see this. If they look as bad as they feel, then they are going to be bad.” 

With a sly grin, Ron whispered that the family had already seen his skinny bum. But aloud, did as asked. 

“Ronald Weasley, I have had six sons so there is nothing that boy has that I haven’t seen before. And if you will remember, I have already seen these _alleged_ injuries.” Her scathing comment may have started addressed to her youngest son, but was aimed at Kingsley.

With a nod, Ron reached around the blonde and raised his robes to reveal the damages. Hermione had returned to the room and let out a sob of sympathy. Ron felt Draco wince as the material brushed his lower back, rising higher to show his shoulder blades and bruises from his father’s hold on him.

Madame Pomfrey met gazes with Severus who looked livid. A voice was heard from the Aurors, “That’s enough Ron, give him some decency.” It was Tonks, Draco’s cousin. Her voice did not crack, there was no humor hiding anywhere, only a cool, calm voice that was on the edge of anger.

“When you allow me, I believe I can give him a potion to at least help with the pain.” Madame Pomfrey offered. With a nod of assent, she moved forward and offered the blonde the vial. “There you go now, just drink it all.”

The potion was effective immediately. Standing without support, he looked deep into Ron’s eyes. “Thank you.” A nod was all he got in return, but Ron did not move away from him. Turning to the group at large, he asked, “Now what happens?”

Tonks moved forward, “Draco, you are seventeen, correct?” 

“Yes.”

“Then it is not child abuse. However, the extent of the injuries can easily be assault with intent to murder. Would you like to press charges on your father?”

Draco took a moment to consider all the options. His voice was calm when he answered, “Yes, I believe I would. Can you arrest him immediately? I mean, there was no witnesses other than Harry, and I am not sure he would be willing to testify.” 

Ron crossed his arms. He leaned over to Draco and said with a smirk, “Ginny saw it too.” Draco turned his head so fast he wrenched his neck. “That has to be what she was so upset about when she Flooed in late.”

“I think it is, yes.” Hermione agreed. “But what about Harry?”

“Dobby took him somewhere safe. I promised to call for him when I got situated and figured out what happened to the bond. So what do I need to do now?”

“We have your written statement. But we need to document the extent of your injuries and perhaps have you put your memory in a Pensive.” Kingsley answered.

“If I give you my memory, will I still retain it?” 

Severus answered, “Yes, you will. But it will be more of a shadow rather than a memory as such. The finer details will not be available to you, but the act itself is there.”

“What do you think I should do?” He asked his Godfather.

Considering for only a moment, he said, “You are a man now, Draco. Where are your responsibilities?”

Without hesitation, he answered, “With Harry.” Ron decided he had made the right decision.

“Then you have the answer you need. You have received your inheritance on your birthday?” Draco nodded. “Then there is no possibility of his being able to take your name or birth rite away from you. Do what you think best.”

Turning away from Severus, Draco looked at Kingsley, straightened his shoulders, held his head high and told the crowd, “I will go to Saint Mungo’s Hospital to be diagnosed and treated for the beating I had at the hands of Lucius Malfoy. Afterwards, I will go with you to the Ministry of Magic and give you my memories of the incident, so you may formally charge Lucius Malfoy with everything you can think of.”

Taking a moment, he turned to Ron, “Would you go with me? I know you don’t like me, but right now, I don’t have anyone else.” Severus cleared his throat. “I do have you, but I need you to help Hermione research the Bond. Ron, will you go?”

Ron rolled his eyes before agreeing to go. Before the group left, he asked Hermione to find out what happened with the bond and make every effort to contact Dobby to check on Harry.

And with a “One…Two…Three…” They felt a familiar tug behind their naval of a Portkey.


	19. Chapter Ninteen -- Burrow, Mungos, and Sleep

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Ninteen -- Burrow, Mungos, and Sleep  
**  
>

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

Samayel has done his best -- any mistakes remaining are all mine -- and thank you Sam for taking on this adventure with me -- Peace, Love, and Hugs -- RD

**Chapter Nineteen – At the Burrow**

Ron accompanied Draco to St. Mungo’s. It was a test of his nerve to agree to support this man after the years of abuse he had suffered. It took a few moments to get them in past the security and into what could be called an Emergency Area. Draco could not sit and the potion was starting to wear off a bit. “Weasley, is there anything you could do to speed this up a bit?” The grimace in his voice was all Ron needed to raise the roof a bit.

Walking to the reception desk, he leaned with his hands on the desk. The woman there followed the freckled fingers, up the long muscled arms, to the angular face of someone not very happy. The blue eyes radiating power as he waited to be acknowledged. “Errr… Hello, Sir, how can I help you?”

“Do you see that blonde man over there?” She leaned out just a bit and looked at Draco. Returning to her seat, she nodded yes. “He has been injured. His name is Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy Estate. The fact that he has not been seen to in the past few moments has me wondering why you do not recognize him for who he is and taken the proper measures to insure that you have your job tomorrow.” His words were edged with threat as her eyes grew wide.

“Yes, Sir. I’ll get him into a room right away. Please let him know that I took care of him?” A nod and a siren sounded as Draco was escorted slowly into a room for a lie down on his front. As the Pain Potion wore off completely, the return of the sharp stabbing sensations returned with a vengeance.

Ron heard a soft sob come from the bed as the orderlies left the room. Walking over, he placed a reassuring hand on Draco’s elbow. “They are getting the Healers. Just a few more minutes now. Stay strong Malfoy.” The blonde head nodded then burrowed deeper into the pillow.

Ten, perhaps fifteen minutes later, the room was filled with Healers, administrators, nurses, and orderlies. They gathered round and had a short quiet conversation before actually looking at Draco. And that was all they did: look at the man. No one made a move to help him, or touch him, and certainly not heal him. 

Ron had moved across the room when everyone entered to give them proper room to work, but so far, no one had done anything.

They waited. What were they waiting for? What could they be discussing rather than healing. Ron closed his eyes and counted to fifteen. When he opened them, the Healers were still only gathered around, discussing Draco as though he were some piece of meat rather than a human, his frayed nerves snapped. “Who the Bloody Hell do you people think you are?”

He breathed heavily. “This man is bonded to Harry Potter – you all do remember him? Now, you will stop seeing him as a Malfoy and start seeing him as a patient or I will have something to say about it. And if for some reason you manage to get me out of the way, my MOTHER will not be so easily swayed.”

Turning, a Healer stepped up to the redhead. “And what, exactly, do you wish us to do to him?”

“Heal him you imbecile!” 

“Oh, it's that simple is it? We must assess the injuries, run scans, and determine the best treatment…”

“Or perhaps,” a scathing voice came from behind Ron, “you could ignore my son and make him suffer as much as possible before returning him to me.” The voice belonged to none other than Lucius Malfoy. Ron knew when he turned he would see that blonde bitch standing next to him. 

But, before Ron could turn he heard the sound of impact as bodies hit the floor. Making the turn quicker, he saw Tonks and Shackelbolt standing just inside the door with wands drawn and the senior Malfoys lying on the floor. Neither was breathing hard, but their faces had a hard look about them, almost giving off an aura of anger. “We’ll take them from here, Healer.”

Then the room burst into activity. Healers running scans, technicians rushing to the potions storeroom, sounds of machines tweeting constant sounds. It was all happening so fast, that Ron could not keep up. 

******

A hand touched his arm and gently pulled him into the hall. “Ron, we must give them room to work.” It was Severus Snape. “As soon as you left, I Flooed Lucius and notified him that Draco was at St. Mungo’s for treatment. I then Apparated here to tell the lead Healer of the plan to which he agreed, and we had just implemented when you started on your tirade. I am impressed you played it so well.”

“Did you just compliment me?” Ron was astounded and slid down the wall to recover.

“I did, at that, Mr. Weasley. I realize that you do not like or trust me. I also know that you have changed since school has let out this past year. Tell me, what happened to you?”

 

Knowing that Snape didn’t really care about his summer and this was a polite way of keeping his attention off what was happening, he told of the way he was worried about Harry more than Draco, but knew that Draco was hurting and needed a friend. And with any luck, if he stayed in good with Draco that when they returned to school, Draco would not keep him and Hermione from visiting and spending time with Harry, which he would have every right to do. “I’ve spent some time thinking about that. But now to see Draco hurt that way… it makes me worry even more about Harry. Do we have any idea where he is?” 

“I left moments after you did. Lupin is going to do the research with Miss Granger. He is better at that than I.”

Ron nodded. The silence fell between them as they waited. The Aurors returned within the hour. “They are locked up, but Mrs. Malfoy isn’t Mrs. Malfoy. Near as we can tell she is Bellatrix LaStrange. Glamour or Polyjuice must have been used to imitate her sister. Veritserum will tell us more tomorrow, but for tonight, they are locked up. Kingsley and Tonks will stay with them.”

“Bellatrix?” Snape asked with awe. “I wonder when that happened.” He tried to remember when Narcissa was normal, and came to the conclusion that sometime just after the Ministry incident, Narcissa became different somehow, “It had to be over the summer between your fifth and sixth year. 

“I don’t know, sir, but whenever it was, Lucius was livid when he found out. They will be playing one off the other for a few hours, I am sure. And nothing can get them out of this. Bellatrix will be charged with accessory, regardless of who she looked like.”

“Do I know you, sir?” Ron asked. “Steven Maples, we may have met. Old friend of Lupin’s.” Looking at Ron, he continued, “Know your parents pretty well too. Member of the Order and all.” Snape cocked his head a bit and stared at him. 

Almost like a dream, he realized that he was jealous when Mr. Maples stated that he was a friend with Remus. Getting that emotion under control was not easy, but his years as a spy helped tremendously in that aspect.

“I think that Tonks will try to find out where the real Mrs. Malfoy is. My guess is that she is dead. But I don’t know if that is true. We’ll know more tomorrow.”

The door opened to reveal a tired group of blue-robe clad people. One approached Ron, who stood quickly. “Mr. Weasley, I apologize for earlier. We had to make it look as though when Mr. Malfoy arrived, we would do as he had asked.” 

Pausing then realizing that she wasn’t being clear, she continued. “He Floo called the Hospital Administrator and asked that he not allow anyone to do anything until he arrived. The Administrator agreed to it just as Severus apparated into his office. Explaining quickly, the plan was put into play and no one let you know. I apologize again for the misunderstanding.”

She rubbed the bridge of her nose before continuing. “Draco Malfoy will be fine. He is sedated but whole again. There were multiple injuries, the broken ribs at the back of the torso had actually punctured a lung, just a tiny tear, but there it was. There were also some older injuries that were not healed correctly. Auror Maples, if you will come with me, I can get you a complete list.”

“Madame, can we see…” Severus asked her as she started to walk off.

“Yes, but don’t upset him. Let him rest. He is fine now, and can be released tomorrow morning unless something else happens to him.” Turning again, she and Auror Maples walked down the hall to her office.

Entering the room, the men stared at Draco. Healed and clean, he slept with a constant tweeting of the monitor near his head. “Ron, would you like to return home and rest? I will stay with him throughout the rest of the night.”

“No sir, I will stay with him. I told him I would accompany him to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow.” And with a nod, and two conjured chairs later, the men sat quietly before falling into a light sleep.

******

Hermione and Remus made more tea and asked that the Weasleys go on to bed. There was research to be done and the less interruptions, the better. 

Remus Apparated to Grimmauld Place to retrieve any books he could find on bonding. He did not hear the moan from the cellar as Harry Potter lay in his own blood and waste waiting for Dobby’s return.

*********

Late the next morning, Draco, Ron, and Severus returned to the Burrow. Remus and Hermione still sat with their heads bent over books piled around them, some marked with paper, others open to a specific page. Ron looked at Draco for a moment. “Come on, you can sleep in Percy’s old room.” 

Walking past the two, he and Draco went upstairs, showing the loo on the way. “Ron, listen… thank you for going with me. I swear I will do whatever is necessary for Harry’s safety. I didn’t agree to what my father told me about him. But I swear, if they can find anything, I’ll do it. I will do anything to help Harry.”

“You are tired and babbling. When you are stone cold sober, had a few good hours of rest, eaten, and a shower, we will talk again. Then you can apologize and I’ll believe it. For now, sleep.” 

Closing the door, he knew the blonde was almost as tired as he was. Walking back down the stairs, he went to the kitchen. “Hermione, have you been at this all night?”

Sleepily, she raised her head and saw him, “Ron? When did you get here?” Remus raised his head and looked at Hermione for a moment before turning to look at a disheveled Severus.

“Come to bed, ‘Mione. Lets sleep for a bit and you can discuss everything.” Holding out his hand from the stairway, she rose and took it. Following him to his room.

They entered and closed the curtains to block out the sun. Ron crawled on his bed, and snuggled under the covers fully dressed. Looking across the room, he raised the cover and she joined him. Exhausted, they fell into a deep comforting sleep.

*********

It took a few moments for either Severus or Remus to speak. “Would you come home with me to Grimmauld Place and have a lie in?”

Severus nodded. They wrapped in one another’s arms and left the Burrow to reappear in Remus’ rooms. Sleep came easily for them that morning. Only soft words of reassurance were spoken, light kisses exchanges before falling into a heavy sleep.

 

~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~


	20. Chapter Twenty -- Understanding the Bond

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Ninteen -- Burrow, Mungos, and Sleep  
**  
>

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

All Mistakes are mine, and although I admit this freely, if you have a rude comment to make, please feel free to e-mail me or leave it on my live journal.   
\--RD

**Chapter Twenty -- Understanding the Bond**

 

It was evening when Harry next woke. His body hurt and he was light-headed. The sun was ducking behind the clouds on its way to night. He turned over and gasped at the pain. The fire from the rape sending out waves of electric pain to all of his body. With a cry, he passed out once again.

 

Remus woke suddenly at the sound of a muffled, but definitely human, moan. Looking around, he listened with every sense his wolf allowed. There was a different smell in the house, but was it different than their arrival, or was it just a normal smell? He felt the hand creep up his spine and a gentle tug to return to the arms of the man in his bed. 

Contently, Remus was lulled back into a troubled sleep as Severus’ arms wrapped around him once again.

 

Hermione woke in the evening as well. Making her way from Ron, she used the loo and went back to the table. They were making headway with understanding and the possible transition of the bond. Molly and Ginny were making dinner while Draco was playing chess with Arthur. 

“Ginny, how are you feeling?” 

“Much better now. The sleep helped, as did the shopping. When we got back, I talked to Draco for a bit and know that Harry is safe and he… well, I know everything is okay, even if it doesn’t seem that way.” Her words were a bit disoriented, as though she couldn’t quite grasp what had happened. 

Looking to Molly, she received a small headshake indicating not to ask. Hermione always obeyed Mrs. Weasley. “Did you have a nice lie down?”

“Yes, I know it wasn’t proper to sleep in Ron’s bed, but I don’t think either of us needed to be alone.”

“No, I didn’t,” Said Ron as he came down the stairs. “Where’s Malfoy?”

“In here, losing to your father in a game of chess.” Interested, Ron took an offered cup of tea and made his way into the living area to watch the game.

Molly handed Hermione a plate of snacks and cup of tea and told her that there would be no more studying for the moment. Taking the offered food, she sat near Ron on the couch and watched Draco’s knight beheaded by Arthur’s queen. Ron took a sandwich from Hermione’s plate without a word. In four more moves, Arthur had beat Draco. “How about a game with me, Dad?”

“Of course, son, just set the table again.”

Draco stood and stretched, a place in his side caught and he winced in pain. “The Healers said you would be sore a couple of days, Malfoy. You need to be more careful or you’ll end up back in St. Mungo’s.” 

Draco nodded and walked out the front door to sit on the porch swing as the sun went down. It took a few moments for Hermione to sit next to him. “Draco, I know you don’t like me very much, but…how are you?”

“Granger… Hermione… I am sorry for the way I have treated you. I had no right to think I was better than you. Please forgive me?”

She touched his arm, “Of course I do. You are bonded with Harry.”

His voice cracked just a bit when he answered her, “I’ve been thinking about that. I am not so sure. I don’t know if my… Lucius had the right to change the bond. I don’t think I deserve someone like Harry regardless. Maybe it would be best if I released him from the bond.”

“Do you think he is safe? I mean I know you sent him with Dobby, but was that the best thing to do?”

“It was the only choice at that point. I was barely making sense by the time we got up to my quarters, and Harry… he pushed me away. Whether I meant to or not, he thinks I gave permission for this to happen. The first time… I wasn’t so nice. I actually made myself sick before I could finish. I released his bonds and made it to the loo before vomiting all over the floor. He crawled under the bed and by the next morning, he was healed and gave me a rather spectacular blow.” Looking to the girl beside him, he saw her blush.

“I’m sorry Hermione, that was tactless. But he was completely healed. I am sure he is fine and trying to convince Dobby that he isn’t hungry.” She smiled only a bit at that. “So did you find anything useful during your research?”

Excitement radiated off of her as she answered, “Yes, now that you asked. We found a book on Life Debts and Short Term Bondings. It was from the Black Estate so it was rather old, but I was just finishing a chapter on breaking the bond when you came home. Let me get it.” She stood and went back inside. 

When she returned, it was without the book. “Molly says it is dinner time, and I can’t have the books until we all eat.”

“What is her obsession with my weight?” Hermione laughed but didn’t answer as they walked into the house.

“Molly this is wonderful!” Arthur said as he ate the rich stew she had prepared. Molly beamed.

“I wonder if Harry is eating okay though…” Draco commented. He had only taken a few bites but just did not have much of an appetite.

“If you are ready, call Dobby to bring Harry.” 

“I’m not ready. My father has not been sentenced and until he is, Harry is in danger. Once dinner ends, Hermione and I can do additional research and figure out what has happened. Severus is planning to return in the morning and help if possible.”

“Remus is coming as well.” Hermione added.

They talked on for a bit about Ginny and Molly’s day of shopping. When they got to the part of new robes, Draco paled just a bit. “Mrs. Weasley, I cannot think of how I could possibly thank you for your forgiveness and hospitality. Would you allow me to pay you rent for the month before I return to Hogwart’s?”

“No, Draco dear, I would not. We always managed before and it will be fine now as well.” The conversation ended at that point. Dinner was cleared and the books replaced. For the next hour, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Draco poured over the books to find the answer. 

It was Ginny that came upon it. “I have it, I think… listen to this:

_A short term bond, also known as a contract will be for a certain amount of time as negotiated by the participants. There was one known case where the son was given the servant for the term of two years as a fulfillment of a Life Debt. The servant, Polly Prindle, had a bit of a crush on the son, Dermott Dike, and when the Bonding ritual was performed, she added ‘please let him love me’ just before the magic took effect._

_Polly and Dermott were together almost three months when Dermott’s older brother, Derwin, returned from war. Deciding that he wanted Polly, he raped her, claiming that Dermott had given his permission. She believed Derwin. When Dermott attempted to console her, she pushed him away claiming that he had given consent._

_Although he had not actually given consent, he apologized and said that he had. The Bond was broken. The pain was severe at first, but it also served to release Polly as a Servant and give him the opportunity to regain her trust. It also protected her from Derwin’s advances._

_Derwin was sentenced to death for the rape of a Bonded Servant, even after he claimed that she was given to him….”_

__It goes on to say that he courted her and eventually won her heart.

The room was silent. The older Weasleys breath caught as they realized what Ginny had found.

“Draco, is that what you want? Do you want to break the bond with Harry?” Ron asked him.

“I promised you Ron, that I would do whatever it took to keep him safe. If that is what it takes, then yes, I would break the bond. As long as you all know that I did not give my permission for Lucius to hurt him. I need to think for a bit. Please excuse me.”

He walked out the back door into the garden. He stood in the night thinking back to the time when he and Harry were getting to know one another, the trust they had built, and the love he felt for him. Coming to a decision, he said clearly and loudly, “I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, did willingly and knowingly break the terms of the contract. I release Harry James Potter from the terms of the Contract.”

Lightning flashed across the sky as Draco screamed. The pain, as though part of his soul was ripped out of his body, was mirrored only by the boy hidden in Grimmauld Place.

 

+++

Both men were on their feet in an instant. The unbearable pain in the scream echoing through the house. Following the noise, with their wands drawn, they made their way to the kitchen. Following the senses he had ignored earlier, Remus' nose smelled Harry's blood. The close they got to the celler, the stronger the scent became; unitl deep inside the cellar was the room that Remus used during the full moon. 

There were no more attempts at stealth; with an unspoken word, they blew the door off its hinges. The firelight flickered to reveal Harry Potter, alone, hurt, weak from blood loss, screaming as long as his voice could hold out.

Severus stunned the boy from across the room. They approached quickly. Picking him up, Remus made his way to the Living Room. With a last nod at Severus, he Flooed to St. Mungo’s with Harry.

+++ 

Draco was sitting in the garden, panting from the pain when he heard a shout from the house. Fearing that it was under attack, he raced, wand drawn to the back door. It flew open with a bang.

He heard Severus’ voice saying, “Now!” before disappearing from the grate.

Turning, Hermione said, “They found him, Harry was at Grimmauld Place, Remus just took him to St. Mungo’s.

~~TBC~~~~~~


	21. Chapter Twenty-One  St Mungo's Season Pass

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Twenty -One -- St Mungo's Season Pass  
**  
>

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

**Chapter Twenty One – St. Mungo’s Season Pass**

 

It was chaos at the hospital. Remus arrived via Floo with a bloody hero in his arms. The Healers took him and raced into the inner portions of the hospital. Remus was left, panting to catch his breath, soaked in his Godson’s blood, in the waiting room.

_’What else had happened to make Harry scream that way? Wasn’t he supposed to be healing himself by now? Where was Dobby? Why?'_ Remus was screaming in his mind, even as his body shook with worry and exhaustion.

Seconds after they took Harry from him, the Weasley clan, Draco, and Severus made their way into the hospital. Followed quickly by most of the Hogwart’s staff as well as Aurors. Madame Pomfrey, having been his primary Healer for six years, was allowed entrance to the room.

After some time, Charlie came in from Romania. Bill came from France. Professor Dumbledore had sent Fawkes to retrieve them when he was notified of the situation. The twins showed up a bit later with women on their arms and a scent of alcohol on their breath, which did not make their mum happy, no, not at all. They would be dealt with appropriately later. 

Percy came in a bit later looking a bit sheepish. Percy approached his father and when he turned, he caught a face full of robes as Percy hugged him.

“I’m so sorry Father, please forgive me.” Their redheaded, pompous, asinine child and Ministry employee, who had turned his back on his family, asked for forgiveness. Looking at Molly, she burst into tears as well. 

Pulling away from a stunned Arthur, Percy went to his mother’s open arms. The sounds were broken up only when they paused to blow their noses. Tonight would just be one of those nights, Ron decided.

They spoke to Percy throughout the night. He apologized to each of them and told that he had gone to the Burrow tonight, in light of what Lucius had done, to see Draco. He had hoped to use it as an excuse for reconciliation. It had worked when he saw the clock and all the members of the family were either traveling or at the hospital. Not knowing what was happening, he had rushed there and was so relieved to see his parents, that it had led to the floodgates of emotion coming down.

Once everything was calm, the group sat. Someone had pulled Remus back for a moment and given him clean clothes. He returned without answers to their questions, and the group sat. The hospital administrator finally moved them into a private waiting room. They were served dinner, had tea, and hot chocolate by elves who seemed content to help Harry Potter’s family any way they could.

Draco was standing apart from the group. His head ached from the break in the bond but he felt almost as though he deserved the pain. Harry had not healed. He had left him alone for twenty four hours. Where was Dobby? Why hadn’t he taken care of Harry? Too many questions made for a painful time.

A hand reached his shoulder, it was Severus, “He will be fine Draco. Harry has actually been hurt much worse than this playing Quiddich…”

He broke off his comforting words when his chest was suddenly full of a sobbing Draco. Through the tears, Draco told him how he had admitted that he gave permission for Harry to be hurt that way. And how he had admitted it to the open air. And how he felt as though he had been struck by lightening when he revealed it. Now, none of it mattered. He was never going to be forgiven.

As the tears subsided, he was handed a handkerchief by a freckled hand. “Finished with your pity party yet, Malfoy?” Ron asked. “I sat with you last night as the Healers healed you. I know the truth. How could you have just chucked him away like that? I know you love him.” Ron’s tirade wanted to go on, but was interrupted by Hermione.

“You broke the bond, Draco?” He nodded. “You gave him up willingly?”

“It was that or have him in servitude to me when he hates me. I couldn’t have that. I couldn’t let him see how weak I am. I thought he was healed by now. I didn’t know!”  
They let him cry again. His heart was simply broken. When the door finally opened to reveal a Healer, he had calmed, and Hermione promised that Harry would understand and they would stick by him no matter what.

The man stood in the doorway, holding the news of the great hero, Harry Potter. Clearing his throat, he asked who Draco was. Draco stood and walked to him. “He has asked that you not be allowed in to see him. I’m sorry, I cannot tell his family anything as long as you remain here.”

Weasleys are known to protect their own. They acknowledge hard times and love. They also have been through their share of both. It was unheard of to have every one of Arthur Weasley’s children stunned to silence. Draco nodded his head and pushed past the Healer. 

When the door closed behind him, he spoke freely. “Mr. Potter has had severe blood loss, complicated by infected cuts and tears. Without going into details, he was hurt badly. Now, we know that Lucius Malfoy did this, and the Aurors have already taken the evidence needed. There will be no further questions.”

“When will we be able to take him home?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

His brow furrowed as he contemplated the answer. “I don’t know. No more than a month, I suppose. Even after his physical healing, he will need a bit of mind healing as well. He isn’t handling this very well, I am sorry. But you can visit, no more than two at a time for no more than a few minutes. The nurses will sort it out. He has two Aurors standing guard outside his room. They will remain there until he is released. I am sorry about this, but he will not be returning to Hogwart’s for a few weeks.”

Hermione and Ron stepped forward, “Sir, can we see him now?”

“No, he is resting. Give him a bit to come out of the anesthesia. Maybe within the hour.”

Nodding they retreated to their seats. “Are there any more questions?”

“When he is released, will he be expected to just return to school or will he need to come home for a bit?”

“We will have to assess that closer to time.” She nodded mutely. “If that is all, I have other patients.” Turning, he closed the door behind him. 

Draco was waiting for him in the hall when the Healer came out. Looking at the gray eyes of the man he had just ejected from the room, he moved closer for a moment.   
Pausing, the man said, “I really am sorry about that. I don’t have any choice but to respect my patient’s wishes in these matters.”

“Sir, can you tell me… is he… I mean…” his voice broke for a moment, “is he alright? Will he…?”

The Healer studied the blonde for a moment more. He was certain of what his patient had said. 

_”What happened?” He had asked_

_“Remus Lupin brought you in, we have been working most of the night. We were hoping you could tell us.” The nurse had said._

_“I feel so cold, so alone.” He shivered and she covered him with a blanket._

_“That’s just a combination of loss of blood and innocence, dear. It will be fine. We’ll get you right as rain. Your family and boyfriend are most adamant to see you. Seems to have been restrained a bit by your family, but wants to come in and see you.”_

_“Tell him I don’t want to see him. I don’t want him to know anything. Promise me that you won’t tell him anything about all of this. I hate him. He broke the bond…” Just before he passed out._

_It had been some time before he came to again; the Healer was standing beside his bed. “I need to tell your family how you are. Do you still want your boyfriend to know anything?”_

_Harry nodded his agreement. Then caught himself as the words sunk in. “He didn’t do this to me, but he allowed it to happen, then he left me alone, and broke the…” The boy fell asleep again._

_What had happened to this boy emotionally? Why was his boyfriend, who obviously loved him from what he could tell from the nurses’ viewpoint, going to be kept away?_

__

It wasn’t for him to judge, just to take care of his patient. And when one’s patient was Harry Potter, he had to be extremely careful. Leaning in close, he whispered the only words Draco would need to know, “He was barely pregnant. Less than a few days is my guess, and I am sorry, but… he lost the baby.” Then straightening his robes, he walked down the hall to his next patient.

Draco’s eyes rolled into his head as he hit the floor with a resounding thud.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two  The Hospital

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Twenty-Two – The Hospital  
**  
>

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two – The Hospital**

Draco woke to the sounds of movement. He listened for a few moments without being able to understand much. Opening his eyes with a groan, he squinted in the light. 

“Draco? Are you okay?” It was Ron. _Damn, then this isn’t all a dream,_ he thought savagely.

“Yea, I’m okay. How’s Harry?” He tried to sit up but Ron’s hand on his shoulder prevented it.

“He’s a bit… he’s going to be fine, it’s just going to take awhile. He won’t be going back to Hogwart’s with us right away.” Draco nodded. “Listen, I need to get the healer, you passed out and got a bit concussed in the process. You will be in here a few days. There are Aurors outside the door so don’t try to get up right now.” Draco nodded again and lay back against the bed.

Ron leaned in a bit closer, whispering, “Listen, mate, you are under house-arrest. You didn’t protect your servant. And since you broke the bond, he can bring charges against you. He isn’t really completely conscious yet, and mum won’t let the Aurors in his room to talk to him. But you should know anyway. We’ll talk to him. Do our best and all that…”

Grabbing Ron’s collar, he pulled him down closer. Desperate for Ron to understand, “Lucius…he actually got him pregnant. Harry lost the baby because I didn’t do what I was supposed to do. Harry was left alone. Where is Dobby? I trusted that damned elf to protect him and instead Harry lost the baby and is now here long term. Does Harry know yet?”

Leaning in until his breath ghosted across Draco’s ear, he whispered, “No one knew that, mate. We weren’t told and some time you will have to explain how you knew that. I don’t want to know how you did either. They have your memories of that night at the Ministry. They have to follow the laws, but right now, that is hard to do, as Harry hasn’t really returned to us yet. I need to go. The nurses watching already wonder if you and I are having a fling.”

With a nod, Draco released him. “Tell him Weasley, tell him that I loved him and I only did what I thought was best…”

Ron walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him, he looked to the Aurors. He is asleep again. “Please don’t let him be disturbed.” They acknowledged the request and returned to their post.

~@~@~@~@~

Molly and Arthur were sitting beside Harry’s bed. Hermione and Ginny had gone to the Burrow with his older brothers. Entering, he asked is he could have a word with his dad. A quick kiss on Molly’s head and Arthur was following his youngest out of the room. “Somewhere private, dad. Can we just walk for a moment?”

They did, exiting the front doors to the bustle of London. They walked in silence for a few moments until they reached a small diner. With a gracious smile, Ron opened the door for his dad.

Once seated in the back corner, they ordered. The place was quiet, but Ron used the Muffliato spell before he started talking.

“Dad, I’ve just come from Draco’s room. He said that Harry was pregnant.” Then went on to give detail about the entire conversation. When he finished, the waitress arrived with their dinners.

“Well, that certainly makes a difference. So, our original supposition was correct: Lucius planned for Harry to carry his grandchild and when he didn’t do what he was supposed to, he impregnated Harry himself?”

A mouth full of hamburger prevented a verbal response. “I really hate that man. If we can keep this knowledge from getting out…I think maybe you should go home after this and get some rest. I’ll have a chat with Kingsley and see what the laws are. A pregnant servant has more rights in some ways because they are carrying a magical child, but in others, they have less. I don’t remember the specifics, but I believe the gist is that a pregnant servant must be protected. This could mean big trouble for Draco, I’m afraid.”

“But it wasn’t his, dad. The healer told Draco that Harry was only a day or two along. The only reason he even knew was because they had to run a test because of the…damage that was done.”

“Then Lucius’ rape of Harry…I hate to even say that out loud…resulted in a child?” Ron nodded. “Are we sure it wasn’t Draco’s?”

“Pretty sure, they’d only been together once and Draco swears that was the first night, so Harry would have had to be further along than a few days.”

“Right, let’s finish up here and go back to the St. Mungo’s. It's time I had a heart to heart with Draco myself. He may have actually saved Harry’s life by releasing this bond.”

“Dad have we heard from Dobby?”

Arthur’s brow furrowed in thought. He was so tired; he tried to remember if anyone had actually looked for the creature. “I don’t know, son. But I will speak to Tonks and see if he can be located.”

“You do realize that, if he left Harry alone for any length of time, that he is probably dead?” Arthur nodded his agreement. Finishing their meal, the two men stood, paid their bill and returned to the hospital. Just before they entered Harry’s room, Arthur pulled Tonks to the side and spoke in a low whisper. 

Ron entered Harry’s room. “Has he woke?” He asked his mother.

“Yes, Ron, I am awake.” Ron looked up in surprise at the voice. It was different than just a few weeks ago. Deeper and with a rasp to it that indicated he needed more healing. “How are you?”

“Mate, that’s rich. How am I? How are you?”

Harry seemed to consider this for a moment. “I am sore, tired, feel like my body and soul have been separated. Past that, great!” He finished with just a hint of a smile.

“Err, right. Have you spoken to the Healers?”

“No, they haven’t been in and I have not notified them that he is awake yet. He wanted to talk to you first.” Mrs. Weasley stood, stretched, kissed Harry on the cheek and left the room.

“Okay, now what do you want to know?” Ron asked as the door closed.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. “What happened to me? I mean the last thing I remember was pushing Malfoy away and calling for Dobby. How long ago was that?”

“Two days, almost three now. It seems like much longer though. Dobby took you to Grimmauld Place for safekeeping. Then left you there. Draco…”

“I don’t want to hear his name.” Harry said stubbornly.

“And I don’t care, mate. You pushed **You-Know-Who’s** name on me often enough, deal with it. Now as I was saying, _Draco_ thought you would heal like you did the first time. We didn’t know you were in a bad way. No one knew where you were, but we just figured Dobby had it under control. So we took some time and researched the bond, had Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange arrested, slept a bit, got Draco healed up, and missed a rather spectacular argument between Draco and the Fates, or whatever heard his decision. Oh, and apparently, I have grown up in Professor Snape’s eyes. I wonder if that will make my last year of Potions any better.” 

Harry listened then went back over what Ron had said, “Wait, Bellatrix?”

“She was impersonating Narcissa. Haven’t found her yet either.”

“Explain in full Ron, I have no idea what you’re on about.”

“Oh, sorry, okay…” and Ron went over the basic details of the arrest and what was discovered, rounding out the whole conversation with the name ‘Draco’, which made Harry hiss like an angry cat. “Sorry, mate. He’s in a bad way right now. He passed out in the hall and got a concussion. Now he’s under house arrest and will stay that way until you decide what to do.”

“I just don’t want to see him again. I don’t really want him to go to jail. But, what will happen to Lucius?”

“They both will be sentenced later today. The trial that cleared him of Death Eater activities was longer than the one today. Dad told me at dinner that the Wizengamut viewed the Pensieve memories Draco supplied and found them guilty pretty quick. 

“They are waiting on Draco to decide whether to actually bring charges against him or not. What do you want to do, Harry?”

“Just… I don’t know, Ron. I trusted him and he let me down. He gave me to his Father to use. God, Ron. It hurt so bad. I knew I had to comply with Draco’s wishes, so I consented and didn’t fight him. It was so hard. I…I can’t explain it. I don’t want to see him. But I don’t want him hurt more either. I suppose I won’t bring any charges forward. As long as his Father pays for what he did.”

The door opened just a bit, Tonks entered. “They are giving Lucius and Bellatrix the death penalty. Twenty-four hours from now, and neither will be allowed to hurt you or Draco again.” Then with a confirming nod, she withdrew, closing the door behind her.

“Harry, I need to let them know what you want to do with Draco. Are you sure you don’t want to bring charges against him?” Ron asked with all seriousness.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Just let them know, okay? But Ron, I don’t want to see him either.”

Ron nodded, clapped Harry on the shoulder and left. Molly and Arthur were told first, and then went into Harry’s room. Ron then told Tonks of Harry’s decision. They would confirm it later, but for now the investigation would be dropped. 

~@~@~@~@~

Exhausted, he returned to Draco’s room. The gray eyes met blue for a moment as Ron entered. “I’ve just come from Harry. He doesn’t want to press charges. But he doesn’t want to see you either. I can’t get around that right now.” Draco nodded. “Also, Tonks told me that your father and aunt would be put to death based on the Pensive memories you gave the Ministry. I’m really sorry, mate.”

“I’m not. Let them both rot in hell for all I care. If the charges are dropped, can I leave the hospital?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Was the muffled reply, and stifling a yawn, he retreated from the room once more, wishing for nothing more than a bed and Hermione Granger to sleep with.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three  -- The Ministry.

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Twenty Three -- The Ministry  
**  
>

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three -- The Ministry.**

Draco was released the next day. The Aurors outside of Harry’s room turned him away twice before he left the hospital with the Weasleys. Harry refused to see or speak to him.

 

He received a Ministry letter by Owl just after dinner.

 

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_There are several items, which need to be addressed with you:_

_1\. You that you have been cleared of all charges involving the assault on Harry James Potter, August 12, in the Malfoy Manor._  
2\. The Contract negotiated between Lucius Draconis Malfoy and James Edward Potter was completed on August 14th, when you knowingly and willingly released Harry James Potter from its terms.  
3\. Based on pensive testimony and interviews, the Malfoy name, home, and monies will not be seized by the Ministry for crimes against Harry James Potter. Instead, the terms of Lucius Draconis Malfoy’s last will and testament will be invoked.  
4\. Because you are of age and have received your inheritance, the final reading of said Will, will be on Monday, August 31, at 2:00 P.M. at Gringott’s Bank, Diagon Alley, London.   
5\. Your presence is requested by Lucius Draconis Malfoy at the Ministry of Magic holding cells for a conversation prior to the completion of his sentence on August 24th.  
6\. At which time, you will also be awarded the positions of authority, which your family has always held. If you choose not to sit on the Wizengamut, you may choose a replacement for that seat. Additionally, your seat on the Board of Governors for Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, will not be available until after your graduation. 

_We regret that you will have this much authority thrust upon you at such a young age, but are confident that you will be able to make better choices than those who have gone behind._

_Sincerely,_

_Amelia Bones_  
Chief Witch of the Wizengamut  
Order of Merlin First Class  
Senior Auror Division Liaison 

 

He reread the letter several times before handing it to Mr. Weasley. After reading it, he said, “I would be honored to join you for your visit. You may find you do not wish to do this on your own.”

“I…don’t know Mr. Weasley. You have all done so much for me. I suppose I should plan to return to the Manor soon. And isn’t there a trip to Diagon Alley for supplies yet to go?” His voice was casual, but with a certain edge to it that showed just how much the thought of returning to Malfoy Manor frightened him. Stopping for a moment, he swallowed a bit of tea, then said, “Perhaps we should have the Aurors go to the Manor first? Just to be sure he didn’t leave any special surprises for me?”

“I’ll be glad to call Tonks in the morning.” And when that was settled, he excused himself and went into the garden to watch the sunset.

 

The following day Draco owled Gringott’s and various shops in Diagon Alley. He would repay these people for their kindness. He was extremely wealthy and felt he should share it with them. Being alone had never scared him before this. But now that he had felt what it was to be part of something more, he wasn’t sure he could survive without it. He set up accounts at all the shops for Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to get school supplies. 

He sent Hedwig to the hospital with a box of chocolates for Harry. Those were returned with a red ‘X” across the envelope. The box looked as though it had been blown up from the inside. The next day, he sent another. As he would every day that Harry was in the hospital.

The other three teens visited Harry every day. He refused to listen to even a hint of conversation if it had Draco in it. He would never forgive him for allowing Lucius to hurt him that way. Never. Draco knew that Harry was hurt and he sent him away. He left him there 

 

It was with a heavy heart that Draco joined Mr. Weasley at the Ministry. His wand was taken as a security measure before he was allowed to see his father. He walked in to a rather snazzy cell, one that made the last day on earth pleasant. “Hello, Father. What did you need to see me about?”

“I want you to understand a few things, but now is not the time. I fear my time is at an end, however, I learned many things from the Dark Lord. In my study, you will find a journal that is the sum of that knowledge. It is concealed in the bottom left drawer of the desk.”

“And you expect me to retrieve it? You must be mad, Father. You were correct when you said that your end is near, and I hope you burn in Hell for the things you have done.” Draco’s voice had no hint of emotion as he spoke the venom he felt towards his sire. “You have managed to destroy everyone and everything I could ever care about. Tell me, did you kill Mother?”

Lucius wanted to lash out at his heir, but found that he did not have the heart to go any further with that. Instead, he ducked his head. “Bellatrix killed your mother and took her place after her escape from Azkaban. I did not know until the day we were arrested. She was bragging about it during her interrogation. Bella is a sick and twisted woman.”

“Much like you? You were as bad as she ever was. Don’t bother to play innocent now. You raped the innocent, you beat others, physically and verbally, and you turned your back on those that needed you most. You cannot say anything else that could make me want to remain in this room with you. I don’t hate you Father, I am indifferent towards you.”

Lucius was angry. How dare Draco speak to him this way! Who was he to say anything about how he lived his life? He had benefited from his lifestyle. Coming to a decision, he reached up and grabbed Draco by the throat, bringing him close enough to smell the shampoo and cologne and…fear. His voice was tight and hateful. “You don’t care about me? I am now and will always be your father.” 

Draco gasped for air, his long fingers pulling at the hand around his throat. His eyes were wide with fright. “I brought you into this world and you have remained a disappointment to me.” The Aurors were trying to pull the unarmed man away from his son. “I despise you. The child Harry Potter carries is mine, because you were not enough of a man to secure your line. You are worthless.”

The Aurors stunned Lucius who fell away from Draco. Once on the ground, Tonks revived him. Panting, Draco looked down at the man he looked so much like. Spitting in the face of the man, he said, “He lost your baby because of the torture you put him through. But, take this information with you to hell: I carry his. 

“Worthless? No, I think not. I will have a family who loves me unconditionally. This child will never know you were his grandfather or what you did to his father. I will always love this child. But you will look up from the depths of Hell and beg for a glimpse of this perfect person I carry. I will always be worth more than all the money in Gringott’s. Harry will forgive me. Harry will love me again. But I will not think of you once I leave here. You will no longer be spoken of in polite company. You will no longer exist.”

And with that declaration, he pushed past the stunned onlookers to return to the Burrow and cry himself to sleep. The next day, Draco did not open the letter from the Ministry that notified him of his Father and Aunt’s deaths. He simply rolled over and vomited all over Percy’s old bedroom floor.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four  Ginnys Visit

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Twenty-Two – The Hospital  
**  
>

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

Chapter Twenty Four – Ginny’s Visit

 

The school owls came the day after Lucius’ execution. Two days before school was set to begin, Severus joined the group as the Weasleys and Draco made their way to Diagon Alley. The shopkeepers, keeping their promises, took the money from the Weasleys, and then redeposited it into their account at Gringott’s.

Madame Malkins’ did a bit more, however. After getting the measurements, this brilliant store, took the galleons for the first robe, announced that the new clothing would be ready the next day and owled to the Burrow, then set about making entire wardrobes for each of those in attendance. The Weasley household would certainly be different tomorrow.

Once they had their supplies, the group split. Severus escorted Draco to Gringott’s to review his Mother’s vaults, while the Weasleys went to St. Mungo’s. As always, Draco slipped a small note and a box of chocolates into Ron’s hand and asked that he deliver them personally. Shaking his head, Ron agreed.

 

St. Mungo’s Hospital was usually a busy place to be. Harry had been there two weeks and was making progress with the mind healers. The Healers of his body had released him completely, but he remained on the third floor in a private suite. The Aurors, ever present, rotated but there were only six that he trusted enough to allow in his room. Auror Stephen Maples was one of those, and they had spent quiet evenings playing chess or speaking, he also had an impressive amount of gifts from admirers. Books, music, and tea sets, to name a few, scattered the room and shelves. He would spend time rifling through them or talking, anything to get his mind off the broken heart that threatened to fill the abyss of his soul.

 

He smiled when the knock on the door came. His family entered. Walking across, Hermione hugged him firmly. A small whisper of love was exchanged before Molly overwhelmed him. She always was the consummate mum to him and showed it by tittering on about his weight and how pale he was. He took it in stride.

“Hey, how much longer are they going to keep you? The last thing the Healer told us was a month or so more.” Ron asked.

Harry looked at the blue eyes of his best friend. He knew that Ron was firmly siding with Draco and the answer would be passed on to the blonde. Part of him battled that Draco deserved to know. Their romance, or ownership, or whatever it was had been short, but Harry had felt like he was part of something wonderful. Of course, that part battled with the portion of Harry that felt that Draco showed cowardice in the face of Lucius. Forgiveness was the key to getting out of here, and he had not been able to find it.

There was no answer immediately, as the two sides warred in his mind. Snapping out, he said, “I don’t know. I don’t think I’ve gotten very far in my counseling.”

“No worries mate. We got everything you need, except your robes, from Diagon Alley and will just take it to school for you. Mum and Dad will take you to get fitted for your robes when you get out.”

“I’m not crazy.” Harry said without preamble. “Do you know that? I mean, I hear two sides of an issue speaking in my head and I sit back and wonder who will win that particular round. I may not be back for our Seventh Year if I can’t get past it.”

Hermione sat beside Harry on the bed. She took his hand and he shivered. “You don’t have to worry about things. It was horrific what you survived and it’s okay for you to take your time. This isn’t permanent. Give yourself some time.” Harry nodded. Taking a moment to assess the situation, then plowing on regardless, she added, “Maybe if you just talked to Draco…”

That was as far as she got before Harry lost his temper again. The wind in the room picked up. Teapots and cups suddenly shattered against the walls. Pages were ripped from books. Harry was panting, his face red with anger just before Ron tackled him onto the bed.

Having the weight press down upon him made his already angry magic become uncontrollable. Ron was hurtled across the room and landed with a deafening ‘THUNK!’ against the wall. Hermione screamed and rushed to his side. Ginny approached him and without warning, backhanded the brunette.

Everything stopped. Molly Weasley’s normally motherly tone erupted into one that was usually reserved for Fred and George. “How dare you, Harry Potter. We love you and come here every day. We have sacrificed much to keep Draco in our home where he is safe; because you told us you cared about him. Is this how you repay those actions? You have a lot to think about young man. I will not be back until you send an apology to my family and me for your outburst. Come along everyone.” And with a sweeping motion, Ron who swayed on his feet and Hermione followed.

Ginny stayed where she was. Her arms were crossed, staring at Harry. His face, where she had slapped him, was purple and his eyes shown unshed tears. She turned, said something out of the door, and returned. Pulling up a chair and sitting in it, studying him as though he were an interesting experiment. “What the bloody hell was that all about Potter?”

“What? Why are you still here? I thought you had to leave with your mum.”

“You just come down off that attitude with me. I am your sister and you will be nice. I have enough nonsense at home to deal with and you won’t be adding to it.” She said with a fierce determination. “Mum was right. You are in here alone, except for the voices in your head, and we visit. We send notes and gifts. Every one in the Wizarding world sends you things. What you don’t get here is sent to Hogwart’s where they have a special room just for your FAN MAIL.”

Harry gawked at her. He had not known. “Why?”

“Because you are in St. Mungo’s Hospital. You made front page news and have stayed there since your arrival.” She said.

Harry hung his head in shame. “I didn’t ask anyone to care about me.”

“It isn’t all about you. It’s more about your fame. But if you notice, Draco’s mail always gets through.”

“I haven’t gotten…” He started before she cut him off again.

“You may think you don’t like him. You may not trust him. But he is part of you. Deal with it.”

“He let me…”

Ginny cut across him, “Blah, blah, blah, Potter. Draco had just been beaten with a cane. His father had half choked him while doing it. He was in here for a few days as well. It wasn’t all about you. Besides,”

“He left me alone. I almost bled to death!” Harry interrupted her.

“You are AN IDIOT! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT CALLED DOBBY!” She shouted over him. “Draco told him to take you somewhere safe and return to him. Then asked that he get ALL your things and take them somewhere safe as well. He wanted that idiot elf to stay with you. You healed the first time, why would he not think you wouldn’t heal the second?”

“But…” Harry tried to say.

“You do what you want, but I have watched that blonde aristocrat ask for help. I watched him stay at the Burrow with people he made fun of for years because he knew that we would. He knew because you told him we would always support you. And because you told us you cared about him. He needed more than what he had. Why can’t you figure it out?”

Harry roared, but Ginny didn’t even flinch. “WHY DO YOU BLOODY WELL CARE ABOUT DRACO FUCKING MALFOY? HE HURT ME! WHY AREN’T I MORE IMPORTANT THAN HE IS?”

Ginny’s voice dropped an octave or so. Her words carried venom, but truth. Ginny Weasley may have been the youngest, but she also carried a bit of each of her brothers in her. She let the words sink in a bit before she stood. “I don’t know what it will take Harry. I care about Draco ‘fucking’ Malfoy because you do, you prat. You don’t know what he’s been through because of all of this mess. Merlin, Harry, he severed the bond at great personal risk. He spit in his father’s face and told him he would never forgive him for hurting you. He swallowed his pride and has made not only peace with my family and Hermione, but he is trying like bloody hell to be our friend.

“He is as alone in the world as you are, and he is carrying on. He adores you. He did what he thought was best. Someday, if you are lucky, he will forgive you for being such an arse, but in the meantime, he will function. Not live, function. He will go to school, do his work, he may even play Quiddich, he will sleep and the next day start it all over again. He will go on with his life, with or without you in it. He won’t hide in a hospital and pretend to be getting better.

“I didn’t like Draco Malfoy when he was thrust into our lives. But we trusted you to know what you were doing. Choices or not, we trusted you. And, right now, I am telling you that your trust in him was correctly placed.”

“I…” Harry’s voice faltered.

Raising both of her hands to stop him, she continued, “I’m not done yet. In two days, we will get on the Hogwart's Express and go to school. You won’t go. You will be able to go when you come to grips with the fact that you were raped and it was LUCIUS Malfoy’s fault, not DRACO Malfoy’s fault, and they are two separate people. Lucius is dead, he can’t hurt you anymore. But you can continue to hurt yourself.

“Grow up and blame the proper people. If you need me, OWL me. I’ll get permission to visit or whatever you want me to do. But get better. I miss you at home. I will miss you at school.”

Harry nodded mutely and watched as she walked out of the door. The Aurors did not look in as he hung his head in shame.

_Maybe I can separate the two men. I doubt he could ever forgive my actions, but maybe I can forgive him…someday…_

And with that thought, he lay down and fell into a few hours of proper sleep, the first he'd had in weeks.

 

********************

Author's Note:

I need to say Thank you! Even Samayel has been Beta-ing for me (because commas kick my ass) the rest of you continue to make me WANT to write. I could have never continued this without you.

Thanks and Love  
\--RD


	25. Chapter Twenty Five  Lucius Will

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Twenty Four -- Ginny's Visit  
**  
>

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

Chapter Twenty Five – Lucius’ Will

The day before the Hogwart’s Express was set to pull out of King’s Cross, Draco had an appointment to return to Gringott’s to review the Last Will and Testament of his father. He asked that both Severus and Arthur join him. Remus went to St. Mungo’s for a bit while they passed through to the Leaky Cauldron.

The two men, Draco noticed, chatted amiably while they walked to the old doors of the bank. With a sigh, an elf opened it and they entered. Telling the teller the reason for their visit, they were escorted into one of the conference rooms to wait on the solicitors and bank manager. 

Once settled, the meeting began. Mr. Marchbooks, of the Eagle Solicitation firm pulled the parchment and cleared his throat before reading. "This Last Will and Testament is to be read only to Draco Malfoy. Please excuse us."

"I wish them to stay, he looked to the two men who were both almost standing. Please, I need someone here."

"It is all yours. Are you sure you wish them to hear your father's words that are meant only for you to know?"

"Yes, Sir. I am certain that I can trust these men to keep my secrets." Draco replied.

"Well then, shall we proceed?" 

“This will be the final reading of the Last Will and Testament of Lucius Draconis Malfoy. His death being verified through the Ministry of Magic has left the following:

_For my heir, Draco, I leave our entire fortune. The Malfoy vaults, and the Black trust your mother brought with her to our marriage, all properties and possessions, as listed separately are to be yours, set as a separate estate in the event you marry.  
I can only assume that since you are having this read, that I am, in fact, dead. I know I have always been very hard on you, but there were reasons. In the event that this has happened before your seventeenth birthday, please see page 22 for details of your inheritance. If this is after your seventeenth birthday, you have been gifted with the one thing I wanted to see, Harry James Potter as your personal servant and toy. _

_Please see page eighteen for additional details._ ”

“Sir, would you please skip to page eighteen and read the reference to this statement?” Draco asked.

Shuffling through the pages, he read: 

“ _James Potter and I were on the battlefield the year Harry Potter was to be born. They knew it was a boy, and as I had already had you, I knew what was to be done. The prophecy clearly states that Harry Potter would be the one to destroy the Dark Lord. He would have amazing magical power and intelligence. I set about to set up James Potter for a Wizard’s Debt, that would be repaid with his son._

_On the battlefield, I had Bellatrix fire off a spell at James Potter, which I deflected. I deflected it with my body when I knocked him out of the way. I then stunned Bella. The hex was rather painful, but I held on bravely waiting for it to all end. The war ended that day, but the Debt remained._

_I waited until closer to the birth of his child to claim it. We met for drinks and discussed what I expected. I told him only what he needed to know. If the Dark Lord killed the Potters, Harry would be reared by his Muggle Aunt and Uncle, learning servitude. If they were not killed, Harry would have regular lessons with Albus Dumbledore to learn the finer things in life, such as how not to embarrass a Malfoy during a social setting._

_He would also learn the theory behind your pleasure. I swore that he would be the ultimate vessel to carry your child, even at the age of seventeen. One child with the Potters is worth ten with anyone else. They had a great magical power about them and I had no doubts that Little Harry would have them as well._

_The pleasurable lessons were to be given by Remus Lupin, under the supervision of Dumbledore. Then Albus agreed to Obliviate these sessions. This was why Remus has remained silent regarding his Godson’s training. Although Albus definitely had the better part of the agreement, the disciplinary training would fall to me if either refused. I was disappointed when I realized that Remus had agreed._

There was a silence around the table as he finished the last paragraph. Severus Snape was shaking with fury, while Arthur was white with disappointment. The two men, that Harry trusted more than even those sitting in this room, had trained him to be a slave to Draco Malfoy for a Wizard’s Debt that did not even exist. 

“Severus, Mr. Weasley, would you excuse us for a few moments?” The older men left the room to wait outside. Once the door closed, Draco turned to the Goblin, “So, at this moment, what is my net worth? Money only, please do not include properties.”   
Draco asked the Goblin.

“The vaults are worth approximately five hundred million galleons. Of course, that is before interest. Would you like the current value of the various homes and properties?”

Nodding, but unable to say anything, Draco agreed to the knowledge. “You have eighteen homes around the world, this figure does not include flats, apartments, or stores. The total number of those would be approximately one in each capital city throughout the world. That current total is approximately an additional one to two hundred million Galleons in real estate.

“You have farms and animals, which are tended to by over a thousand elves and wizards in the general area. Your annual income from these is an average of fifty million galleons. You own a Potions farm in the southern tip of England in Land’s End, which produce almost fifteen percent of that total income. Shall I go on?”

“No, I have it. Now, tell me, where do I rank on the World’s Richest Wizarding poll?”

“Second only to Harry James Potter, but the exact amounts cannot be disclosed to you as he does not come into his inheritance until his eighteenth birthday, depending on several variables.”

“Are you aware that he accepted the Contract to which Lucius referred?”

The goblin nodded with a twisted grin. “And you believe that this gives you the right to know about his inheritance before he does?”

“No, I suppose not. But tell me, is that anything that I should know?”

Thinking carefully for a moment, he answered “There are several laws that were put in place the year James Potter was killed. It might interest you to know about them. Perhaps, I could send you the details in a letter? We would hate to keep your friends waiting.”

The sneer was in place on the little goblin. "Do as you think best. I believe that you will do whatever is necessary to insure that your children are provided for. If these children should happen to be a part of Mr. Potter, you may find that your life will be in more danger than his."

Mentally going over what he had been told, Draco said “Thank you for your time and information.”

“Will there be anything else today?” 

“I wish to set up several accounts and put one million Galleons in each. For Arthur and Molly Weasley, one account. For Remus Lupin; one account with the same amount. One should be set up for Severus Snape as well. When asked where the money came from, they are to be told that Lucius Malfoy set it up for them as a way of thanking them for taking care of Harry Potter prior to the Contract. Can you do this for me?”

The manager looked at the young man appraisingly, “Why would you do this?”

“Because I can. Someday the Black, Potter, and Malfoy vaults may be joined and I want to be sure that the people who helped most are rewarded properly.” The goblin nodded.

“How long have you been with your child?” 

Draco stared at him in wonder. “How did you… nevermind, I’m about a month along now. I am sick quite often. But I don’t go to see a medi-witch until I get back to school.”

“I will send you a potion recipe that the Goblins have used for centuries for our bonded while carrying our young. It will help with all of the symptoms.”

“Err… thank you? I mean, of course, I would appreciate any help in that regard. Can you set up the accounts and owl the new owners of the existence of them after the Hogwart’s Express pulls out of King’s Cross tomorrow?”

The Goblin crossed his arms. “I would be honored to assist you in anything you choose. Have you purchased your robes that will be adjustable as you grow?”

“Why are you so curious about my pregnancy?” Draco asked exasperatedly. 

“We love our young. We may be hard taskmasters in the bank, but our Horde is quite loving. I do not believe you have ever experienced that before, have you?”

Draco knelt so he would be eye to eye with the creature, “No, I haven’t. Well not by my parents. But once, I knew what love could be and it was wonderful. I will take care of this child. I promise.”

“Lord Malfoy, you must understand that you, Mr. Potter and the child you carry are in grave danger. Be careful who you trust. Wizards are, even now, moving into play against the success of the child and the father. I will be available quickly if you find need of me. Although I am no House-elf, you will find a safe place here if you need one.”

With a nod, the Goblin agreed to do as asked and promised to send him letters at Hogwart's that had nothing to do with banking.  
The meeting closed and Draco could not leave the bank fast enough. Although once outside, he did lose what little breakfast he had managed to eat. 

******

After lunch, Remus joined them again. He would not speak of Harry or the visit to St. Mungo’s and no one spoke of his role in Harry’s training. Draco was sure Severus would deal with it privately.

He asked if the three men would join him at the Manor to retrieve some things left behind. They agreed and using the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron, arrived in the Manor a few minutes later.  
There was a horrible smell. Draco vomited and was unable to journey farther into the house. 

Remus and Severus, with wands raised, made their way through the house. The smell stemmed from the Dining Room. It had not been cleaned since the night Lucius had returned home: Food, molded and growing lay in waste on the table of broken dishes and cutlery. Remus stared at it for a moment before realizing that there was something else.

Dobby was in the center of the table with Harry’s wand driven straight through his heart.

They walked closer, the smell radiating in waves from the table area. They stepped on broken glass and looked closer. Dobby wore an expression of terror, his eyes wide open and mouth set in pain. “How long?”

“Since the night Lucius was arrested, I assume. Come, we must notify the Aurors.”

Returning to the foyer, Arthur and Draco were told what they had found. “I believe that the House Elves would not have cleaned that mess either in the hopes of Lucius being found guilty with the evidence, or because it was one of their own. Either way, we know why Dobby did not return that night. I need to call the Aurors.”

“I thought they had already come out.” Draco said to Arthur. 

He clapped a hand on Draco’s shoulder, “No, they could not get in until the Will was read and you invited them personally. The wards surrounding the Manor are strange on their best day.” Draco nodded and suddenly felt light headed. 

Severus returned and picked him up, taking him through to the parlor and laying him gently on the couch. Conjuring a cool flannel, he asked, “How far along are you?”

“Does everyone know?”

With a smile, Severus answered. “Actually, anyone who heard your declaration to your father assumed you were saying that to make him angry. I have watched you in the past few days be sick when you would never have before. Two and two always equals four.”

Moving the flannel from his eyes, he snorted, “In this case, one plus one equals three.” Severus patted his arm, asked that he stay put and they would come get him after the dining room was cleaned properly.

Draco fell into a troubled sleep. He dreamed of a hard purpling cock with fluid around the head, of green eyes full of laughter, of incredible happiness, and finally, just before he woke to return to the Burrow, he dreamed of strong tanned arms holding him close once again while he slept.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six  First Night Back at Hogwarts

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Twenty Six – First Night Back at Hogwart’s  
**  
>

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

Chapter Twenty Six – First Night Back at Hogwart’s 

The evening that Dobby was found was chaotic at best. Between the Aurors, Severus, Remus, the Weasleys, Draco, packing, and being sick three times more before he fell into bed, Draco was ready for a quiet trip to King’s Cross, rounded out with a nice eight hour ride to his school.

But he should have known better, really. The new clothes had arrived just as predicted. They were sorted and taken to each of their rooms, just before a Floo message came through that the delivery men would be there momentarily. The doorbell rang, but when Ron opened it, all that was there was five rather interesting trunks. Each had a different set of initials on it, one each for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Draco.

“Draco, dear, do you know who would be purchasing trunks for my other children?”

Blushing slightly, he said, “It was me. And before you say a word, it’s done. They are personalized and they’re paid for.” Another ‘crack’ was heard from the porch. When Ginny opened that door, there sat two Nimbus series broom hovering the perfect height for riding. “And that would be the rest of it. Mrs. Weasley, if you won’t let me do it for you, let me do this for them. I could not have survived the past few weeks without this family. I don’t mean figuratively; I mean literally.” Draco sat back with his arms crossed and tried not to be sick in her living room.

Taking a deep breath, she said simply, “Alright dear. Don’t get upset about all this. We’ll work it out later.”

“Can we keep them then mom?” She nodded, Ginny squealed, Ron cursed, and Draco puked again.

When he finished, Molly waved her wand and the sick was gone from the floor. “Its just nerves. I’m sorry Molly.”

“Don’t worry about a thing, just go up and get everything packed and ready for tomorrow. Arthur says that the Ministry will be providing cars and we will leave here promptly at 9:00.” Nodding the group, with new trunks in tow, made their way to their rooms to pack.

 

The next morning was worse, if possible than the evening before. Draco was violently ill. Ginny was crying. Hermione couldn’t find one of her books. Ron was missing a trainer. Pigwidgeon had gotten out of his cage and was flying near the rafters. Hedwig bit anyone who attempted to put her into her cage. Molly was shrieking for everyone to get downstairs. And Arthur sat quietly at the kitchen table sipping tea and reading the Daily Prophet as though this were the same morning he had every day.

It only stopped when there was a rather loud “BOOM” from that same kitchen table. The rushing, squawking, shrieking, searching, and puking came to an abrupt end when the sound was hear. Four teenagers and one adult rushed into the kitchen with wands drawn. Arthur, still sitting calmly at the table smiled. “Ahh, yes, I thought that might get your attention.

“Come and sit down, everyone. We will have a pinch of breakfast and a spot of tea then you will get in the rather fine limousines that Draco secured for our journey to King’s Cross. Anything gone missing will be sent to you. Hedwig will stay here until Harry joins you at school. Pigwidgeon will be sent with a package.”

The teenagers stared at him while Molly smiled indulgently. But everyone sat and ate, then got into the cars and made their way to Kings Cross in new clothing, carrying new trunks, filled with new…everything.

 

It was odd to think that Draco and the others split when they boarded the train. Draco went off to the Slytherin area while Ginny met Dean. Hermione and Ron made their way to the back of the train to find an empty compartment. The ride was uneventful for the first hour or so, and then there was a knock on Hermione and Ron’s door.

Opening it slowly, Draco came in. “Can I have a lie down in here? I don’t feel well and the other compartments are a bit packed. And I am so tired of being asked what’s wrong with me… or if it was time to go harass Potter.” His voice broke at the name but otherwise remained his normal resonance.

“Is everything else going well?” Hermione asked tentatively.

“I suppose.” Draco sat on the bench, stood, transformed the seat to a mattress and pillow, and lay down. “Would you laugh at me if I told you that since I am the new Lord Malfoy and all the wealth and power that brings, Parkinson will not stop touching me?”

Ron grinned. “Uh, no mate, that sounds horrible.” 

“Too right it does. I don’t like to be touched, at all, and I couldn't get that bloody bird to leave me alone. I…thanks for letting me stay in here.” The two nodded and within minutes, Draco was lying asleep on the other bench.

 

“Why is he so sick?” Ron whispered.

“I think he is just ill over everything that happened in August. It was hard for him. Then he was picked over for Head Boy, his Prefect Status was revoked, and his parents were killed. Its just a bit much.”

“Not to mention that he lived at the Burrow for a few weeks, bonded and broke that bond with Harry, developed real feelings for him, and now has to leave him in the hospital, where he won’t even respond to letters sent.” Ron said thoughtfully.

They were quiet when Draco called for Harry in his sleep a few hours later. They were moving when Draco thrashed about on the bench. Ron caught him when he almost fell of the same bench. And Hermione vanished the sick when he was ill again.

“When we get to Hogwart’s, Draco Malfoy, you will not go to the Great Hall, you will be going to the Hospital Wing to see Madame Pomfrey. Do you understand me?” Hermione had her ‘Molly’ voice on and there would be no argument. The train pulled into the station hours later. Draco still looked a bit ‘green around the gills’ and Ron heaved both trunks to the carriage. Draco got in quietly and said nothing more. 

During the Feast, Draco sat on a bed in the hospital wing talking to the Healer and Professor Snape. They agreed that it was best, for now, to not let anyone else know of the pregnancy. He would keep his head down and stay out of trouble. Severus promised to secure a private set of quarters for him immediately. When he left, Poppy looked into the gray eyes. “What can I do?”

“Make him love me.” Draco was still staring after Severus, at the closed door. Coming back to himself, he looked into a face full of shock and wonder. “Not the Professor, Harry. He hates me.” He hoped it was enough to clear up the confusion.

Madame Pomfrey’s face softened, just before she blushed. “Of course, you meant Harry. I’m sorry dear. I am sure he will return soon and maybe things can work out between you. If not, you seem to have made good friends along the way.” She said as the doors opened, yet again, to allow Ron, Hermione, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson into the wing. “I won’t tell them anything, I promise.” 

Draco nodded. “I have a bit of a sick stomach. Pomfrey will heal me right up. So, since I didn’t make Head Boy, who did?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

Pansy sat next to him, he moved to where she couldn’t touch him. She noticed but did not try to move closer. “It was the idiot, Justin Finch-Fletchly and Head Girl is Hannah Abbott. And if you think I cared one bit, you're wrong. There are many more things we have to deal with than whether we are Head Boy and Girl this year, Draco.” 

She reached to take his hand. As soon as she brushed his fingers, he stood and moved away from the group. Coming to a decision, he turned and looked at them. “I don’t want you to touch me again, Pansy. I told you that on the train. I cannot make this more plain. I don’t want you. Period. There is no betrothal coming. There is NOTHING I want or need from you. It has been a very difficult summer and I have found that when someone touches me, I want to hurt that person. So, I am telling you all, right now, that I don’t want you to sit so close we ‘brush’ thighs, don’t hug me, don’t try to hold my hand. Are we clear on that?”

She looked as though she wanted to cry, but nodded without saying anything.

Blaise looked into the dilated gray eyes of his friend, “Draco, when did you become friends with Weasel and the Mud…”

With a wand pointed at his heart, Draco said clearly, “Do not call her that again. She and Ron _Weasley_ have supported me the past month…”

“Like we have your entire life?” Pansy interrupted him. “What the hell is going on here? Why are you suddenly friends with her?”

“Because she isn’t a cow like you are Parkinson. Because when my parents were put to death for..." His voice faltered for a moment, then continued without say exactly for WHAT Lucius had been executed, "executed over the summer, Severus took me to them and they took me in. They stayed with me in the hospital and gave me a safe place to stay when my parents were executed! Do you think I would just turn my back on them? You didn’t send me ONE OWL. Why was that? Because there were no funerals. There was no fanfare in the press. You couldn't get your picture in the Prophet hanging off my arm properly grieving. You were not my friend then and you aren't now. Now, you just think we will forget the summer and go back to the way things were last year? You are out of your…”

 

“Draco, enough." It was Ron. He had crossed the room and stood between the blonde and his friends. He was big enough that he blocked Draco from their view. Draco’s eyes were filled with tears. “You’ve been sick for days. Maybe...” his voice raised a few octaves. “Madame Pomfrey will keep you overnight to watch you.”

The Healer bustled into the room, taking her cue from the redhead, who did not move to allow the others to see his weakness, and shuffled everyone out of the room, except Ron and Draco. When the doors closed, Draco collapsed into sobs in his friend’s arms. Once again, picking him up, Ron carried him to his bed and laid him gently on it.

He heard a weak, “Thank you,” before the Healer escorted out Ron. When she returned, he said, “Poppy, will the hormones always be this bad?”

She smiled at him, and said, “Yes, but you get used to them after awhile. It all evens out around the seventh month… which is when you give birth.” Smiling, she gave him a potion to help him calm down and relax, which he took only after she assured him it was safe for the baby.

 

Outside the doors, hell was about to break loose. Ron closed the door silently and saw Hermione was toe to toe with Pansy Parkinson. The Slytherin boys stood watching as though it were an interesting play. “Look you mudblood bitch. He is mine, so you can just take your filthy paws somewhere else!”

“He doesn’t want you! Why can’t you just let it go?”

“Because he is the richest man in the general Wizarding world.”

“Found out through the Daily Prophet?”

“No, my mother’s servant girl. She heard from someone else that when Lucius and Narcissa were put to death, that he inherited the lot. And nothing and no one will stand between me and that prize.” Her words were confident and scathing. Her mother had told her to secure Draco Malfoy or else. Since she didn’t like the ‘what else’ tone her mother had used, she had to do this, or at least she thought she did until Hermione started this conversation.

“If I find that you have continued to pursue him, hurt him, or embarrassed him in anyway, you will find that I am truly the smartest witch of the age for a reason.” Advancing, the way she had seen Ginny do on countless occasions, she could have taken a moment to be pleased that Pansy stepped back. “I will not allow you to hurt him anymore. If, at some point, he decides that he wants you, I will be very glad to support him in that. But for now, you,” step, “will” step “leave” step “him” step, “alone.” Crack, Pansy backed into a wall. “Or I will hurt you very badly. Do we understand one another?”

The Slytherin seventh year boys and Ron smiled when Pansy squeaked out her agreement.

 

A few moments later, on their way back to their dorms, Ron pulled her into an alcove and proceeded to snog her until she was limp in his arms and he was hard as could be. And while they didn’t finish what was started, they both were quite content with its beginning.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: It was recently discovered that I have a rare condition. Apparently I have what is known as "ReviewDesire" In layman's terms, I am a feedback whore. 

It's terribly embarrassing to admit, and with the help of a certain friend known as WVSailor, we have identified the problem and are working to resolve that issue. However, the reviews I have gotten on this story have been absolutely wonderful and the encouragement I have received has convinced myself and WV that I am a hopeless case.

Don't worry, he has agreed to continue to assist me with my desires... 

Will update on the long term prognosis soon...

\--RD

******** **ALERT!!! THIS IS A JOKE -- NO ONE IS ASKED FOR OR EXPECTED TO LEAVE REVIEWS. FOR THOSE THAT DO REVIEW NORMALLY, THEY KNOW I ANSWER ALL OF THE FEEDBACK AND LEAVE HINTS FOR THE FUTURE. ---END ALERT**********  
**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven  St. Mungos

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Twenty Six – First Night Back at Hogwart’s  
Chapter Twenty Seven – St. Mungo’s**  
>

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven – St. Mungo’s

Harry knew that it was the First of September, that he should be on the Hogwart’s Express going to the Beginning Feast to start the last year of his education. However, he was in a private suite at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies. He was not insane and had offended the counselor when he had defended himself.  
_  
“I did not mean to imply you were a lunatic, Mr. Potter, however, you have had a very strenuous few weeks and we must be sure you are not a safety risk before you are returned to the general population which you have always protected.” She had been in a snit that day, and Harry’s attitude and restlessness did not help the situation.  
_  
The counselor, also called a ‘Mind-Healer’ was to speak with him again today, and every day until he was determined to be safe. Standing, he stretched, ignored his morning ‘wood’ and made his way to the loo. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to touch himself, but there was a nagging part of him that said he had not been given permission to do so, and he simply ignored it until it went away.

The other reason he was to remain in the hospital was the collar that Lucius Malfoy had secured around his neck. No one could remove it. Even Bill Weasley came from Gringott’s in the attempt to break the charm that held it secure. Harry believed that it would simply fall off on his eighteenth birthday, but since he hadn’t bothered to voice that opinion, the efforts continued.

He felt a peace in some odd way when he looked in the mirror and saw it. He knew that his Master, Draco, had broken the bond and no longer wished to have him as a servant, and Lucius had been executed for the assault on he and Draco, so there was no possibility that he would be claimed that way. His view was very analytical and because of this he did not wish to remain in the hospital. At least at school, he could be around people he could trust. Here, he just survived one day to the next.

He had wondered why Draco had not tried to contact him. Ron had said that he had a note from Draco, but past that, there had been no owls, and Ron had forgotten the letter at home. He found he missed the blonde and wished that he could turn back time to still be with him. Not that Draco was a strong Master, but he and Harry had clicked and seemed to have a good relationship. Harry hated Lucius Malfoy, the man, the name, the act he committed, the hurt he caused… the list was long.

Harry also missed his wand. Remus and Severus had come to see him late last night and told him what happened to Dobby. He decided that between that wand being used to kill someone, or some thing would be more accurate, so close to him and the fact it was Voldemort’s brother wand, he would just see about getting a new one before he went back to school. Of course, he mused as he looked into the steamy mirror, _’I haven’t needed a wand since I got here.’_ His wandless abilities had grown exponentially with the bond first being made, then broken, and coming into his magic inheritance.

The memories of his training were still very sketchy. He knew now that there were two men involved and while one was kind and helpful in his teaching Harry the finer parts of life such as foreign languages, dancing, music, and manners; the other one had been the one that had taught him discipline.

That man was responsible for any beatings he received, any harsh words, or complaints, as well as teaching him how to take large objects into his throat for pleasure, among other things. He had learned the principles behind sex, the proper art of stimulation and pleasure for his master. He’d spent long hours kneeling in the dark waiting for someone to come to him, but staying still as he had been taught.

Just last night, when he was too keyed up after Remus left, he had assumed the position and stayed perfectly still for hours. This morning, he wished someone could have told him that they were proud of him for being a good servant. He wished for long, thin fingers to stroke his hair and face while he knelt beside his chair.

A knock on the outside door brought him out of his memories. He grimaced as he realized that his cock had responded to the memories of his Master that never was. Yelling that he would be just a moment, he tried to think of anything that might make his erection go away. 

When all thoughts failed, he took a deep breath, lifted his hardness with his left hand, and slapped the head of his cock with his right hand. He gritted his teeth, as it took two more slaps to get his body to cooperate. Breathing through the pain, he dressed and left the loo for his morning appointments.

 

It went on this way for weeks. Remus visited, as did Molly and Arthur Weasley. They all spoke of their letters from his friends, but each carefully avoided speaking of Draco. While part of him craved news on the blonde, the other part still argued that he was not wanted and should just stop thinking of him. He hoped that when he stopped being conflicted that he could return to school. Until then, he would follow the girl down the hall to the Mind-Healer’s office for yet another session.

It went on for weeks. 

The first week of October, Harry was fed up. He decided he couldn’t get better as long as he was cooped up and out of the sunshine. He spoke to Mr. Weasley about the situation, and he agreed to sponsor Harry to come to the Burrow and be an “Outpatient”. If he improved, Arthur was sure that the Headmaster would welcome him back with open arms.

Harry Potter was released to the Burrow the following day. The Daily Prophet was not notified. There was no fanfare. He was simply released, handed a Portkey and sent on his way.

It was Wednesday, or perhaps Thursday, of the same week he was released that Molly could be found watching from the kitchen window as Harry flew around the property. They had not mentioned Draco or the situation over the summer but knew that the time had come to just talk to him and not avoid the issues any longer. When Harry finally landed and came in for lunch, Molly did exactly that.

“Harry, dear, I want to have a conversation with you.” She was only a bit apprehensive, as this was one of her sons. "I know you are here on a trial basis and the Healer will be out tomorrow after breakfast to talk to you, and I want to feel as though it is doing some good.”

“It isn’t. I don’t trust her. She tries, she is nice, she is smart, but she just doesn’t present a person I can trust.”

Molly considered this for a few minutes, dreading the next answer to her question. “Who do you trust Harry?”

“Living or dead?” He asked.

She frowned, “Living, of course.”

Ticking off people on his fingers, he started the list, “Ron, Hermione, Ginny, even though she sometimes is a bit harsh, you, Mr. Weasley, Remus Lupin, errr…. Dumbledore to some extent, I suppose.”

“What about Draco?” 

“I…my first impulse is to not talk about him and ask that you don’t either, but that’s the real problem isn’t it? Draco Sodding Malfoy. Everything comes around to him. We’ve always had this connection, although it was laced with anger, but it was so passionate. Wonder if maybe there wasn’t a thin line between love and hate, perhaps. But then, he helped me with Voldemort. I spent a few weeks before school was out, just sitting by the lake and talking. I thought we were making headway, or at least I didn’t hate him anymore.”

He paused to take a drink of tea. “Then this Contract business came up. I knew I could have used Lucius’ Life Debt to wipe out the one between him and my father, but it was so simple. Even if I did give up a year of my life, I still got to know him. It felt… right. As though my whole life was gearing up for that moment. The first night was horrible, but it did serve its purpose, it collapsed the walls between my education and fake memories. I knew it was okay for me to be like I was with him.

“After the first night, things were just different. We agreed that there shouldn’t be any more sex and we just spent time together. All day everyday for twelve days doesn’t seem like much, but instead of my being on my knees or being beaten, we talked. We laughed. God, Molly, he is so handsome when he smiles; all teeth and perfect features. And intelligent? That man makes Percy seem stupid. We talked for hours at a time. We talked even when we played chess. We talked when we took long hot baths after flying for hours over the Manor’s gardens.

“One day, it started to rain. Did you know that I could dance? I pulled him to his feet and we danced in the rain. We were both sopping wet and dripping. There wasn’t even any music and it was so perfect. I couldn’t have written a more perfect way to spend the afternoon.”

He paused as he hung his head. “I fell in love with him then. I don’t know how. At seventeen, the Healer tells me that it wasn’t love. But Molly…it feels…felt so real. She says that I am confused and hurt over the other and I couldn’t possibly feel anything like that. Everything about him was so wonderful. I can’t even explain it.” He took another drink of tea to push down the lump in his throat.

Molly bit her tongue regarding the Healer’s thoughts.

“Then the night you lot came over, he was so gracious because it was important to me. He did not even ask me if he could put the collar on me. He ignored it. He didn’t mention it when Lucius sent it to me, just set it aside and we lived a little more. But that night… Molly…I can’t forgive him. I heard him tell Lucius ‘yes’ when he was told what Lucius was going to do to me.

“How do I forget that? How can I ever look at him again and know that he didn’t protect me?”

There was a long pause. Molly asked the question that she assumed he had never been asked. “Why didn’t you save yourself?”

“Because if Draco didn’t want me, then I didn’t care if Lucius claimed me. It was just for a year anyway. I could sit on a tack for a year if I had to.” Looking into the eyes of the only mum he had ever trusted, he finally asked the question to which he needed the answer. “Why didn’t Draco want me?” He was crying, just a bit, when he asked.

“Perhaps he was a seventeen year old, abused child who didn’t know what to do. Maybe if you can’t forgive him for ‘letting Lucius have you’, then you could find a way to forgive him for being abused and afraid.” 

She touched his hand. “He didn’t know Harry. He didn’t give Lucius permission; he only acknowledged that his Father had said something. The only thing he was certain of is that the cane his Father had in his hand was about to be used on him again… and it was going to be because Draco had fallen in love with his servant.”

“There’s more to it.” Harry cut across.

“Perhaps there is. I know when he came through that Floo connection he was hurt badly. I have never seen the result of a beating that was more violent. Do you know that Ron had to accompany him to the hospital? He had a punctured lung from a broken rib. He spent a lot of time in there, then asked if he could come to our home instead of going back to the Manor. When asked why, he said because it was closer to you.”

Molly squeezed his hand. “I am not telling you to forget the pain, Harry. I am telling you that the bond you were supposed to share didn’t form properly. You both wanted the other to care. You both wanted more than what was covered in the Contract. And when you get back to Hogwart’s, if you can’t speak to him as a civilized adult, then you should avoid him all together. But you need to start living again, and you can’t do it where you are now. We need to get you back to school.”

 

And near the middle of October, that was exactly where he was.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight -- Hogwarts --  The Demolition of a Hero.

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Twenty Six – First Night Back at Hogwart’s**

****Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight -- Hogwarts -- The Demolition of a Hero.

 

Draco had his checkups with Madame Pomfrey every other week. Not that she needed to see him that often, but he found solitude with her that he couldn’t find otherwise. It was near the end of October, just a bit under three months along in his seven-month pregnancy. He showed a bit, and his robes hid that well. He didn’t swagger around school anymore. As Severus had promised, he received his own quarters. They had actually been for staff, but since they weren’t in use, Draco was given the option. He took the offer. They were safer than being in a dorm full of seventh year Slytherins.

Draco still had chosen to tell none of the students about the babies. Severus and Poppy had kept their promise, and he was not sure if even the Headmaster knew about them.

He corresponded regularly with the bank manager. He was sent the full text copy of the will, as well as certain laws that had been enacted since Grindewald had been defeated. Each of these had been proposed by one, Albus W.B. Dumbledore and were very interesting in the way the laws were structured. From different areas such as Family, Corporate, and Bonding laws were effected in some way. 

There was also an obscure law, buried deep inside of another area that Percy sent separately that showed the family with the most political power was the one that Gringott’s determined to be the wealthiest. Draco figured that if Harry had received his full monetary inheritance at seventeen, as was usual for the Wizarding world, then he would be in the running to remove Scrimgeour from office.

Percy had also sent Draco a notice of the Contract which he would need to discuss over the Christmas holidays. Draco’s reply was that Percy was free to discuss it with Molly and Arthur and streamline the meeting.

Draco had received mail from many people, none of which was Harry. But dutifully, he continued to write and send owls every day. Hoping at some point, Harry would at least acknowledge the effort he had put forth.

His school schedule was arranged so he had most of his classes with Ravenclaws rather than Gryffindors. The only class he would have to be in with Harry was Charms. He knew that eventually, Harry would return to the school. 

As the weeks progressed, Ron and Hermione could often be found studying in his quarters. Blaise and some of the others came by on occasion, but he found he did not enjoy their company. As time passed, he found his sleep disturbed by memories or realizations from the information that was sent. 

He missed Harry. He knew it. Ron and Hermione knew it. Severus and Remus knew it. It was pathetic that he could not get over the brunette, but he felt as though he were half a person, which was saying something because he was carrying two babies.

Molly had not contacted her children to let them know that Harry was to return the week before Halloween, but had continued to encourage him to write Draco and give him a chance. He refused as his assumption was if Draco wanted to write him, he would. Harry did at least promise to answer any letter that Draco did write. 

Harry had convinced Remus that he wanted to visit a certain specialty shop in Muggle London before leaving for school, so it was during dinner when he arrived. Ron and Hermione were sitting in their usual places at the Gryffindor table while Draco sat with Blaise and Goyle among the Slytherin. The staff table was full as usual, and no one was the wiser when the cloaked figure walked in the double doors unescorted.

Harry reminded himself of a Jedi Knight, but knew it was the best option if he wanted to make an appearance. And an appearance he did. He walked across the hall until he was at the end of the Gryffindor table.

With a smile, he pulled his hood down to reveal a double lip piercing. He was rather proud of them, but not nearly as proud as the other four he had hidden beneath his clothes. He had black knee boots and leather pants that slung low on his hips. His shirt, a loose silk tucked in to complete the look.

Hermione and Ron were chatting happily just before she let out a shriek and he a shout. Harry was swept into hugs by his friends, grinning all the while.

He did not look across the room to see Draco. He felt the gray eyes upon him, however. When he turned to look in the general direction, he saw only the back of a blonde leave the Great Hall. 

That was the last meal Draco would be in for as long as possible. Upon reaching his quarters, he threw himself on his bed, curled around a pillow and softly cried himself into a fitful sleep.

Harry watched the retreating figure. His friends watched him. Draco’s friends watched Draco. He wanted to chase after the man he could see himself with the rest of his life, but pride did not allow him to do this. Instead, he took a deep breath, exchanged looks with his friends and sat down to have some pudding.

“Harry, when did you get pierced?” Hermione asked with a little apprehension.

“I wanted them before I returned to school, Remus took me. Suggested that I get these in my mouth…”

Seamus walked up behind Harry, “They are dead sexy Harry. Welcome home.” A smile and wink later and Ron pinned Seamus against the wall.

“Do not ever flirt with him again. I will hurt you. Do you understand me?”

“Aye… are you a bit jealous?” Seamus asked with the hint of a grin.

Ron looked him straight in the eye, “He’s been through enough. He can’t handle a whore like you. If you do anything to hurt him…”

“RON!” Harry yelled. “I can handle anything I want to. Don’t do this, Mate. I’m okay, really.” He was a bit calmer when Ron let Seamus down.

“Ten points from Gryffindor! Never seen such a display in our own house!” Professor McGonagall roared at the pair. “And you! You will take those… rings out of your mouth this instant!”

“No. I don’t think so. I like them. Girls can wear earrings, why can’t I wear these?”

Spluttering, she did not have an answer. Harry knew he was in trouble, but he did have a point.

 

It was general chaos anywhere Harry went during the next few weeks. Draco ignored him in Charms class, always sat at the front of the class and did not once meet his gaze. It was driving Harry up the wall for Draco to not look at him. He was disruptive in class. He started fights in the halls between classes. 

His only respite from general havoc wreaking was the library. He was in regular classes but would be assigned a tutor for each subject to learn what he had missed the first month and three weeks he had missed. He spent copious amounts of time in the library. His tutors ranging from Luna Lovegood to Hermione Granger, thrown in with Neville Longbottom and Justin Finch-Fletchly, spent hours teaching him what he had missed. 

What he did not know was that Draco Malfoy was in the library every evening, waiting for the time he could watch Harry study. When there was no anger behind the green eyes. When there was no hatred when he looked across the Great Hall. When Harry looked like his Harry. Merlin! Draco missed being able to call him that: ‘His Harry.” 

Weeks of stalking the brunette filled his sleep with details of Harry. Draco was losing his mind.

It wasn’t until the last Friday in November when things literally blew up to the point they could no longer be ignored.

Professor Dumbledore received a letter asking that Draco be allowed to come spend the holidays with the Zabinis. He sent Draco to get Zabini and return to his office to discuss whether Draco wished to accept the invitation. After all, Blaise and Draco had grown up together and were close friends.

 

Harry had been in Potions listening to Snape drawl on about something or other that he had not cared to listen to. Dozing lightly, he heard the door open. Hermione elbowed him to full consciousness. He looked at her and she motioned to the front of the class. Rolling his eyes, he turned to see Draco speaking with Snape. 

He had not gotten to look at Draco properly since his return. Draco had gained a few pounds and generally looked happier than he had ever seen the man. It was when Snape called Blaise up with his things that Harry lost his cool completely. 

Draco held a hand out to the other boy, who took it. 

Draco gave him his best smile and Blaise returned it.

Draco and Blaise walked out of the class laughing and whispering.

The air began to move around the room with the closing of the door. 

The potion ingredients began swirling.

Snape was yelling at everyone to get out.

He had been smart enough to leave the room as well.

The bricks, held together with mortar and magic, began to break apart, bit-by-bit. The room was empty except for Harry. 

Harry’s eyes were closed in fury.

Harry Potter, the strongest magical being of the age, had lost his temper. 

Harry Potter’s magic was out of control.

The professor’s desk slid away from its plinth, the students’ desks were pelted with bits of stone. Glass shattered. The ceiling fell in around him. It only took a few minutes, but the Potions Laboratory Classroom was completely destroyed. 

Harry stood and walked out of the classroom. When he got to the Entrance Hall, he saw the crater that showed, clearly, what was left of the Potions Lab. Shrugging, Harry walked out into the sunlight.

 

He sat there for hours. By the tree he had first met with Draco the year before. He stared out across the water, the chill of the air ignored as he became lost in his memories. He broke down completely when he remembered the happiness Draco had shown toward Blaise. It wasn’t fair! Harry was supposed to be the one that made Draco happy! Not some sodding Slytherin! Harry.

No one approached him. No one came to talk to him. He knew he had pushed too far that time. He was truly alone. Just as this thought threatened to overwhelm him, Hedwig swooped down and gave him a letter.

_Harry,_

_Your actions are unacceptable. They must be dealt with appropriately. You will meet me in the Room of Requirement at 2:00 this afternoon. Your punishment will depend on your actions during the first part of your entrance.”  
_  
Harry looked at his watch; it was 1:15 now.   
__  
Do not be late.

_Until 2:00, -- Your Trainer._

Harry stood and walked back into the castle. The students milling around separated to allow him to pass. The floor was fixed, but roped off for good measure. Entering the Prefect’s Bathroom with a bounce in his step, he prepared his mind and body for the meeting.

At 1:58, he was in front of the door leading into the Room of Requirement. He shuddered with anticipation at the fact that he did not have classes the rest of the afternoon, or tomorrow. At precisely 2:00, he opened the door and entered.

 

It was not Draco that waited for him on the other side, it was Remus Lupin. He stood in a pair of black pants and a shirt. Nothing remotely erotic, but the set look on his face was one of fury. 

Harry supposed he had been trying to get someone’s attention. He hadn’t realized that it would be Remus, but since this was the closest thing to a father figure he had left, he couldn’t be too shocked either.

Remus said as much as the door closed behind Harry. He had not done this in almost six months, and had hoped it was over. Albus had contacted him at his flat in Hogsmeade and asked that he come at once. Albus restored his memories, and he was told to get Harry’s attention by any means necessary. The headmaster also said, in no uncertain terms that, if Remus were unable or unwilling to assist, Harry would be expelled.

Coming out of his memories, Remus looked to see Harry had complied with a speed he had shown in the past. “Come to me and kneel.”

Harry walked, his head down in submission, until he was a few feet from the werewolf, then knelt; his knees shoulder width apart, his back straight, his hands clasp behind his back, his head bent at a thirty-degree angle. “So perfect, Harry. I’ve missed you.”

Harry’s mind was whirling. He had been to this room before, heard this voice, and lived this scene a thousand times before last summer. Coming to the realization within seconds, he gasped out loud. _  
_

  
Remus was his tormentor! 

Remus, kind, gentle, loving, Remus was the man who had taught him submission! 

And now,’ Harry realized, he is about to teach me a bit more! 

But wait… why? 

Why teach me anything? 

The Contract has been broken. 

Draco doesn't want me...  


“Harry, look at me.” The teary green eyes moved from the feet, up the legs and torso into the brown eyes. “Now, it has come to my attention that you cannot seem to behave yourself since returning to school. Later tonight, you will list your offenses and then I will discipline you. I do not care why you did these things, but it must stop. If resuming your lessons with me is the only answer, so be it. But I have visited you twice, you have been called to Minerva’s office several times, I cannot even fathom how many detentions you have served or how many other students and staff have gone to the Hospital Wing for treatment because of your actions. Do you wish to say anything?”

Harry thought, clearly and carefully about what he had done. Then clearing his voice, he said, “Why? I mean…I… am sorry sir.”

“That’s it? Sorry? You destroyed the Potions Lab. Not made a mess, but literally destroyed part of the dungeon. What made you do such a thing?”

“Draco walked into the room.” Harry’s voice was small, but clear. He knew better than to mumble in this man’s presence.

Remus walked around the kneeling teen. He had no true right to do this to him, but was terrified that there would be no other way. “What does Draco have to do with your actions?”

“I love him. He threw me away. He gave me to his father. He didn’t want me, Sir.” 

Remus nodded, even though Harry couldn’t see him. “Go on.”

“When I saw him, I knew I wanted him to look at me. Show me he still cared about me. But when he looked across the room, all I saw was indifference. It didn’t matter that I was there. I got no more attention than a bug on a leaf. His attention was toward Zabini. He looked so happy when he saw that git. I wanted him to look at me that way.”

“Why do you deserve his attention?”

“I don’t deserve anything from him.”

“Why do you want his attention?”

“Because when I was with him, I felt alive and whole. I haven’t felt that way since. I miss the feeling of being happy. I had never felt that way before and with him it was so easy. And now, I know that my feelings and happiness did not matter to him.”

Remus stared at the man on the floor. “You are excused. I am too disappointed in you right now to look at you.” Harry gawked at him. “You will get your emotions under control. Do as I say.”

Harry stood. “Your antics caused Draco to be sent to the Hospital Wing. He is there now. You will go to him and apologize for your actions. From there you are on ‘house arrest’. You will go to your dorm and remain there until I come to get you. If you choose not to, you will find yourself expelled from this school.”

“Sir, Remus, will you come get me?”

“I have been your trainer for seventeen years. I have never missed a scheduled session with you. I will always do as I say. Now, I have some things to mull over. Go do as you were told.”

 

And as the door closed behind him, Remus remembered that he had never missed a training session with Harry… ever. When Severus stepped out of the shadows, he held the man while he cried.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine -- Apologies and Admissions lead to forgiveness

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?

Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites. Family and friends reactions to the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Twenty Nine -- Apologies and Admissions lead to sleep**

****Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine -- Apologies and Admissions lead to forgiveness

 

Harry walked calmly from the Room of Requirement. However, as soon as the door closed, he ran as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing. Draco was hurt! He had been the reason. Draco would never forgive him.

He got to the door after pushing his way through the masses in the halls. Taking a deep breath to calm his breathing just before he opened the door. Quietly, he made his way to Madame Pomfrey's office. There were several beds full and he knew that he was probably the cause of all of them being in there. One bed was curtained off. This was the area in which Harry found the Healer.

She came bustling out from behind the curtain and almost ran into him. "Mr. Potter, you have some nerve coming here. How dare you show your face?"

"I'm sorry. I was told to come see Draco. I have to apologize to him."

"And if he does not wish to see you?" Her eyebrows were into her hairline when he had apologized. She looked at the broken man in front of him. Her words had destroyed him. Patting him on the shoulder, she said, "I'll ask him if he wants to see you."

Harry nodded, unable to say anything else. She left the area, Harry heard whispers, before she returned and asked that he come to her. "Be gentle, he has had a real scare."

Harry nodded again and walked around the curtain, expecting to see a broken, blonde body. Instead, he found Draco sitting up in bed with his arms crossed. The blankets were pulled up around his chest. He did have a small bruise on his cheek and had been crying, but the only way Harry could tell was that his eyes were a bit red.

"Dr...Draco?" He stuttered.

"Why are you here Potter? Come to gloat that you are so powerful that you would resort to trying to kill us?"

Harry didn't understand the 'us' reference, so he ignored it. "I wasn't trying to kill anyone. I just lost my temper."

“Apology not accepted, now go away.” Draco said. 

Harry let the first tear fall before turning away and retreating to his dorm. Draco watched the man turn away and heard the door to the infirmary shut behind him. As angry as he was with Harry, he could not forgive quite so easily the fear he felt for his children.

 

Remus opened the door to Gryffindor Tower and asked to speak to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny for a moment. Once grouped and a silencing bubble erected, Remus explained, “I am very embarrassed to admit this, but as you both have been told, Harry had two trainers. One who was for the finer things, then…” His voice broke for a moment. “another one for his er…discipline. The Headmaster called me after Harry’s demolition. He cast a few rather intricate spells on me to release memories. Apparently, I have had one constant employment since Lily and James were killed…” The words hung unsaid between them.

“Professor, Do you mean to tell us that YOU are the one that made Harry like that?” Ginny asked accusingly.

“It would seem so, yes.”

Hermione looked into the brown eyes for a moment, “And what is happening now? Why all the secrecy? We knew that Harry had been trained. Why keep you from remembering what was happening to him? And while we are at it, why are you telling us this?”

“Because I have had a lot thrust upon me at once. I sent Harry to Draco after he and I spoke, then told him to return here and wait for me. I need to know how he is and thought you were the best option.”

Ron crossed his arms. “Remus, I am trying really hard to understand why all this is happening to Harry, to be an adult and not go off on anyone until I know all the facts, but you are making it hard. Harry is in our dorm. He came through an hour or so ago and I followed him upstairs. He was already kneeling on the floor by his bed. He would not talk or move. 

“I’ve seen him in more situations than any man has a right to be, and I am fed up with the blind trust. I’ve supported him and defended him through the years of our schooling, and except once, without question. Now, I don’t know what you have planned for him, but I want to know, right now, what is going on. You can tell of the past or give us an idea what to expect for the next few days, but you can’t just lay this shit on us and expect more than what we’ve given.” His face was red. He was fed up and refused to take it anymore.

Remus ducked his head for a moment. “I don’t know all the details. I do know that I plan to go to Harry and make him apologize to Draco publicly. I’m not sure what will happen with that. He and I have been talking about Harry’s needs. Do any of you realize that Draco loves Harry?”

Ginny snorted, “Yea, its pretty obvious, and did you know that Harry loves Draco?”

“Yes, I did realize that. I am hoping that Draco can get control of Harry for a bit and maybe return him to the man he was before his birthday. There is much research being done outside of Hogwart’s and until we can put the pieces together, I won’t make any speculations.”

“Why should Harry have to apologize to Draco?”

“Because he loves him, Ginny.” Hermione said. “And because they have to find a way to get along or Harry may well take down the school.”

“There is one other thing… Harry has used up his chances with the school administration and the Ministry of Magic, if Harry doesn’t settle down and stop his madness, he will be returned to St. Mungo’s. If I understood what Draco said, it is imperative we not allow Harry to be returned there. And if this will save Harry, then I will do whatever it takes to keep him in line here until he turns eighteen.”

“We all expect to be informed as you have more information. For now, I will continue to try to help Harry and defend Draco, but I promise you that you will not like it if he gets chucked out of here. I won’t have Harry put back in that loony bin.” Ron said with all the force he could manage. “He is upstairs in our dorm. We’ll see you at dinner.”

 

Remus made his way up to the dorm to find Harry still kneeling. _I made him learn to find peace in that position. I will make it up to you somehow._ Remus thought to himself before telling Harry, “It is dinner time. Draco has been released from the hospital and you will apologize to him in public.” 

Harry stared at him, breaking his training with his indignation. The collar burning was ignored. “No. I apologized to him and he told me it wasn’t accepted and to go away. That was it. No explanation needed. HE DOES NOT WANT ME! I won’t embarrass myself again.”

“You will do as you are told...PERIOD! I don’t care if you are embarrassed or not. How do you think he feels?”

Harry ducked his head, not in submission, but in sadness, the position earned him relief from the collar. “I don’t know how he feels because he won’t look at me. He won’t talk to me. He thinks I tried to kill him. I… think I would rather be expelled than to go through that again.” 

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, Defeater of Voldemort, Youngest Seeker in a Century, had given up hope.

Remus crossed the room and grabbed his upper arm. His voice harsh and commanding, “You will do as I say. You will do it now. You act like a child and I will treat you like a child. You will apologize for putting his life, and the lives of those around him, in danger. You will do it now. Power be damned, Harry Potter. If you do not do as you are told, Molly Weasley will be here in one hour to deal with you in her own special way and NOTHING I could possibly do to you would be worse than that. You want to avoid being embarrassed? Dealing with Molly Weasley in the Great Hall will bring you more embarrassment than you can ever imagine. Now, get your arse up and go to dinner.”

Harry walked past him without answering. He made his way to the Great Hall, he sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, no one else sat near him. He waited for less than ten minutes before the doors opened and Draco walked in. Standing, he walked to intercept the blonde.

“Draco, wait a moment.” His voice was loud enough to carry across the hall. Draco turned and looked at him. “I owe you an apology. I want to give it to you in front of everyone here. I did not try to kill you or anyone else. I lost my temper. I will not make excuses but I will offer my apologies.”

Draco knew this was coming. He knew what he would have to do. Remus had told him that Harry’s main conflict in his life was that he had been trained so well and so thoroughly that he could not cope with the man he expected to be his Master ignoring his existence.

“Assume the position.” Draco told Harry through gritted teeth. Without thought, Harry went to his knees.

Draco uncrossed his arms and stood a bit straighter, he walked around the man on the floor. He was beautiful, but there was much to be said at that moment. "So you lost your temper? Well, isn't that just rich? You could have killed someone with that little temper tantrum. Why couldn't you have had that temper tantrum…” Draco lost the air of control at that moment, his voice raised, he continued, “THAT NIGHT? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE LET YOUR MAGIC LOOSE THEN?"

Harry looked incredulous at him, but said nothing. Draco seemed to be on a roll, saying all the things he had been screaming in his nightmares. "NO! YOU COULDN'T LOVE ME ENOUGH TO JUST KILL MY FATHER. YOU HAD TO WAIT UNTIL YOU FINALLY SHOWED UP HERE TO LOSE YOUR TEMPER? HOW DARE YOU?!" His face was beet red; the vein in his neck that Harry had spent so much time tracing with his tongue was pulsing just below the skin.

“I AM ANGRY WITH YOU, PET. YOU DESERVE TO BE HUMILIATED. YOU HURT A LOT OF PEOPLE TODAY. I REFUSE YOUR APOLOGY. YOU WILL WORK TO MAKE THIS UP TO ME. I CLAIM YOU, HARRY JAMES POTTER. YOU ARE MINE!”

Walking a bit closer, he grabbed Harry’s hair and pulled it back. “You and I will be alone the rest of the weekend in my quarters. Perhaps during that time, you can convince me of your sincerity. But until I am ready to retreat to those quarters, you will stay here. You will stay in the correct position until I come for you. Do you understand me?”

Swallowing a bit, Harry said, “Yes, Sir. I will stay here until you come to me.” Draco released his hair; he returned to the correct position and waited. Draco walked to the Slytherin table and ate dinner before walking out of the hall. Harry stayed exactly where he was supposed to as the other students and faculty emptied after dinner.

Hermione and Ron stayed and watched Harry. His body, though ramrod straight, was relaxed. Molly Weasley arrived and walked across the hall to speak quietly with Ron. Ron told her what happened and that Draco had just left him there. 

“Probably on Remus’ advice.” Hermione decided. “Draco’ll be back to get him. He’s probably trying to figure out what to do next. I am sure he is talking to Severus and Remus. Maybe even Dumbledore, I suppose.” And they waited.

Molly finally walked to Harry, ran her fingers through his hair and told him that she was proud of him. Dumbledore’s advice was to simply accept this as part of Harry and not to make him feel conflict regarding his training, as it was done and there was no discussion. As Molly was walking toward the doors, they opened.

Draco walked in. Smiling when he saw Molly, he hugged her. Whispering as he did so, “I think I can do this. I am so scared though. But I think we can make some headway with him if we can just get alone and talk.”

“I don’t know that I agree with the methods, but I do think that something had to change. Whatever you decide, continue to get advice, Draco. Trust someone.”

Promising he would, he released her and asked her to wait until Harry and he had left then give his regards to Ron and Hermione, but also ask that they not come to the apartment tonight. Molly agreed and stepped back to watch.

Draco calmed and told Harry, "Pet, come to me." Harry shuffled forward. Draco rolled his eyes. “Get up off the floor and follow me.” He said.

And Harry did. He followed Draco through the halls, ignoring the students milling around to see what would happen, as he kept up with the blonde. When they reached the door, Draco turned to look into the green eyes. “You will crawl across this threshold. We will speak more once we have entered, but you must swear to do as I ask until I release you.”

“I swear to do what you ask.” Harry said with all sincerity just before he went to his aching knees to wait for the door to open.

Once inside, Draco told him to undress him, then get undressed as well. There would be nothing sexual tonight, but Draco planned a nap before he could start any long conversations. Without looking at Harry’s body, he turned, “Follow me.” 

Draco walked to the en suite and ran a bath. Climbing gingerly into the tub, he told Harry to join him. He leaned forward for the brunette to sit behind him. Once settled, he pulled Harry’s arms around him and relaxed. The water was warm, but not overly so. It would stay this temperature as long as they stayed in it.

“I need to tell you many things, but I am simply tired. I want you to sleep with me tonight and tomorrow we will discuss exactly where we should go from here. It’s been too long since I have slept well without a Calming Draught and tonight, you will be that potion.”

”Yes sir.” He said quietly. His breath soft against Draco’s ear. “I’ll do anything, just don’t turn me away again.” He begged softly but with his heart.

“I’ll do what is necessary for us, Pet.” Remus had told Draco that he would need to use a term of endearment to remind Harry of his place. Standing, he said, “Dry me.”

Harry got out of the tub hastily and grabbed the nearest towel. When Draco stepped out, Harry started at his feet and worked his way up. He was drying his hips when he noticed the bulge in Draco’s normally flat tummy. Startled only for a moment, he continued to dry the pale skin. Once finished, he waited.

“Dry yourself and crawl to me in the bedroom.” Draco walked out, expecting his orders to be followed to the letter. 

Harry did exactly as he was told. He crawled to Draco’s bed. The perfect blond was already laying down when he got there. Harry paused just off the area rug for Draco to tell him what he wanted. 

“Come to me, Pet.” Harry shuffled forward and was still kneeling until he was within reach of the bed. Draco lay on his side facing Harry. Reaching out, he stroked the face of the father of his babies. “Harry, you may sleep right there or you can hold me. There will be no sex, no blows, no sexual touching until we talk tomorrow. What do you wish to do?”

“I want to hold you, Sir.”

And he did. For the first night since Lucius took him, Harry slept all night. Draco woke only once and that was to look at the man beside him for a moment, silently thank Merlin, and go back to sleep.

 

**Author’s Note: All kidding aside, I am overwhelmed with real life. This is my escape, and as you can tell, I’ve been escaping way too much lately. This will be the last update until Saturday or Sunday, depending on whether I have a date Friday or Saturday. It’s also Prom weekend for my niece and I promised I would be available to help.**

**This chapter, which I should have broken up and made two chapters because of the word count, gives the hope of a better day for Harry. Joey demanded it.**

**The reviews have been wonderful, and those of you who have been reading this know that I was a bit worried about another certain story that told in its synopsis of a Contract. You encouraged me to continue this story, and I have – lovingly. The other one out there is Malfoy Contract. I have added it to my favorites in the hope of reading it after this is done.**

**Samayel, Splodge, Harriverse, WVSailor, Sak, Stella Dubh, kittycat30, SnapeIsTheBest, Tess, Hannah, jamese_Malfoy, HPamethyst13, Kaitlyn Carson, and many others who I am sure I missed, THANK YOU!**

**Look on Friday night before 10, or on Saturday morning, I’ll do my best to have the next chapter posted.**

**\--RD**

****


	30. Chapter Thirty:  Discussions in the Headmasters Office

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Thirty: Discussions in the Headmaster’s Office**

****Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Chapter Thirty: Discussions in the Headmaster’s Office

 

As Harry followed Draco out of the Great Hall, Molly went to speak to her son. Ginny came in, wide-eyed, and asked what was going on with Draco and Harry. She had missed dinner and the entire show. 

“Oi! Where have you been?” Ron asked.

“I was in the Hospital Wing helping Madame Pomfrey patch up a few students. It’s only got one more student in there, but she had nothing to do with Harry’s tirade. She was bitten during Care of Magical Creatures. So what did I miss?”

Hermione and Ron filled her in on the antics surrounding dinner. Molly filled them all in on her and Albus’ conversations.

“Now, Albus has said that if we want to help Harry, we must accept this as part of him. Albus was most strict on that point. I came tonight to insure that Draco did as was expected. If not, I was going to have to tell Harry he was coming back to the Burrow. Albus is ready to expel him.”

A phoenix swooped in, dropped a letter and flashed out of existence. The letter was from the Headmaster requesting that they all join him in his office for tea. Grimacing, the quartet made their way up the stairs to the gargoyle. Looking at the letter again, Ron said, “JuJuBees.” And the massive stone protector moved out of the way.

As the all entered the office, they saw several people, Minister Scrimgeour and Percy representing the Ministry; Madame Bones, Shacklebolt, and Auror Maples, representing the Magical Law Enforcement; Professors McGonagall and Snape, and a Goblin. There was also a witch and wizard they had never met. Albus sent red sparks to stop the discussion and welcomed the students in. Blaise Zabini followed a few moments later.

Minister Scrimgeour was red and yelling at the Headmaster, “You have got to return him to St. Mungo’s! He destroyed the Potions Lab. One of the students has reported that he was heard saying that it was due to a loss of temper! I ask you, Dumbledore, how can you sit there and just let that boy stay in this castle?”

Molly watched the Headmaster closely. There was just something…off…about his mannerisms. Not impersonated, but…irritated? Maybe he was irritated, Molly couldn’t tell. When she heard the voices of the woman that had been to her house, she knew who she was immediately: Harry’s mind-healer. “Headmaster, Minister, perhaps we could just…see Harry for a few moments, make a decision as to whether he should be allowed out in polite company.”

Auror Maples stood. “Harry Potter is just fine. Why are you trying to make him into a nut case?” Ron had met this guy before, he was one of those calm, cool, and collected Aurors that always waited until necessary to speak his mind. If he were here, after the amount of time he and Harry spent together at the hospital, maybe this meeting would not end badly. Hermione recognized him as well, reaching over; she held Ron’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

The door opened to reveal Remus Lupin. “Sorry I was late, could not be helped.” Hermione assumed he had been meeting with Draco and was putting himself back together before the meeting. “Now, how can I help you?”

The room went quiet. The different voices found silence as Remus walked into the room. At first, Ron didn’t understand it, but after a moment, he saw the sheer power that radiated from the werewolf. He would be protecting Harry this evening, Ron was sure of it.

Walking closer to Scrimgeour, Remus held out his hand “Minister? How are you this evening?”

Turning, the Minister looked at him, “Who are you?” He had not taken his offered hand, rather looked from it to the smile of the newcomer. 

“Forgive me, I am Remus Lupin, Harry’s, god…” Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, Remus turned to look for a moment before continuing. Proudly, he said, “I am his trainer.”

Wrenching his neck when he turned to look at the headmaster, his face one of righteous indignation. “You mean to tell me that Harry James Potter has a ‘trainer’? What was he training that boy for?”

“That boy is a man, Minister.” It was Ron who spoke this time, obviously fed up with the antics of the older man. “And unless I misunderstood this evening’s conversation, he belongs to Lord Draco Malfoy.”

“Lord? Oh is he Lord now?”

Madame Bones cut across, “Yes, Minister, he is Lord Malfoy. When his father was executed, the title transferred to him. He has a seat on the governing bodies of our world.”

The minister gawked at her. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up and walked to the window. His bald pate giving a hint of reflection in the moonlight. He seemed to be deep in thought. Tonks watched him for a moment, “Remus, what do you mean ‘trainer’?”

Remus started to answer; “James Potter made me promise to make Harry the consummate pet to Lucius’ son as set by a life debt.”

“Which we have since found out was not a true debt in the least. Lucius bragged about it in his Will.” Severus said. 

Remus nodded, then continued, “For seventeen years, I had Harry in my care for a minimum of twelve hours a week training him to take whatever the Malfoys could dish out to him. He was crafted in every sense of the word into the perfect servant. The training was hidden behind a wall constructed in his mind that would come down during the consummation.” 

At this point, Tonks was looking between the adults. “What exactly did you train him for, Professor?”

“Discipline. That was what I was good at. He learned things that would be expected for him to make his master happy. How to sit properly, take punishment without begging, a few other… things.”

“I taught him the finer things, such as table manners and dancing.” Albus admitted. “He is quite talented in music, foreign languages, politics and other things that he might be expected to be a part of in the Malfoy’s social world.” 

Kingsley took this pause as his turn to speak. “Minister, forgive me but I do not believe that we have any right to be here. The Headmaster has stated that Harry was part of a bonded agreement. He is with his Master and I do not believe that we can interfere in that bond.”

“Thank you Auror Shacklebolt.” Albus said. “The gentlemen will be given the week for their bond to settle. It was damaged most severely during the aftermath that was Lucius’ actions. I will not allow them to be disturbed. If there is another incident, however, I will consider other options. For now, I believe that Lord Draco Malfoy would be most irritated if that bond were disrupted again.”

“Just how long is this bond?” Madame Bones asked.

“One year. It should end on July Thirty-first of next year. However, I would not be shocked if it lasted much longer.” Albus replied. Turning to the Minister, who was still very angry at his request being denied, he added, “Minister, I realize that you see yourself protecting the students, but I must insist that you not attempt to remove Harry Potter from Draco’s custody. You would be in violation of many ministry laws, part of which I helped to write. If you would like exact statutes and paragraph numbers, I am sure Percy Weasley and Hermione Granger could provide them for you at a moment's notice.”

Standing, Scrimgeour leaned on the desk separating the two men. “This is not over. I will place Aurors around this castle to insure the safety of these children. You and I will speak again and next time, the two men in question will be present.”

When he stood and turned, he ran into Ron Weasley. They were the same height, and while Scrimgeour was the consummate ex-Auror and Ron a teenager, the older man bumped off of him. Turning to see what he had walked into, he found himself looking at the face of the young man, who was not intimidated one bit. Looking eye to eye with the older man, Ron did not blink when he spoke. “Minister, I respect you. I know you want to do what is right, but I will never allow you to hurt Harry Potter. If I see you attempt to hurt that bond between my best friend and his master, I will be very angry. I don’t care if my brother and father work for you. I will do everything in my power to see you removed from office as quickly as Fudge was removed from office. You are the one who should be certain of your rights before you threaten that bond.”

Spluttering as Ron stepped aside and opened the office door; Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour left the office. When Percy walked by, he gave his mother a quick kiss, and his little brother a wink of approval. “See you at the Burrow for the holidays!” Just before he walked out of the door.

Turning, Ron looked at the other adults. “Professor Dumbledore, you have a lot to answer for when Harry remembers his other trainer. I pity you if Draco doesn’t have a handle on him at that point.”

“I was much younger then, and rarely used my normal appearance. But you may be correct.” Albus admitted.

Tonks and Shacklebolt left with Madame Bones a few moments later. They all promised to keep the group informed of any other attempts to remove Harry. 

Auror Maples walked to Remus and shook his hand. A meaningful look passed between them. Remus immediately pulled his hand back and stuck something in his pocket. With a quiet nod to the remaining people, he, too, left.

Severus watched the exchange. He had been a spy as long as he had been a teacher. There was very little that he would miss in that short situation. But, trusting Remus, he put the incident aside before speaking again. “Remus, Headmaster, what will we do about the Potions classroom? The ceiling has been repaired but the classroom is a disaster. We have reinforced the ceiling a bit and put barriers to prevent anyone from getting in, but...” He left the words unspoken.

With a grin, Remus told him, “Draco said that Harry will not only be cleaning that area, he will also be repairing the damage and replacing everything ruined. He has no doubts as to Harry’s ability. He also promised to never hold hands with any of his friends in front of Harry again. And sends his apologies for the damage his actions caused.”

Blaise rose to leave. “Thank you all for allowing me to be here. I will have mum rescind the invitation for Draco to come for the holidays. I can hardly wait to see the look on Pansy’s face when she finds out that Draco picked Harry.”

“Doesn’t she already know?” Hermione asked.

“Nah… she is in the hospital wing. Its amazing how bad one can get hurt in Care of Magical Creatures. I think she is hoping that Draco will hear and come running, but I am assuming his hands are rather full at this point.” Nodding once and smirking, he left the rest to their meeting.

“So, its complete then? The bond? Draco will reinitiate the bond and Harry will be his slave again?” Molly asked.

“I believe that because of the training and conditioning that Harry has received that it would be in his best interests. For one year, he needs this situation to continue.” Albus admitted. “After that, I believe that whatever they decide will be mutually beneficial.”

Molly sent Hermione and Ron to their dorms but remained behind to speak to the men. Once they were sure the teens were not lingering outside of the door, she turned to them. “What else is going on here that you have not told me?”

Severus weighed the options and decided to trust her. “When they consummated the bond, it was violent. The second coupling resulted in pregnancy. Draco was the receiver for the second coupling. Therefore…”

Molly gasped. “Draco is pregnant?”

“Yes, Molly; apparently with twins. He has been so sick because he has had no contact with the father of the babies. He wrote letters, but Harry did not acknowledge them.” Severus replied.

Molly's eyes were wide with shock. With a glance she could tell the Dumbledore was being cold and calculating, as the usual twinkle in his eyes had disappeared while staring intently at Severus. _Why is he so interested in that information?_ She thought to herself. And covering her shock quickly, she looked back at Severus.

He continued, “This was the only way to have them back together. We have watched both of them for weeks sinking further and further into depression. Harry yearning for someone to direct him per his training and Draco unable to bring himself to hurt Harry.”

“Hurt?” Molly’s mind was in a fast forward motion.

Clearing his throat, Remus took the lead. “Part of what James assumed would be necessary for Harry to learn was discipline. Hence my involvement. I apparently had Albus Obliviate me on a regular basis because I could not handle the guilt I felt at the end of our sessions. Harry, at least in my care, has been beaten, ignored, taught to sit in the ‘proper position’, and in general, learned how to take any pain in stride. His guardians loved this about him and would leave him in his cupboard for days between my visits because they could. Rarely would he complain or beg them, and they could pretend that he did not exist. 

“When it was necessary for them to have him in their lives, it was with resentment and poor treatment. Harry learned that was what people who were supposed to love him expected. But when Draco could not be the harsh taskmaster he expected, he lashed out. He acted like a spoiled child who did not get enough attention. From the moment Draco accepted what was needed, Harry has been calm.”

“Headmaster, will you allow them time to settle into the bond before they return to classes?”

“They will be excused until the next term. And before you ask, it has been discussed that Harry lost Lucius’ child, but I do not believe that he was told at the hospital. Draco will discuss it all tomorrow.”

The meeting ended with Molly Flooing out to the Burrow and Remus returning to his flat in Hogsmeade to wait for Severus, who could not stay at the castle, as he no longer had quarters that were livable.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One -- Hogsmeade

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Thirty-One -- Hogsmeade**

****Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Chapter Thirty-One -- Hogsmeade

 

Severus walked to the edge of the gates of Hogwart’s before his planned walk to Remus’ home. He could have Flooed in, but found he wished for a bit of extra time to absorb all that had happened that day. His memories of Harry were disturbing, but to know that his lover was responsible for him being grounded once again...that made it more so.

Deciding on his walk to the front gates that he would Apparate to Remus' flat, rather than walk the distance, still put him many minutes behind Remus. Taking his time in the stroll, he remembered for a moment the first time he and Remus found one another.

_  
It was back before the Dark Lord had been defeated. The summer that Sirius had left this plane of existence, and that Severus had visited Grimmauld Place. In the parlor, in front of a raging fire, two days prior to the full moon, sat Remus Lupin. Severus had taken time to study the man. The way he had looked at the flames was as though he wished to throw himself into it without Floo Powder to protect him._

_He was snapped out of his observations when he heard Remus cry out, “Damnit! Why did you leave me again?”_

_Taking a deep breath, Severus said, “I didn’t leave you, Wolf.” He heard Remus utter something about ‘not you, idiot.’ But when he turned, it was plain that he had not been speaking to him at all._

_“I know that, Severus. I wasn’t talking to you. How long have you been there?”_

_“As long as your overactive wolf senses detected me. Long enough to wonder if I would have to Accio you out of the flames. Are you thinking of the mutt?” Severus asked with every bit of controlled calm he could manage._

_Remus looked at him. He was quite attractive when Remus looked like a Slytherin. The calculation and speculation behind the brilliant brown eyes as he thought before he spoke. “Yes, I was thinking of Sirius. If you wish to retain your abilities to make potions, you will never call him ‘mutt’ again. If you wish to use the name ‘Sniffles’, which was what we called the dog form, you may. Otherwise, it would be best to call him Sirius or Black.”_

_Entering the room, Severus walked to an armchair that faced the man. “Remus, once again, I have angered you. Please accept my apologies. I didn’t like Sirius Black for many reasons. Perhaps I should forgive and forget?”_

_“That would be asking for too much. Why are you here?”_

_“I brought you your Wolfsbane. It is in the kitchen, but when you didn’t come when I called, I thought to find you.”_

_Rising from the floor, Remus thanked him and went to the kitchen, drank the foul potion, and returned with two cups of hot tea. They had talked that night. Details of what each of them had seen leading up to and inside of the Ministry. Severus, politely, asked about Harry and was told that Dumbledore had not allowed him to leave his Aunt and Uncle’s house yet._

_He then drank the tea and rose to leave. “Would you like to play a game of chess?” Remus asked suddenly._

_“Yes, I believe I would. I have time and for now would be content. Perhaps, while you set it up, I could get some take away?” Severus asked._

_Grinning, Remus agreed. They had eaten and played chess well into the night. Finally, coming to a draw on their third, or perhaps fifth, game. Standing and stretching, Remus looked to the brunette and found that he was being watched carefully._

_“Remus, what was the nature of your relationship with Sirius?” He asked with some trepidation._

_Thinking hard for a moment, he tried to explain his feelings. “He and I were polar opposites. But he was a close friend. We tried to make it more once when James and Lily were married, but found that the friendship was more important. I believe that it was the best choice. But we were more than friends too. Brothers is a close description. I could honestly say that I felt no jealousy when he brought home his one night stands and we all had breakfast the next morning. I also know that he was thrilled when I developed a crush on someone.”_

_The shock on Severus’ face was apparent, as Remus continued. “I remember he and I spoke a few days before the Ministry incident. ‘Remus, you just have to tell that greasy haired bat how you feel’, he told me. ‘Then if he breaks your heart, as I am sure he will, I will have the perfect excuse to kill him.’_

_“It was all fun for him, but I have wondered in the past days whether or not I should have told…” Severus upended the chess table,as he pulled the man closer to him, cut off his words and kissing him with all the passion he could find while hearing the name Sirius Black._

_When their need for air became so great that they both pulled away panting, Severus looked to him. “I have had a crush on you since you taught at the school. Forgive me for pushing you away because I thought if you remained there another year, and I had to see you day after day, that I was sure I would lose my mind…” Severus pulled Remus close again._

_Pulling away for only a moment, Remus told him in a breathy, aroused voice, “Merlin, I never hoped…stay with me tonight.” Nodding, he let Remus lead him up the stairs to a rather large and surprisingly welcoming room._

_Hearing the door close behind them, he turned to find Remus close enough to kiss again, and he did. Breaking away when his legs hit the edge of the bed and he toppled across them. He grabbed the front of Remus shirt and felt the weight of the other man on top of him. Remus groaned as he readjusted to align their hard appendages, still covered in trousers and robes. Severus moaned and thrust up to cause the desired friction._

_Slowly, carefully, lovingly, Remus undressed him. Kissing each bit of pale, scarred skin as it was exposed. The light brown nipples were peaked in arousal and he licked and sucked each. The chest, with its just more than a dusting of black hair, was incredibly erotic. This close to the full moon, his wolf side leaned much more the harrier side of desire._

_Severus arched into Remus touch. The belt unbuckling, the slide of Remus as he left the comfort of Severus' body, to kneel on the floor and remove first his shoes then socks. The way he leaned up and across to unbutton and unzip his trousers, pulling them gently with his pants down his hips and thighs. The hitch in his breath as he saw Severus’ cock for the first time, erect, proud, and weeping in anticipation. The way Remus’ breath ghosted across his thighs and calves as his clothing was removed._

_Severus groaned at the lack of contact when Remus stood to look at his prize. The feral glint in his eyes as he unbuttoned only the top two buttons of his shirt before pulling it over his head. Remus’ gaze never left Severus’ as he opened and removed his trousers, pants, socks and shoes._

_Finally tearing his stare from the soft brown eyes to the leaking cock that was entirely too large to fit into any orifice that was part of Severus, he actually felt himself tense. “Uhhh, Remus?”_

_“Yes, love.”_

_“I do not believe it would be the best thing for you to try to get that ‘thing’ inside of me. Are you always this large?”_

_Stroking his cock, and shivering when his hand covered the barbed gland near the center of his shaft, he said, “No, it isn’t. It is so close to the full moon, that I am more animal than human, I am afraid.” His grip tightened around the head and it slid back to the base. A copious amount of liquid was produced with this rhythm. The lubrication used to increase the speed of the strokes._

_“Would you like to cum, Remus?” The man nodded. “Would you like me to continue to speak to you?” He nodded again. Severus realized that the sound of his voice was aiding in his potential lover’s arousal. “I want to see it. I want to see your cock pulse as you empty your balls.” Remus moaned._

_Severus reached out and began to massage the tight testicles. Remus’ hand almost a blur as he continued to speak, “They are so tight, Remus. You should ask me to release them, or I could apply a bit of pressure and delay the reaction.”_

_“Please, Merlin, Sever…” he was unable to complete his thoughts as Severus interrupted him._

_“Come for me, Remus, come on my chest, mark me with your semen.”_

_With a scream, Remus did just that. The white milky substance left his body with a force he never experienced. It splashed on Severus' chest and chin, over and over; it hit the man who had brought him to this point._

_Severus closed his eyes as he leaned forward to suckle the last few drops from Remus’ cock. He heard the man gasp as he pushed his tongue into the considerably tender slit. Until, with a tremendous effort, Severus was pushed away and found himself with arms full of a panting werewolf.  
_

 

He found himself on the stoop of Remus’ home. Before Lucius was executed (may his soul burn) he supposedly had left Remus a sizable fortune. The truth, Severus knew, was that Draco wanted Harry happy, and Remus being able to live decently would make Harry happy. The little house on the Hogwart's edge of town was adequate. Remus had moved to be closer to Severus and Harry. 

Sighing, he opened the door to find Remus sitting in front of a roaring fire. He was drinking a glass of wine and staring into the flames. Severus took off his outer robes, leaving only his casual clothes and crossed the floor. Reaching, he softly touched the face of the man who leaned into the touch. “I’ll get a glass and join you…” Severus told him as continued across the floor.

Pouring the wine, he returned to Remus. Relaxing beside him, knowing that there was a long evening tonight, but tomorrow he did not have to return to the castle unless there was another emergency, which he would seriously consider ignoring. “How are you?” He asked Remus.

“Not good actually. A little lost and wondering what I have done to my Godson.” He mused as he took a sip of the wine.

“It would seem to me, as it did when Albus released your memories, that you made and kept a promise to a very good friend. If it had not been you, I am sure it would have been Lucius or someone equally up to the task.” Remus nodded and leaned into the dark haired man, who accepted him with grace.

“It’s just that today, I not only saw him, and I had to assess that what exactly was happening to cause him to do the things he did.” Turning to look into the face of the man, he said, “That Auror Maples gave me a note today. I am a bit… disturbed by it.”

Severus raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

“Here’s the note, if you would care to read it.” Severus took it and unfolded the parchment.

_Remus,_

_We must meet soon. I have spent time with Harry at the hospital trying to be sure he was going to recover from the events of the summer. I hope that time was not in vain. Many interesting things have been uncovered in the Department of Mysteries and I believe that they will benefit Harry._

_I have pages and pages of texts that, while I am adequate to the task of disarming a fugitive or babysitting a teenager, I find that I am out of my league with this level of Research. There are laws being proposed that will fundamentally remove Harry Potter’s legacy and power base if allowed to be enacted. I am at a loss as to how to proceed._

_I refuse to believe that you are the ‘other trainer’ and I have it on good authority that it was not Lucius Malfoy either._

_If possible, could you meet me somewhere private? Please let me know when and where._

_\--Stephen._

__

Severus read the letter several times over, looking for a ‘chink’ or hint as to what the man had discovered, he found very little. “Remus, what will you do?”

Still gazing into the fire, he answered, “No idea. I know eventually I will meet him and get the information being offered, but I feel like there is just a missing piece of this puzzle and I can’t continue on until I have it put in its proper place.”

“Such as?”

“Am I Harry’s trainer?” That was forefront on him heart since that afternoon. “How could I have agreed to do this to Harry? I hate servitude. Being a werewolf has always limited my choices and I cannot believe I would have agreed to such a thing.” He leaned back into his lover’s embrace.

Severus’ breath ghosted across his ear. “Perhaps you should meet this Auror and get the information he is offering. It would be better than the speculation you currently feel.”

 

Remus shivered as he heard Severus’ analytical side come out. Turning, he looked into the obsidian eyes, searching for something there. Finding the desire he sought, he said, “I don’t want to talk about it right now. Perhaps tomorrow, but tonight, make love to me. Push inside of me and let me feel you love me.”

“I would be honored, but not on the floor. I am too old to fall asleep on this hard surface. Perhaps a bath then I could worship you properly, on the four poster bed, with my name on your lips as you cum?” He asked silkily. 

And though the water was hot and bubbly with candles hovering around, the men talked long into the night, which was what Remus needed. They came to a decision and would finalize that plan tomorrow. When they finished their bath, Remus rose, held his hand out to Severus, who took it, and followed his lover into the room in which Severus made all his sexual fantasies come true.  
~~~~~

Harri\verse -- Thank you for taking the time to review


	32. Chapter Thirty Two  The Morning After

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Thirty Two – The Morning After**

****Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Chapter 32 – The Morning After

As promised, when Draco and Harry woke, there was nothing even hinting towards sexual between them. A sly smile was exchanged though before Draco slipped out and sauntered into the loo. Draco took a bit of a long shower to erase his arousal when he woke with arms full of his favorite Harry. While Draco was showering, however, Harry woke with an erection that would not go down. For the first time, he stroked his length.

The collar heated around his neck. But, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself now, as he could still smell Draco’s scent on the pillow. He thought of the voice of the blonde as he had taken command the day before. ”I claim you Harry James Potter!” Was forefront on his thoughts as his fisting increased in speed, getting caught every few times on the ‘Prince Albert’ piercing that he got just before he returned to school only made the moment of pain more delicious. Panting with the desire to end before Draco emerged from the shower or the collar strangled him, he groaned then gave a small shout of “DRACO!” as he came, over and over, coating his abdomen.

Draco had just opened the door a bit when he heard the panting, almost begging, sounds that had filtered into the loo when the shower ended. Watching close, he saw Harry’s fist, almost a blur, stroke his hard cock. Draco touched his considerable tummy, knowing that beautiful cock was the reason he was carrying the precious gift. He was pulled out of his momentary musings when he heard the shout and witnessed Harry ejaculate as it covered his body. 

Draco’s legs were shaking as he realized he wanted nothing more than to lick that seed covering Harry. Luckily, before he could do anything of the sort, Harry wandlessly cleaned the mess. Even though he was spent, he covered up and closed his eyes as the collar released the constriction around his throat and his breathing returned to normal.

The door opened fully. Draco came into the room dripping wet. “You were to follow me in and dry me. Do it now.” Harry was up in a flash without speaking. Taking the proffered towel, he gently, lovingly wiped the man’s body from the tips of his toes to the neckline. Pausing at the more than slight bulging of the lower abdomen. Pulling out of the thoughts when he heard Draco ask, “When did you get pierced?” 

Harry grinned. “The day before I returned to Hogwart's. I felt like I needed to do something special.”

Draco nodded. “I knew about the ones in your mouth, which are a bit distracting, but I had not realized until this morning that you were pierced otherwise.” He reached out and flicked the nipple ring before sliding his hand down the man’s torso to the belly-button ring. Pulling lightly, he noticed that Harry shivered and his cock came to attention.

Trying to think of something to say, Harry settled on asking, “Didn’t we take a bath together last night?”

The blonde smiled, which softened his face, “Yes, we did, Har…Pet. But I was trying very hard not to look at you too much. I was a bit afraid I would lose my resolve and end up begging you to be inside of me…” Draco stepped away and pulled on pants and trousers. “And I needed to have my wits about me for our conversation today. Go use the loo, shower and get dressed. I’ll see about getting us breakfast, assuming the house elves haven’t already set it out for us.”

It turned out that the elves had set out breakfast for them. An elf had also left several thick scrolls of mail for Draco. It was early, but not overly so when they ate. Draco noticed that Harry was calmer than he had seen him since their time in the Manor. 

They ate in companionable silence while Draco read the scrolls. The first was Lucius’ will, in full, and was rather lengthy. It mentioned that damned journal once again. He would ask Severus if he would retrieve it. The bank had also continued to forward him tidbits that would aid him in discovering what danger he and his children were in.

Standing, he told Harry that he was to join him on a trip to the Great Hall, but he was not to enter or speak to anyone besides Ron or Hermione. He then summoned an elf to ask that they meet him there. Being dressed and ready, Harry had said nothing up to, “Thank you, Yes Sir, or Can I help you with that?” For which Draco was thrilled because he just wasn’t sure he could have explained anything else to Harry at that moment.

The two went to the Great Hall; the Gryffindors were waiting for them. Before Ron escorted Draco into the hall, he gave permission to speak freely with Hermione, who then pulled Harry out of the mainstream. “How are you Harry?” She asked.

“Scare, confused, incredibly content in some ways, secure and yet I know I am going to fall. He is trying so hard, but I am not worth the effort. And why did Ron leave us?” His smile was infectious.

“Because he wanted to make sure that Draco was alright. He has saved Draco a dozen times since we got back from stray hexes. Ravenclaw is the worst. Part of the student body still considers you a hero, the other portion thinks you are a sick individual who should have stayed in St. Mungo’s, and then there are most of the upper classmen who just wonder what the heck is going on between you two.” She finished with a smile. “I, for one, just want you to be happy.”

“Thanks. Here they come.” Ron and Draco returned from delivering a request to Severus. Ron looked for permission from Draco, which was odd on its best day, before opening his arms to Harry. A quick nod giving Harry permission was all it took for Harry to enter into the arms of his best friend and hold him close.

When it was over, Harry pulled back, “I’ve missed you too. I’m really sorry I’ve been such an ass to everyone, but especially you two. Forgive me?”

“If this git,” Ron pointed to Draco with a smile that was returned by the blonde, “makes you happy, then go for it. Hermione puts me over the moon and you wouldn’t stand in our way.” Hermione blushed. “And once he stopped strutting around like he owned the place, he turned out to be… well,” Ron said with an evil grin, “he’s not too bad. Could even count him a friend if he can keep you in line.”

That statement earned him twin smacks from Hermione and Draco, but since they were both smiling, all was good. “So, Draco, is everything okay?”

“Yes, I got not only _his_ **complete** Will from the solicitors this morning and read it over, I also got some other information that I may need help with. There is a journal that he kept referring to that he swears I need. So, I asked if Severus could go over to the Manor with me while Harry cleans up the Potions Lab.” At the mention of the Manor, Harry’s body became stiff.

Noticing, Draco looked at him, “Assume the position. If you want to say something, you will either say it or we will discuss it in length behind closed doors.” Harry hit his knees. Draco looked for a moment like he could cry, but hid it once again quickly. “Now, I apologize for that, but no one else will see him over here.” The three readjusted themselves to hide Harry. Looking down, he said, “Harry, if you want to be part of this conversation, you have to use words. Stand up if you want to say something, or stay there if you want to listen.” Harry stayed on the floor.

Sighing he continued, “As I was saying, we have to retrieve the journal and I have to read it. Harry won’t be with me, as I doubt he will be much help as he ends up like this at just the thought of the Manor. But I will read it this evening and figure out what is going on.”

“I’d be glad to help.” Hermione said, “Say 4:00? Two hours before dinner would give us a good start. Ron can play Harry in chess.”

“Actually, no, I am not ready for him to have any company yet. Tomorrow would be better for us. Would that be okay? Maybe have a late brunch in our…my quarters?” They agreed. “But, Harry will be cleaning his mess in the dungeons, and even though Ron has a Quiddich game today that you would be willing to start looking over the pages I have been sent. There is a vast amount, and I find that with Harry in the room, I doubt I would be able to study long.”

“Of course, I’ll meet you at your quarters in half an hour, then I’ll work in there while you are gone. We’ll decide what to do when you return. It’ll be a good head start for me though.” Hermione said. They quickly agreed to the plan, as well as Ron supervising Harry’s progress on the Potions Lab until the Quiddich match. With another quick hug they separated. 

Returning to their quarters, Harry apologized to Draco. Draco accepted it and moved on by asking Harry to join him in the living area. Harry crawled behind him. Part of Draco wanted to beat the brunette for being in a position of servitude. The other more vocal part reminded him that Harry was following the rules and had actually broken them when he had been dried earlier. 

Sitting in a wingback chair, Draco noticed that Harry assumed the position next to it. “Come closer and relax your stance. I want to talk to you and it’s distracting when I see that.” Harry moved closer and sat on the floor with his arms around Draco’s calf and his head on Draco’s lap.

Petting the dark, damp hair, Draco finally broached the topics they needed to discuss. “This morning, we will talk as men, not at Master and Servant. But you may stay where you are if you choose.” Harry did not move. “As you know, this morning, you and Ron will go to the Potion’s Classroom and you will repair it. Fully restore it to the best of your magical ability. 

“While you are there, I will leave the castle for an hour or so. When I return, depending on how I feel, you and I will be going into London to replace the supplies you have destroyed. Upon our arrival back to Hogwart's, we will stock the storage closet, and you will apologize to the entire school and Severus for putting them all at risk. Then you will walk to me at the Slytherin table and sit, as you are now, through dinner.”

He felt Harry stiffen. “Sit up and look at me if you want to say something.” Draco challenged. Harry remained where he was. With another sigh, Draco counted to one hundred before continuing, “The terms of the original Contract are no longer valid. You may be punished, as you seem to enjoy physical pain more than humiliation. But you see,” Draco raised Harry’s face to look at him, “it makes me happy to see you do as I wish. I will be very proud of you. Also, when I am happy, you will find your fantasies come true.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry replied with a sly smile as his groin stirred with the promise of making Draco happy. He also looked forward to being in London again with the blonde. It would make quite the headline if they could actually find their way to be together again.

Draco inwardly found that the conflict between what he wanted to do, which was to hold and be held by this man warring with the words, he had been told by Albus, _“You must get control of him or he will be expelled. The collar must remain in place, Draco, or he will become insane almost immediately.”_

Draco wondered how much more control he would be forced to show before he could relax and simply love the man again.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three  Lucius Journal and assorted gifts. (edited)

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter 33 – Lucius’ Journal and assorted gifts **(edited)****

****Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Chapter 33 – Lucius’ Journal and assorted gifts.

The day went exactly like Draco had planned it, well, to some extent. After Harry repaired the Potions classroom and Severus’ quarters, he was exhausted. He had to fuse his magic with the castle’s to allow the completion of the project. 

Severus had been at breakfast, reluctantly, when he remembered that Draco’s plan included him and Remus. Draco refused to be around Harry while he was repairing the classroom as the level of magic needed made his body ache. So it was that Draco and Severus went to the Manor. Changing the wards and Floo to allow someone other than himself, Severus and Harry, he allowed the Auror team to come in. Aurors Mad-Eye Moody, Shacklebolt, Maples, and Tonks arrived a moment after they stepped out of the Floo. Draco had fallen into Severus when Moody arrived. Severus would have laughed under different circumstances. Composing himself, Draco walked in the center of the group of people to the study.

Moody’s magical eye could detect no physical barriers inside the drawer, but did note that there was a false bottom on the drawer with what looked like a lock. It took Kingsley and Tonks several moments to cast revealing spells around the desk to look for magic. While there were a few booby traps, there was nothing life threatening to a Malfoy. 

Finally, a go ahead was given. Everyone was on high alert for Draco’s actions. He walked slowly around the desk and opened the drawer. He pulled the whole drawer out and set it on the desktop. Clearing out the papers and other miscellaneous items, he saw the lock. It was not for a key, it was for blood. Rolling his eyes as the ridiculous irony of the use of blood to unlock something, he grabbed a letter opener.

Severus snatched it away before he could prick his finger with it. “Do you wish you poison yourself?” He asked. “Lucius always kept the letter opener container filled with poison. Don’t be an idiot.” His words were laced with concern rather than being harsh. 

Draco looked horrified, mumbling something about ‘I forgot,” and pulled his hand away, coming to rest on the bulge of his belly at the thought of poisoning himself and his children.

Moody handed him a pocketknife. Which he took with shaking hands and pricked his finger. Three drops of blood and the lock released. A few more revealing spells, a couple of curses, which had to be removed, and Draco was allowed to take the book. It was a beautiful, dark leather, bound journal. There was no lock on it and no curses that were discernable.

Although Severus did do a few quick scans to be certain that it was not another Horcrux. All the world needed was for Lucius Malfoy to return. Once it was cleared, Draco pocketed it and with a few words of thanks, they returned to the foyer.

Moody, Shacklebolt and Tonks left first. Maples waited a moment for them to leave. “Draco, I want you to know that there is a lot more going on with your situation than you realize right now. It may be best for you to stay here and not return to Hogwart's.”

“And what do you think Harry would think if I just abandoned him?”

“We could get him, send him here?”

“He hyperventales any time this ‘place’ is mentioned. I have to go back to him.”

“Then take this.” He handed the amulet, not to Draco but to Severus. “Check it over. Its an emergency Portkey for two to a safe house. Only Remus and Severus know about it.” Pausing, he added. “Look, I just want the two of you safe. You can’t be safe at Hogwart's anymore. There are too many variables that are not in control. Don’t be out without an escort. Don’t continue to think you are in charge of your’s or Harry’s lives. You aren’t. I swear, I only want my g… Harry to be safe.” 

Severus eyed the man, putting together the misstated words and wondered if it were possible, but said nothing.

“Thank you for the Portkey, I will keep it close to me and Harry and do my best to stay on guard.” Nodding to Severus who assumed he knew that he had read the letter to Remus, Auror Maples stepped into the Floo. 

Severus was consumed with curiosity for additional information and wanted Remus to set the time as soon as possible. Seeing Draco without the normal glamour had revealed that he was showing much more than he had the night before.

Before they entered the Floo, Severus asked, “Draco, your pregnancy seems to have taken a jump in size.”

Draco’s hands went to the bulge. “Yes, I woke up this way. I only have three month left anyway, and with two babies, I knew I would get large, but this is a few inches of growth in twelve hours or so.”

“Did you allow Potter so sleep in your bed?”

“Yes, HARRY did sleep in my bed and held me – only held me.” Draco finished.

“Perhaps reuniting the children with their other father has made a difference in their growth.” Thinking quietly for a moment, he asked the question, “What are you going to do? Obviously you have not told him he is to be a father. Will you just let him figure it out?”

“I plan to have a sit down with him this evening after he apologizes to you and the school for his temper tantrum.”

“Is humiliation wise at this point? I mean he already kneels at your command, what more will you do?”

“The Headmaster told me that there were certain things that I had to do in order for Harry to be normal again. Once Remus and I had left Dumbledore’s office, he told me that it would only be for a short time. I would probably have to…er… spank him once or twice to get his attention, but otherwise, harsh, forceful words should suffice for what I needed to accomplish.”

“Did he tell you anything else?” Severus asked with caution.

“Yes, he said that the collar could not be removed or Harry would suffer the loss of his mind. I didn’t really understand it, but I am sure it has something to do with the magic involved with the Ritual.”

“Did I misunderstand, or did Lucius secure the collar?”

“Yes, he did. Just before he r..r…” taking a deep breath, he forced the words out, “raped him.”

Severus put the pieces of the conversation together, “The Headmaster gave you different instructions than Remus?” Draco nodded. “And you believe that Remus has better advice than Albus?” Draco nodded again. “I offer this advice to you. Do what feels right. Harry will respond to you. 

“This is not to be repeated, but I must tell you, Draco. If you care for Harry Potter as much as you say you do, get the collar off his neck. I believe it to be a dark object and the sooner it is removed, the sooner you both can heal.”

“But the Headmaster said…”

Looking at the smaller man, Severus continued, “Do not retell me what the Headmaster said. I am informing you of my feelings, and those are to get _that collar_ off of his neck.”

With a sly grin at the emphatic nature of the request being made, Draco finally said, “I’m glad you feel that way. I completely agree, but I don’t know how to get it off yet. That’s one of the reasons I wanted this journal. I want Harry to be Harry again. I loved seeing him laugh and happy. I want to be the reason he is happy. Even if we fight, I think we could make up and still be okay afterwards. Babies aside, I love him, Severus, I truly do.”

“Then get him to a point that he can return that love.”

“I will, I swear it. Please let Remus know?” Severus nodded. 

“What do you think about that Auror? He seems to know more than he is letting on.”

“I agree, Draco, however, he is correct. You must stay alert when in public. Promise me?”

“I promise, Severus.” Turning, he called the elves. He gave a few quiet instructions including additional thanks for their continued work. The dining room was to be stripped. Nothing would be kept from that room, from the wallpaper, flooring, ceiling panels, and chandeliers, to the table and chairs, to the rest of the set of dishes and cutlery that were used **that** night. He would shop later and send in replacements. Before leaving, he reset the wards to prevent anyone except himself, Severus, Remus, and Harry getting in. 

The elves happily set about tearing out that room. When they were finished, the walls, floor and ceiling were the only things left. 

Both Draco and Severus returned to Hogwart’s with praise for Harry. Ron had to play in the Quiddich match, and Remus took over the supervision. They were pleasantly surprised when they opened the door and found Harry playing Remus in chess. 

A quick look at Harry told Draco that he was exhausted. Draco took pity on him and promised that they would spend Monday shopping instead. Reaching a hand out to him, he called for his lover to join him; thanked Remus and both left the room for a nap. Hermione left when they returned. 

 

Draco undressed Harry slowly while Harry did the same for him. They crawled under the covers together, but just as Draco was getting hard, yet again, he heard Harry’s soft snore and knew that he was asleep. He cuddled with Harry a bit longer before gently slipping from the bed to allow Harry to spend the next few hours resting.

 

Draco read the journal. The twists and turns in his father’s life were difficult to read and part of the time he was forced to go back and reread some passage to put it all in order. The thought that Lucius was not sane forced its way through several times, but he also realized that if what he read were true, Lucius could be breaking a spell to reveal this knowledge; almost like a man coming out of the Imperious curse.

Draco determined one thing, however: They were in danger. 

He had to get the collar off Harry, no matter what the headmaster said. He called to an elf to ask Hermione to come to him.

Hermione arrived shortly there after and they huddled together for three hours trying to put the journal’s information in order. When they finished, they looked to one another. “Draco, we have got to tell someone about this.”

“And who would believe that Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy were partners in all this nonsense with Harry? No one Hermione. Not yet anyway. But I do agree with you. Harry is in trouble. We have got to protect him. Keep him here in the castle at all costs. I’ll bet you a month’s allowance that the next thing we know, Dumbledore will try to send the two of us away.”

Hermione looked at him for a moment. “Its already happening. Scrimgeour has demanded custody of Harry, which the Headmaster refused. But, now, knowing this, I wonder for just how long he will allow you to stay. We need to get this information to Professor Snape and Molly. She’s been itching for a go at Professor Dumbledore since Harry was first put in this situation and she found out that he was involved… and it wasn’t even at this level.” They agreed to discuss it more later, but they needed to get ready for dinner. It was with a heavy heart that she left the room, tucking a full magical copy of the journal away for safe keeping. She would send it to the Weasleys as soon as possible.

When Draco finally entered the bedroom, it was almost time for dinner. He looked at his sleeping prince for a moment before lying down with him. He brushed the dark locks off his face. Whispering, he declared, “Love, I swear, I will figure out a way to keep you safe and sane. I swear to you.” 

Pausing a moment, he said a bit louder, “Harry, love, wake up. It’s time for dinner. Use the loo and come back to me.” Harry’s cock was full and heavy. Draco watched as crawled to the loo, cringing at the way Harry allowed himself to be humiliated. He longed for the man Harry would be when they could bond again, when the brunette would show his spine, but for now, he simply accepted the situation. 

As Harry closed the door, Draco told him that if he came then, he would not be allowed to cum later. “Yes sir,” was the reply.

It was with a heavy heart he tried to make his erection go down. His hand was raised to strike when Draco opened the door. “Don’t do that!” He said. “Let it go. You will not injure yourself, period. For your sheer stupidity, you will remain hard.”

Draco knelt before him and Harry felt an instant tightness around his cock and balls. “I have been told that you perform well under pressure. Let’s see how much pressure you can take.” He stuck the tip of tongue out to the slit of Harry’s hard cock and pushed it in as far as it would go before his lips closed around the head. He and Harry’s eyes were locked, as Draco tasted him. Pulling away, returning to his feet, he looked into the green eyes and smirked. 

 

Harry groaned. Draco smiled. “You will remain hard until after we return here tonight. If you do as told, and submit yourself to my instruction for the next hour or so, I will make your life wonderful. If you choose not to, I will keep this pressure on you until tomorrow night, at which time you will have another opportunity to please me.”

Gulping at the thought of remaining like this, he said, “Yes, Sir. Draco, will I have to crawl to you after I apologize tonight?”

Draco seemed to think it would be best, but decided that he could retain some dignity as long as he knelt on the floor at Draco’s feet. And he didn’t even want Harry to do that but Albus had insisted that it was necessary. Getting dressed, somewhat gingerly, they made their way to the Great Hall. 

Everyone was already at dinner, the hall packed to the brim when they walked in, hand in hand, in full dress robes. Harry’s covered his erection, while Draco’s glamour made his appear to fall flawlessly over the bump in his belly. It took no encouragement for Harry to escort Draco to the Slytherin table and move forward to the head table. 

After speaking to the Headmaster, he walked to the front of the dais and got everyone’s attention. “I would like to offer my apologies for my behavior since returning to school. I know it has been reprehensible and I will not be repeating my actions.” Turning, he said, “Professor Snape, please accept my apologies for the tantrum that caused the destruction of your classroom and living quarters. I have repaired it, but that does not excuse my actions. I apologize.” 

“Thank you for that, Mr. Potter. Apology accepted.” It was all the professor had to say to him before returning to his meal. 

Harry took that as his dismissal and returned to Draco. He dropped the last eight to ten feet and crawled to the blonde, before sitting with his head in his lap and his arms around the calf of the man he loved. Patting his head and finger feeding him, Draco praised his bravery at the apology and acceptance of his place.

 

Across the hall, Seamus Finnegan had lost his temper as well. Seeing Harry as a cowed dog crawling to his master, he could not keep quiet. His voice flew across the hall until there was a ‘THWACK’ sound, followed by a ‘THUD’ and an “I told you not to do that Finnegan. Next time you’ll remember my warnings. He’ll do what is best and you’ll leave him alone or have me to deal with.”

And when Draco looked up and across the hall to see Ron’s face, Ron nodded once as an acknowledgment while Seamus Finnegan lay sprawled against the wall holding his cheek from where Ron had hit him.

Harry just wanted to go back to their quarters and be praised more… perhaps get to please his Draco as well.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four  Revelations or not

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Thirty Four – Revelations or not **(edited)****

****Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Chapter Thirty Four – Revelations or not

As with anything regarding Harry and Draco, their perfect evening was a bit skewed. First the hiccup with Ron and Seamus was followed quickly by Pansy and Daphne who made the mistake of laughing about _‘how the mighty had fallen’_ which no one was sure which one they were speaking of, but Draco was certain the statement was directed at his situation regardless.

Draco felt Harry tense, which earned him a quick smack on the cheek. Any decorum was lost when the girls heard the noise and dissolved into uproarious laughter. Unfortunately, Draco was not in the mood to be laughed at that evening. Between watching Harry humiliate himself, which he kept telling himself was necessary, seeing Professor Snape accept the apology without ceremony, as well as the whole situation with Ron, it became apparent that the blonde had all he could stand. 

Pulling away from Harry, who reverted to ‘The Position’, but watched regardless, Draco pull his wand, direct it at the two whispering bints, and clearly call an incantation Harry had never heard before. The results were a few shrieks, the loss of Slytherin House points, laughter throughout the hall and the two girls sitting on their seats looking like terrified, pink chickens who continued to cluck.

Putting his wand back into his robes, he looked around the tables. The laughter stopped at the look of righteous indignation on his face. When it was quiet, except for the two chickens now running down the Slytherin table, Draco spoke clearly. “Harry Potter is mine. You will not embarrass him or speak to, for, or about him in any derogatory way or you will have me…” his voice cut by the sound of scraping chairs across the hall.

Ron, Hermione, Luna Lovegood, Neville, Ginny, Dean, and most of who amounted to the D.A. stood as well across the hall. Surprisingly, Snape stood as well, continuing, he said, “or them to deal with. He has been through enough this year without any help from you lot. If you need specifics, read the Daily Prophet or speak to your Heads of House, but stop gossiping about him!”

Instead of sitting, he moved away from the table, calling Harry, who stood, pink faced, and followed him out of the hall. Before the doors closed, they heard whistling and applause for their show of strength against the entire school. Pausing for a moment, Harry wrapped Draco protectively in his arms, “Thank you. I wanted to hex them so bad, but you didn’t want me to. I am really trying to please you and now maybe, I won’t have to try quite so hard.”

Draco smirked and pulled back, “Harry, I don’t think you could be any more _hard_. Let’s go take care of that, shall we?”

However, as Hogwart's always is, they were stopped on the staircase by Remus, who asked that they join him in the Headmaster’s office. Following the older man, the group made for the stone gargoyle, both wondering what was going to happen now, and when Harry would be allowed to cum.

Entering, they found it deserted for a few moments. Fawkes flew from his perch, but instead of Harry’s lap, he landed on Draco’s. Staring intently into the eyes of the blonde beauty, the bird leaned down and poked the Glamoured bulge with his beak. Cocking his head, and staring at it for a few moments, he began to sing a happy song. Draco smiled, Harry cried, and when the door to the office opened, Dumbledore’s immediate reaction was anger, which he covered quickly with awe.

When Fawkes finished his song, he returned to the perch and waited for the meeting to begin. “Ahhh, gentlemen, let us begin. I am very proud of the two of you regarding what you have accomplished since yesterday’s mistake.” 

Harry stiffened. 

Draco held his hand.

“However, regarding the bond you have seemed to create, we must allow time for it to settle. I would suggest that you either return to the Manor, one of your other properties, or perhaps Grimmauld Place for the remainder of term.” 

Draco stiffened at the realization that they were, in fact, being asked to leave the safety of the school, which would mean Harry would immediately be taken into custody. His assessment cut short as he heard Harry’s near panicked voice.

“You’re chucking us out?” Harry asked. “After everything I did today, you are just going to chuck us out of school? Why did I even…” 

Draco cut him off, “That’s enough! If you wish to remain in that chair and part of this discussion, you will not interrupt him again. I told you that I would deal with whatever happened. Give me the opportunity to make the best decisions with ALL,” Dumbledore’s head shot up and looked quizzically at the blonde at the way he accented the word ‘all’. Draco continued, “The available information. Do not say another word.” His voice was calm and a hint of what could happen if Harry did not comply. Harry looked at him for a moment before turning back to the Headmaster.

Remus and Severus exchanged a small smile of approval; the observant look of wonder passing between them at Dumbledore’s reaction.

“You can, of course, choose to stay here,” Dumbledore relented, but pushed on with, “but we feel it would be better if you were away from the intense curiosity of the rest of the school. Mr. Weasley has been in any number of altercations in the past few weeks regarding one or both of you. Miss Granger has an affinity for blue hair and odd smells which emanate from those who, up until this evening were known to speak ill of one of you. It would be best if you made your decision quickly.”

Looking to the Headmaster, Draco asked, “Sir, what about our studies?” 

Professor Snape seized the opportunity and spoke, “It is believed that you could either work with a tutor to remain caught up on your studies, or perhaps you would choose to remain out of school the rest of the school year and return for your Seventh year next school year.”

“What?!” Harry said, pulling away from Draco. “Why would you even suggest such a…”

He didn’t catch his words fast enough, because the next thing he knew, Draco drew his wand and put him in a full body bind. “I told you not to speak again. We will deal with this later. You will stay like that until I finish here.”

Remus answered, “Bravo Draco, now to answer Harry’s question. For whatever reason, your abilities have grown past the point of being safe in the school. Draco, you have lost your parents and have inherited even more than you realize. There are topics you two must spend some time and discuss, bonded or not.” Remus winked at the blonde, hoping that he knew it was a set up of some kind and not take the bait.

“Professors, thank you for the opportunity. We will take your suggestions under advisement and give you our answer tomorrow evening. However, we will not be attending classes. We need to secure and replace the Potion ingredients that my other half destroyed. You will send me a complete list, Severus?”

“Yes, that will be suitable, but some of those ingredients will be difficult to obtain. You may have to look in _several different_ areas for _all_ the needed items. And if I understand Professor Dumbledore correctly, you have access to a dead Basilisk?”

Draco nodded knowing that Harry could easily get into the Chamber of Secrets at any moment. “Good, then part of what I wish to secure should be available there. Would it be possible to do that tonight?” 

If Harry could have made a face at that moment, it would have had a look of horror. Draco answered for them both, “No, I am very sorry, Professor. The apology was taxing for Harry. Add in the reconstruction of your quarters, furniture, papers, and lab, he needs his rest, as do I.” Standing and releasing Harry from the hex, he said, “Gentlemen, if you would excuse us?” Without waiting for an answer, he ushered Harry out of the room.

Watching the men leave, the others waited until the signal that said the gargoyle closed. “That went well.” Remus said.

“Well? Remus they are still here! They need to be somewhere else and soon. When Harry finds out about the babies, he will lose his temper again. That will be very ugly.” Albus countered, showing what fear he could manage.

“Perhaps Draco will be smart enough to wait to tell him until he has a bit more control.” Remus countered.

“I was rather impressed with Draco, rather than arguing with Harry, he put him in a full body bind. Though I loathe to admit it, when he hit the ground and laid on his back, his body seemed to react to the show of power Draco showed. I shudder to think what could happen next.”

Dumbledore muttered under his breath, “I believe that it is time to allow the Aurors to take Mr. Potter until he learns how to control himself.” Severus looked to the old man, who did not seem to realize anyone else could hear his muttering. 

Ignoring the Headmaster, the two men left the room to set up a meeting with a mum, dad, and other people who loved Harry as much as Remus did.

 

*********** **AUTHOR’S NOTE** ***********

 

Hello everyone, 

As you know my life is odd at best. I am blessed with the most intuitive and insightful readers any author could wish for. Because of you, this story is now at the top of the top ten most reviewed stories for the past 30 days – which I find to be way cooler than cool.

I have even asked a few of the other well known authors for advice on the length of the reviews. I was a bit shocked to find that it is not normal for reviewers to get ‘into the spirit’ of the story quite the way you lot seem to. I am awed by your continued acceptance of the twists of this story. 

It is heating up, ladies and gentlemen, and I wish to give you more than usual with the next few chapters. They will be posted quickly, but be patient with me.

Now, on to the fun: I wish to acknowledge a few of the more prolific reviewers here and will still be answering individual reviews, but I don’t know that other readers actually go and read the reviews and answers (which you should – really):

Harriverse (Who I believe to be a woman…) is amazing with her insightfulness and accurately finding the hidden story plots and bringing them to the forefront.

Stella Dubh: A special thank you – you allow me to pick a bit and keep it fun.

Alix, Sak, and Splodge (who often writes me offline for clarification) – Oh my – you are awesome!

our reviews, much like others, make me go back and reread the plots, my outline, and former chapters to be sure of its consistency. 

Liza, Phoenix 5, Joey, Kittycat30, Mindovermadness, Scotty, Liza, Marea, Tash, qafanatic, manx, patricia, rainbow, Kermit, Allore, Silver Habitue, Hannah, Sly Stir, jamese_malfoy, ura_hd, Norische, katel, HPamethyst13, and perhaps others that I have missed, thank you for the reviews.

 

Last but not least, I want to say a Over the Top, Wizard of Oz Yellow Brick Road special **THANK YOU** to Samayel and WV Sailor who counsel me through the mistakes and put up with their returned chapters being twisted and changed after their edits, which means I throw things in that my BETA’s haven’t see before so they have to go back and read the chapters after I post to keep up with the next chapter I send them.

I adore you guys.

\--RD


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five  Promised responses

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Thirty-Five – Promised responses**

****Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five – Promised responses

 

They walked in silence back to Draco’s quarters. Harry knew he was in trouble, but for the first time since returning to school, he genuinely did not do it on purpose. Regardless, they were quickly in front of the quarter’s entrance. As Harry crawled across the threshold to Draco, the collar heated as Draco’s anger did.

Draco had walked to the bedroom without a backward glance at Harry. He was angry because Harry had not trusted him to make the right choices. He wanted a quiet evening of play and talk before sleeping soundly another night. Now, he would have to discipline Harry before he could possibly think of the ‘after’. Concluding that this was the only alternative, he walked to the wardrobe, opened it, and pulled out a rather thick leather belt. He dreaded this, if the truth were known, but knew also that it was necessary.

Trust was the major hurdle in this affair, Harry had to learn or relearn that he could trust Draco. After the “Manor Incident”, it would take time, but Draco would continue to grow during the next few months and would soon be unable to hide the pregnancy. He needed Harry to be under control or out of his life soon. Turning, he gasped at the form kneeling on the area carpet.

Harry had disrobed, his untouched cock reminded Draco of the time when he had ridden Harry so thoroughly that he became pregnant. Purple, pulsing, and leaking were the adjectives that came to mind, but with the cock ring amplifying that beauty and the piercing at the tip being just a bit heavy to put extra pressure on the end, made it magnificent. Harry was kneeling, exactly as he should be. The collar was also pulsing and Harry seemed to be a bit more red-faced than normal.

“I first thought to punish you, but seeing the situation a bit different, we will start by removing that collar. If I understood the original instructions, it would only be released by Lord Malfoy, which is me.” He walked to the man and grabbed the clasp. When it wouldn’t open, he crossed to the dresser, grasped a ceremonial dagger and pricked his finger. Returning, he placed a few drops of his blood and said loudly, “I am Lord Malfoy and I command you to release this clasp.” 

It did and Harry fell over. His breath was raspy and the collar had obviously been too tight, either by Draco’s displeasure or as a way of discipline. Either way it had never happened to that extent before. Checking his watch, he gave Harry two minutes to regain himself. In less than ninety seconds, he returned to the earlier position. Harry’s color had returned to the normal, perfect olive complexion. 

Draco picked up the collar and set it on Harry’s shoulder. The heat made Harry wince in pain. It also helped him to center on the words that Draco said.

Standing a few feet behind him, Draco said, “Harry, you have disappointed me. I thought we had worked through the trust issues. Your outburst has shown that you do not trust me. It has shown those in attendance that you are not under control. That is completely unacceptable. For that lack of trust, you will receive eight lashes with this belt. Afterwards, assuming that you have counted well and have not made any attempts to ask me to stop, we will speak further.”

Harry nodded his understanding. Tears prickled the edges of his vision. “Stand up and hold onto the poster of the bed. Straight armed and feet apart. Do not let that collar fall from your shoulder. Keep still.” Harry complied. As he stood, Draco wanted nothing more than to throw the belt down and kiss him. Draco steeled himself for what had to be done.

“I’ll begin.” And pulling back the belt, he let it fly. Each lash would be as hard as possible. He would always use an odd number as his father always used increments of fives, except that first time, and that was something he couldn’t think of right now.

“One!” Harry said, none to calm. “Two! Ohhhh…” and so it went through the eight licks with the belt. None hit the same place twice and the welts and bruised would smart something like fire for the next day or so.

When he finished, Harry’s body was shaking as he attempted to remain still. Then he did something that surprised Draco, he said, “Thank you sir. I will not forget this lesson.” Then turned, knelt, and kissed that sodding belt. Draco was incredibly aroused at that moment.

Grabbing the back of Harry’s head, he said, “Stand up. Your cock ring will be removed as your reward for taking your punishment so well.” Harry stood and it was Draco’s turn to kneel. Tenderly, as gently as possible, he removed the ring from the testicles and cock. “You are so beautiful.” He murmured, as he could no longer stand being so close, he reached his tongue out and licked the liquid from the tip.

Harry moaned. The collar slipped off his shoulder and hit the floor. Draco used one hand, picked it up and flung it over his shoulder to the outer room. Returning to the task at hand, glad to be rid of that hideous thing, Draco suckled the head of Harry’s engorged cock. Feeling the gold ring on his tongue caused his own hardness to quiver with excitement. He pushed in a bit, and relaxed the muscles at the back of his throat, exactly the way Harry had taught him all those month ago. He heard Harry moan as his cock was being swallowed into heaven. “Draco… Oh…. I…am…” He could hear the words as they left his mouth through gritted teeth. 

Humming around the cockhead, his hands gently rolling the testicles, he gave silent permission. Harry yelled as he came and Draco had never tasted anything so perfect in his life. Harry Potter, his one love, the father of his babies, was pulsing again and again, flooding Draco’s senses with his essence. When Harry stopped, Draco withdrew the semi-soft cock and Harry fell onto the bed. 

“That was… amazing.” Harry said, trying to catch his breath. “Thank you.” 

Draco, still dressed, lay beside him. “You have to trust me. I’ll never allow anyone to hurt you again. I will lay down my life to do it if necessary. Please, Harry, trust me again.”

Harry nodded, “I would tell you anything right now, but honestly, I will do my best. I will make mistakes, I am sure. But maybe together we can figure it out?” Draco nodded. After a few more moments of Harry’s arms around him, he whispered, “You are over-dressed. Would you like me to undress you?”

“Yes…” Draco said in an almost dreamy voice. Harry smiled and waved his hand. Draco was naked. “Smart ass.” 

Harry asked with a smile. “Do you need to use the loo or anything?”

“I do, but…” Jumping up, he fled to the en-suite. When he returned a short time later, he walked rather sexily to the bed. Harry watched him as a predator. Draco’s gait was different; he didn’t so much swagger anymore as he swayed. Harry’s body responded to the difference and as such, was hard as hell when he blonde returned. Harry stood and went to the loo as well. 

“Come to bed Harry, worship and prepare my body so you can bury yourself in me later.” Harry looked into the gray eyes in awe. “Yes, Harry, I want you to do all the work tonight.” Leaning closer to the man, he whispered, “I want you inside of me, pushing and pulling. Softly making love to me again. I want to feel your cock stretch me gently as you make love to me again. It’s been far too long.”

The words caught in Harry’s mind, he stilled his movement and looked at Draco, “Too long? We’ve never… except that first night and I didn’t do the penetration.”

Draco paled, “You don’t remember? We talked about it a bit the next day. You… don’t remember me…err…riding you?”

Harry shook his head no. He had dreamed of it, of course, but when they left the bath that next day, they put a hold on penetration sex. He looked at Draco quizzically. “What are you on about?”

“You passed out in the garden, I couldn’t wake you. Severus said it was because you had not ejaculated. To make up for hurting you so bad, I used lubrication and stretched myself. I rode you until you came inside of me. You woke with a shout and we both slept. You don’t remember?”

Standing and moving away from the bed for a moment, Harry thought back. “I don’t. I’m sorry. So much has happened since then. I didn’t know.”

“Oh, Merlin. Then you don’t realize that I am pregnant with your children?” Draco’s voice was low and whispery. Almost as though he hadn’t meant for the words to be verbalized at all.

“Pregnant?” Harry asked. “My children? How’s that even possible? I mean you _are_ a man. What are you talking about?”

“It’s the bond and the way I consummated it. The second time results in a pregnancy. Your second time was with Lucius, you lost that baby, but my first time was the second time we… coupled… and it resulted in my pregnancy. A bit odd to say the…”

He lost his train of thought when he looked into Harry’s red face. Harry had begun to hyperventilate and as his body was unable to get the needed oxygen, he had started to panic. Wild eyed and red-faced Harry went to the floor. He did not lose consciousness, but he could not regain his breath either.

Draco crossed quickly to him. Lying behind him, he pulled Harry into an awkward spoon position and held him close. “Lucius is gone. He can never hurt you again. These babies will be here in February and we will be wonderful parents. Calm down love. We’ll be fine.” His words continued until Harry’s breathing evened out. Eventually, Draco was sure he was fine to go to bed. But before he suggested it, he said, “Harry, just listen. There is much more to discuss, but let’s get some rest tonight. Whatever else we need to decide, we can do together.”

“Okay.” Harry answered, his voice weak, but not defeated. “Tomorrow then.” He paused for a moment. “Can we sleep in bed again? This floor is not good for your back.” And with a smile of encouragement, Draco agreed, knowing that they would need to talk more the next day. 

Instead of sleep, they talked a bit. Draco wondered why Harry had suddenly started talking about his feelings when he realized something. Sitting up in bed, he looked at the brunette. “The collar. Tell me what happened when you did something I was going to be displeased with.”

“It got tight and burned a bit. It was almost exquisite, until tonight when I couldn’t breathe because I was so angry with you. I wanted you to stop talking to me like I was a dog and just love me again.” His voice hadn’t cracked exactly, but it was far from the normal resonance that he used.

“Oh, Harry! Why didn’t you just say something?”

“I fight it all the time, Draco. Wondering what I need to do. Knowing that there is more in here,” he tapped his left temple, “but I can’t get to it. The loudest voice is the one that says I should make you happy and the only way to make you happy is to be a slave.”

Tears rolled freely down Draco’s cheeks. Harry reached and gently wiped them away before pulling the blonde back to him. Holding him gently, petting his hair, Harry continued, “I have missed you so much. That time between the ritual and when your…” clearing his voice, he continued, “Lucius came back was the most wonderful time in my life. I trusted you completely and in turn felt the trust returned. I fell in love with you every day, and it had nothing to do with a bond.”

“I love you too Harry. They wouldn’t let me in the hospital to see you.” 

“I know and that part was my doing. I thought that if you wanted to see me that you should have to work for it.” Harry said apologetically.

“But I did, everyday I sent you letters. When I sent chocolates, they were returned destroyed. Some of the letters weren’t returned at all, so I know you got some of …”

Harry’s voice was suddenly hard, “Draco, I didn’t get any letters or gift from you, at all, in the hospital.”

“I swear I sent them. Ask Ron, he’ll tell you I did.”

“I believe you.” He pulled Draco closer, talking late into the night, Harry behind Draco, his arms wrapped protectively around the blonde. Just as Harry was about to drift off, he spoke aloud to the castle and asked that it join its magic with his to cast a protection charm around the quarters.

When the Aurors arrived at 10:00 the following morning to arrest Harry, the door to the quarters could not be found.

********Author's Note**************  
This will be the last update until Tuesday or Wednesday. Hope it leaves you warm and fuzzy....


	36. Chapter Thirty Six -- The Meeting of the Minds

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Thirty Six -- The Meeting of the Minds**

****Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Chapter Thirty Six -- The Meeting of the Minds

After leaving the Headmaster’s office, Severus was stopped by Hermione and Ron. Asking that he come to the Room of Requirement so they could talk, Remus and Severus joined the teens for the conversation of explanation.

As the door closed, Severus shuddered at the exact replica of the Gryffindor common room, but sat in one of the oversized armchairs to listen. Hermione paced as she tried to decide the best way to begin. Ron did it for her, “We believe that Dumbledore is using Harry to seize power in the Wizarding World…”

The older men looked at the blunt teen in shock. Hermione flashed pride at her boyfriend’s approach, and sitting, decided he was doing the right thing. “I spent all morning going over documents that Draco has received, laws, titles to property, Lucius’ Will, correspondence that he receives from a Bank Goblin by the name of Garen. It’s the only thing that adds up to the information.”

“May I see your documentation?” Remus asked.

“Not yet, there’s more. The journal that Lucius Malfoy insisted that Draco retrieve is full of accusations and proof that the headmaster has deceived us. Do either of you know that if Harry is found to be incapable or is arrested before his eighteenth birthday, who will receive the Potter fortune?”

Neither of the men did. “Dumbledore. Now why would James and Lily put a stipulation in their wills that show the Headmaster as the recipient if something happened to Harry? It’s not a normal stipulation either. From what Lucius writes, Dumbledore had a codicil added to the will after it was written. This is what will give the Headmaster the power. It goes on to describe the laws that have been suggested by Dumbledore and overwhelmingly approved by the Wizengamut which show a pattern of power that could come if the heir is found to be incompetent or untrustworthy. Untrustworthy, in this case, could be if he were arrested and convicted.”

 

“But what I don’t get is why.” Ron said after a moment. “What does Dumbledore want with Harry’s money?”

“Besides the _money_ , you mean?” Severus asked. “Power is something any normal human being desires. When one has had power for years, which was slated to be usurped by a child, one fears that loss of power will mean a loss of a way of life. Albus knowingly allowed Harry to be put at risk often during his young life by placing him with the Dursleys. This was convenient to show Harry his ‘place’ in the world.”

Remus interjected, “His place should have been with his godfathers. Sirius was sent to prison after Albus told him about James and Lily. The old man,” Remus stood and began to pace in thought, “knew that Peter was the Secret Keeper and told Sirius about it. He also told Sirius where Peter could be found that day, something about…Aurors spotting him, or something equally ridiculous.

“Sirius went after Peter without a second thought and ended up in Azkaban. Even though I am legally his godfather as well, Albus kept telling me that I could not have him due to the Lycanthropy I…OUCH!” Remus grabbed the top of his head and bent double in pain. 

Severus rushed to him, asking what was wrong. “It wasn’t me that trained him… Severus, it wasn’t me. I remember, I kept begging James not to do it. I never agreed to be part of it as I was disgusted by even the thought of it. It was Albus, all of it. He didn’t have two trainers, he had one. Why do I know that?” He questioned himself.

Hermione looked at the man as he made his revelations. “It all fits. He Polyjuiced himself into you for one part of the training and used a glamour or something for the nicer parts. This would allow Harry to mistrust you when he remembered, but not harbor ill feelings for Dumbledore.”

Ron stood, looking murderous, “Are you sure, Hermione? Absolutely sure?”

“No, not absolutely, but it is the only thing that fits.”

Severus looked to the teens as Remus’ headache subsided and was helped back to a chair. “When did the laws begin to be enacted?”

Hermione thought for a bit, “Just after Grindelwald’s defeat.” 

“That was the first time Albus ever accomplished anything spectacular. Before then, he was a bit of a loner. Not un-liked but definitely not loved either.” Severus said as though he remembered from another part of his memory. “When I was a seventh year, we had to do an essay for History of Magic that was about one of our favorite characters. I chose Albus Dumbledore. The few people I interviewed were complimentary, but there was one woman who remembered him during school as being extremely talented but a loner. Much like I was. It was the beginning of my respect for him. 

“The rest of the paper outlined his life and accomplishments. When I asked to interview him, and he agreed, he told me that the most important thing in the world was for the Magical Community to unite by any means available. At the time, I took it to mean that was a positive thing. But perhaps, as the years went by and the Dark Lord overshadowed his notoriety, he began to miss being in the spotlight. He didn’t kill the Dark Lord, either because he couldn’t or because of the prophesy, 

“Then, when he finally heard the prophesy, perhaps that was when he hatched this insane plan to help Lucius set James up and ruin Harry.”

Ron was standing, his anger palpable in the room. “How dare he! Wait until my mum hears about this, he’ll wish he had lost to Grindelwald.”

“I believe that we will ask them to meet with us in the morning. Tonight, go back to your dorms and do not discuss this matter. If it is possible, you both will attend this meeting. Do not go to classes in the morning; go directly to Hogsmeade and Remus’… Just come along now, we must leave the castle together.”

Nodding, and still a bit angry, Hermione looked at the men, “I won’t give up my papers to anyone except Molly and Arthur. But I have to retrieve them.”

“One other thing, we must keep Harry in this castle at all costs. Draco would be better off if he stayed with Harry. If you hear of them trying to leave, please attempt to talk them out of it until you hear from us.”

“A safe word.” Hermione said without explanation. “I want a safe word for you to give me and Ron when you return so we will know it is you.”

“Very good Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor.” Severus said with a smile. 

“Rubies are leaving the tower. That’s what you will whisper in our ear before you speak to us. ‘Rubies are leaving the tower.” She decided.

“Of course, excellent suggestion Hermione.” Remus complimented.

It was at that precise moment that Fawkes swooped in and dropped a rather large portfolio of parchment into Hermione’s arms. A short tweet of approval and the bird flashed away. Looking down to see the research she had been doing most of the day, she smiled. “Well gentlemen, it seems as though we are fine to leave whenever. I have the research.”

Slipping from the castle in the dead of night, the four walked stealthily to the gates and apparated to the Burrow to be met by Molly, Arthur, and the older Weasley brothers sitting around the kitchen table. Pleased to see them arrive and giving Remus and Severus a knowing smile, she shooed them all off to bed to rest.

The following morning found a group settled around the Burrow’s kitchen table. Hermione, all of the Weasleys – save Ginny – Severus, Remus, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Maples, two solicitors, and a Goblin made for an odd combination that early Monday morning. Severus’ classes had been cancelled and he felt it time that the adults spoke freely about their suppositions and discoveries.

Molly and Severus had contacted each of the people there for the meeting and arrived last without explanation. Just as Arthur stood to speak to the crowd, the Floo was activated. Percy Weasley stepped out and began speaking before he realized anyone else was there.

“I’ve found it, Mum, you won’t believe what I…” his words faltered when he came round the side to the kitchen waving paper.

~~~TBC~~~~


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven   Mistress of Hogwart's

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Thirty Six -- The Meeting of the Minds**

****Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven – Mistress of Hogwarts

 

: I woke as if from a long unhealthy slumber. Far too long have I ignored the happenings of my body. When the founders created me, infused me with their magic, they were not sure of the consequences. But I am the result.

: As the Mistress of Hogwart’s, I am a magical entity. I know this from the discussions from early in my life. The four humans brought me, created me lovingly, gave me reason to be strong. They gave me life.

: For centuries, I have kept the children safe from harm from the outside. I have closed off part of my walls to keep them safe. I have grown when needed as the young humans came. Always as part of the structure.

: And then, one day, so very recently, I woke again. Screaming in Pain. Harry James Potter, who sounded only as a single part of an orchestra before, suddenly burst from the cacophony and showed his pain. I woke in panic, unable to protect the young ones from his anger. The anger that tore and hurt me. His power is strong, even more so than the founders. But it may just be that it has been too long since I have felt that type of magic. It hurt so badly I could not stay awake any longer, I fell into my dreams once again.

: When the sun shone in the heavens, I felt him call to me. His magic urging me, begging me to allow him to repair his damage. Offering part of himself to assist in healing my gaping wound he created. And he apologized to me.

: I took what I needed from him to heal. I listened to his offering of love and magic. I accepted his gifts.

: I listened to the human as the walls were repaired, brick by brick, mortar combined our magic to restore me to full health. When complete, I felt alive. Fully, Healthy, Completely awake and it feels wonderful!

: I felt as though I could accomplish anything!

: With only one truly dark human still residing in me, there was a weakness. But he was so insignificant compared to my human that loved me. He swore that he would introduce me to his other love when the time was right.

: The other humans have never taken the time to feel me. They have used me, more so in recent times than in the beginning, but this one asked for my help then gave part of himself to allow me to heal.

: I will take care of my human.

: I will protect him and his love with the magic he has shared.

: He will love his human with the magic I share with him.

: I hear him calling me now. He once again needs me to protect him.

: And I will.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight Climaxes of another kind

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Thirty Seven – Climaxes of another kind**

****Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Chapter Thirty Eight – Climaxes of another kind

Harry woke still wrapped behind Draco. He had a clear head and for the first time in a long time and no headache. He rose on his elbow and looked at the beautiful blonde. He gently touched the cheek, brushed down the arm to the distended belly. _He is pregnant with my children. We are going to be a family. I’m going to be able to put all of this behind me and love him._

Smiling contently, he slipped from the bed and went to the loo for a piss and a wash. He was in the shower when the door opened. Draco opened the door and entered. Looking into the clear green eyes, he asked, “How are you this morning?”

“I feel wonderful!” He answered just before he put his hands on both side of Draco’s face and pulled him into a kiss. “I can’t believe the difference I feel right now. My head doesn’t hurt and it is almost as though I have woke from a bad dream. I mean my back and thighs do, but it isn’t too unpleasant, and I am here with you.” 

“I’m sorry about that…” Draco said with guilt, “I shouldn’t have done it.”

“What?”

“I shouldn’t have used a belt to get your attention.” His words were heartfelt.

“Draco, look at me, please.” Draco did as he was asked. “Maybe it was because you left the collar touching me that it seemed to be the right kind of discipline. I was rock hard when you finished, if you’ll remember.” Harry admitted with grin. When Draco didn’t answer, he continued, “Some day, when you aren’t pregnant and I am not fuzzy, I would like to maybe use spanking during our ‘play time’. I would imagine that there is a kind of spanking that could be incredibly erotic if you trust the person not to go to far and try to kill you. But maybe never with a belt again?”

Draco nodded his agreement.

“I just want to be completely clear-headed before you did that again.”

“Have you been kind of fuzzy since that night?” Harry nodded. “I think it was the collar. He put that thing on you before he claimed you, or at least before he hurt you. Do you feel different this morning?”

“I do, Draco, really. I don’t feel conflicted or combative. I am not worried that you will chuck me out of your life or ignore me anymore. I know you care.”

Draco stepped out of the shower and began to fill the bath. Turning back, he looked at the man as the water beat on him. Holding a hand out to request he join them, the settled in the bath, Harry behind Draco. Finally he asked, “Tell me what you mean a bad dream…”

“I don’t know how to explain it. I was definitely there for all the mayhem and whatnot, but I just feel like the fog has been lifted. I can see everything that Ginny said to me in the hospital, what the Auror… Maples, I think was his name, kept trying to tell me. I can see the anger, and Draco?”

“Yes?”

“I really don’t remember ever being inside of you to create these babies, but I do remember your… Lucius and he hurt you so badly before he turned on me. I just took it and I didn’t fight. I didn’t want to fight. It was so odd…” 

“What was odd Harry?”

“It was expected of me to let Lucius violate me. After he put that collar on, it just seemed as though I had no will of my own. I only wanted Lucius to do what he wanted to me.” 

Draco nodded. 

Harry continued, “Then we went back upstairs and the next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital. The only thing I wanted was for Lucius to come back to me and claim me again. I also had the oddest desire to not tell anyone about it. Then when I heard that Lucius was being executed, I just couldn’t quite get my emotions under control. The Mind-Healer was a joke. She kept trying to tell me that I had to talk about my feelings about Lucius, but everything I wanted to tell her was nonsense. I wasn’t allowed to talk about feelings. Was it the collar?”

“I believe it was. There is more you should know too. Will you allow me to talk about that part later though?”

“Yes, and it isn’t because I feel ‘compelled’ to do so either. I just think it is okay if we don’t talk about Lucius and a collar again for a bit.” Draco smiled.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s shoulders and drew him closer. “It feels so good being here with you.” His hand touched Draco’s belly. “Do you know if you are having boys, girls, or one of each?” 

Watching Harry’s hand making small circles on his skin made him smile, “I didn’t want to know until we could find out together. But Madame Pomfrey said anytime after the fourth month the information would be simple to get. Would you like to go with me to the checkup?” One of the babies kicked and Harry laughed out loud. He continued to rub small circles around hoping for more response. 

Harry nodded; his cock filling at the sight of the man in front of him. “Harry,” Draco continued, “since I can’t get pregnant again right now, would you make love with me?” Draco’s voice was low and full of passion. Harry’s hand slipped lower to the underside of his belly to touch the cock of the man he loved. Draco gasped as Harry began to stroke him.

With one arm over Draco’s shoulder, and the other one working his cock, Harry found a pleasure he had not known since they were together. Draco groaned, “Please…” as he grabbed the wrist of the other man, “I want you inside of me…”

“Is that what you want, Draco?” Harry’s breath ghosted in Draco’s ear, the words almost lost from the feeling. “Do you want me to gently slide my fingers deep inside of you, stretching and preparing you? Will you tell me when you are ready? Can I penetrate you with this…” Harry rutted a bit against Draco’s low back, his cock tense from the seduction. “Do you want me to love you too?”

“Please Harry, love me. Make love to me again. Let me feel all the things you said and more…”

Harry released Draco’s body and gently pushed him forward. Stepping up and out of the water, he reached to help Draco up as well. Draco groaned and followed, into the open towel of the man he wanted. “Thank you.” He said as Harry wrapped the warmth around him. “How did you get it so warm?”

“Magic…” Harry said and with a wave of his hand, he was dry too. Draco was awed by the wandless ability.

“Harry, do you do all your spells wandless?” 

Blushing, he admitted that he had not needed a wand since he had his own taken from him. Draco shuddered. Harry picked him up as though he were a bride and gently took him into the bedroom. Draco’s erection had wilted slightly at the mention of that night and Harry noticed it. “What’s wrong, Love?”

“Its just that you mentioned that night and having your wand taken from you. Harry…” his words hung in the air between them until Harry climbed in bed and held him close while covering them with the thick blanket. Draco turned on his side, and propped his head up on his elbow before continuing. “Harry, I hate what happened to you, but I did not allow it. I told him yes that I understood what he said, but he took that to mean I gave my permission.”

“I know that now.” Harry said softly, but let the blonde continue.

“No wait, there is so much you don’t understand. I may have consummated the bond as he wanted, but I wasn’t supposed to get so sick afterwards. I wanted you to care about me and I knew that I had hurt you…” Tears fell down his cheeks at the admission.

“I understand that now…” Harry began, “don’t cry… please don’t cry. I know what he told you and what happened. I don’t really know how I know it, but I do.”

“Harry, I love you. I don’t know when it happened, but it did. It had to have or I could not have survived this long.” 

Harry reached to kiss him. Soft, tender, gentle kisses became passionate. The few words they had exchanged the night before followed by the bath and promises were overwhelming them both. Harry and Draco’s erections returned full force. Pushing Draco to his back, Harry worshiped his body, laved each nipple before dipping his tongue into the perfect belly button. Draco writhed beneath him as he introduced himself to his children. 

Draco and Harry both laughed out loud as the babies kicked at the voice and tongue. Harry looked up to meet eyes with Draco; delight showed in the exchange as Harry reached up and gently tugged a nipple. The passion quickly returned as Harry continued to follow the fine blonde hair down the abdomen and underneath to the prize. Draco opened his legs to allow more room for Harry’s body as he felt Harry’s mouth close around the weeping tip. 

“It’s been too long Harry…” Draco panted as Harry swallowed his length. Harry hummed his agreement.

Fingers and a wandless spell found Draco’s hidden entrance. Pushing on finger deep inside, he stroked the sphincter in time with his tongue lapping at the thick vein. Groaning as he entered a second, then a third finger into the opening, he pushed farther to find the prostate. 

Seeing stars, Draco emptied himself into Harry’s waiting mouth. Swallowing completely before releasing the spent cock to rise up to his knees. He pulled a pillow down and placed it under Draco’s hips. Lining his cock up to the stretched hole, he gently, lovingly pushed inside.

Draco was hard in an instant as Harry’s cockhead found the bundle of nerves on the way in, and again on the way out. Placing one hand on either side of Draco’s chest, he looked deep into the gray eyes. “So tight… You feel so good.”

“Don’t stop, Harry, please don’t stop… all I ever wanted…” Draco’s words were babbling rather than complete sentences as Harry’s fought for control of his own body. “Let me feel you cum, Harry… deep inside…”

With a shout, Harry fought the control and thrust deep and hard into the body below him, his cock filling the man. When he finished convulsing, he gingerly lay next to him. Draco had cum again and that seed was covering the distended belly. Smiling, Harry took a moment to collect himself before licking each drop from Draco’s skin. The babies kicked and both men found themselves smiling.

When both were clean with tongues and spells, they fell into a sleep, the words, “I love you," on both sets of lips.

Their sleep was not disturbed. The Mistress of Hogwart's kept them safe as they loved one another. Their magic intertwining with her's and the babies' woke her feelings that had not been felt since the time of the founders. She vowed to keep them safe and healthy, even as the men outside their invisible quarters began blasting magic toward where the door used to be.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine -- Explosions at the Burrow

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Thirty-Nine -- Explosions at the Burrow**

****Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine -- Explosions at the Burrow

 

Auror Maples locked eyes with the shocked Percy. “Hello Percy.” He said evenly. Severus watched him closely. “Did you bring more out of the Department of Mysteries than perhaps I already know about?”

“Uhm, hello Auror…Maples. How are you all doing this evening?” Percy asked a bit pink faced, “Oh forgive me, this is Sissa, she works for the Parkinsons. She came to me today and brought a bit of information as to where I should search for the original Contract between James and Lucius.” 

The pretty brunette smiled but kept her head down. Molly smiled at her shy nature. “Hello, Percy dear, please, come get a spot of tea and tell us what you’ve found.”

“Yes, Perce, please share…” Auror Maples words hung in the air like a heavy storm cloud.

Clearing his throat, Percy drank a bit of tea and looked to each of the others, “First of all, Auror Maples, you must realize that it is time.”

“I suppose so, perhaps you would like to show yourself as well, Sissa?”

Standing, the tall, slim, dark-haired man pulled his wand and performed a complicated maneuver that was mirrored by Sissa. Seconds later, Remus fainted, Hermione screamed, Ron’s cup of tea exploded, Molly gasped, and Tonks hugged Sirius Black.

It took a moment for the crowd to realize that Narcissa Black Malfoy stood beside Percy, perfect in her blonde hair and perfect skin. She was a bit too thin to be healthy, but seemed relieved to be herself again. “Thank you Sirius, I hate being a brunette.” She said with a sly smile.

Sirius disentangled himself from his cousin and walked to Severus who was assisting Remus. Crouching down, he looked into the semi-blurred brown eyes. “Hello old friend.” 

Smiling, Remus pulled the man into a hug, which overbalanced him and they sprawled on the floor. Narcissa rolled her eyes at the pair and said, “Hello Severus.”

Standing, leaving the two men to laugh through their excitement at their reunion, Severus said, “Narcissa, would you please explain how you pulled this off?”

“Why, of course, Bella wanted my dearly departed husband, and I wanted to be free. We switched. But when she became her normal insane self, I went into hiding. It was a relief when the Parkinsons took me in and gave me work. But one day, I will have a chat with that woman about her daughter. Of course, that really isn’t important now.”

“No, not at the moment, no.” He agreed.

The rest of the room was silent when Remus and Sirius stood and walked, embarrassed, to the table. “Forgive me, Remus. Narcissa pulled me out of the veil when she realized how much trouble Draco and Harry were in. She seduced the real Auror Maples and sent him on a one way trip to France, to wait for her.”

“Not quite _wait_ for me, per se, but more to ‘just go away’. Poor thing was Obliviated on accident, you understand. No idea he is a Wizard.” The others in the room gaped at her. “Oh, I didn’t do it. He did it when he decided to Obliviate one of the Unspeakables. Really, don’t look at me that way, I tell you I didn’t do it. But it was perfect for Sirius to assume the identity and be assigned to Harry’s detail.”

“I spent a lot of time with Harry while he was in the hospital. Do any of you realize that idiot woman who was supposed to be a ‘mind-healer’ turned away Draco’s letters? It wasn’t Harry. I didn’t find out until he had left the hospital. I doubt she will ever be the same now that we have had a chat. She did tell me that it was on Dumbledore’s orders and since he produced guardianship papers, she had to follow his orders.”

Remus was not smiling. “Guardianship papers? You and I were to be awarded guardianship if something happened to James and Lily.”

Clearing his throat, Percy stood, “That’s why I am here. I found the original Last Will and Testament that James and Lily hid in the Department of Mysteries. I have been looking for it since that night at the hospital. It is much different that the one filed with the Department of Records.

“This one shows clearly several things,  
1\. Harry James Potter is their only son. But we knew that already.  
2\. They intended that Sirius and Remus rear Harry if something should happen to them.  
3\. They both knew about the Life Debt and what it was to be. But the terms were not accepted. There was not to be any training and if James were dead, the Life Debt would be cancelled.  
4\. James never agreed to the terms of Lucius demands. He states that he would rather be a poor Muggle than a rich Wizard if it cost him his son’s love.  
5\. They requested that only if Sirius and Remus were unavailable or unwilling, should Albus Dumbledore take custody of Harry.”

The room was quiet. No one spoke or breathed loudly enough to be heard. Percy looked around the room again before continuing. “The Will also states that under no circumstances would Harry’s inheritance be denied him on his seventeenth birthday. He would inherit not only the Potter estates, but the Evans as well.”

Molly spoke, calmly, coolly, and collectively. “Then why has Harry had to go through all of this…nonsense?”

Hermione answered, “Because Molly, if Harry can’t claim his inheritance, Dumbledore will. And he will not only be the strongest Wizard again, he will also be the richest and most politically powerful man on earth.”

The room at large held their breaths again. Some were shocked, some were calculating, but all were waiting for additional information.

Narcissa offered it, “Okay, we have the basic information. We are missing other parts though. If this is the original Will, why was it not filed properly?”

Ron offered, “We assume that Professor Dumbledore offered to take the Will to the Ministry and file it for them. They agreed, again, we can only assume. On the way there, he read over it, met with Lucius Malfoy when he read the part about the Life Debt, and bada-bing-bada-boom, we have the fake Will that was registered, giving Dumbledore the inheritance.”

“Bada-what?” Shacklebolt asked. 

“Sorry, it’s a Muggle saying. It just sort of skips the meaty parts of a story and skips to the end.” Ron said with a bit of a blush. Hermione patted his leg with a smile.

“Regardless, what do we do now? There are laws in place that will prevent Harry from inheriting his Estate. If he leaves the castle, he will be arrested.” Arthur added. “How do we get them out of there?”

Sirius, Remus and Severus answered at the same time: “Emergency Portkey.”

Severus took the lead. “Sirius gave Draco one if they should get into trouble. Hopefully, he will heed our warnings and stay with Harry.”

The medallions on the three Aurors’ necks heated. Looking to hers, Tonks stood suddenly, “There is trouble at Hogwart's. We have to go!” 

Sirius restored his Glamour just before they Apparated to the gates of Hogwart's.

Looking around the room, Arthur said quietly, “Where will that Portkey take them?”

“Grimmauld Place, I am sure. Shall we meet them there?” Remus asked.

Standing, the group walked with their papers to the large fireplace and Floo-ed to the Black Estate to wait for the pair of men who could very well be in the fight of their lives.

 

 

Harry and Draco finally woke several hours later to Fawkes screeching at them from the end of their bed. Sitting up, Harry looked at the bird. “What’s wrong Fawkes?”

Hopping down from the makeshift perch, the bird waddled to Draco and poked his stomach with his beak. Draco raised an eyebrow at the antics of the bird. Then they heard it, faintly as if from another part of the castle. “What is that noise?”

Fawkes and Harry listened intently for a moment. Then the silly bird waddled up to Draco’s neck and lifted the Portkey in his beak and made a beautiful noise. “Should we use this Fawkes?” Draco asked.

The bird nodded. “What is that Draco?” Harry asked. 

“A Portkey that Auror gave me at the Manor the other day. He said I wasn’t safe and I needed to stay with you at all times and to use this if we got into trouble.”

Listening for a moment more, he turned back to Fawkes, “Are we in trouble?”

The Phoenix nodded his head again, the chain holding the medallion rattled as he did so. “Let’s get dressed Draco and see what all this is about.”

Draco looked scared. His hands covered the baby-bulge he wanted to protect. “Harry? I just want to go. Please, whatever is making that noise is what Fawkes is warning us about.”

Wanting to know what was going on was secondary to keeping his family safe. “Let’s get dressed then and go. Whatever we have to do to keep you safe.” Draco was pleased that Harry hadn’t been Gryffindor at that moment, he really just wanted to go – clothes be damned.

Dressing quickly, Draco asked Harry to Accio all the papers from the desk area in the living room. He did so and they fell flawlessly into the satchel Draco held open. Holding hands, they both touched the medallion and Portkeyed away, minutes before Dumbledore entered their quarters with Minister of Magic Scrimgeour.

 

Anger coursed through the Headmaster’s veins as he realized that the prey had left the rooms. Picking up the charred collar that Draco had removed from Harry’s neck the night before, he turned to the Minister, he said, “They are no longer in the castle. I recommend that you find them and hold them in custody.”

“Uhm, Dumbledore, I realize that I want Harry Potter for the destruction of the Potions’ classroom, but why would I want Lord Malfoy as well?”

Looking deep into the hazel eyes, Dumbledore said in his lowest possible voice, “If you want to remain in the position you hold, you will secure Lord Malfoy, who is very pregnant with Harry Potter’s children. Their births will deny us all of our legacy. No matter what laws we have constructed, those children will supercede all of them.”

Horror stricken at the realization of what those words meant, he turned to his team of Aurors, “Find them. They are no longer at the castle. Every Auror in the Wizarding World should be on alert for them. Find them and take them BOTH into custody for evading arrest. Harry Potter is to be given a potion that will dampen his magic until he can be remanded into the custody of St. Mungo’s for treatment.”

There was no arrest warrant on file when these orders were given, but the Aurors there knew that there would be by the time the men were found and arrested.


	40. Chapter forty  Safety

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter forty – Safety**

****Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Chapter forty – Safety

 

The Portkey released them in the cellar of Grimmauld Place. No one had been back since Harry had been found. The door was still in pieces and there was blood…everywhere. Draco took one breath and began to vomit until he collapsed. Harry did not allow him to touch the floor instead, holding him around the hips to keep him upright. The smell and gore was overwhelming his senses and memories.

When Draco was reduced to dry heaves and boneless, he fell into Harry’s arms. Harry could do nothing else but to carry him up the stairs and into the kitchen. Their shoes still had a bit of muck from the cellar and once Harry put Draco down, he quickly cast a cleaning spell on them both. 

Draco curled on the bench, pulling his knees protectively against his belly. Harry got him some water and helped him wash his mouth out. They both stopped when they heard voices upstairs. With a silent nod of promise, Harry left Draco to see who was in his house. 

Creeping slowly up the kitchen stairs, he heard the conversations, overshadowed by the hag in the hall that used to be Sirius’ mother. Grimacing, once he recognized the intruders, he went to the hall. “Shut the hell up!” He told her.

She looked out of her portrait at him. “Blood Traitor! Filth!” 

“That’s all I need, a portrait that treats me like this… enough!” His concentrated his power into removing her portrait. With a hiss of Parseltounge, she stopped shrieking. Then her portrait turned black. Then the frame began to smoke. Then in another instant, the portrait, frame and part of the wall poofed in a puff of smoke. Had anyone been looking, they would have seen a room behind the part of the wall that had been destroyed.

Relieved, Harry turned to go back to Draco. Except the Weasley clan, plus a few extras were standing at the foot of the once grand stairway staring at him. “Hello everyone. Mrs. Weasley, could you join me in the kitchen? Mr. Weasley, would you please return the rest of the group to the living room and close the door?” Both nodded without question and his requests were followed.

On the way, Harry told Molly that Draco was with him but ill and he didn’t know what to do. “Why did you leave him there then, dear?”

“Oh, no, he is in the kitchen, I went upstairs only to be sure of what we had gotten into.” She nodded as they entered the kitchen. There was something wrong, horribly wrong in the room. 

“Harry?” Draco squeaked. “I think I’m in labor… the babies?” His voice was one of terror.

Molly assumed what would one day be knows as “Molly Mode”. She immediately began barking orders to Harry, which began with sending Charlie through to get Poppy. He jumped and did as he was told. Arthur and Remus returned with him. 

“Molly, we must get him to St. Mungo’s – immediately.”

“No!” Draco cried out. “I’m afraid to move. Please Harry, don’t let them…”

Harry knelt next to him, “ Shhhhh, love. We’ll do what needs to be done.”

Remus lifted the blonde and carried him up the stairs, through the living room and into the Floo. Harry made to follow him. Grabbing his arm, Ron said, “You can’t go. Not like that anyway. Shit… where is that bloody…”

The Floo came to life again. Auror Maples/Sirius Black stepped through looking grim. Before he could speak, Ron told him everything. Looking to Harry, he said, “Without questions, perform this spell: Revealous Ron Weasley. Say the words.” Harry did.

“Here are the wand movements.” A complicated bit of magic wand flashes which Harry copied on the first attempt, and there were two Ron Weasleys standing in the room. “Come on, I’ll take you through. Then you can help me find that Potter boy I am supposed to arrest if I find him.” The grin showed his love for pranks had not subsided a bit.

A quick flash of teeth, a whoosh of Floo powder and the living room had lost two more occupants. Staring at one another, Hermione told Ron that the thought of two of him was a little more than she could handle at the moment. And with a smile, she kissed him on the cheek with everyone watching.

While Draco was in the Floo, Tonks brought the orders back to Grimmauld Place and told everyone what she knew. “The boys are in trouble.”

Molly looked to her for a moment. “No they are not. Its high time this all ended. I believe we have enough proof to remove the Minister and the Headmaster from power and move forward to allow Harry to claim his birthright. Hermione, call that Looney girl’s dad and get him over here. Get Rita Skeeter over here as well.” Pacing, she began giving orders to the twins and Bill.

“Percy, you go to your office and find out what the devil that man is planning. Make sure the arrest warrant is delayed. Keep up with that slime that you call a boss. I will be wanting a go at him as well.” Percy nodded and walked to the front door opened and closed it, then apparated to the Ministry to do exactly what his mother wanted.

The blonde woman had not said anything. No one had noticed that she was there until Molly looked up. “Narcissa, glamour yourself as me and go to the hospital. Keep an eye on our boys, and remember – this gives you the hair to be the bitch you need to be to force your way to where you need to be. Do you understand?”

Smiling, she performed the spell. Hermione shuddered, as did Arthur. “I’ll be glad to be you Molly. I’ll be back with news as soon as possible.”

“I thought as much. Arthur, you go with her. It will be more convincing if you do.” Nodding and kissing his wife, the two Flooed out in an instant.

“Now, you two. This is probably the worst thing I can ask of you. Will you go back to the school and find out what is going on? Ginny probably knows and will be able to fill you in, but if she doesn’t do what you have to do to find out.”

Kissing his mum, they left, hand in hand, through the front door to Apparate back to Hogwart's. The twins returned shortly thereafter and were told to take their treasures and go to Hogwart's to keep their younger siblings safe. They nodded and left.

Smugly, she decided that she would be a good Military officer, should the need ever arise. But for tonight, she wanted her boys safe, Dumbledore’s schemes revealed and the rest of the world to stop for a bit.

Rita and Mr. Lovegood arrived shortly. Molly made a copy of the documentation, except for James and Lily’s wills, and gave them the interview of a lifetime. Lucky that Rita brought an extra Quick Quotes Quill, as the first one exploded when she told of Dumbledore’s plot against two young men so obviously in love.

From Grimmauld Place, Mr. Lovegood took the story and instead of publishing it in his own magazine, proceeded to make copies and owl them to every major publication in the Wizarding world. By seven in the morning, the world would know what Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy were up to, and he didn’t even mind giving that attractive Skeeter woman the credit.

She found herself unable to rest as she sipped tea in the living room. She wanted to know what was happening. When she woke the next day, her world would never be the same.


	41. Chapter Forty One  Revelations and Garen

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

 

**Chapter Forty One – Revelations and Garen**

****Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Chapter Forty One – Revelations and Garen

 

Remus deposited Draco on a gurney the moment the Floo released him. Without waiting to be acknowledged, he pushed the table through the doors to the Emergency Room, a witch running behind him screaming for him to stop. And stop he did, about the time she started firing off spells to stop him, a woman emerged from a room and sidestepped just in time to prevent being knocked over.

“STOP!” She commanded. Remus did.

“Please help him! He’s pregnant and thinks he’s in labor!” There was a panic to his voice that he wished wasn’t.

“Over here,” she pointed, “I’ll look at him. Who is he?”

Dropping his voice to a whisper, he said, “Draco Malfoy. Please help him.”

Nodding her promise, she shut the door to leave him outside. The healers worked and worked. Ron/Harry and Auror Maples walked in and stood beside Remus. No one else approached. “How is he?”

“I don’t know. I got him here; she took him in there and closed the door. They’ve only been in there a few minutes and no one has come out.”

Sirius/Maples said, “Let me see what I can find out.” The others nodded and waited while he opened the door to speak to the healer.

Molly/Narcissa and Arthur entered next. They were all asked to move out of the hallway and into the room across the hall so they were not ‘blocking traffic’. They agreed. Arthur and Remus left for a moment to see about some tea while they waited. 

The Healer entered a few moments later. Looking from Molly/Narcissa to Ron/Harry, she smiled broadly, “Molly Weasley? I didn’t know you knew our patient.”

Molly/Narcissa stiffened visibly. “Hello, healer…” catching the name on the jacket, she called, “Richardson??? Is that really you?” Brilliantly, she hugged the Healer and laughed out loud. “Yes, Draco is like my own son. I thought you knew!” Turning the Healer looked skeptical, but said nothing about the likelihood of that statement being true.

Turning, she saw Ron who looked apprehensive and scared. “Hello Ron. How are you?” 

“Err… fine Healer. Can I go see him?” Ron/Harry asked.

“No, not quite yet. There is an Auror in with him. Do you realize that the Ministry of Magic is looking for both him and Harry Potter?”

“What are they looking for us… I mean… for them?” Ron/Harry asked.

Looking into the strong blue eyes, understanding crossed her eyes as she explained. “From what the Auror told me, they are responsible for blatant vandalism with the destruction of quarters that were Draco Malfoy’s, a classroom destruction, and infecting a hero with dark magic by use of a collar. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

“No, I wouldn’t. Now can I see Draco?”

“Take off the Glamour Harry. It doesn’t become you.” She said stonily. When he didn’t make any attempts to answer or acknowledge her, she said, “Look, I’ve been Ron Weasley’s healer since he was born.” Turning to Molly/Narcissa, she added, “And for that matter, I delivered him. I delivered all of Molly’s children, and never once has she had a complimentary word about the Malfoys. That’s almost thirty years of friendship. I know the Weasleys, and you two are not them.”

The door opened to reveal Arthur and Remus. Delight at seeing the healer turned to one of concern. “Arthur?”

“Yes, Dee, how long did they fool you?”

“Less than a minute. Now what is all this about?”

“I’ll explain everything after I see Draco.” Harry said, crossing his arms.

“Of course, go quickly, you too _Molly_. Because whoever you are, you care about him too.” Before the door closed, she also suggested they put up a silencing bubble.

When the makeshift waiting room door closed, she rounded on Arthur. “That son of a bitch stunned me as soon as he found out Draco and the babies were fine! Who have you brought into this hospital?”

“Ahh, well, you see that Auror is actually very close to Harry Potter and by proxy, Draco Malfoy. You say that Draco is well?”

“Yes, yes, he had a panic attack but there was no blood or contractions. All is well. Back to your explanation?” She prodded.

Between Arthur and Remus, they told as much of the story as they could. Dumbledore included. When they finished, she asked them to wait there. Leaving, the men watched her for a moment until she was out of the area, then left to see the boys.

 

“Draco?” Ron/Harry asked quietly. “Are… are you okay?” He heard Draco sniff. Walking closer, he asked again, without answer. “Please, are… are the babies okay?”

Maples laughed a very loud and familiar bark like laugh that startled the redhead. Pushing the thoughts away, Molly pushed past him and go to Draco. Sitting on the side of his bed, she pulled him close. Draco was crying from relief, holding his belly with his hands and when he finally pulled away from her, he blinked several times. “Ron?”

“Not really, no, its me…Harry. I’m Glamoured.”

“Then why are you over there?” Harry quickly moved to sit on the other side of the bed from Molly/Narcissa. Once Harry had wrapped the pregnant blond in his arms, Molly/Narcissa moved away. 

Giving the boys a bit of time alone, she moved next to Sirius/Maples. Whispering conspiratorially, she asked what had happened. Arms crossed, watching the boys closely, he leaned over, “Panic Attack. Once I knew, I stunned her and chatted with Draco a bit. Draco really loves Harry.”

“I see that.” The two looked over to see that it was painfully obvious to anyone who could see the tenderness between them that they were deeply in love with one another. Harry patted the swollen belly before leaning down and kissing it gently. When he rose, he kissed Draco’s forehead and thanked him for taking care of them.

Clearing his throat, Sirius/Maples said, “Since we are being so open with our feelings at this point, there are two things we need to show you.” Molly/Narcissa nodded.

“I want you to understand that the deception was necessary in order to gather the information to help you. So, before we go any farther, accept our apologies for not coming to you sooner?”

The two boys looked at one another for a moment, the turned and nodded in unison. With a clear breath, the two figures melted in front of them and reshaped into Sirius Black and Narcissa Malfoy Black. The boys were too stunned to speak.

Until moments later, and it was with a weak, “Mummy?” that the silence was broken.

Harry moved across the room, exchanging places with Narcissa. “Sirius? Is that you?” Arms opened to invite the younger man for a hug. Wrapping him tightly, he apologized for not contacting him sooner. When their hellos were finished, and they both stopped crying, they looked at the blondes. “He is gorgeous, isn’t he?” Harry asked. 

“Yea, he is pup. And those babies will be amazing to watch. You will let me watch them, won’t you?”

From across the room, the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy filtered, “Hmmm, lets see, a convicted – if overturned murderer – an escapee from twelve years in Azkaban, fugitive from justice, illegal Animageous, fake Auror, and secret keeper? And he wants to watch our children? I think not.”

“Hey now,” Harry said with a smile, “he is also the first and only person who offered me a home because he loves me. And they are my children too…” Harry faltered just a bit until Draco smiled and laughed.

“Harry, I just want to be a family with you. Bring all the animals, escaped convicts, dead mothers, and werewolves you want, as long as we can find a way to be together.”

There was a knock on the door. Restoring the Glamours, Ron/Harry walked to the door. When he opened it, he saw the Healer with a rather smug look on her face. Then followed her eyes as she looked down into the face of a very angry goblin named Garen.

Stomping into the room, pushing past Ron/Harry, the little creature pushed the chair next to Draco’s bed. Climbing up, he said, “You will be coming to the Horde, immediately. You will not be going back to that school or your Manor until that… that… twinkly eyed lemon-lover is dealt with!” 

Standing on the foot of the bed, he turned to glare at Harry. “And you? Come over here!”

Harry did as he was told. Grabbing him by the collar, he pulled the man down to look in his eyes. “You are supposed to love this man and here you are? Why aren’t you putting that power to good use? Wasting time here like you have it to waste? You will protect your family. You will do what you have to do to keep him and them safe. Or else, you will have me to deal with. I will not bring him back until you have dealt with that… I hate that old man!” He finally said, unable to find another insult that seemed to do Dumbledore justice.

Letting him go, he turned to Narcissa. “You will come with us. You will help keep this one happy and healthy until that one finishes his job. Say good-bye. It’s time to go!”

Edging off the bed, the goblin crossed his arms and waited for Draco, who was reassuring Harry that he loved him and would be safe. “Deal with it quickly love, and go to Gringotts. If I’m not there, I’ll be safe and you can find me through the Goblins. I promise, they will keep me safe.”

With a nod and a kiss, Harry helped Draco to stand and settle himself. Turing he walked and knelt before the Goblin. “Thank you for taking care of my family.” Garen nodded, his arms still crossed and looking angry. “I will do what I have to do to protect them, even if it means hiding them with you. But be warned, little goblin, if they come to any harm while in your care, what I do to those responsible for this mess will be mild compared to what I will do to you.”

“Good boy. You keep that kind of attitude and you may find out that you have a rather impressive ally in the form of an ancient castle. The legends of the Goblins and Centaurs call her the ‘Mistress of Hogwarts.’ If she has found favor in you and yours, use her magic to help you succeed.” He leaned in and whispered so that no one else could hear, “I will protect him and them with everything I am. This I swear.”

Nodding he stepped back and walked to stand between Draco, who gave Harry one last kiss, and Narcissa who smiled at the how embarrassed he was because he had been kissed. Garen grabbed both their hands and with a click the room held the Healer, Sirius Black and Harry Potter, who found he didn’t feel quite as alone as he would have before.


	42. Chapter Forty Two  The Purging

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

 

**  
Chapter Forty Two – The Purging  
 **Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Chapter Forty Two – The Purging

Professor Albus Dumbledore was angry. He paced his office back and forth, back and forth, without accomplishing much of anything. No one had seen those boys since the night before, and even when they had finally broken through the magical barrier that boy had put up, the quarters were empty. As he looked up, he saw Fawkes return. “Just where have you been?” He asked with as much anger as he could manage, his blue eyes hard and cold.

The bird shrilled happily. Its blue eyes twinkling in a maddening way. Coming closer, Dumbledore reached out for its neck, it blinked out of existence before he could pluck that bloody bird. Looking past the perch through the window, he could see night falling. ‘Entirely too long for information! Where is Scrimgeour?’ Then verbally speaking to only himself, he turned away from the perch and began pacing again.

“…worked so hard! Years and years this has been coming. Damn him for making it this far. That idiot Scrimgeour should find them first. I told him what was at stake, but he isn’t quite as in love with his position as Fudge. Should have worked harder to keep that man in office. I tell you…” on and on it went. Pacing, complaining, plotting…until a knock on the door gave entry to that same Minister of Magic he had been complaining about.

He seemed a bit white faced and out of breath as he entered. “Dumbledore, the Aurors can’t find the boys. No leads whatsoever! Its been more than twelve hours, but really, man! Do you have no idea where they could be?”

The bearded face shook in rage. “If I knew where they were, minister, I assure you I would not be worried like this!” He walked back to the desk and picked up the blackened collar. “Draco Malfoy first put this Dark Magic collar on Harry Potter, then removed it before the designed time, this was designed to stem his power, you imbecile! Now, because there was only enough time to saturate his core, Harry Potter’s magic is tainted! He’ll be as bad as Voldemort ever was! 

“They are both certifiable and must be found. Harry Potter is a very strong wizard, as you know. But this collar was used as a dampener. He could be at the least semi-controlled. Draco unleashed that boy on society. And when he shows the same tendencies he did in the dungeons, you will know that I speak the truth! Now, I recommend that you check every possible lead. Pull people off of other cases and move on any incoming information.”

“We are doing all of that!” Scrimgeour said with exasperation.

“You are not doing enough! Have you contacted the papers? Set out wanted posters around the large and small cities? Contacted the Muggles?” Coming closer to the seated man, he said, “You must do whatever is necessary to find those two. If you do not do so, you will find that I have resources of my own that may come to light.”

Scrimgeour swallowed hard. The aged ex-Auror could feel the anger coming from Dumbledore in waves.

: They are planning to hurt my human. I cannot allow this to happen. I hurt so bad from their magic. I must save my human.

And with stupendous effort, she sealed the two plotting men in the Headmaster’s office until she would be forced or asked to release them.

 

The two talked on for another hour before agreeing that Dumbledore was right. It took a hex or two to prove his points, but that was what he did best, play dirty to get what he wanted. He had done it before during the old war, and he would do it again. If that damned phoenix couldn’t break his spells, Harry Potter couldn’t either. Of that he was sure.

 

 

Since Draco and Narcissa were now gone, the healer looked to Harry. “Young man, reveal yourself.” Sirius removed the Glamour from Harry and they both looked back at her. “Thank you. Now it seems as though people are still expecting great things from you. Arthur and Remus have told me most of what is happening around you. I highly recommend that you return to your home and get the rest of the information. I have known Molly Weasley since childhood, but have been her friend since we became adults. She has a plan, I promise you. Go, shoo, restore those Glamours, get Arthur and Remus and go…save the world or something.”

And when they left, they planned to do just that. 

 

Just outside of St. Mungo’s, the four men apparated to Grimmauld Place. Molly was dozing in front of the fire when they finally made it back. Walking to her, he touched her shoulder gently. She startled awake and was immediately pleased to see her surrogate son standing beside her. Climbing wearily to her feet, she opened her arms. For a young man of seventeen, who’s job it was – on a regular basis – to save the Wizarding World, it was hard to be seen accepting gratefully the hug she was giving him. 

It pleased her to no end that he did. Stepping back, she asked about Draco. “He’s fine. It was just a panic attack, nothing more. Babies are not injured.”

“Then where is he?”

“Oh, well, he is with the Goblin Horde of Gringott’s Bank.” He actually stepped back as he expected her wrath.

“That’s good then, he’ll be safe. Now what about you? How can we keep you safe?”

He looked at her for a moment without saying anything. “I suppose the best thing is to start telling me everything you know.” So they did. For over an hour, the four adults, Remus, Molly, Arthur, and Sirius told him everything they knew. Wide eyes met with some of the more obscure information. “Excuse me, I have to go get something that Draco brought. I left it in the cellar.”

Sirius went with him. When they arrived, they both gagged at the smell. “Don’t you people smell this shite when you are upstairs?” Harry asked him.

“Actually, no. Did you?” Admitting that he didn’t either, he took a deep breath. Sirius watched him closely. Several things happened in quick succession. 

The satchel containing the papers Draco insisted they bring were sent floating up the stairs.

The torches erupted into hot burning flames that illuminated every crack and crevice in the room.

The thick brick cellar walls seemed to glow for a moment.

Sirius stepped back to the doorway.

The floor seemed to develop pores, much like a sponge that soaked up the blood, gore and any other foul liquid that was on it when the magic started. 

The cleaning seemed to start in the center of the room, growing in circles around the floor until it got to the walls. The brick and mortar were seen to be new as the magic crept up the walls to the cellar ceiling. Swirling masses of centuries old filth were sent into the home, to be hidden from view. 

From a distance, Sirius heard Molly let out a scream of surprise. A few moments later, the other adults were coming down the staircase to see what was happening.

Level by level, floor by wall by ceiling, the house was cleaned of the filth. The rodents that inhabited the home vanished. The dirt and ugliness that plagued this home continued to dissipate with Harry’s magic cleaning spree. 

The adults looked at one another then back to Harry. As his magic climbed the inside of the home, his hands raised away from his body, making a wide arch until finally his hands met straight above his head. Turning to the people he adored. He stumbled a bit before catching Sirius’ arm. “I’m okay, just give me a…” 

Sirius carried Harry up and into the newly cleaned and beautifully restored living room. Molly stopping long enough for a cool flannel and tea. Remus stopped long enough to get the satchel. They would regroup near Harry, but let him rest, assuming that his had used too much magic in the cleaning. The adults went through the papers. While they were researching, Severus returned.

A quick kiss to Remus and shocked look around gave him pause before he discussed Hogwarts with the others. By way of explanation, Remus pointed at Harry who was lying asleep on the couch.

Nodding, Severus sat beside Remus and held his hand. “Apparently, Scrimgeour was seen entering the Headmaster’s office an hour ago. I attempted to enter before I left, in order to see if I could discover any new information. However, the room has been sealed. Of course, the Headmaster could have changed the password, but it seemed more… permanent feeling than that.”

 

As Severus finished this statement, Fawkes swooped in and sat on Harry’s shoulders. He began to sing to the exhausted man and jumped to keep his balance when Harry turned over to look at him. “Hullo Fawkes.” He said sleepily. The bird tweeted again. Looking across to Severus the bird seemed to motion for Severus to follow him.

Agreeing, Severus stood, followed by Remus and Sirius to walk towards the front door. When they got to the place where the portrait of Sirius’ mother had once hung, Fawkes fluttered his wings until he was eye level with the hole. Singing again, he turned, almost suspended in air, as in attempting to get one of them to look at what he could see. Finally, Sirius moved forward and looked in the hole. 

“There’s a room behind this wall!” He said almost shocked.

“What do you see?” Remus asked.

“Not much, there is only a single candle burning.” Taking a step back the three men tried an ‘Alohomora’ on the wall. “I suppose we could blast our way in.” He offered.

But as he raised his wand he heard a sleepy voice behind him. “Or you could just say, ‘Hey Harry – got any ideas?’ So I could try Parselmouth on it.”

Remus smiled, “Harry, do you have any ideas?”

“Sure…” Harry began to hiss, asking the wall to open to him. The men watched as the wall rose up into the staircase. “Can I go back to bed again?” Harry asked with a lopsided grin.

“No, Potter, you can’t. Just go in with us and help to be sure of what we found. Lumos Maximus!” Severus said to the room. Much as the torches in the cellar came to life, this room did as well. It too seemed to have been cleaned with Harry’s purging. Entering, they cast revealing spells on the room and items before looking too close. They found no hexes or booby traps to speak of, and it only took several seconds to realize that this was a hidden potions lab, fully stocked with stasis spells on ingredients that were impossible to get. The large ornate desk sat in one corner. A quill over a parchment of notes. The heading revealed, **Reversal of Lycanthropy, by Albus Dumbledore 1944** as the heading. The stack was several pages thick of notes, spells, and potions that did not work. The edge of a single piece of parchment was just a bit out of the drawer. 

Severus slowly pulled it from its prison. With a gasp, he realized that the author believed this potion to cure Lycanthropy. Studying the page, he turned to Sirius. “Would you allow me to take this stack for review?”

“I don’t mind, but then again, the house is Harry’s.”

“Sure,” Harry yawned, “I don’t understand any of this stuff. Can I go back to bed now?” 

With a smile, Sirius said, “Yes, cub, you can go back to bed now…” And with a stupendous yawn, Remus escorted him back to the living room. 

Once they were away, he asked Severus what he had found. Showing it to him, they both agreed to not tell Remus anything until Severus could be sure the potion worked. Neither noticed that this date was the last date of anything in the room It had been sealed after this discovery.

 

Rather then the living room, Harry had opted to go upstairs to a bedroom. He fell gratefully on the bed and less than ten minutes later, Garen deposited Draco into loving arms for a nights sleep.


	43. Chapter Forty-Three  A Shared Awakening

  
Author's notes: _Complete!_

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

 

****Chapter Forty-Three – A Shared Awakening** **

****Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Chapter Forty-Three – A Shared Awakening

When Harry next woke, it was dark outside. His arms were full of Draco, and he felt as content as he ever had in his life. His hands gently rubbed the ever growing belly and the babies kicked a bit. The feeling of the children acknowledging his presence made his heart skip a beat. He felt Draco’s breath change as he started to wake up a bit. 

“Harry, Love, if you wake them up again, I will hex you into next week.” Draco drawled.

Kissing him on the shoulder, Harry smiled. “I have a lot to do between now and next week.”

“I sincerely hope that being inside of me is part of that ‘lot to do’.” Smiling, he kissed Draco’s neck, even as his hand made its way to the hard appendage. Draco pushed back against Harry’s warmth. “Mmmmm, don’t stop…” his voice was full of passion as Harry began to stroke his length.

“Is this how you like it?” Harry asked, his breath teasing Draco’s ear. Draco moaned when Harry paused at the leaking tip and grasped the head a bit harder before releasing his hold to stroke back the length. “Does it feel good?” He questioned even as Draco made a sound that was something akin to a gasp. Harry could feel the blonde as he thrust his hips into Harry hand, and then pulled away, pushing his perfect arse into Harry’s length. 

“I want…” Draco moaned again.

Harry knew what he wanted, he was sure he was going to push himself past Draco’s tight ring again. He was going to be asked to make love with this man. He was going to feel the push and pull of the muscles surrounding his length. “Tell me…Draco… tell me what you want from me…” His voice was sultry as he began to rut against the man in front of him, their hips meeting.

“…in me… please…fill me…” Draco’s words were barely formed sentences that expressed his desires much more than any amount of fully perfect thoughts. Harry did not wait, removing his hand from the dripping cock, he performed two wandless spells: one to clean the area out completely and one to loosen the muscles to allow painless entry. For the third, he thought the spell and lubricated his lover, pushing his slicked fingers to the perfect place that Harry’s hard cock would soon be, 

Draco pushed against the fingers. Harry could feel his breath change. “Enough… just fuck me already!” He said to him. Pulling his fingers away, he lined up the tip of his cock and pushed forward. Harry was well-endowed when soft, but was certain that he was larger than above average when hard. And Draco made him very hard.

Instead of allowing the slow burn of penetration, Draco pushed back against him, until Harry was buried balls deep inside his lover. Guiding Harry’s hand back to his cock, Draco began the motion of being stroked and fucked. Harry could not seduce him any longer, he was concentrating on allowing for as much pleasure as this act could bring. Harry tried to remember to hold on to Draco’s cock and still push against him when he pushed back to get the deepest penetration possible.

“You feel so wonderful…you make me want to…”

But he was cut off in mid-sentence by Draco’s cock sending ropes of perfection through his fingertips. A groan later and Harry emptied himself into his lover. A wandless spell to clean his hand and sheets and the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

Early the next morning, the men woke, repeated the nightly activities, showered, dressed and talked for a bit.

“Apparently, the Goblins feel that I should be with you at least when I am asleep. The babies will grow stronger if I am close to you.”

Harry hitched a grin on his face. “So, I get to help?” Draco rolled his eyes at the question. “No, I mean, there really isn’t much I can do for you and them except try to figure out a way to get this information out to the public. I can’t imagine having a duel with Dumbledore or Scrimgeour.”

A flash of light was followed by Fawkes’ appearance. He looked at Draco with those maddeningly twinkly blue eyes before settling on Draco’s lap and looked into the gray eyes before looking down and poking the belly. Which was pushed back by one or both the babies. Delighted, Fawkes did it again. And again. And again. “Fawkes, if you don’t mind, that makes me hurt. I would hate to choke you and serve you for dinner, but I will if necessary.”

Fawkes flapped his massive wings and moved across the room, still watching the expectant parent closely. “Bloody bird…” Draco’s words fell into muttering while Harry laughed. Moving to kneel in front of him, Harry put his lips on the covered tummy. Looking up, Draco rolled his eyes again and pulled his shirt up. “Hello babies. It’s me, your other daddy. You have to go away from me so you can be safe and I can try to take care of things out here. Be nice to your papa.” Harry paused and looked up to Draco’s face. With a nod of loving approval, Harry continued, “Your papa will take care of everything while I am busy. Don’t worry about things, just be nice and grow strong.” 

With another kiss, he rose up on his knees and kissed Draco’s mouth. Pulling back, he said, “I love you.”

“I love you too Harry, please don’t take too long.” Garen appeared in the room to pick Draco up and return him to the Horde. 

“I won’t.” He promised. Standing, he helped Draco stand, pulled the stretched shirt back over the bulging tummy and watched Draco walk to this little Goblin. “Thank you for bringing him here.”

“I will only return him if it is safe to do so.” And with a nod, the two disappeared, leaving Harry alone again.

 

He made his way down the stairs for breakfast. It was early, but he hoped that Mrs. Weasley would be there. Everyone was awake and reading the various papers around the kitchen table. Getting a cup of tea, he sat down between Fred and George and pulled a newspaper from Salem Massachusetts called Daily Dirt. The caption read: 

__

Harry Potter accused Albus Dumbledore of Cover-up  
an exclusive by Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter.

Harry Potter, 17, also known world-wide as the ‘Boy Who Lived’ and the ‘Savior of the Wizarding World’ when he slew the Dark Lord known as… well, as You-Know-Who. And though we did not hear of it here, apparently this is also heir apparent to the largest Wizarding fortune worldwide. This would line him up for Minister of Magic or Headmaster of Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located in the Highlands of Scotland.

The accusations take many different twist and turns beginning even before little Harry was born to James and Lilly Evans Potter. James, heir to Gryffindor’s legacy and Lilly Evans Potter, heir to the Muggle fortune of the Evans family sadly were forced into either giving up their fortunes or their son. They chose to do neither. 

On the battlefield, on alleged orders from Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy set up a duel between James and his sister in law, Bellatrix Black LeStrange. From which Lucius was able to save James Potter from certain death, which created a mythical Life Debt. The demands Mr. Malfoy made were considered and rejected by the Potters. This decision may well have assisted the Dark Lord to murder them on his way to their son.

The Dark Lord was removed from power when the curse that failed to kill little Harry Potter was rebounded into him. That was the evening Harry’s life changed forever.

Albus Dumbledore, allegedly knowing that James and Lily wanted their two closest friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to assume custody should anything happen to them, removed Harry from the rubble and placed the child in the care of Muggles. MUGGLES? Our favorite Wizard was reared in a home with Muggles? This seems unlikely, but I assure you, it is quite true.

And these were the kind of Muggles that made the Dark Lord’s plan have reason. Horrible, abusive people, they were. Within two months, Sirius Black was arrested and imprisoned for the murder of Peter Pettigrew. Those charges were cleared this past summer when Peter Pettigrew was determined to be alive. Which leaved Sirius Black, if he were alive, available to save Harry. For more information on Sirius Black, see page 12.

Remus Lupin was forbidden to see his Godson on the grounds he is a Werewolf. A side note, unlike in America, the English have taken the rights away from our furry friends and have made several horrible laws removing their rights. For more information on Lycanthropy and Remus Lupin, please see Page 13.

These laws were created by one Albus Dumbledore. Which prevented either of Harry’s godfathers from receiving custody. Harry further states that Albus has created several other laws which would make the guardian of a Wizard between the age of 17 and 18, unable to receive their inheritance if he is in any type of a bonded situation…”

 

The article went on for several pages. Detail listing of Laws, statutes, gifts, and a complete audit of his accounts were now worldwide information. Looking around the room, he saw Molly Weasley looking extremely pleased.

“Molly, this quotes me, specifically. But I didn’t know most of what the paper said.”

“I know dear, you were taking care of your family. They got a few things wrong, but enough right to discredit both Albus and Rufus.”

“What about the minister?” Harry asked.

A smile formed across Percy’s lips. “Oh, the Minister of Magic has allowed the Headmaster to play him like a puppet. Quite amusing thing is that he hasn’t been seen since he went to Hogwarts. We were wondering if you knew anything about that.”

“I’ve been in Draco’s quarters, here, the hospital, and here. I haven’t gone anywhere.”

“Good. Because I was able to prevent the filing of your arrest warrants yesterday, thanks to mum’s fast thinking.”

“By the way Harry…” Fred said.

“…we love what you have done to the place…” George finished.

Arthur cut across them, “Boys! Leave him alone. Harry, son, have you seen Draco?”

Smiling, he said that Garen had brought him last night, but had left early this morning. It was at that moment that the peck of owls began ascending to Grimmauld Place with requests for interviews, outraged howlers, and pledges of loyalty to him against the tyranny that was anyone who wanted to hurt him.

Little did they know that Fawkes, with his blue eyes twinkling, flashed into Dumbledore’s office only long enough to be sure that the Mistress had secured them. Without a doubt, she had.


	44. Chapter Forty four - Understanding and Returns

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

 

****Chapter Forty four - Understanding and Returns** **

****Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Chapter Forty four - Understanding and Returns

The day was to be spent learning what Dumbledore had done since his victory against Grindelwald. Molly checked Ron and Ginny out of school early and brought them to Grimmauld Place for the day to see Harry. By the time they got home, Hermione was sitting on the couch talking to Harry.

Ron was in shock, “Hermione? How did you get here so fast?”

“I’m seventeen, and when you left, it was either go to Hogsmeade alone for the day, or come here. I asked a few friends about it, and they thought a Grimmauld visit sounded better than a Hogsmeade visit. So, I did. I just apparated here instead of using a Portkey.” She said rather proudly. “There are a few others on their way as well. I heard Pansy say she was leaving too. Something about…” she fell over onto Harry in hysterics, “her mother’s maid had left without notice…”

They all laughed at that, settling in to sort the mail that was now piled and spilling into another room. The front door bell rang and when Harry answered it, he found almost every seventh year student. As they passed by one by one, each carrying a bag of mail, he said hello. “Hello Neville. Dean. Seamus? Wow. Lavender, Padma.” He started to shut the door when he heard a few more cracks of apparition. Each of these also were carrying a bag of mail. “Hello Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Hannah,” who stopped the line and kissed him on the cheek before entering. Looking gobsmacked as Ernie McMillan walked in. “Hey Ernie! Boot. Pavarti. Lisa. Susan.” Who was finally at the last of the line and she kissed his cheek as well. Each had been sent with a sack of mail that had arrived at the school since the papers were published that morning.

The group settled into the living room and Molly was bringing up drinks with the help of the older Weasleys. It took the better part of the afternoon to sort through enough to know that the Wizarding World would not allow Harry to go through this treatment without retribution. Some were pledges of votes in the upcoming elections. Some were Solicitors offering their services if he chose to sue the powers that be.

There were a few that accused him of lying, but they were so overwhelmingly in the minority, that Harry ignored them. Through lunch, they talked and after dinner, everyone except Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron left to go back to school. It was then that they speculated on Dumbledore’s reaction and began to work on strategies.

Fred and George returned with the news that neither of the accused men had been seen in and the castle had not allowed anyone in the office to check on them. “Which, I might add, put a damper on our festivities we had planned.” Gred said with a smile. Harry always thought Forge or Gred when he couldn’t tell them apart.

Just before nine in the evening, the decision was made to call a press conference and have Harry interviewed. They also decided that Draco would not be there as the pregnancy had begun to show an amazing amount in the past three days. Harry consulted Hermione regarding what day it actually was as so much had happened.

“Harry James Potter! How can you not know what day it is?”

“Hmmm… let me think on this for a minute… Friday morning, I was in a normal classroom with a collar around my neck that seems to have been dampening my magic. I literally destroyed part of Hogwart’s, which should not be able to happen. Friday night I spent with Draco, Saturday, I spent fixing the classroom and sharing my magic with Hogwart's.” Hermione gasped. “That same Saturday I apologized to Snape and the Headmaster for my actions, and got a blow from Draco. From that night on, I haven’t left the quarters until there was danger and then I came to this hell hole. At some point, I have gone to the hospital with Draco, watched him leave with a woman he thought to be dead to go with a Goblin to ‘I don’t know where’, purged this house of filth, including that fucking portrait, slept with Draco and found out that my entire life was centered around a crazy old man whom I loved and trusted. Now throw in some long sleep times, no windows to speak of, spectacular sex, finding out that Draco is pregnant and going to have my children – not one but two – a few temper tantrums, missing school administrators, oh, and finding out that my Godfather is ALIVE and has spent weeks with me without revealing himself, but hey, I did reveal a room behind the old bat’s portrait! How the hell would I know what day it is?”

The group at large stood and stared at him. Without an answer, Harry stomped past her and Ron to go upstairs. When he entered his room, Draco stood in the center of the floor completely naked. “Hello Harry. Garen brought me about ten minutes ago. I figured you would be along eventually.”

When Draco opened his arms, Harry was gratefully accepted into them. Whispering, Draco said, “Love? It’s Tuesday or maybe Wednesday by my recognizing. I don’t know it for a fact though. Is it important?”

Pulling back to kiss the man, he lovingly showed him that no, it wasn’t important in the big scheme of things. The kiss was broken by a knock on the door. Rolling his eyes, he pulled away. Through the door, he said, “Yes?”

Hermione’s voice answered, “Harry, open up. We need to talk.”

“Not tonight. I’m done. Anything you need to say can wait until…” He turned to look at Draco, spectacular, beautiful, and still naked in the moonlight streaming through the clean window. “When?” He asked him.

“Now, lets get it over with. I’ll get dressed if there is anything big enough to fit me.” 

Concentrating, Harry waved his hand just a bit and Draco found himself dressed in a robe made of what felt like silk. The light gray matched his eyes and made him look nearly twice the size he was already. But before he could say anything, Harry opened the door and illuminated the room.

“Harry, look Mate…” Ron began, but his voice faltered when he saw Draco. Pushing past the brunette, he stalked to the blonde. “Where, in seven hells have you been?”

Crossing his arms to rest across the top of his belly, Draco answered, “Why Weasley, I didn’t know you cared.” The classic Malfoy smirk firmly in place.

“Don’t you give me that you pregnant ferret! You know good and well that I give a damn about you! You didn’t tell us you were pregnant. Is there a reason you had to keep that information to yourself?” Ron was half yelling, obviously hurt, and demanding answers.

Harry grabbed his arm and spun him around. “Don’t talk to him that way! What’s wrong with you?”

Ron spluttered as Hermione watched the exchange. “I’ll just have you stay out of this.” Pulling his arm away, he turned again to the smirking blonde. “And you, Draco Malfoy, you better know this. I DO give a damn about you and those babies. That arrogant idiot is my best friend and he LOVES you. That would make me care anyway. But given that we spent two weeks in the Burrow listening to you whine, before you gave my family a Million Galleons, bought me a new broom, AND a new trunk, let alone the new clothes, which,” he leaned close to Draco’s ear and gave a dramatic stage whisper that still managed to float across the room, “I look bloody fantastic in;” he pulled back and winked at the blonde, “I think I have every reason to care about you. Now, give us a hug!”

And enveloping Draco in his long, lanky arms, he hugged the smaller blonde, belly and all.

Harry watched the exchange, ready to hex Ron to the ‘seven hells’ he had just mentioned, when he realized that Ron and Draco were friends. Ron hadn’t really explained why they had gotten along that morning, or why Ron had escorted him into the Great Hall to speak to Snape. The pieces clicked into place though, and when they did, Harry felt a rush of adoration and gratitude for his friend.

When Harry’s mind slowed again after the puzzle war, he turned to Hermione, who was no longer standing there. Instead she had crossed the room and was arm in arm with Draco. Ron was kneeling on the floor touching the distended belly that held his babies. They kicked at Ron’s voice as Harry realized that he was talking to him, introducing himself. “I’m your godfather, Ron Weasley. I promise to always take care of you if you need me to.” He pledged.

Draco’s eyes met Harry’s and they both knew that this would be so. Their children would never experience their horrid childhoods. The pledge made by this oversized Weasley would insure that.

“Ron, please get up and stop making them kick me. It bloody well hurts!” Draco finally said. 

Ron looked up, “Not until you promise…”

Harry added, “Of course you will be their godfather, who else would it be?”

Hermione cleared her throat. Draco rolled his eyes at her. “Are you going to marry this bloke someday?” Ron and Hermione both blushed. “Well then I suppose you’ll have to do as godmother.” He hadn’t needed to ask Harry, he knew what that response was going to be. Pulling away, he waddled to the bed and sat on the side.

Looking to the group of Gryffindors, he noticed that there were several adults in the doorway listening to everything they had said. “Alright you lot. Come in, come in. Harry, I swear this to you, these children are not going to be Gryffindors, no matter how many of them surround them during their lives.” He actually continued muttering, “…can’t believe a Weasley and a Muggleborn are going to be godparents to the wealthiest children to be born in our world. Actually, when one realizes it, they will be the richest in either of our worlds…. not a bad thing, I suppose.”

The group was looking at him. “Draco, I love you.” Harry said happily.

“Oh Sodding hell, I assume you want a response?” Harry laughed at him. “Damned hormones… yes, I bloody well love you too. Happy?”

“Yes!” Harry said. Turning to everyone else, he asked the question that needed to be asked, “Why are you all here?”

“You kinda got angry downstairs and said a lot of things we didn’t expect to hear.” Hermione said, standing to the side of Ron. “I wanted to tell you that from what you said, you thought it was only last Friday that you destroyed the classroom. It wasn’t three or even four days ago, it was ten plus. Christmas hols start in two days time.”

“How’s that possible?” Draco asked.

“We sort of assume that it is the sleep you mentioned. You probably just slept longer than you thought you had. Regained strength and all.”

Looking to Draco, Harry asked, “Did we sleep over a week? Wouldn’t we have to go to the loo?”

“Depends on the magic at work, I would think. But it makes sense, I suppose. We seal ourselves into the room at the castle, everything done, we sleep. You needed healing, and the babies needed your already depleted magic. Yea, I suppose it is realistic.” Draco decided.

“If we are that close to the hols, I want the press conference the morning of the release. Just after breakfast in the Great Hall. Molly, will you ask Professor McGonagall if it is okay?”

“Of course Harry dear.” She said coming fully into the room. Arthur, the older Weasley men, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, and Shacklebolt followed.

Remus piped in, “I’ll do it. It’s a good excuse to see Severus.” With a quick hug to Harry, a clap on Draco’s shoulder, he left the room annoyingly happy.

The group spoke a few minutes longer before Arthur cleared out the room. Before he closed the door, he suggested a silencing spell with a grin.

When Harry removed their clothes with a wave of his hand, he was pleased with his life. Of course, that was before Draco asked him what ‘Press Conference’ was he planning and what would he be wearing?

Sleep came with unrest for the first time since they had wrapped their arms around each other. Draco was angry that Harry would not give him details, his belly hurt from the babies, and he was hard as hell.

It wasn’t until Harry wrapped his lips around this throbbing appendage for the blow of a lifetime that Draco was able to find some measure of rest.

Yawning, without returning the ‘favor’ Harry granted him, he talked Harry through a rather spectacular wank as Harry stroked himself to completion, whispering in his ear promises of one day. Sleep was much better after Harry cleaned himself with a wave of his hand.


	45. Chapter Forty Five -- Press Conference

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

 

******Chapter Forty Five -- Press Conference  
 **Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Chapter Forty Five -- Press Conference

 

Mornings were usually hectic anytime that many Weasleys were in the house, but when Draco woke, he quickly lost his temper at Harry when he was refused ‘permission’ to return to the school and be a part of the Press Conference.

“No! I won’t have you put yourself and our children at risk! It isn’t going to happen.” Harry finally ranted at the blonde. “One, if anything happens to you, I could not ever live with myself. Two, that goblin will literally remove the skin from my body. Three, I can’t watch out for you, our children, and still pull this off. I am going out there to destroy Albus Dumbledore.

“He knows my weaknesses. YOU ARE MY WEAKNESS! What if he decides to hurt you? He will destroy me just like he planned! Don’t do this – please, I can’t lose you again.”

“Harry James Potter, stop yelling at me!” Draco commanded. For the first time since the relationship started, Harry did not even consider going to his knees to assume the position again. He did stop pacing, crossed his arms and waited for Draco to continue speaking. “Don’t talk to me like I am your property. I love you. We are partners. My entire life, I have been taught how to handle the press. You need me.”

“No. I will not… No Draco. Strangely enough, my entire life, I was taught to please you. I learned to play instruments, dance, and use the correct forks so I don’t embarrass you. And guess what? I was taught how to talk to those vultures too. So I would not make a mistake. He taught me too well. He thought he was teaching me to be a servant, and instead, he was creating someone who can handle ANY situation. I learned my lessons well, and you will have to trust me.”

“I want to GO!” Draco screamed at him.

Harry crossed his arms and stood still. “No. Absolutely not. I cannot live with myself if anything happens to you because we have broken the mold of the person Dumbledore created and Lucius Malfoy tried to destroy. He will not take my inheritance, my life, my love or my children. This man has been setting this up since the day he killed Grindelwald. I have to believe he could either foresee this or the man is a time traveler, I don’t care which theory is right. 

“Draco, please. When we were in your quarters and I wanted to see what the commotion was, you asked me not to go. You told me you were scared and just wanted to leave. I didn’t question you, it was the one time in my life I let go and simply trusted that you knew what needed to be done. Now I am asking you for that same trust. Just trust me.” Harry had crossed to Draco as he spoke. Their eyes gazing deep into the other’s as the words seeped into the thick skull covered with blonde hair.

He took a deep breath before blowing it out. “Harry, please, understand that I don’t want to be left behind. I love you.”

“I know that and I love you too. Which makes this all the more reason to trust me. Please.” His voice had a low timbre to it that made Draco’s heart skip a beat. “Its bad enough when I purged the filth from this home and removed the Order’s protective spells and had to replace them with my own to keep you safe. I didn’t even think, when I was doing the cleaning that the entire world would be able to see this home. 

“All I wanted was a safe place for you and the babies. For my family. I removed Dumbledore’s Fidelius Charm and our home was restored to the views of the world. Hermione thinks I have added a spell that won’t let anyone who seeks to do us harm enter the home. Don’t you see? I do things to protect you without realizing what I am doing. I can’t protect you out there!”

“Harry, why can’t you understand? This is important to me.”

“Not as important as your safety is to me. No matter what happens out there today, I cannot think of you and be able to deal with those people today. You have to be safe. You have to bring our children safely into the world, regardless of what happens. Whether you can protect yourself or not, I will feel responsible. It’s not a chance I can take. Please, Draco, go back to the Horde today and stay there until this is over. Do it for me.”

Closing his eyes, he agreed. “But when you come home, and you had better come home, you will worship this bloated body of mine, give me a blow and hold me until I choose to waddle out of bed. Is that clear?”

Harry kissed him and agreed. Draco left with Garen shortly thereafter. 

 

The Aurors were at the gates of Hogwart's in full force. Professor McGonagall had requested Madame Bones bring a contingent to assist with ‘crowd control’ as she expected more than a thousand reporters and photographers for the Press Conference. The Wizengamut was expected to be there as well, in full, to listen to the accusations and see the presented evidence against two of their own. The children under seventh year were not allowed to attend, and those in seventh year were to be on alert for any signs of sabotage or revenge against Harry Potter.

No one had yet to see Dumbledore or Scrimgeour.

The two men were now fully aware of the Mistress of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She sealed them in the Headmasters office. She sealed the fireplace from the Floo network. She dampened the room of the ability to use magic. Except for the allowance of House Elves to clean their clothes and provide them food, they were the equivalent of Muggles trapped in a tower.

: They will stay that way until my human and his love return to me.

 

The grounds were covered in snow at least a foot deep when the Potter crew arrived. Hundreds of people were waiting for his arrival. While they had wanted to have the meeting on the front lawn, with this amount of people, Professors McGonagall and Snape decided that the Quiddich pitch would work better. When Harry entered the pitch to cheers and applause, he was a bit overwhelmed. Ron and Sirius flanked him while Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy followed closely behind, their wands clutched tightly in their hands.

When Harry stepped up on the stage, a hush fell across the crowd. Turning to Ron, who nodded, then Sirius, who gave him a discreet thumb’s up, Harry began to speak.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming out on such a cold winter’s day.” The wind howled through the stadium. With a thought, Harry raised his hands in the air and clapped them once. Immediately, the stadium was enclosed in what could only be called a bubble. Warmth and quiet met this action, although murmurings quickly spread.

“I apologize, my hands were cold and I couldn’t hear myself speak. As I was saying, thank you for coming today. As each of you are aware, I have been wronged. My life has been one large game to the man who calls himself Dumbledore. From a time before I was born, he has manipulated the laws, our scholars, my parents, and each of you in his quest for power.

“You see, my father is a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor. His legacy goes back to the time before Hogwart's. While I am pleased to know my heritage, with it brings this type of behavior from others. Throughout history, the Gryffindor line has been hurt and kept from being able to claim what is rightfully theirs. 

“The vaults under Gringott’s currently hold only a small portion of the monies available to me upon my inheritance. While most witches and wizards come into that inheritance at the age of seventeen, my parent’s wills were manipulated to prevent this for me. 

“Only after my eighteenth birthday, will I be eligible to inherit the monies and titles of my birthright. This is due to a series of events which was put into play before I was born…” Harry went on to tell all he knew of Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy’s scheme.

“Of course, they had not planned on the fact that Draco Malfoy would be carrying my children and giving birth to my legacy. They both assumed that I would be the one to carry and give birth to the Malfoy children. Had that happened, my rights, titles, and money would have been turned over to Albus Dumbledore.”

Gasps, screams, and muttering met these words. Rita Skeeter knew part of it, but also acknowledged that there was much more.

“My children, due the first of February will be the Potter heirs. They will be the most powerful, wealthy, and undoubtedly handsome children born. Their papa, Draco Malfoy is currently being kept safe from prying eyes and anyone who might wish to hurt our children until this is resolved.”

“I will now take questions from the crowd.” And he did. He answered questions for almost an hour before deciding that there was enough information out there.

He looked around the stadium. “Because of the way in which this has played out, I find myself in a bit of a problem. I cannot marry Draco, because I will forfeit my inheritance. I cannot give up my inheritance because my children will one day need it. I will not turn my back on my responsibilities now, just as I haven’t in the past.

“I killed Lord Voldemort for you. I did what the prophecy said I must. I lived in horror and pain throughout my childhood so my mentor could steal my life. I ask you now not to allow this to continue.

“I ask you now that the laws which gave him guardianship over me be rescinded. 

“I ask that you allow me to marry my love and still be a part of this world.

“I ask that you prosecute the ones currently being held in the castle by the Mistress of Hogwarts for child abuse, manipulation of the Wizarding Laws, concealing true documents while creating false ones as replacements.

“I ask that you rescind any laws which Albus Dumbledore convinced you were necessary for our world’s survival.

“I ask that you impeach Scrimgeour for attempting to use his place of trust to cause me, my love, and my unborn children harm.

“I ask that you, here and now, allow me the life which I have earned by doing what you needed done. I have never wanted anything more in my life than to settle down with my family and be part of something bigger and more wonderful than I have ever known.” 

As he stepped down from the stage, the crowd watched him walk to the center of the pitch. “Mistress?” He asked loudly. “Bring them to me. I must have the two you hold in your offices. These people will keep me safe from harm, which they could otherwise cause. I ask you now to do this for me.”

The thunder rolled for a moment as his words were carried to her heart. He, once again, shared his magic to aid her in his request. It took several seconds to gain enough power to unleash her magic and bring them from the castle.

Fawkes swooped in singing a happy tune.

Rufus Scrimgeour was dropped, unceremoniously onto the grass at Harry’s feet. When he stood and looked around, he bellowed, “ARREST THAT BOY!”

The Aurors pointed their wands at the Minister of Magic.

It took several seconds before another man was dropped at Harry’s feet. The man was old and bearded, but his eyes were deepest black, not twinkling blue.


	46. Chapter Forty-Six  Duel of a Lifetime

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

 

******Chapter Forty-Six – Duel of a Lifetime  
 **Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
**   


* * *

Author’s Note: Watch for the changes in Point of View… 

 

Chapter Forty-Six – Duel of a Lifetime

 

Draco paced the length of the horde’s village and back again. Narcissa watched his progress. The babies were screaming inside of him. He had to leave. He had to get to Harry. Turning to her, he said, “I’m leaving.”

“No, love. You can’t leave here without Harry coming back for you or Garen believing it is safe.”

“We’ll just see about that.” Opening his mouth, breathing deeply, he bellowed “GAREN!”

The little goblins that had been playing in the area ran for their parents. Doors were bolted against the man. Hunters and fighters surrounded the man and actually pointed long jagged looking swords at him. But, Garen answered his summons.

“What have you done?”

“Take me to Harry.”

“It isn’t safe.” The other Goblins looked from one to the other speaker without lowering their weapons.

“I don’t care. He’s in trouble.” His hands touching his belly protectively, “The babies are screaming for him. I don’t know how to explain it. Take me to him.”

Narcissa walked closer to the scene. “It is time. We must take them. I’ll go. It’s time he be allowed to be a man.” She loved her son desperately, but also knew that he would find a way to go, whether it put him in danger or not. “Take him to Hogwarts.” She carried herself as royalty. Her commands, heard as suggestions, made her seem as though there were no options but to follow her.

Garen looked from one to the other for a moment. Speaking in harsh Gobbledegook the village went into action. Moments later, Draco had his own army which made human armies seem insignificant. 

**** ****** ****** ******

When the old man stood up, the hatred he felt for the teenager was palpable. With a wave of his hand, Harry flew through the air. The crowd gasp as he stalked toward his prey.

Leaning down over Harry, he said, “So you think that this is a game? This is life, boy, and you will not be living it for long. When I finish with you, I will deal with that whore pregnant with your children.” A soft orange flash flew toward him. Harry did not raise his shield fast enough.

Crucio hurt, but this was so much worse. Harry’s nose began to bleed as he screamed in pain. Fawkes swooped in to the field and grabbed the man’s hair with his talons and attempted to pull him off the ground. The old man’s concentration broke long enough to break the hold of the curse. Harry regained himself.

Rising to his full height, Harry Potter was angry. This man had threatened his family, and that simply was not done. Casting wandlessly was something that Harry had become rather adept at, as he had shown the crowd earlier. The crowd watched the two men on the pitch silently as Fawkes flew off to land on Ron’s shoulder.

“Why have you done this to me?” Harry screamed at the man. “I loved you! I trusted you! How…”

“You idiot child. You were never supposed to survive your fight with Voldemort. You were supposed to die. The rest were just a precautionary measure.”

“Dumbledore…” Harry began.

The bearded man laughed out loud. “Dumbledore is dead. I killed him over fifty years ago.” He bragged. Fawkes screeched his anger at the man.

It all sank with a clunk into place.

This was Grindelwald. Dumbledore had not defeated him. Grindelwald had won and assumed his place of power.

“I killed him and I will kill you. Then I will kill your precious pregnant bitch and will take the power the children have as my own. Their legacy will be MINE!” He screamed.

“You are awfully confident to be that stupid. You’ll never get to them!”

“The goblins work for me you ignorant fool. They have him right now, in the depths of the bank, but they won’t keep him from me. I will be able to get to him anytime.”

The lightening flashed across the sky at his words. The snow began to fall outside of Harry’s dome around the pitch as the pitch began filling with an armed Goblin army.

“If you do manage to kill me, boy, they will gut your precious tart and remove those babies piece by piece. He will only survive long enough to scream…”

Harry refused to believe it. Draco was his. Draco was safe. If Draco died, he would personally kill every goblin, he vowed. But that was for later. For now, he had to dispatch this imposter.

Circling, the two ended up in the center of the pitch. Spells flew from their fingertips as found themselves locked in mortal combat. The shielding surrounding the two men failed on occasion and a hex or spell would get through.

The failure of the shields also allowed Fawkes to enter the battle. Screeching, wings flapping, the bird attacked Dumbledore. The spectators covered their ears in pain. Except for the Goblins, those who had been on the pitch had found themselves removed to the stands to give room for fight.

Harry was tired, even with Fawkes help; he knew he was not going to be able to last much longer. An hour or more had passed since he asked for the Mistress’ to bring this man and the fight had begun.

He focused on the memory of Draco’s face. Shifting quickly to the rounded tummy, which held his children. 

The pain and anger of being kept from them by this man forced its way to the surface. 

Heartfelt hurt at being denied a childhood. 

At losing his parents. 

At the betrayal of the Wizarding World.

It had to end. Harry knew it. Fawkes was trying to help him. It was necessary for the victory to be gained soon. Pushing the hurt to his fingertips, Harry screamed “AVADA KADAVRA!” 

Pain had no meaning to him when he realized that his actions had killed his family. 

Green light left the tips of his fingers, swirling into one steady green light until, at last, it hit both the bearded man and Fawkes and rebounded to the still screaming man.

The crowd held its breath as the duel ended. 

Silence fell between the two men and the screeching bird.

It was over. Grindelwald was dead.

Harry Potter fell back as his own curse hit him.

Ron ran down the steps of the stands, Sirius, Remus, and Severus hot on his heels. The four men burst onto the pitch to try to catch the man who had saved his family, from the one man everyone loved.

Harry James Potter had just murdered the single worst dark wizard in history in front of the entire Wizengamut, representatives from every Wizarding publication in the world, and all he could do was fear for the lives of his family. His fears faded into blackness even as the tips of his fingers, singed with the dark magic of the Unforgivable Curse became blood red and blistered.

The lightening bolt scar ripped open before he hit the ground and knew no more.

 

****** ****** ****** ****** 

 

With a nod, the goblin army allowed the men’s entrance to the pitch and Draco at the highest point of the stands watching as his love fell to the ground and caught by Ron.

Draco’s world focused in on the narrow vision. 

Harry Potter had killed Dumbledore. 

Harry was dead.

Draco could not turn away. He could not speak or scream. He could not move his body to go to the man. His babies moved inside, screaming in pain as they felt their papa’s pain. 

He stood there, mouth open in silent horror.

The crowd around him began to cheer and holler. 

Draco could not admonish them. He could not verbalize his pain. His life had ended in that moment. 

Harry had died. 

As his eyes began to close in a single instant, he found himself surrounded by magical arms holding him safe. He heard the whispers in his heart. 

 

: Come, love of my human. I will protect you.

The Mistress of Hogwarts deposited him in the Infirmary and set the alarm to summon Madame Pomfrey.

As darkness overtook him, he lost the will to go on. ' _None of it matters anymore... I've lost everything..._

~~~~~TBC?~~~~~


	47. Chapter Forty Seven  -- Babies and explanations

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

****Chapter Forty Seven -- Babies and explanations** **

******Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
** **   


* * *

A side note: If you get the chance -- I HIGHLY recommend Samayel's newest story: The Office 

http://www.hpfandom.net/eff/viewstory.php?sid=18134

Well worth the read!

****

**Chapter Forty Seven -- Babies and explanations**

****  
Draco woke to the sound of a baby crying. Instinctively, his hands felt for the bump of his pregnancy. It was still where it should be. His head hurt, but he felt a comforting relief when he found his babies. Struggling to sit up, his head spun for a moment. He felt hands touch his shoulders.

“Wait a minute, mate.” It was Ron’s voice; it sounded full of emotion. “Just go slow, you’ve been out for a bit.”

“Harry?” Draco’s voice choked as he called for his love. The babies, unmoving inside him, as his loss surrounded them.

Walking around the corner, Molly and Narcissa saw that he was awake. Narcissa moved quickly to the side of the bed and held the sobbing blonde. “Mum… Harry… dead…”

A growl from two of the goblins sworn to protect the children he carried stopped Narcissa but only for a moment, then she put them aside and held her son, Ron ever close in case he collapsed. Shushing him, she said, “No love. He’s not dead. He’s just over there.” 

“What?” He said pulling back from her.

Molly answered. “Harry is in a coma of sorts. Poppy thinks he has used too much magic and has to heal. We don’t know what half the hexes were that they used against one another.”

Confused, Draco looked from one to the other, “He’s…alive?”

“Yes.” Came the resounding answer from Severus, Molly, Narcissa, and Ron.

“Can I see him?” Narcissa pulled away from him and moved to allow Ron and Severus to help the man to his feet. Slowly, weakly, Draco walked to a private room at the end of the infirmary. They passed a cradle, which held a newborn baby. Wrinkled and red, the baby’s face scrunched into an ear-splitting wail. Draco paused,; an ache crept into his chest as he wrapped his arms about his own stomach. “Whose baby is that?”

“It’s a long story, Draco. Let’s get you in to see Harry and then we’ll tell you everything over tea.” Draco wanted to go to Harry. He wanted to know that they were telling him the truth, but he was drawn to the infant. He could feel _her_ magic reaching for him.

Moving closer, Ron and Severus still flanking him to be sure he didn’t fall over again, Draco reached for the child. The screaming baby stopped the moment Draco held him close. The aching in his chest receded just a bit as the panting sobs subsided immediately. Turning, he looked at Severus. “Where are her parents?”

“Her is actually a Him.” He said. Ron moved a chair behind Draco and prepared to catch one or both. “Bring him along. Once we see Harry, I promise to give you a full explanation.”

Draco carried the child as though he had practiced this step his entire life, rather than it being the first time he had held a baby. The little group moved to the door and Ron opened it.

Inside were several redheads and Hermione. Poppy was fussing and complaining that everyone needed to leave so she could have room to stir a cauldron. Draco looked to the bed. Assessing the situation, he cleared his throat.

“Excuse me, would you permit me to have few moments with Harry alone?” He asked with a forced calm, his gaze never leaving the form on the bed.

The room cleared out, each with a kind word and touch for the blonde, except for Severus and Poppy. Moving close, Draco looked at the man on the bed. His hair was gone, his skin blistered even onto his scalp. The lightening scar was open but no longer bleeding; just ugly flesh. His breathing was normal and steady. It was, unmistakably, Harry.

He took in a sharp breath, the baby staring intently up into the face of the one holding him. 

_Harry’s alive? MISTRESS!!!! HE’S ALIVE!!!!_

Her magic swirled into the room. 

: Yes, love of my human, he is alive. But he is not well. He must remain as you see him until he has regained his strength. I can only share so much of my magic with him and still maintain what I was meant to be.

_“I understand.”_

: Stay with him. Let him draw strength from you and the little ones you carry. The little protectors will not leave the doorway to the infirmary. They will stay as long as you are here. They will help me protect the ones you carry.

Draco nodded mutely as he walked closer to the love of his life. Pulling back the covers with one hand, the other still holding the baby, he saw the various marks and bruises across Harry’s torso. Draco sat, numbly on the chair next to Harry’s bed, which Poppy had transfigured to be a rocker, and without thinking, Draco began to rock the now sleeping infant and continued to stare at the love of his life.

His fingertips were being bandaged; he would learn later that the wandless killing curse that had left Harry had damaged the skin where it had left the body. He watched as Severus turned him over and began healing the back of his torso. The bruises from the falls after being hit were much worse on his back than on his front.

As for the hexes used, some were known and being healed one at a time, others were going to have to wait until they could ascertain exactly what they were. Draco rocked the baby for over an hour before anyone approached him. He found comfort in the blue-eyed little boy as they rocked. Back and forth, back and forth, they moved. And the baby and Harry slept on. Draco put the head of the baby up on his shoulder and continued to rock, dozing a bit as the lull of the baby breathed in his ear. 

When he woke from his light nap, the room was empty. A few moments later, Molly brought him a drink and offered to take the infant. Draco agreed, but only if she would return him soon. She did and they left the room.

Hermione Granger entered with Ron. Pulling two chairs up, Hermione reached for Draco’s hand. “They think he’ll be alright, you know. Just a healing sleep is what we hope for.” She said gently.

Ignoring her less than hopeful words, he asked who the baby was. 

Taking a deep breath, Hermione told a story that had only unfolded in the last few days. “According to what we knew before the duel and what was said on the pitch we have put a bit of the information together. It seems that the reason Dumbledore went to fight Grindelwald in 1945 was because Grindelwald had killed Cygnus Black. Dumbledore had been a brilliant research assistant to Cygnus, who was Sirius’ great-grandfather. 

“Their research was to find the cure for Lycanthropy. From what we have found in the room at Grimmauld place, just over a year later Albus apparently found the cure, just before he fought Grindelwald.

“Even for a research assistant, when Dumbledore fought Grindelwald, he fought bravely. His ability to research finally paid off. He was cunning and used every hex and curse probably known at that point. He defeated the Dark Lord of the age.”

“Except he didn’t.” Ron said. “Actually Grindelwald won. He used a curse that would keep Dumbledore in his Animageous form: a phoenix.”

“See, Draco, if Grindelwald killed him, the Polyjuice would no longer work. The man had to stay alive if Grindy was going to pull off his scheme. He assumed the form of the research assistant. The phoenix was locked into his form and refused to leave his side, standing guard, we assume. How he got additional hair from Dumbledore is still a mystery. 

“I found the spell at the Black Estate in a book I just finished reading. The book, _Permanent Transfigurations_ was by a Lisa Natalie West. Fascinating thoughts in that one. Hogwart’s A History refers to her as Nat West. She was a Muggleborn and actually recognized and documented the spell in the late eighteen hundreds.”

“The problem is that the phoenix, when killed, was reborn. So Grindy couldn’t get rid of him. As he got older, and people were more accustomed to him, he grew his beard long and did not need to Polyjuice himself. The only thing I know he used as a disguise was a color for his eyes.” 

Ron jumped in with excitement. “So when Harry killed the old wizard, it wasn’t just Dumbledore that was released. He has had all kinds of long term spells hiding his past. There are doors in the Ministry that have opened. Filing cabinets have suddenly appeared. Even, according to Garen, vaults have revealed themselves. It’s amazing.”

“Wait. That baby is… Albus Dumbledore?”

“That’s right. Since the spell was broken he found himself on the ground as an infant. I guess when Harry hit him with the A.K., he was able to survive it because of the Phoenix form. But since Grindy was killed, it released the spell at the same time.”

“Who’s going to take care of him?”

“Dunno, mate. He has no family. The only time he stopped crying was when you were holding him.” They all heard an ear-piercing scream come from the out room. The ache in Draco’s chest became more pronounced. 

“Excuse me, stay with Harry for a moment?” The teens nodded.

The screaming stopped immediately when Draco took the baby back into his arms. The babies he carried stretched inside of him as he took the weight, gladly, from Narcissa. “Looks like I’m having triplets instead of twins.” He told her. 

Smiling he walked back toward Harry while Narcissa fell into Remus’ arms as she collapsed, the little Goblin’s gaze following him.

They returned to Harry’s room. He had not stirred, but Draco didn’t mind. He could see the healing taking place even as he slept. Ron and Hermione excused themselves to let Draco be alone with Harry.

Molly brought a bottle for Draco, but the ache in his chest became more painful with each squirm of the baby. Instead of taking the bottle, he handed her the baby. Excusing himself for a moment, he ducked into the loo. Pulling his pajama shirt open, he looked down, then in the mirror. Blushing, he closed his shirt and called to Molly.

“Er, Molly?” She looked up from trying to get the baby to suckle the artificial nipple. “Can you, oh my, Molly… I have breasts. They hurt and are leaking. What is happening to me?”

Smiling, but a bit confused, she said, “Usually, the breasts develop AFTER the baby is born. I am not sure why you are doing it now. Give me a minute?”

Draco nodded and tried to ignore the constant pain turning into pressure in his chest.

When she returned, she smiled again. “According to Poppy, this is just another odd occurrence in the life of Draco Malfoy. You must be producing milk or at the least cholostrum. That must be why he won’t take the bottle. Always better to have the milk from the mother… I mean daddy.” She said.

“Papa, Molly. I’m not a mummy, I don’t have the right bits. Harry called me Papa, and I like it.” Then understood the rest of her statement. He looked at her in horror. “Him? Feed? From these? You must be joking!” He said.

“No dear. Come over here and sit down, I’ll show you what to do.”

Draco swallowed hard and walked to the rocking chair, muttering something about _…flipping magic…_ and _never again… Harry’s turn next…_. 

Molly smiled indulgently, “Open your shirt, just one side at a time.” He did. “Now, put the little man’s mouth to the nipple, hold him like a quaffle if you need to.” Draco stared at her in horror. She smiled at him. He did as he was told. 

Immediate pain followed by relief from the pressure release of the milk as Albus drank. “Now, in a moment or two, he will let go. When he does, put him over your shoulder and pat his back, then flip him to the other side and let him drink from that breast.”

“You do know how wrong this is, don’t you?”

“Draco, dear, as a magical parent, you will produce enough milk for each of your babies. Don’t worry. When they get older, Harry will be able to bottle feed them to help, but the first few months, it’s on you. Don’t worry, it gets easier. Its just part of being a mummy.” Patting him on the shoulder, she looked down at her surrogate son just as Albus released his breast. “Now, burp him. There you go.” Draco did well for his first time, and the baby burped just a bit before starting to squirm again. “Now the other breast.” 

Draco complied and repeated the procedure. “How often will this happen?”

“As many as it takes love. No one can set an exact amount of feedings a day. Every child is different.”

“Hipee..” He said sarcastically. A few moments later, Albus finished his feeding, was burped and smelled rather funny. “Molly, why does he smell like that?”

“I suspect his nappy needs changing.” He looked up at her again, a bit green. “Don’t worry about it dear, I’ll help you.” Another look at the blonde and she amended, “I’ll do it for you until you get used to it.”

“Thanks Molly.” He said sheepishly.

 

Molly and Remus returned the clean and fresh smelling baby to Draco. “Narcissa is awake and Severus is trying to explain your words to her.”

Theysat next to Draco without looking at him. “So do you believe you will be rearing this baby with yours?”

Smiling, Draco said, “Who else does he have?”

“Point taken. But surely someone could…” Remus started…

“Molly, Remus, I adore you both. I love my mum too. But this is going to happen. When Harry wakes he and I will have two already. What’s a third?”

Transfiguring a bassinet, Molly showed Draco how to lay the baby down and suggested that he get some rest as well. Looking to the sleeping man, he enlarged the bed and carefully, gently lay beside the man he loved, wrapping his arms around Harry’s upper arm and finding sleep quickly. The Goblin Army standing guard, outside the infirmary and their private room, against intruders and reporters.

  
*************AUTHOR’S NOTE************

natwest was the first to figure out that Fawkes was actually Dumbledore. She left the review (which I had to delete) on April 20, 2007 after reading chapter 43. Thanks Lisa!


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight  Multi-Births

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

****Chapter Forty-Eight – Multi-Births** **

******Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
** **   


* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight – Multi-Births

 

Draco refused to leave the hospital wing. Harry had a private room, Albus had a cradle, and Poppy could take care of him. The goblins had a much smaller place to guard and as such, did not have to worry as much about what could happen to the ones they were to protect. So, Draco lived in the infirmary, feeding the baby, nurturing the ones still inside, and loving Harry. Professor McGonagall transfigured the wall to reveal the outside, snow and ice, but at least he could see something more than stone walls. The Goblins still protected the entry into the room. Although there were a few people that they did not growl at as the time went by.

And still Harry slept. 

Draco celebrated a small Christmas in Harry’s room while the rest of the Wizarding world set about correcting the mistakes that they’d allow to happen. Packages were sent by the dozen by strangers and friends sat, untouched, in the quarters they had shared before their lives were separated by tragedy. They would be sorted later and sent to Grimmauld Place.

The only exception was a bassinet sent from Aberforth with the name ALBUS carved into the headboard. This was sitting near the ‘window’ and was where the baby slept. Draco perused magazines looking for the perfect furniture for their home they would create when Harry woke. Marking each picture carefully, he alternated between the catalogs and a journal he kept of the time he waited for Harry. Remus, as he lived in Hogsmeade, spent hours on end with Draco and Albus. Bringing the baby clothes and Draco catalogues of baby things. 

Draco ignored the catalogues. He would make no additional decisions regarding the babies until Harry woke.

And still Harry slept.

Albus seemed to be progressing as a normal human child. The parent who claimed him would ignore his ‘birth’, only seven weeks or so ahead of the twins. Draco fell in love with the baby and ignored the circumstances that brought him to this life. The blue eyes twinkled continuously when he was awake, and only cried when he could not see or hear Draco when he woke.

The baby slept through the night. Waking early to eat and watch the world around him. Draco talked to him without baby talk, goo-ing or coo-ing. He held him lovingly. He watched over him between naps. And Draco found as the time for the births came closer, he slept more.

Draco watched as Healers came from St. Mungo’s to do therapy with Harry. Draco learned what to do, and between the visits, and around his belly, he worked Harry’s legs and arms; stretching and pulling to insure the muscles did not atrophy. He also learned to bathe Harry. It was all he could do not to, again, ride the cock that would rise when touched by the blonde. 

On a few occasions, Draco actually turned Harry on his side and lay at an angle until he could wrap his lips around the hard appendage. Sucking the cock until it was spent. Draco always came just after Harry and slept through the next few hours.

Between bathing the man he loved and taking care of Albus, read over the documents and some letters that had been allowed through. Molly and his mum, along with the others that they trusted, were screening the mail and packages sent. They steadily worked their way through the gifts in the quarters and forwarded most to Grimmauld Place. Some were forwarded to the special division of the Ministry as the packages were cursed.

They would go through them together, later. What they couldn’t use would be donated, Draco decided, to magical and Muggle orphanages which were in need. When he’d decided this, he sent an owl to Remus to ask for him to find out where the orphanages were and how many magical children were currently housed without parents. Once the answer came, he would know how much money to set aside per year for the homes and children.

 

New Year’s Day brought owls bearing the news that Harry James Potter had been granted his full inheritance; monetarily and his status. A week later, Garen brought Lily and James’ Wills and audit of their accounts, both magical and Muggle. Draco read these in detail, knowing that when Harry woke, he would want his questions answered.

 

As it turns out, Lily Evans, younger sister of Petunia Evans Dursley, did not share the same mum as her sister. Her mother, Carianna, was an only child and direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, and was the only heir to the Ravenclaw fortune. Lily’s father, Mr. Thomas Evans, lived life as a wealthy businessman from Kent, turned out to be a Wizard who loved everything Muggle and hailed for his work with Albus Dumbledore on the famed Lycanthropy serum. Evans was a descendent of Helga Hufflepuff.

Friends and family came and went. The blonde by and large, ignored homework. Part of the reckoning regarding Harry by the Wizengamut was to immediately rescind the law stating that Harry could do anything to lose his inheritance. None of it mattered though, as Harry remained in his suspended world. 

December turned to January without progress of Harry’s situation. January came to a close and Draco knew he was going to have the babies soon. He slept more and when awake, order bassinets for the babies. The linens, a fine pastel yellow, were sent for each basinet.

 

The last day of January was bright with snow. Draco felt the babies become very still and his belly harden. He slept through the night, knowing that very soon, he would have the babies to hold. He also swore to Merlin that he would not have these babies until Harry was awake. 

He could only hope he could hold on that long. 

Harry got another blow that night, just in case it helped.

Draco made his way into the main room of the Hospital Wing to see Poppy and summon the Healer for the births.

**** **** ****

:: Sometimes he could feel Draco lay beside him and his body screamed to hold him properly. 

:: Sometimes he could feel the babies kick his hip while Draco was close.

:: Sometimes he could hear the words Draco whispered in his ear.

:: Sometimes he needed to use the loo.

:: Sometimes he thought he could hear a baby cry.

:: Sometimes he had long conversations with Draco, answering the questions he was asked and waited for more, but no one else knew that he was answering questions. 

And still he lay in this bed, his body healing and his mind only in constant communication with the Mistress. Otherwise, he was sure he would spiral into oblivion. 

 

: Harry Potter.

:: Mistress?

: Yes. It is time you wake.

:: I can’t.

: But you must. Your human is in pain and needs you.

:: I can’t wake.

: You can do this. We have shared our magic. We can do anything. Your human needs you.

:: Draco?

: And the other ones.

:: Other ones?

: Your little humans. They are coming into the light and need you with them.

: Children?

::Yes. Your human is not doing well. He bleeds too much. You must return to him. Your time with me is done. Return to him.

: DRACO!!!!!! He screamed.

The Mistress pushed her magic into the healed man. Forcing her essence into his mind to help him wake from the long sleep. His eyes fluttered for a moment.

His ears woke to the sound of a begging man’s voice. 

His heart leapt at the sound of Draco.

His legs, unsteady, unsure, weak, and barely able to carry him out of bed and the door, were forced on by the Mistress’ magic to do their job.

His hand turned the doorknob. 

His arm pulled the door back.

His mouth, tasting as though the entire British Army had trampled across his tongue, was ignored as his lips broke into a smile at the sight in front of him.

His eyes took in the man about to give birth.

His heart took in the whole scene. Draco Malfoy, naked, was bent over the edge of a bed, his hand splayed, white knuckled on the mattress. There was blood running down his thighs. His face, red from straining was tear stained, repeating over and over, “Not until he is here. I refuse. I don’t care. They can wait until he is here.” 

The Healer from St. Mungo’s was sitting behind him on a stool, while a couple of medi-witches and wizards were waiting behind them. Molly, Narcissa, and Remus stood off to the side waiting.

Harry felt a hand on his arm. “Come on Potter.” Snape snarled. When Harry opened his mouth to ask a question, he found a wand pointed at him. A quick flick of the wrist and the ugly taste left replaced by peppermint. “Your breath was horrible. Now come along, you must help with this.” He then pulled the still awkward Harry toward Draco.

“No! Not until he is here. The Mistress promised me that he would be here for this.”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy!” The healer yelled back at him. “The babies are coming! Push!”

“I’m here.” Said Harry with an almost exhausted tone from the short walk. “Do it Draco, you can do this. Bring my babies into the world.”

Seating himself in front of Draco, Severus and Sirius on either side to prevent him from falling back, Draco put his head on Harry’s shoulders and pushed with all his might. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders. Harry smiled as he felt his love tense.

A sob left the man’s mouth even as the head of the first baby, a girl, appeared. From somewhere behind them, they heard, “Wonderful, once more and the baby will be here.”

Whispering in his ear how proud he was of Draco, he felt the blonde man’s body tense once again as he pushed with all his might. A moment later, he felt the same tense body relax completely. Harry was exhausted, but a Pepper Up potion later, and he was ready for the next round of holding Draco.

The Healer showed Harry the baby just before handing her off to a medi-wizard to walked to the side and found herself followed closely by Molly Weasley and an armed goblin. Narcissa and another goblin moved into the queue, standing to the side waiting for the next one. No one would take their children.

The process was repeated. The final push gave way to another girl. Yelling in relief, Draco’s breath ragged from exhaustion, Harry held him close. Draco’s head on Harry’s shoulder, even as another contraction hit. “That should be the afterbirth Draco. Just one more… Oh my.”

“OH MY??? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? OH MY WHAT???” Draco demanded, leaving Harry’s ears ringing from the volume.

“Push dear, that’s it. Harry, rub his back a bit, that’s it. Come along Draco, push, bear down…”

Groaning, Draco pushed. He could feel the head of another baby coming. “I’m a dog. That’s what I am. I am giving birth to a LITTER OF PUPPIES!” He exclaimed. “NEVER AGAIN POTTER. YOU DO THIS NEXT TIME. OF ALL THE IDIOT THINGS TO DO. THREE CHILDREN AT ONCE?”

The Healer had the third and final child in her arms. Standing, she made to move away from Draco to take the baby to be cleaned. A goblin came into view with a staff raised. They heard a gruff, “Put that baby down.” Just before the staff swung and hit the knees of the Healer. The woman stumbled and was caught by Remus. 

Taking the baby, Remus told the goblin that he was safe and to accompany them to clean up the child. The little goblin eyed the healer warily as he followed Remus, mumbling, "...shouldn't have tried to take this child...didn't know her...can't let anyone hurt the babies..."

Panting a bit against the pain of her knees, she returned her care towards Draco. With a pained, “Congratulations, you have two girls and a boy. From what I can tell the girls will be identical.” She healed and cleaned him a bit before allowing him to crawl up onto the bed.

She then asked Poppy to heal her own fresh wounds that the protector inflicted.

Ignoring the healer, and panting from the sensitive healing, Draco curled against him. “Harry… we need to…talk…there are four babies…long story… two… boys… two… girls…”

Kissing his forehead, Harry smiled. “Sleep for a bit love. I’ll watch over them.” Harry assumed the man was delusional, but was smart enough not to say anything.

Once Draco was asleep, Sirius helped Harry to stand. Severus gave him a second Pepper Up potion and he felt better. A Strengthing Potion later, and he could actually hold the babies.

The first one placed in his arms was much bigger than the other, but still an infant, had twinkling blue eyes. Rather reminded him of a bird he once knew.

 

***Author’s Note***

They are all going to hunt me down and hurt me for posting this. I did not get approval. I did not get even one of them to tell me -- YES IT'S A GO!

{{{ohhhh this is going to be bad....}}}}}

Oh no... I should not have done this.... {{{hiding in the basement}}}


	49. Chapter Forty Nine  Naming and Home

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

****CChapter Forty Nine – Naming and Home** **

******Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
** **   


* * *

Chapter Forty Nine – Naming and Home 

 

It took a few hours for Draco to wake fully rested. He had learned to sleep short naps and still rest well while Harry had been in the coma. Putting his hands to his once stretch-marked stomach, he was relieved to be able to say that he had returned to normal. 

Magic certainly had its uses.

The new family had been moved to a room with a large nursery and four bassinets. The separate bedroom had a full-sized bed. Sitting up, he saw Harry through the large double door, leaning over Albus’ engraved cradle. Getting up slowly, he padded across the floor to see that Albus seemed to be the only one awake. Harry was staring intently into the blue eyes of the oldest child, the other three quiet in their cribs. 

“Harry?” Draco kept his voice to a whisper. Standing, he opened his arms, and Draco fell lovingly into them. “I’ve missed you so much!” 

As they held one another close, Harry whispered, “I’m sorry I’ve kept you waiting, love. They are so beautiful.”

“All the fingers and toes there then?” Draco replied, pulling away to look at them.

“Do we really have four children?” 

Draco nodded. “But there is a lot to discuss. Bring him to me so I can feed him and put him down for a nap before the others wake.” 

Harry paused, “Draco, I feel so shaky. I’m not really sure I can hold him and still walk.” Stepping aside, he watched Draco carefully pick up the largest of the four.

“Aren’t we a pair?” Draco laughed. “I’m exhausted from giving birth to three children and taking care of you, and you are waking up after pretending that you are Sleeping Beauty.” Turning, he gave Harry a quick peck on the lips. Harry sighed. “We continued to work your muscles while you and the mistress shared your magic and healed it.”

Harry nodded mutely and tried to ignore the sensation that had sent shockwaves to his groin when Draco kissed him. He followed Draco to the rocking chair and sat in a chair in front of it. Harry watched in awe as Draco opened his dressing gown to show his fully developed breasts. “Where did you get those?” 

“They are for feeding the babies. You know, breast feeding?”

“You are breast feeding four babies?”

“Well,” he winced as Albus latched on and contentedly started nursing, “that’s the idea.”

Harry stared for a few more moments. “Molly, Remus, Sirius, and Remus haven’t been gone very long. They made the students leave so you could rest, then they stayed. I finally had to ask them to go away for a bit so you could sleep.”

“Thank you for thinking of me.” Draco said with honesty.

Pausing, wanting to say more, but not sure how to ask the questions that were swirling in his mind, he finally settled on, “When I woke, I heard you mention the mistress. How did you know about her?”

“Hermione, at least I think it was her, found a reference to the magical force that the founders created when the built this castle. When I saw you fall…” his voice cracked for a moment, regaining himself, he said, “the mistress wrapped me in her ‘arms’ and brought me to the hospital wing.”

“How long has it been since…”

Draco looked up into the green eyes he missed so much. His voice rejuvenated. “Since you dispatched another Dark Lord, released Albus Dumbledore from his imprisonment as a Phoenix, and fell into something of a coma?”

Harry nodded mutely.

“Just over seven weeks.”

“Then how…who?” Harry asked without being able to complete the question.

Albus pulled away for a moment and turned to look at Harry. “Harry, meet our soon-to-be-adopted son, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Potter-Malfoy.” Harry laughed at loud, hoping it was a joke. “No joke Harry. This is the real Albus Dumbledore. When you hit him with the Avada, he was a Phoenix. The curse killed Grindelwald at the same time and released the curse he had held over Albus. He was reborn a baby before he even hit the ground. Someone brought him up here. When I woke from believing that you had been killed as well, he was crying. I was the only one who could calm him.

“His original birth year is 1840, which makes him 156 years old, or seven weeks, three days, depending on how you want to call it.” Draco finished as he shifted sides so the baby could finish eating.

Harry was dumfounded. “So, have we ever met the REAL Albus Dumbledore?”

Draco was gently rocking the chair back and forth when he answered. “No, not as far as we can tell. Sometimes I look into these blue eyes and think that he does, but he is so little and helpless like this. I don’t know how much he remembers from either his past life or his time as a bird, but I do know that I cannot allow anyone else to rear him. He’s like us.” 

“What do you mean ‘like us’?” Harry asked gently, his heart full of love for the man in front of him.

“He’s got no one else. Aberforth, his brother, is older than he was and doesn’t have any children. They are the last of their line. He’s ours, if you agree.”

“Anything you want, love. I just need some time to adjust to all of this.”

Draco bit his tongue, weighing his words carefully. “Adjust to what?”

Standing, Harry paced the length of the room, paused, then returned. “I’m terrified of all of this. I don’t know how you are so calm.”

Smiling, Draco said, “It’s the magic I think. I don’t know exactly. But I am sure once you hold the babies, that you will find some kind of calm with it all.”

He sat down again and smiled. “I suppose so.” 

“Harry, that means walk over and pick up a baby.” 

“Draco? I don’t know how to hold one.”

“You, my love are a natural. And they are sleeping anyway. Just think of a Quaffle.”

Harry nodded, took a deep breath and walked to the bassinettes. Choosing one at random, that turned out to be ‘Girl B’, he gently raised her to his shoulder. Tenderly, he held her close for a few minutes, Draco watched them close. Laying her down exactly as she way, she squirmed just a bit and slept on.

Returning, he smiled. “You are right. I could feel it.” He felt calmer than he had earlier, but just as tired. He would need to either get another potion from the professor or rest soon.

Lying on his side and still watching Draco, he asked, “Have you picked out names for the other babies?”

“I only picked out a few options. One set of boy’s names and one set of girl’s names," Draco replied.

“But don’t we actually have three?” Harry muttered confused. “Two girls and a boy, right?”

“We have two boys, Harry.” 

“So, two and two.”

“Two and two. What are their last names going to be?” Harry asked nervously.

Draco smirked at him. “I was thinking that we should combine the last names and make them hyphenated. A bit Hufflepuff-ish, but not a bad plan all the same.”

“So, Potter-Malfoy?”

“Or Malfoy-Potter. I don’t care which as long as our we don’t continue to have week-long naps and we can just be together and rear our children in love.”

“I’d really like that.” Harry said. “But there are so many things I don’t know and didn’t have time to learn before now. I don’t know how to change a nappy or feed a baby. I don’t know how to hold one or pass one off. And we still have to sit our N.E.W.T.’s.”

Draco studied the man for a minute or two, “Forget the tests for a moment. I didn’t know how to do any of that before you were hurt. It never occurred to me that I would need to learn because I assumed I would have house elves to do it for me. But I have learned. Molly and Remus know an awful lot about babies. My mum is a bit useless but she does love to hold Albus and rock him to sleep.”

“What about Professor Snape?”

Draco laughed. “I think he is pretending that none of this has happened. I know he asked that this be his last year to teach. He wants to be closer to Remus, and I believe that Remus will be wherever you are. I’ve actually managed to make friends with your ‘family’.” Harry looked horrified. “Not the Dursley’s. But your real family, the Weasleys, Remus, Sirius, Neville and Hermione.”

Harry was relieved. “Thank you for trying.”

“I realized that even though my mum was alive, until you woke up to be with me, I didn’t have a family either. They’ve accepted me as one of their own and I adore Molly and Arthur. The older boys still bother me a bit and I am surely never leaving any of our children with those twins, Gred and Forge.” He said with a smile. “But I’ve spent a lot of time reading and learning about you and your heritage.”

“And you still care about me?”

“Harry, I love you. I had a bit of a crush that started during our sixth year, but the ritual we shared was almost as though it opened my heart to you. I wanted an equal, not someone to lead or follow, but someone who could love me. I thought for a bit that I would have that because you didn’t have a choice, and you would have to be with me. I think maybe, I hoped it would be returned. Those first few weeks together? I had never been happier in my life.”

“Me either, but that went to hell in a handbasket rather quickly.” Draco nodded. 

“Watch the language, especially around this one.” They both looked down to see Albus smiling. His blue eyes twinkled. “I think he knows everything we say.”

Sitting up on the side of the bed, Harry looked at him again. “What about our studies? This hasn’t been a productive year for me.”

“Correct,” answered Draco as Albus latched back to his nipple, “but we can have tutors to make up this year. I seriously doubt that we will be able to finish this year with four infants to care for.”

Harry smiled, “I am going to miss Dobby. I bet he could have helped us." The door was opened just a bit to reveal their friends. Draco pulled Albus away and covered himself before they all got into the room.

“You have all of us to help you, mate. Don’t worry. Narcissa and Mum will be with you until you decided otherwise,” Ron said confidently. One of the girls squirmed and Ron crossed the room to pick up the infant from her cradle. “Which one is this?”

Harry looked at her for a moment, “Girl A. That’s the best I have for you right now.”

“Actually Harry, I think a ‘B’ name would be appropriate. Since this is Albus and he is the oldest. A bit cliché, but there you go.” Albus squeaked as Draco began to burp the little guy.

“Beatrice?” Ron suggested.

“Bella…never mind, that won’t work.” Hermione said with a grin.

Sirius popped his head in. “What are we doing?” Smiling, Sirius took Albus from Draco as though it were an everyday occurrence, and began to burp him. Harry watched in awe as Sirius walked and patted the baby, whispering encouragement to him.

“Figuring out baby names. We need a girl name that starts with a ‘b’,” Harry explained, watching Draco cross the room to hold his daughter for the first time.

“Bevan.” Sirius stated with certainty. “Bevan Lily Potter-Malfoy,”

“Bevan? What kind of a name is Bevan?” Harry asked him.

“Well, we can’t use Bellatrix or any derivative of that. Bevan is Gaelic, and means ‘fair lady’. The Welsh history names Bevan as Daughter of Evan. It seems appropriate.”

“How do you know that?” Harry and Draco asked at the same time. 

“Your mother wanted to name her little girl that, assuming she had anymore. Spent months researching it.”

Grinning, both men christened her Bevan Lily. Draco asked about a ‘C’ name for the next little girl Ron had picked up. She was still sleeping contentedly and squirmed just a bit in his arms to get readjusted. 

Ron was just showing Harry how to hold her properly when Remus came in. “You were asking about a ‘C’ name?” The room at large nodded. Walking closer to Harry, he peeked at the child. “Cadhia Narcissa.”

“Cadhia? What kind of name is that?” Harry asked, starting the stupid conversation again. Draco rolled his eyes, looking into the face of his beautiful Bevan.

“Cadhia was my mother’s name. It means beautiful. Narcissa, of course, is for your mother, Draco.” He said. “It's Gaelic also.”

Ron picked up the little boy. Hermione took him from the redhead, who looked irritated at having had each baby removed from his arms. “Now, what about this little guy?” She asked, leaning closer so Draco could look at his son. “Need a ‘D’ Name?”

Harry cut across the room, “His name will be Draco James Potter-Malfoy.”

“Not a chance in seven hells will his name be Draco anything. That name dies with me.” Draco said firmly. “How about… David?”

Hermione piped in, “David James… that means Beloved Leader? That’s wonderful.”

Draco looked at her and couldn’t resist saying, “Gee, nice to have your approval, Granger.” She rolled her eyes and they both laughed. Albus belched over Sirius’ shoulder.

“So, that’s Albus, Bevan, Cadhia, and David?” Harry recounted.

The room nodded as Cadhia began to squirm. “I think she’s hungry. Can I get a bottle?”

“Oh no, Harry. The one nice thing about being a male who gave birth is that I have enough milk for them.” Harry’s face fell as Draco sat in his rocking chair as though it were a throne and waited for Harry to bring his daughter to him. Ron stepped up and took Bevan from Draco, quite content to finally get one of them to himself. Harry watched his lover feed their second daughter.

“I could get used to this.” He said to no one in particular.

 

*************TBC*************

 

Author’s note: A couple of things:

1) It looks like Samayel will continue his story, “The Office”. For anyone who hasn’t read the ‘one shot’, do and leave a note for him. It’s quite the beginning.

2) There will be at least one more chapter to this story, in addition to the epilogue. I just couldn’t stop writing the chapter and it ended up being 5,400 words. I think my BETAs will forgive me for this oversight when I told ya’ll about the amount of story left to tell.

3) And it is time to reveal the people who have made this story what it is. Although I can take credit for the story outline, I can assure you that it would have remained a bit of a ‘squick’ fic if they had not been involved.

Samayel: The first one I bullied into reading over my story. He spent many hours talking to me about the story and where it could go, rather than where it was before his life took over and he had to bow out. He is still rather spectacular with punctuation. 

WVSailor: One of the single most giving and generous individuals I have ever had the pleasure to get to know. This poor guy has actually had to get me through several Panic Attacks over this story. 

Kim: Who tried very hard to take over where these two men left off.

And last but certainly not least, the last 4 or 5 chapters were completed because of Splodge. Her knowledge of the story, Harry Potter, and true English has turned the last few chapters into something of which I can be proud. 

Thank you to all four of you for helping me get this far. I can assure you that it would not have happened had you not been willing to give me your time and ideas to finish.

\--RD


	50. Chapter Fifty  Home and Promises Kept.

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

****CChapter Fifty – Home and Promises Kept.** **

******Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
** **   


* * *

Chapter Fifty – Home and Promises Kept.

 

Ron, Harry and Hermione spent time together talking about the discoveries and what had happened while Harry was asleep. It had been so hard for Draco, Ron had told Harry, and Ron welcomed them both into the family.

Hermione cried when she first let the realization of Harry being awake hit her. Just after Harry had left Draco asleep, she had stopped in to check on them. Gasping, she realized that Draco had given birth, ran to the door of the private room as Draco was being moved in, and passed him. Seeing Harry, she had flung herself into his arms, fell back against the bed crying. He was still so weak, he could not throw her off until finally, Remus pulled her off of him. Embarrassed at her reaction, she apologized. Remus helped to steady the young man as Severus finished moving Draco into the room. 

Sirius had followed Severus as he was moving his godson. After they finally got Hermione out of the room, as she had to tell Ron and Ginny about the births and Harry being awake, Sirius turned to Severus. “So, it looks like we are going to share grand-god children.”

His tone was casual but Severus snorted. “Black, I may have to share Remus with you. I may have to share Draco’s boyfriend with you. There will even be evenings where I am forced to sit at the same table with you; but no where does it say I have to share my god-son’s children with you.” He crossed his arms and waited for the friendly jibe to be returned.

“Tell you what, Snape.” He offered a compromise, “You continue to make my best friend happy, continue to protect Harry and Draco AND the babies the way you have in the past few months, and I will be…” his voice faltered for a moment, “honored to call you friend.” He offered a hand to shake.

Snape was, to say the least, surprised. He also weighed the possibilities of how thrilled Remus would be if he could make some type of peace with Sirius Black. After all, the rewards from a happy lover were much better than an irritated one. Flashing a smile, he agreed. “I’ll always protect those I care about. I don’t know that I will call you friend, but I would be content with friendly overtures rather than the usual nonsense we seem to bring to the table.”

Harry gave them both a lopsided grin just before he sat gently on the bed and looked down at his exhausted lover. The older men gave him a few moments before speaking. Sirius was the first to ask, “How are you feeling Harry?”

“Better since Hermione got off of me. That kind of hurt being tackled that way. I’m really tired, even after the potions you gave me, sir.” He told them, directing the last statement at Severus.

“Your body will adjust quickly from the coma. I will see about making a stronger restorative potion for you when the immediate crisis ends.”

Molly, Narcissa, Remus, and the Healer returned to the adult bedroom from the babies room. With a kiss, hug and suggestion that he rest while he had the chance, the adults in his life left.

Harry held Draco for a bit before Severus returned with a vial. “This one is for you. You should start to feel better in a few hours. I gave Draco a standard after-birth potion that is generally used. He should be normal, if a bit tired, when he wakes.”

Sirius looked at him for a minute, “That was very considerate of you Severus.”

“Thank you…Sirius.” Answered Severus as though he were testing out the feel of the name on his tongue. “Now if you will excuse me, I must go check on Remus.”

Sirius looked to Harry, “Get some rest. We’ll all be back in a bit to check on you.” With a final nod, he left the room as well.

Harry snuggled next to Draco for a bit longer until he was too curious to see the babies. With a soft kiss on his brow, Harry left the bed to see the children.

 

Remus and Severus spent long hours with them as well. In the two days since Harry had woken up, the people in his life that had mattered most had all spent time with him and his real family and all promised to help when they were released. 

 

Sirius was thrilled, also, when they asked if they could live at Grimmauld for a bit until they decided what to do. Sirius refused to even consider them moving away from the homestead and said he would purchase a home close by instead. He felt about Grimmauld Place almost the same way Harry felt about the Manor. 

Since Remus was moving to GP be with Harry and Draco, Severus was using this as his excuse to leave teaching and pursue his research, as he wanted to stay with Remus. As soon as the decision to move was made, Draco and Harry offered him the use of the extensive Potion’s laboratory. Smiling broadly all the time, Severus agreed, almost before they completed their offer. 

 

The babies and daddies were released to leave the hospital wing two days later with a clean bill of health for all six of them. 

They could buy any property in the world, but for now, they just desired a home for their family and to take the time to get to know one another the way they should have before they had children.

 

Draco and Harry set an appointment to meet with a solicitor for the formal adoption of Albus. Since Draco had already decided that they would be adopting Albus, Harry readily agreed. Not so much to keep Draco happy, but in the few short days since he woke, he found the baby to be a natural part of his family. Draco was right when he said that there was no one else to take him. He would be a powerful wizard in his own right. The only time he doubted his ability to be a father to four children at once was squashed quickly by the Mistress who let him know that he would be fine.

The Ministry had issued them a Portkey for transport, and Molly and Narcissa, along with Sirius and Remus, met them at the front door. Each man holding two babies politely refused when the others asked to carry them up. As they turned to go up the staircase, there were four goblins on guard.

“Draco?” The blonde looked up at Harry. “I meant to ask you earlier. What’s with all the goblins?”

“They are protecting the future of our world, Harry. It’s a long story, but the gist is that between your heritage and mine, we will have custody of, or have given birth to, the first four children that encompass all of the founders’ qualities. Power included, we assume.”

“Are you sure?”

“Harry, I love you, but yes I am certain. What do you think I did all day while you played Sleeping Beauty?” He didn’t wait for a reply. “I did research. The Ministry sent me tons of parchment on your history, plus what Gringotts supplied when the vaults were revealed. You are the first person who can trace his lineage back to all four founders. I am a pure blood, so my history goes back to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but nothing like yours.”

Harry gaped at him. “Are you sure?”

“Do not ask me that again, Harry. If I were not sure, I would not have said it. The goblins are protecting the children. Get used to it. I’ve been dealing with it for months.”

“Okay. But they can’t… go in the nursery with them.”

A gruff little voice sounded from near Harry’s knee. “We will go where we are needed. When we are needed. Those children are going to grow up. We will be the ones to be sure you don’t make a mistake.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry looked down. “I’m a seventeen-year old student, fully trained slave, one of the most powerful beings on earth, in love with a Malfoy, who has never known the love of a parent, and you are telling me that I can’t make a mistake?” 

“Correct.” Was the reply.

He was muttering as he turned and followed a laughing Draco up the stairs. “…only known one set of parents…Weasleys will be here…be just fine… all young parents make mistakes…four children and no mistakes? Stupid goblin…”

Draco smiled stupidly as he carried Bevan and Albus up the stairs.

After a nap for everyone, as Harry was still a bit tired from the healing process and Draco from the birth, Harry asked if the four adults and several goblins would take care of the babies for the afternoon while Harry and Draco shopped for nursery furniture. 

The trip to Diagon Alley was met with unrestrained glee by the press and photographers, each vying for a statement. They had found themselves backed up the steps of the bank; finally up to the highest one, Draco stood still. Harry stood on the step in front of him, almost daring anyone to come any closer. The doors opened and twelve fully armed goblins emerged and formed a semi-circle in front of the two men. A hush fell over the crowd.

At this point, after losing his temper, Harry turned and opened his mouth to berate the crowd for some space. Draco touched his arm gently. Clearing his throat, Draco said clearly and concisely, “Please everyone. Listen to me for a moment." The audience held its collective breath when he cleared he spoke. Everyone wanted to know what had happened after the duel.

“Thank you. I realize that you are all interested in the fact that we are here. However, if you will allow us to simply do our shopping and leave, we would appreciate it.” The reporters and well wishers began shouting their objections and questions at the pair. Harry crossed his arms. The goblins’ stance became one of irritation at the stupid humans.

“We have only recently left the hospital wing and need to do some shopping. I cannot and will not spend what little time we have at a press conference. If you will take a few pictures and allow us to go on our way, then we will give interviews later. You can send an owl to Mr. Lovegood or Rita Skeeter. They will set the times and locations. All requests must go through them. Thank you.”

Turning, Harry smirked at Draco. The crowd didn’t disperse quite fast enough for Harry, however. He finally put his hands in front of him and opened them wide. The crowd parted for the goblins, who were in the lead, followed by Harry, then Draco, then more goblins. The crowd returned to a normal group after they passed. 

Harry put a shield up behind them, knowing that the goblins would actually hurt anyone who came closer but it would give them some semblance of privacy. Holding Draco’s hand for the first time in public, the two men walked down the street to the furniture store. “So...that went well, Draco.”

He laughed. “I didn’t want a repeat of your last press conference, so I decided that I needed to handle it myself. I am glad you stood in front of me though.”

“I am too.” Smiling, he reached over and gently kissed Draco on the cheek, just before he opened the door to the store. As they shopped, it occurred to Harry what else Draco had said, “Draco, why Mr. Lovegood and Rita to filter those requests?”

With a smile, he admitted that he had not asked if they were willing to do the job, but they had done so well when Molly gave them the story, that he believed that they would do well in this capacity as well. He also said something about giving them the first interview as compensation. 

While most people would outfit a nursery in simple style, Harry was not ‘most people’. Later, when anyone would ask, he always blamed Draco, but the truth was that, since Harry was a little boy, he had wanted children. He wanted a home and love. Now that he had those things he would lavish, what he believed to be, his small fortune and spare no expense.

Linens in four colors were purchased. He chose the boys one each from a color from the blue spectrum and the girls one each from the pink areas. Draco objected point blank, at these choices. In the end, there were four sets purchased: red, blue, green, and yellow. Few pastels were chosen, but each in the same color spectrum. Clothing, linens, bath sets, toys and anything else that struck his fancy was purchased. Money was no object, even by Harry’s small inheritance standing. And he knew that if he spent everything he had in his vault, that Draco had inherited the Malfoy fortune.

The furniture, from cradles to cribs, changing tables to rocking chairs, were purchased and sent to their home. The goblins even escorted them to a toy store, where Harry simply purchased four of everything he thought would be fun. Draco knew that there were rooms of gifts waiting their perusal, but the delight on Harry’s face was something that Draco found he did not want to see evaporate.

Finally, when Draco’s chest ached and small, wet smudges were on his silk shirt, threatening to show on his robes, he asked that the trip end. He smiled when Harry picked him up and spun him around, as he thanked the blonde for indulging his fantasies, just before putting him down and kissing him soundly. They heard photographers snapping pictures and a crowd shuffling around them. 

When they broke and looked to the cameras, their smiles lit the rooms. No interview was necessary for the world to know that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were not just an item; they were head over heels in love with one another.

Returning to Grimmauld Place, rapidly becoming known as GP, the men arranged the bedrooms, one for Albus and David and one for Bevan and Cadhia. Of course, it took all of fifteen minutes for the wall to vanish between the two rooms and for there to be one large nursery. Giving up, the men moved the cribs closer to one another. When the babies could reach out their magic and each feel the others', the air settled and they all four fell into their first night’s sleep in their new home.

 

It was also their first night in their room at GP. Draco and Harry were lying in bed, both nervous and excited to be there, finally, without argument, without a belly between them, without a collar, or responsibilities to anyone else, and without anyone wanting to cause them harm. Harry rose to one elbow. “Draco?”

The blonde looked into the green eyes. “Yes?”

Harry gently moved stray hair from his forehead. “Do you remember the last time we were in this room?” Draco nodded. “I believe I made you a promise to worship your body and give you the blow of a lifetime until you wanted to leave the room again.”

“I remember, love,” Draco said, his voice just a bit sultry.

Touching the enlarged breasts that still fascinated him, Draco groaned. Harry whispered, “Can I?”

“Yes, but until we are given birth control potions, you will not be back inside of me.” He said firmly.

With a smile, Harry kissed Draco. Slowly, firmly, until his own hardness ached against Draco’s thigh. Kissing down the pale neck, Harry only touched the swollen breasts before continuing downward to the leaking erection. Without teasing, without even so much as a taste of the liquid at the tip, Harry swallowed Draco to the root. 

Draco arched into that mouth, his hands finding purchase in Harry’s dark hair. It didn’t take long for Draco to release himself into the throat of his lover. Panting, he looked down. 

Harry’s pink tongue darted out from his mouth, tasting the last of Draco’s seed before meeting the gaze of the other man. With a smile, he took one last lick and moved with the grace of a cat back to claim the mouth of the other man. Harry rutted against Draco’s thigh, completing his own release moments later.

They slept for a few hours before Bevan woke, demanding to be fed.


	51. Chapter Fifty-One -- First Times and Dreams Complete

  
Author's notes:  
 *****COMPLETE*****  


A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

*******COMPLETE***** **

******Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
** **   


* * *

Chapter Fifty-One -- First Times and Dreams Complete,

As Molly was staying near her surrogate sons and grandchildren, she and Arthur were given their own rooms at the house. Remus and Severus shared one as well, when Severus was able to visit. Narcissa was given a room as she had as much desire to return to the Manor as Harry did. Ron and Hermione would spend the rest of the school holidays at GP, as would Ginny and a few others who had fallen in love with the babies. 

Madame Richardson, the healer, came once a week for the first month to check on the babies. The goblins eyed her with concern and she refused to be alone in the room with the babies if the goblins were still there. She had learned her lesson during birth. Eventually, she was trusted by the protectors and allowed to pass without question or being growled at. As the children grew and she ran out of excuses, she was welcomed back to play as she wanted to. She was a regular at the dinner table the rest of her life.

It took a few weeks to work out a schedule, but finally one was set. Feeding, changing, burping, bathing, studying, and playing worked itself into time that the boys could live with. It was during the first week at GP that Severus delivered the potion that would work to keep the men from becoming pregnant again for six months. 

Sirius handed them both small wrapped presents that, when opened, turned out to be Muggle condoms. “Not that I doubt Severus’ potion making skills,” he said with a sly smile, “but I thought perhaps this might be added protection.” He explained how to use them to both blushing young men before smiling and telling them that he was going to go play with the babies and not to worry about a thing.

With evil grins, the two then snuck up to their suite. Sirius and Severus would watch the children for a bit, and with the goblins ever near, they knew that they were safe. 

Draco shut the bedroom door with a bang and turned to kiss the man he loved soundly. “You do know that this will be the first time we both know exactly what we are doing, don’t you?”

Kissing him again, Harry led him to the large bed with one hand, and carried the box of condoms in the other. Opening the drawer, he found the lubrication he had ordered earlier and set it out. Turning, he was shocked to find Draco, kneeling just before he reached to open, opened Harry's fly to reveal his hard cock, already weeping in anticipation. Gently pulling back the foreskin, Draco tasted the wetness. Taking a deep breath, Harry braced himself for the feeling of Draco’s throat closing around him, but instead, Draco released the tip of him and began to undress him.

One piece at a time, Draco made his way to his shirt. Removing each garment, he casually undressed his partner, until finally, gratefully, Harry was nude. Shifting positions, he gave Harry a firm push and watched in amusement as he fell across the bed.

Rising on his elbows, Harry watched as the perfect blonde undressed for him, each movement graceful, until he was naked and aching. “Harry, I want to be inside of you. Will you let me?” Draco thought for just a moment that perhaps Harry would rather be the ‘aggressor’ in this situation, but truly wanted to show Harry just how good he felt when he had Harry inside of him.

Pulling him close, he kissed his agreement. “Anything, Draco. I trust you.” He had managed to separate Draco from Lucius during his sleep. Smiling, Draco knew how hard it must have been for him to agree to this, and he swore he would never hurt Harry again.

Reaching for the lubrication, he sucked the tip of Harry’s cock into his mouth again, coating his fingers with the slick substance. As his mouth began to work to taste the wetness, his finger pushed against the sphincter, matching his thrust and swallows. By the time he had enveloped Harry’s entire cock in his mouth and throat, he was stretching Harry with three fingers. 

Draco knew he was close and was torn between a desire to taste him and be inside of him when he came. Harry made the decision for him.

Feeling Harry’s hands gently pulling his hair, Draco released him with an ‘ahhhhhh’ and a groan. Pulling him up, Harry kissed Draco again. “Please…” he panted, “I want to feel you in…side…of me.”

Harry’s hips pushed up and ground against Draco’s hard cock, which was still untouched. Nodding, Draco reached again and tore the wrapper of a condom. Harry moaned as he waited for his lover to roll the latex down around his length. The lubricant was safe for use with these little lengths of protection. Luckily, Draco realized, it also decreased the amount of sensitivity as he stroked himself.

Harry grabbed his knees and pulled them to his chest to reveal his gift to Draco. Draco’s mouth made an ‘Oh” sound as he saw the pink slightly stretched hole begging to be filled. Trying to take a minute to regain control, Draco reached for a pillow and pushed it under Harry’s hips. When Harry was settled, and Draco didn’t feel as though he would explode before he could push himself completely inside of Harry, he guided the tip to Harry’s entrance, pushing just a bit to start the burn of stretching. Gently, lovingly, he pushed the head into that tight heat.

Harry groaned at the intrusion. The feel of Draco pushing slowly into him made the weight of him all the more pleasurable. Draco eased his way inside of him until he was fully seated. 

Draco propped himself up on his elbows, which were on either side of Harry’s shoulders and looked into the green eyes. “Merlin… you’re so…tight…”

Harry’s words were just a bit hard to understand when he told Draco to move. He raised his hips up to show Draco, who was enjoying the body below him. “Please…,” he finally begged. “Move…”

Draco did. As Harry’s legs wrapped themselves around Draco’s waist, they started moving together. Their abdomens trapped Harry’s length and ground against it. Over and over, they moved.

“Harry… I’m going to…,” Draco panted into his ear. “You feel so…”

“Do it, Draco…let me feel you…I’m going to…”

They did, Harry’s cock releasing first, the pulsing making Draco follow quickly.

When Harry reached up and kissed Draco, he thanked him for loving him.

As Draco pulled out of Harry, spent and latex-covered, Harry waved his hand and vanished the condom and its contents. Draco pulled him close and thanked Harry and every god that could hear him that Harry gave him a second chance. 

 

*******Author's Note*******

Dawn, the beta that has helped me so very much on this story in the past 4 or 5 chapters, I need to say "Thank You" 

Your patience with my unending questions simply made the completion of this story possible.

Samayel and WV, **sniff** **sniff** I love you guys!

There is an epilogue which should be posted today.


	52. Chapter Fifty-Two -- Insert Here...

  
Author's notes:  
 *****COMPLETE*****  


A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

*******COMPLETE***** **

******Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
** **   


* * *

_******AUTHOR'S NOTE************_

_I had not planned to write this. I was told -- rather adamently that there were several scenes that needed to be added... I can only hope, BELLA, that this makes you a happy woman... If not, I give up!_

_\--RD_

__  
****

**The Contract – A bit of explanation…  
**

 

The babies were almost a month days old. Their magic already manifesting seemed to be happiest when together. Fifteen minutes or so staggered the naps, and naps were long and they slept through the night. The parents, however, were still tired, Draco more irritable than usual. Harry seemed to just ‘go with the flow’ of babies crying, irritable lover, adults, goblins, and house elves all over the house. 

Help was nice, but it seemed to irritate Draco, so when the doorbell rang that morning, Harry was determined to not allow anyone else in the house. He had just found the bill of sale from the ‘Operation Buy Everything Ever Needed for Baby and Multiply It Times Four”. He knew that between that shopping spree and buying three houses around Grimmauld place as well as what he had spent in new clothes before returning to school that he was financially in trouble.

He remembered, with less than fondness, Uncle Vernon’s rants about ‘providing for the family’. Surprisingly enough, Harry was very concerned with their future. Four children were expensive and he had already gone through the bulk of his inheritance. So it was with a heavy heart, he answered the door to what he assumed would be another round of visitors. What he was not prepared for was to have four large wizards with crates of furniture standing on the front lawn. Losing his temper and keeping his resolve, he sent the furniture crates and men away. Slamming the door, he turned to see Draco standing there with his mouth wide open.

“Why did you send our new bedroom furniture away?” Draco asked irritably.

“Why did you order it without talking to me about it first?” Harry countered.

Draco crossed his arms. “I wanted it.” Was his only offer at an explanation.

“Look, we need to talk…” Harry’s statement was cut off by a loud thunk that sounded from the nursery. Panicked looks exchanged, followed by the crack of apparition.

The door to the Nursery was open. There were no goblins outside the door, which meant the four were inside. The adults in the home were running up the stairs. Without any further conversation, Harry flung the door open ready to fight anything hurting his babies, Draco hot on his tail expecting the worst.

What neither expected to find was four staunch, gruff, fully armored goblins hanging upside down in mid air. When one told the children to release them, that goblin would hit the ground with a thunk and return to the air. There were stuffed animals being flung at them as well, magically flying with eerie accuracy from Albus’ cradle.

Smiling when the men realized what had happened. Harry walked around the goblins to Albus’ cradle. The baby was smiling his hands raised to Harry for him to be picked up. Harry picked him up while Draco picked up Cadhia. Narcissa got Bevan and Arthur picked up David. The crash of the goblins hitting the floor would have been funny if any of them had been smiling.

Bevan however was not smiling, she was shaking. Draco exchanged children and held her close to him. Turning as the goblins began to stand, Draco asked, “What’s this all about?”

“The children were making noise. When we came in to be sure they were fine, we were caught up in the magic.”

Harry, not satisfied, looked to the little goblin, “I don’t believe you. What type of noise did you hear?”

Gruffly and offended, the goblin answered, “With most wizard babies at this age, there is no noise except crying. We heard people laughing and things hitting. When I opened the door there were four adult ghosts standing at each crib. There were a few others near them. But the four were the old ones.”

Harry looked to Draco for a moment as the Sirius, Remus, Molly, and Severus entered the room. “What is he talking about?” Draco asked.

The ghosts shimmered into view. It was two women and two men each standing near a crib. “Forgive us.” One said.

“We have not been summoned in so very long.” Another added.

“The Mistress told us of your children.”

“They are very strong. She was right to do so.” The forth added.

Harry handed Albus off to Sirius and stood between the children and the ghosts. “Who the bloody hell are you and why are you in my children’s room?”

The largest of the four, in flowing dress robes cut from what was the finest material of his day, concentrated for a moment. When he relaxed, his shimmering ghost-like image was no longer as transparent. “I am Godric Gryffindor. One of the Founders. Would you care to guess as to who my three companions are?” No one answered. “As you can imagine, this is Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff.” He said as he introduced each of the ghosts.

“We came at the Mistress’ insistence. She was rather taken with your mate, Draco, and the four children. Although my heir apparent, Albus, is different than last I saw him.”

Draco handed Bevan off to Molly and stepped next to Harry. “Why are you here?”

Rowena floated forward. “We are here to view your children. They have quite a strong bit of magic flowing through their veins. We came to see if it was true that the ones that will lead the Magical Community through the next age were truly born.”

“And if they are?” Harry asked.

“Then we will remain in this realm and teach them to harness their powers.”

Draco looked to Harry for confirmation. “What of our other children?” Harry’s mouth opened wide. Draco continued. “What of the ones who have not been born yet? Will they too be of worth for your attention?”

Helga giggled at his posturing. “Young man, forgive the laughter. Any children you and this one have together will be worthy of attention. The two of you could easily rule the Wizarding Community together. Your status deems that you do.”

“I don’t want to rule the world!” Harry yelled. “I want to be happy, safe, and rear our children with love! I have killed twice in my life, both of those megalomaniacs wanted to rule the world. No thank you!” He finished and crossed the floor to take Albus in his arms.

“This man’s life was taken from him by one of those men. He is my son now. I will rear him in love and prevent anyone from ever harming him again.” Albus squirmed in his arms. He handed the baby back to Sirius. Taking Bevan from Molly he turned, “My daughters will always be loved and cherished.” He handed the baby back.

“My son, David, will lead the world in love and encourage friendship. I will not have your help making them think they are the next rulers of the world!”

Harry crossed the room again, his magic palpable as it rolled off of him in waves. Looking Godric in the eye, he said, “I will not have the four of you near my children to teach them that they are better than anyone else. Draco and I will take care of these children and anymore we are blessed to have. If you want to spend time with these children, or any of the others, you will go through Draco or me. Or I will use my magic and banish you from this reality. Do we all understand each other?”

Draco watched in awe as the man he loved effectively told the four greatest Witches and Wizards who ever lived to ‘get bent’. Godric’s form dissipated for a moment as Harry’s fury was unleashed. “The Mistress told us of your love for your mate and your children. We did not mean to imply we wanted you to rear another Riddle or Grindelwald. We simply want to teach them all we can and allow them to know the world’s history.” Godric stammered.

Salazar, quiet to this point, looked Harry up and down. “I understand now why we were told that you should have been in my house, but ended up as a Gryffindor. I will abide by your rules and I believe that we all will. But I do want to be able to spend time with the children. Will you allow us to be near them if we are not seen or heard?”

Sirius cleared his throat. Harry turned to look at the man. With a slight shake of the head, Sirius voiced his disapproval of the plan. Turning back, Harry said, “No. That will not be permissible. I want to know what you will be discussing with the children, what you will be teaching them of their history and lineage. It is not up for discussion.”

“And if we choose to do it without your permission?” Rowena asked.

The air around the four Founders shimmered and they found themselves closely bound and unable to leave. “I will destroy your spirits. I will contain you and your feeble existence in a pendant. I will not allow ANYONE to come between my FOUR children and me. The choice is yours. Accept the terms or prepare to be locked away forever.” The binding became smaller.

Salazar agreed first, followed by each of the Founders. With a nod, Draco said, “Now that it is settled, please leave this house. Before you enter into this room again, you must go through Harry, me or one of these other adults.”

The four ghosts shimmered out of existence.

The little goblin waddled up to Harry. “I knew you would do fine when you needed to.” The gruff voice told him. “You were worried that you would make a mistake. I am no longer as concerned. You and the light haired one will do fine.” And with that, the four little goblins left the room.

Turning, Harry swept Draco into his arms. “I can’t believe I did that.”

Smiling, uncaring that there were adults in the room staring at them in awe; Draco kissed Harry, just before stepping back. Then, without any warning at all, Draco hit Harry, full force, in the face. “I want my furniture.”

“OUCH!” Harry said in shock holding his nose. “What the hell was that for?”

“I want my furniture.” Draco said again.

“No, you can’t have it.” Harry said as the blood dripped onto the carpet. “We can’t keep spending money Draco. Deal with it.”

Then walking out of the room, Harry went to see about cleaning up his face.

They did not speak the rest of the day. Harry spent time with the children and alone. He was angry that Draco had hit him, that the other man was spending money that Harry didn’t have. Late that evening, he entered the Nursery to find Draco standing in the center in a storm of flying stuffed animals.

When a rattle left Albus’ crib and hit Draco, Harry laughed aloud. As usual, the other adults in or near the house arrived to see what Harry was so happy about. Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Arthur came to the house. With as much concern as he could muster, Arthur delicately suggested that the four men be allowed to stay with the children for the night and let Harry and Draco go away for a bit. 

Harry readily agreed and packed with an alarming speed. Without knowing where to go, they decided to go to the Burrow, which was quite empty now that the Weasleys were happy in London at number fourteen Grimmauld Place.

Draco grabbed an overnight bag, toiletries, and followed Harry, still angry.

 

When Draco stopped spinning, Harry held out a hand to him. Standing erect, Draco allowed himself to be pulled out and into his lover's arms. Smiling, Harry kissed his forehead where the rattle had left a red mark. Pulling back, he looked into the gray eyes with love, just before he realized that Draco was simply not happy.

Sighing, Harry said, "Love? What is it? It was just a rattle. The children have hit me with all kinds of things in the past couple of weeks. What's really wrong?"

Draco pushed by him without answering for a moment. Rolling his eyes and praying for patience, he followed the blond into the kitchen where Draco was pulling a kettle for tea. Harry strained to hear Draco over the running water. "It has nothing to do with the rattle. I am actually rather proud that one of our children can be so precise with his magic. I am actually upset with you."

Sitting carefully at the table, Harry thought about what, other than laughing at Draco earlier, that he could have possibly done. "What have I done?"

"You sent back the new bedroom furniture I ordered."

"Oh, well... yes I did. I know you have plenty of money but I don't. I can't even figure out if I have enough in my vault to last the year after our nursery spending spree."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked incredulously.

Harry looked at him with wonder. "Draco we spent at least a hundred thousand galleons between buying houses and the babies. I only had near a hundred twenty galleons in my vault that my parents left me. I can't afford anymore spending sprees."

Draco couched, well, choked more like. "Are you just an idiot?"

Harry, taking offense, looked at him. "I am trying to be responsible and take care of my family. I know you are loaded, but I need to be responsible too. I didn't finish my NEWTs, I don't have a job. I have a house full of children and a man in my bed that I can't afford. Forgive me if I don't want you to spend what I have left at Gringott's on a bloody new bed. Our bed is just fine!" He finished angrily.

It was at this point, that Draco realized several things in quick succession. One, he had not told Harry of his vast fortune which was his when he wanted it. Two, that they had not even exhausted Harry's school vault, let alone touched any of the others. And Three, he should have had this conversation earlier.

 

“Would you wait for me for a moment?” Draco asked. Harry nodded and rose to get them both tea. Harry looked up when he heard the Whoosh of the Floo. 

 

Going back through to his home, Draco grabbed his satchel from his library and set about filling it to the brim with official documents, not say anything in the way of an explanation.

Upon his return, he was greeted by Harry sitting at his usual place in the Burrow’s kitchen waiting for his lover. “Alright, love,” he said putting the satchel on the table before sitting across from Harry. “We need to talk.”

Harry eyes Draco warily over his teacup. Draco took a long sip as well before he spoke again. “In this satchel, I have documentation that you should have seen the day you turned seventeen. Instead, it was withheld from you by a few laws that have been overturned in the interim.”

Rifling through for a moment, Draco finally cast an organizational charm on the miscellaneous papers setting them to order. Picking up the top most group, he scanned it before turning to Harry. “This is the original laws that prevented your inheritance. Grindelwald was responsible, as you can imagine. It prevents anyone owing a Life Debt from inheritance before the terms of the Life Debt are met.” 

Harry looked up, “I have my inheritance. The vault.”

“No Harry, you don’t have your inheritance, it was withheld until this law was overturned. Because of the contract, you almost lost your actual inheritance. Think about this Harry.”

 

Harry nodded as he looked over it. “So, because my father was under a contract with your father, I could not receive my inheritance?”

“Close enough.” Draco said heavily. Picking up the next group of parchment, he continued, “This one is James and Lily’s Last Will and Testaments. This is where we found out that James never…” his voice cracked, “agreed to the contract.” Harry’s eyes shot up.

“Never?”

“According to this, he would rather be a poor Muggle than a rich man who gave his son away.” Harry looked at Draco in awe.

Reaching, Harry took the parchments from Draco. Scanning it, he looked up again. “He loved me?”

“Of course he loved you. You love our children, how could he not love you?” Draco asked with just a hint of bitterness.

Clearing his throat, Harry pressed on, “So what does that mean, exactly?” Harry asked. He wanted to tell Draco that Lucius loved him. He wanted to comfort the man, but could not find the words to do so.

“You know, you could read it all yourself, I had to.” Draco said.

“Look, Draco. I know you are mad at me. Whether James Potter loved me or not, he still had nothing to do with me. He was dead. I can’t help what Lu…Lucius did to you or me.” Harry retorted.

Standing, Draco turned away, his arms crossed. He mumbled something unintelligible. Sighing once again, Harry stood and walked to Draco. Wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist, he put his head on Draco’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything. I love you and we have a family now. Can’t that just be enough?”

Draco leaned into Harry’s cheek, his hands gently caressing the ones wrapped around him. “I’m sorry. I’m jealous that you had a father who did love you, rather than one who tried to hurt every person in the world.”

“It doesn’t matter now. We have each other, and all four of our children. The rest will work itself out. We aren’t our parents.” Harry said hopefully. “I think maybe because of our childhoods we will go out of our way to spoil our children. But I have to figure out how to pay for everything.”

Turning in Harry’s arms, Draco looked up into the green eyes that haunted him for so long. The ones that their daughters have. Perfect, green twin orbs full of love. “Harry, you don’t have to figure out anything. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Pulling away from Draco, Harry faced away from him. He was getting angry. Without looking at Draco, he walked a few paces away before he turned around. “I don’t want to use your inheritance. I want to support our family, Draco. I knew when we were shopping for the babies that if I over spent, that you would cover it. But this is… just different. I want to provide for you.”

“You sound like an American Muggle.” Draco said. “ _I want to provide for you?_ ’ What the hell Potter? You can provide for our great great grand children and never touch the Malfoy fortune!”

Harry looked at him incredulously. “Are you insane? My vault is near empty.”

Taking a step toward the brunette, Draco smirked. “I love knowing something that you don’t know. Tell me Harry, if you had all the money in the world, what would you do with it?”

“Provide for the love of my life and our four children.” Harry said without hesitation.

Draco’s smirk turned into a broad smile. “All four?” He asked. Harry cocked his head to the side and smiled. “You want all four of them?”

“They are all FOUR our children. What kind of a question is that?” Harry asked.

“I kind of pushed Albus on you.” Draco said sheepishly.

“I fell in love with that baby before I knew any of the rest of it. I don’t care when he was technically born, he is OUR child. He will grow up a Potter Malfoy or a Malfoy Potter. If you don’t want him, tough shit.” Harry said determinedly.

Draco smiled, “I wasn’t sure you really wanted him too. I didn’t give you much choice. I had fallen for those blue eyes of his the minute I picked him up. I should have discussed it with you instead of telling you what we were going to do.”

“Nah, it’s good to be with someone who knows what they want.” Harry admitted. “Over the past few weeks, while we are getting everything settled, I have loved the life we started. I know it was rocky, and I don’t rightly expect that it will always be sunshine and roses, but we can do it together.” Draco nodded. “Now what is this about our great great grandchildren?”

Draco walked back to the table, shuffled a few more groups of parchment until he found the accounting of Harry’s wealth. Handing it to him, he said proudly. “I managed, not only to be one of the wealthiest wizards in the world, but I got the one that beat me out in riches to love me back.”

Harry scanned the document. Looking up, he saw that Draco seemed rather proud of himself. “Is this really… all…mine?”

“Yes, Harry.” Draco confirmed, “It is all yours. Garen has agreed to oversee everything until we understand it all. That’s one of the reasons that the babies are so well protected. They will inherit the, pardon the pun, lion’s share of Wizarding Wealth. Their magic because they are of you and me will rival the founders.”

“But you know what this means, don’t you?” Harry asked, still clutching the parchment in shaking hands.

“Tell me what it means, Harry.”

“It means that, according to this, that I have a seat on every committee, the Wizengamut, and Hogwarts Board…” Harry said, “Plus…you can have the furniture you want and we can… buy an island and a large American vehicle.”

Touching Harry’s arm, Draco said gently, “Anything we want love. We can have more babies some day. We can appoint people to take care of…”

Harry cut him off. “No, we will take care of our own babies, Draco!” 

Growling just a bit, Draco looked into the face of the brunette, “our FINANCES, or to sit in our places on the committees or boards, or whatever will take time away from our children.” Standing close enough to feel Harry’s breath, he said, “We will love them and be okay, right?”

Harry dropped the parchment, wrapped his arms around Draco, and whooped as he swung the blonde around with a smile. “I love you! I love our family! I love that we are rich and can play. I love that you want more babies with me!” Setting him back on the floor, both a little flushed, Harry kissed him soundly.

When they broke apart, Draco said, “Harry, we have a lot of getting to know each other to do. We have a lot of healing to do. We have a lot of trauma to deal with and babies to rear safely and in a loving home. We will need some help. But if, in a year or so, we are both ready… do you think we could…”

Harry interrupted him, “…have more babies?” He asked excitedly. 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Could we bond?”

Harry let him go, his face fell, the smile slid off his face. “You want me as a slave?”

Shocked, Draco stammered for a moment. “No! Not anything like that. More like a marriage, or a betrothal, or an engagement, I think the Muggles call it. After we are fully qualified and all.”

Harry looked at him again in wonder, “You want to marry me?”

“Well, yes. We do have four children.”

“One we need to adopt as soon as possible.”

“Anything. Even more if we want.” Draco said smiling. “But for now, can we just go home and be a family?”

Harry grinned and reached to his back pocket, pulling out a Muggle wallet, he opened it to reveal several condoms. “I don’t think we are needed at home just yet…” he said with a smile.

Returning the sly grin, Draco said… “No, I don’t suppose they need us just yet. What are you going to do with those?” 

“Oh… I am sure we could use these, and with the money we have between us, we could… buy stock in the condom company… you know, planning for the future?”

With a grin, Draco took Harry’s hand and followed him up the stairs to Ron’s old room to spend a few hours enjoying being wealthy, young, and in love.


	53. Epilogue

  
Author's notes: **Work In Progress**

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

****C***COMPLETE***** **

******Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  
** **   


* * *

Epilogue:

 

Rearing their family, sorting through gifts, making their house a home, juggling babies and visitors was never easy for them, but they did eventually get into a routine that did not include dependence on their ‘parents’ or friends. Draco did summon a majority of the family’s house-elves from the Manor to help with cleaning and laundry. The cooking was split between the elves, goblins, mushing food for the babies and take out.

They were also granted full adoption of Albus. The Wizengamut had asked that he be allowed to return to his place of position when he came of age. 

Six months after they moved home, everyone else moved out. The goblins were finally reduced to eight, two for each baby, and were given the attic as a room for rest. Three months after that, Garen asked that the protectors be allowed to have their families with them. The Malfoy house elves were not pleased, but after a short instruction session, they agreed to simply live in peace or be given clothes.

January of the following year, they both sat for and passed their N.E.W.T.’s. Harry and Draco both wanted to do correspondence courses for business, to prevent anyone from ever being able to embezzle monies from them again. Garen was proud of their progress and helped by becoming their personal liaison regarding Gringott’s, which was unheard of at any point in history.

 

The Wizengamut also gave Harry rights to all the wealth that Grindelwald had acquired.   
Harry and Draco put that money into a trust fund that Remus and Severus would dole out for orphanages around the world. The money, without accrued interest, would last long after the death of Harry and Draco’s great-grandchildren.

They were also awarded the wealth from the deeded estates, which had been accruing from the Wizards who had passed without heirs. That money was put away in a separate vault with precise records, just in case heirs were ever found. After ten years, only two estates had been returned to their rightful owners.

 

Harry, in those first six months, ever worried over the safety of his children, bought every house surrounding Grimmauld Place. They surrounded themselves with family and friends. As Sirius had no desire to return to GP to live, instead taking one of the other homes Harry had purchased. Sirius did not settle down until many years later and it was with Charlie Weasley. 

Ron and Hermione eventually moved into one, and after their quiet marriage, their children were born. Ginny and Dean moved into one, and while Seamus was welcome, he did not often go near Harry as Draco and Ron still watched him closely.

One home went to Remus and Severus. Molly and Arthur agreed to take a home near their grandchildren, which were coming at an almost alarming rate.

Narcissa simply stayed at Number Twelve and enjoyed her time with her son, son-in-law, and grandchildren. 

One year after the babies’ birth, Harry and Draco were bonded in a ceremony attended by only their closest friends. It took place in the center park of Grimmauld Place, which Harry now owned as well. 

Harry and Draco found their way through the storms that threatened them and their children to find the family, peace, and love they both craved.

Ten years after their bonding ceremony, the men stood in the back with the other parents of that year and status and watched as Albus, Bevan, Cadhia, and David were sorted. Their other children, Evan, 9; Falon and Geoffrey, both 7; Halwell, 5; and Ireland, 3 were with Hermione and Ron. Harry was sure that there would not be a roof when they returned that evening.

Albus was sorted into Gryffindor, which didn’t surprise anyone who knew him. Although he grew at the rate of a normal human, he remembered bits and pieces of his life as a Phoenix and before that of his life as a man. However, he refused to dwell on it. He treated it, instead, as a series of dreams from which he could learn. He did have a talent for Potions, however, and worked with Professor Snape when he was just seven years old to recreate the final potion for Lycanthropy Reversal.

Remus Lupin had been given full rights as a Wizard and allowed to take a place of honor on the Wizengamut. He filled in for Draco as chair for several committees while Draco spent time with his family. Remus and Severus were bonded one year after he was granted the right to do so. They spent their lives watching the children they loved grow up, tutoring them with all their knowledge, and always loving one another.

Bevan was sorted into Slytherin. She was by far the most secure of the children. Her stunning blonde hair and green eyes always looking for a way to be safe and happy.

Cadhia was a Ravenclaw through and through. She loved her books and learning. Her looks, which were identical to her sister except for her glasses, somehow made it odd to see. As they grew, it was as though it were two sides to a mirror.

David was a Hufflepuff, which would have at one time made Draco’s eyes roll into his head. But as Draco had learned more about Helga he found that her loyalty to her family and friends was something of which to be proud.

Their lineage, by blood and adoption, made these four children the hope of the future. And if one of them didn’t do great things in their life, it was fine by their parents. After all, between Harry, Draco and the ten years that had passed since their bonding, there were other children at home waiting to be sorted.

When Draco got home that evening, thanked Hermione and Ron for watching the children so they could go to Hogwarts, put the children to bed and laid down with his husband, he found out that there would be another one to added to their brood. 

His last words that night?

“I believe we should buy stock in that new condom manufacturing company, Love.” Just before he was kissed on the forehead and put out the lights.

 

********AUTHOR'S NOTE***********

With the completion of this story, I have made several new friends, not only Betas, as you know I adore them: Samayel, WV Sailor, and Dawn.

But the reviewers with whom I seemed to be able to keep a running dialogue. (is that spelled right?). Because of you, this story has the potential to be in the top ten ever reviewed stories on HPFandom. At the time this was posted, this story had over 400 incredible reviews. I still think that the reviewers of this story are the most amazingly intelligent readers anywhere on the net.

If you have read this and not left a review, please take a moment to do so. With almost 2,000 readers, I would like to think that there are more people out there who liked this one.

Thank you for joining me on this journey.

\--RD


	54. Author's Note

  
Author's notes:  
 ****

 

 

 

A contract between Lucius Malfoy and James Potter leads Draco to claim Harry, before his Father can.  
But what happens when both boys harbor a secret crush?  
Will the Slave stay a slave to the Master?  
Will the Master be strong enough to keep him from his Father's ambition?  
It is Lucius they need to be worried about?  
Join the boys on a year long trek through their seventh year of finding how to live together as their magic unites.  
Family and friends seek to discover the truth behind the contract

**Warning**  
****Rather Graphic Content Ahead****  


* * *

This story is about to be knocked off the top ten all time reviewed stories, I wanted to take a moment and just say thank you to all of you who read this story and encouraged me to continue it.--RD


End file.
